Forbidden
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: The Ultimate Piper and Cole love story. CHAPTER 59!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters that appear on Charmed. As always I wish I owned Cole now on with the fic.  
  
Title: Forbidden  
  
Summary: Let's say this takes place beginning of season 5. Except Cole is half-human and has all his normal powers and not insane. The sisters are not planning to vanquish him; they pretty much leave him alone. Piper isn't pregnant and Paige's hair is still black, oh and Phoebe still works at The Bay Mirror. Alright let's continue.  
  
Leo slammed his and Piper's door in total frustration. The third fight this week and their marriage wasn't getting any better. Leo went down to the kitchen. They could not have a child right now. Paige was standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. She looked at him.  
  
"Guess you heard everything" said Leo leaning against the island.  
  
"I think the whole neighborhood did," said Paige.  
  
Leo sighed. "It's not working out between us anymore"  
  
"You two can't be really over," said Paige.  
  
"I hope not," said Leo looking down.  
  
Paige walked up and hugged him. Leo took in her bubble gum scent. He ran his hand over her hair. Ok so this was wrong, he was a married man. He was not supposed to be fantasizing over his wife's sister. Paige and him had gotten closer as they were working on her powers. Phoebe and Piper were too busy to teach Paige. It's like they became bored after vanquishing The Source. Of course they were still mourning Prue but it wasn't right.  
  
Next thing Leo knew he was softly kissing Paige. His head was saying no but his heart was saying yes. Was it possible that he didn't have enough love for Piper to stop this forbidden kiss?  
  
Paige didn't know what she was doing. Maybe she felt she connected to Leo. She was being very bad. Way to build up trust by kissing your sister's husband. Paige moved her hand up Leo's shirt. His chest felt so tight and smooth. She felt Leo's hand on her stomach slowly moving to her breasts. Paige felt a shiver down her spine. Break the kiss her mind was telling her. She broke it finally.  
  
They looked at eachother with confusion in eachother's eyes. Why had they committed such a sin? They didn't like eachother that way. The kiss was magnificent, but that's all it would be just a kiss. Nothing further. Leo orbed out pain written all over his face and Paige sighed.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Cole walked into P3; he was on his lunch break. Hopefully Piper would be in a good mood, probably not. He saw her stacking glasses.  
  
"Hi" said Cole.  
  
Piper ignored him.  
  
"That's pretty rude." started Cole.  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST GET OUT?" shouted Piper angrily.  
  
Cole looked at Piper's face as she looked at him angrily. Then her face softened and she shook her head. Her face was tear-stained.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Piper. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Just needed a drink" said Cole.  
  
Piper filled two glasses with whiskey and one down the bar.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" asked Cole.  
  
"No" said Piper. "I just need a drinking partner and you really are the best candidate"  
  
"I'm flattered," said Cole sarcastically. "Is it Leo?"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "It's Leo"  
  
She put her head on the bar and started crying. Cole watched the sister helplessly. Piper the vulnerable, sweet, down to earth sister was crumbling in front of his face. He didn't know what to do so he did what he would do if Phoebe cried. He stood up and walked over to her. Then he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Piper looked up and saw Cole pull her into a comforting hug. She wondered why? He should hate her, for all the hell he went through. He owed him yet he comforted her despite the last two years. Piper closed her eyes and leaned into his warm embrace. This was definitely forbidden.  
  
Alright how do you like my new Charmed fic. You have to guess which pair will be focused on, if there is a pair?? It's probably a friend thing. 


	2. Divorce Court

Forbidden 2  
  
A/N: Thanks to you guys who reviewed hope you are liking the story and here comes more.  
  
Piper watched in her laying position as Leo walked into the bedroom. She was laying in her bed. He looked tired.  
  
"Piper are you awake?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yeah" said Piper coldly.  
  
Leo shook his head. "Piper I really don't want to fight with you. I love you and this fighting isn't getting us anywhere"  
  
"Not now Leo" said Piper tears falling down. She was trying so hard not to cry. Her heart was tearing apart and it hurt.  
  
She had almost falling asleep In Cole's embrace. He didn't try to say comforting words or lie to her that everything was going to be alright. Just a shoulder to cry on and Piper appreciated that. Piper felt Leo climb into the bed. She moved over a little.  
  
Leo glanced at Piper and then turned his back towards her. He felt guilty for kissing Paige and liking it. Not liking it, loving it. It was sensational but will never happen again.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Phoebe walked into the manor with her suitcase. Paige walked up.  
  
"Thank God you're back" said Paige.  
  
"What's wrong, demons?"  
  
"More like marital demons" said Paige. "They have been going at it all week"  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I just got back from LA and already a problem. So where are they?"  
  
"Piper went out and Leo is with The Elders" said Paige.  
  
"Just let them work out something" said Phoebe walking upstairs.  
  
"But Phoebe." called Paige.  
  
"I have my own divorce problems" said Phoebe slamming her door.  
  
Paige shook her head and walked to the kitchen.  
  
***Cole's Penthouse***  
  
Cole leaned back in his chair looking at his divorce papers. He always wanted to make Phoebe happy and if signing away their marriage was it then he was going to do it, but he didn't want to.  
  
There was knocking on the door and Cole shook out of his thoughts. He lazily walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Piper" said Cole surprised.  
  
"Surprised?" asked Piper holding a basket of muffins.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well" said Cole looking around. There was cartons of Chinese food and bottles of liquor lying around.  
  
"I won't mind the mess" said Piper peeking in.  
  
"Ok" said Cole letting her in. He scratched his head as he shut the door.  
  
"I made this for you" said Piper handing him the basket.  
  
"Thank you" said Cole.  
  
"Thank you for the shoulder yesterday" said Piper.  
  
"No problem" said Cole walking to the kitchen. "Hope everything is okay"  
  
Piper surveyed the penthouse. Besides the mess the place looked cozy and warm, but to Cole it was probably lonely and cold. She spotted his divorce papers and took a look at them. Cole cleared his throat and she dropped them.  
  
"Sorry" said Piper blushing. "I didn't mean to invade"  
  
"It's alright" said Cole. "Phoebe's probably been bragging and posting the divorce all over"  
  
"I think it's hard for her too" said Piper before she could stop herself.  
  
"Well it's too late for us" said Cole. "And she wanted to go with this"  
  
"I'm going to go" said Piper walking towards the door. She turned towards him again. "Will you be at P3?"  
  
"Not tonight" said Cole. "Thanks for asking"  
  
"How about tomorrow?" asked Piper.  
  
"Sure" said Cole putting his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Bye" said Piper.  
  
"Bye" said Cole.  
  
Piper left and left out a deep breath. Her stomach was in knots.  
  
"Whoa girl" she muttered.  
  
***P3 That Night***  
  
Piper watched Leo and Paige angrily as they joked around.  
  
"So you won't even consider a marriage counselor?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah right" said Leo taking a drink of his beer.  
  
Paige watched Leo sympathetically. They didn't see Piper storm out.  
  
***Phoebe's bedroom***  
  
"Cole just sign the damn divorce papers!" cried Phoebe angrily as she signed hers. "I don't love you anymore"  
  
"I think we established that" said Cole coldly. "I can't stand you"  
  
"I don't give a damn" said Phoebe. "I can't believe I married you. Cole you don't know how evil you are."  
  
"And I don't need a lesson in it" said Cole as he hung up.  
  
Phoebe looked at the phone shockingly as she heard the dial tone.  
  
***Downtown***  
  
Cole slammed his car door and walked into the bar. There was commotion by the pool table. He rolled his eyes and walked up to see what it was all about.  
  
"Piper!" cried Cole.  
  
Piper was dancing with a guy on the pool table. She was obviously drunk. The guy grabbed her waist and stuck his tongue down her throat. Cole grabbed the guy and threw him on the floor. He got up and attempted to punch Cole but he blocked it and punched him in the gut. The whole bar froze and Piper started laughing. Cole turned towards her and put her over his shoulders.  
  
"Hey!" cried Piper drunkenly.  
  
He put her down by the car and opened the door.  
  
"Get in" said Cole.  
  
Piper kissed him and Cole pulled her off.  
  
"Piper what's wrong with you?" asked Cole.  
  
Piper laughed and then threw up on Cole's shoes. Cole groaned as Piper blushed.  
  
"Oops" she laughed.  
  
***Next Morning-Manor***  
  
Leo walked downstairs to the living room. Phoebe looked up from the couch.  
  
"Do you know where Piper is?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"She left a note saying she was at a hotel and would call if she needed help" said Leo.  
  
Phoebe turned back to the tv. Leo sat next to her.  
  
"Divorce Court?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yeah" sighed Phoebe.  
  
Leo watched and wondered if him and Piper were headed down that road. Phoebe seemed to be getting along just fine.  
  
***Cole's Penthouse***  
  
Piper woke up with a huge migraine. She groaned and glanced around. Where the hell was she? She saw a glass of water and aspirin on the nightstand. She sat up and the room started spinning. Piper closed her eyes and took the aspirin. Her migraine instantly went away. Piper realized she was wearing one of Cole's shirts and made her way to the living room where Cole was lying uncomfortably on the couch.  
  
She remembered going to the bar getting slammed and then Cole taking her to the car. Oh she kissed him. She must've passed out in the car. Piper watched as Cole slept. She sighed. She should've known better than to vanquish him without finding the truth. They were all stupid in believing The Seer. The bitch tore the family apart. Maybe someday, somehow she'll make it up to him.  
  
***Later that morning***  
  
Piper called Paige and told her she was running a few errands for a few hours and had went to the corner market to get some breakfast items. She had to borrow Cole's sweat pants, which were really baggy on her tiny body. She took them off when she got back and saw Cole was still sleeping.  
  
Cole woke up to aching muscles and he sat up ignoring them. He smelled really good food and wanted it. He walked in the kitchen and saw Piper cooking. His eyes traveled from her silky bare legs to her angelic face. He had to admit Phoebe never looked this good.  
  
Piper turned when she noticed another presence and almost dropped the spatula. That man looked so tasty right now. He had bed hair and his bright blue eyes that she could drown in stared into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"See you're feeling better" said Cole knocking Piper out of her thoughts.  
  
"Y.Yeah" stuttered Piper. "Thanks for the miracle medicine"  
  
Cole nodded. "Smells really good in here"  
  
"Nothing says loving like something from the oven" said Piper cheerfully. She turned red. Why did she say that? Clumsily she turned and the back of her hand hit the griddle. She cried out and Cole was by her side.  
  
"I'm okay" said Piper biting her tongue.  
  
Cole turned on the cold water and gently took Piper's hand under it. He held her hand while gently rubbing small circles on her hand. Piper glanced at Cole.  
  
How could this man who killed for more than a century be so gentle? What she was feeling now was beyond sin. She was about to taste the forbidden fruit.  
  
"I think I barfed on your shoes" said Piper remembering. What a great conversation starter?  
  
Cole laughed. "It's okay"  
  
"I'll pay for it" said Piper. "Really"  
  
"Piper I have plenty more" said Cole. "They're three hundred dollar shoes"  
  
"Oh" said Piper smiling. "Don't you wear sneakers?"  
  
"Not when you're a lawyer" said Cole sighing. "I wake up, drink, go to work, drink, come back home, drink, deal with my divorce, drink drink drink, eat Chinese food, drink, then go to bed at around 2 in the morning"  
  
"Sounds lonely" muttered Piper aloud. She looked at Cole. "I'm sorry"  
  
Cole looked at Piper. "So am I"  
  
He shut off the water. "I'll get some ointment as you finish"  
  
He walked away leaving Piper lost in thought.  
  
***Manor Porch***  
  
Leo found Paige sitting on the front step. He sat next to her.  
  
"Paige about what happen the other day in the kitchen" started Leo.  
  
Paige looked at him. "Meant nothing"  
  
"I'm sorry" said Leo. "I'm still in love with Piper she's my world"  
  
"You don't have to apologize" said Paige. "Really"  
  
"Ok" said Leo taking a breath. "Thanks"  
  
Paige nodded. Love was not in her deck of cards.  
  
***Downtown***  
  
"Piper Halliwell-Wyatt" called the receptionist. "Mr. Rockwell is ready to see you now"  
  
Piper sighed and entered the office. The phone rang and the receptionist answered.  
  
"Good afternoon how may I help you?" asked the receptionist. She listened to the caller.  
  
"No" she said. "We specialize in divorce"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Whoa folks! What is going on here? How do you guys like it? 


	3. Second chances

A/N: I'm ready to write this fic. Sorry I took so long.  
  
Piper came back home at around five and rough hands grabbed her. She was pulled against the wall.  
  
"Leo get the hell off of me!" cried Piper.  
  
"Why were you at Cole's last night?" asked Leo.  
  
"What!" cried Piper.  
  
Leo tightened his hold. "I tried to sense you so I could surprise you with dinner to make up but I sensed you were over there. The penthouse is orb proof and Phoebe stopped me from going over there"  
  
"I got drunk ok he brought me to his place" said Piper. "Now let me go your hurting me"  
  
Leo loosened his grip but never let her go.  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Leo. "You were vulnerable for gods know how long?"  
  
"He was a complete gentleman" said Piper pushing Leo away. "He slept on the couch"  
  
She walked to the living room angrily.  
  
"So where were you all day?" asked Leo.  
  
"I was at the law office" said Piper. "For divorce"  
  
"Divorce?" croaked Leo.  
  
Piper refused the tears to start again. She was going to be strong.  
  
"I'm leaving" said Piper walking towards the door.  
  
Leo grabbed her arm and pushed her away from the door. Piper hit the wall and fell on the floor. Leo opened his mouth and moved to help Piper up.  
  
"Piper baby I'm sorry" said Leo helping Piper up.  
  
Tears were streaming down Piper's face. She didn't safe with him not anymore.  
  
"Leo I want you to get the hell out of my house" said Piper wiping her tears.  
  
Leo orbed out anger written on his face.  
  
***Cole's Penthouse***  
  
Cole stared out the window looking onto the view and took a swig of his whisky. He heard the elevator ring and open. He sensed his bitchy ex-wife walking out. He didn't bother looking at her.  
  
"So Piper's your new target?" asked Phoebe coldly as she crossed her arms.  
  
"What me and Piper are doing is none of your damn business" said Cole taking another swig.  
  
"Piper is my sister" said Phoebe. "And you better not come near her. She's happily married with a good man"  
  
"One that makes her get drunk at bars" said Cole dropping the bottle.  
  
"You don't know what is going on" said Phoebe raising her voice. "Stop trying to wiggle your way back into my family! You have no family Cole! No one, no one wants you. You're really pathetic. That bottle is all you have and you can drown yourself in it if you want but you are not my priority anymore"  
  
"And you're not mine" said Cole.  
  
He angrily stumbled over to the table and snatched up the divorce papers then he shoved it into Phoebe's hands.  
  
"Not get the hell out of here" said Cole as he walked to his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Phoebe just stood there stunned and looked at the divorce papers. There were signed. She was free.  
  
She was finally free.  
  
***Night***  
  
Piper stopped at the penthouse door. What was she doing? She couldn't keep coming here, but hey Cole was a good listener and she really needed someone to talk to. She had a jacket on cause Leo left her arms with bruises. She shuddered and knocked on the door. It was slightly opened to her surprise. She opened it and walked in to the cold and dark penthouse. She walked in.  
  
"Cole" she called.  
  
The place smelled faintly of liquor and the mess had grown bigger. She stepped in some glass and looked down. The coffee table had been flipped over and broke. Something was not right. Where was Cole?  
  
She saw the french doors were opened and the curtains were flapping. She walked towards it as the moonlight shone in. Cole was sitting on the edge of the balcony 40 stories up in the air. Piper didn't want to scare him. She raised her hands in an attempt to get Cole off of there. It didn't work.  
  
"Don't try it" slurred Cole. "I shielded myself from your powers, pretty wicked huh"  
  
Piper knew before she saw him he was drunk. Piper tried to keep calm.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Piper.  
  
"Beautiful view" said Cole. "I wonder what skydiving feels like"  
  
"Don't wonder" said Piper. "It requires a parachute which you don't have. Get down from there"  
  
"No" said Cole laughing.  
  
Piper saw his body shaking. He was going to fall off real soon.  
  
"Cole this is not the way" said Piper. "We can talk remember when I was drunk and you talked to me. I want to do that to you"  
  
"Yeah but you have a family to go to" said Cole slowly. "I have no one."  
  
Piper took a breath. "That's not true. I'm your friend and right now you're scaring the crap out of me Cole. Please don't do this"  
  
"I'm sorry Piper" said Cole. "Go to Leo. Go home and work on the child you want"  
  
Piper walked out onto the balcony trying to grab Cole from behind.  
  
"Ow" said Cole grabbing his head in pain.  
  
"COLE!" screamed Piper as he fell off the balcony. He froze just below the edge and Piper grabbed his arms as he quickly unfroze. Cole looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Piper stop" pleaded Cole. "Let me go"  
  
"No!" grunted Piper as she pulled. He was heavy and she started to sweat. "Shimmer here"  
  
"Piper please" said Cole. "Let me go"  
  
Piper's face hardened. "Fine then we'll both go"  
  
She let him go and jumped off the balcony herself. She screamed. This was scarier than she thought. She closed her eyes hoping her plan was going to work or she was doomed.  
  
Suddenly she felt a warm body against hers holding her tight and then felt a bit dizzy. Then she felt solid ground and from the smell she was back in the penthouse her plan had worked. Cole was breathing harshly in her ear. Piper shivered, the warmth was comforting. Piper swallowed as they both tried to get their bearings back.  
  
"Why?" asked Cole. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Cause I wasn't going to let you be weak and kill yourself" said Piper. "All because my sister is being a bitch"  
  
Why had she said that? She was supposed to be defending Phoebe, but they all knew the truth about The Source and yet Phoebe still berated him. Piper found her arms around Cole and moved her hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm going to help you get back on your feet" said Piper she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Ok?"  
  
Cole nodded. "I don't deserve this"  
  
"Yeah you do" said Piper. "We all need a second chance"  
  
Cole smiled and Piper helped him up.  
  
"You are so going to suffer a major hangover" said Piper shaking her head as she guided him to his bedroom.  
  
As she shut the door they didn't notice Leo by the shadows staring angrily into the darkness and making a silent promise to himself.  
  
A/N: Please review. Pretty please. I worked hard on this. This fic will be between angsty and fluffy. Things will get a bit lighter next chapter and I have the ending all planned out and it will be a tearjerker. Review, review, review! 


	4. Hangover

Forbidden 4  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I have this story all planned out it just takes encouragement to type it so review as always. Now I'm thinking you can guess the pairing. This is a first for me.  
  
Piper had awoken around 6am at the manor to arrive at Cole's. She was going to get him back on his feet and working. Piper took a shower and got dressed quickly. The manor was always quiet indicating Phoebe was going to wake up for another 4 hours to go to work and Paige would wake up at around 12 so Piper left a note saying she'll be running errands and left.  
  
She first stopped at the local Wawa to get a cup of coffee then she drove to Cole's thoughts running in her mind. Her marriage to Leo was over. A three year relationship over. Piper sighed and took a breath. She loved Leo she did, but he didn't understand and he had betrayed her. He had hurt her, he cheated on her with her sister.  
  
The attraction between Paige and Leo was noticeable but Piper put her blinders up and refused to see. She parked in front of the building and got out.  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
Piper unlocked the door with the keys she took from Cole last night. She shut the door and observed the mess. She rolled her eyes. This was going to be fun and so was getting the scent of stale alcohol out of the air. She drank the rest of her coffee and put her purse down.  
  
Piper walked to Cole's room and saw him sprawled out on the bed slightly snoring. Good he was still knocked out. She didn't want to handle cleaning the house and cleaning Cole she wanted to do one at a time.  
  
First she started in the kitchen wiping down greasy counters then tending to the stack of dishes in the sink. She opened the dishwasher and quickly placed the dishes inside it was amazing how dirty the place became since she left. While the dishes were washing Piper changed the trash and took in the scent of a clean kitchen.  
  
Then Piper got out a large black trashcan and started stuffing old newspapers and cartons of ice cream and Chinese food in the trash. There were beer bottles and vodka bottles on the table. She vacuumed the glass up and the whole penthouse trying to keep quiet so she could let Cole wake up on his own accord.  
  
**Six hours later***  
  
Piper was watching some TV while eating salad, she had gone grocery shopping and did some of the errands. Then she came back to the penthouse and made calls about the weekend to the bands that were auditioning.  
  
She heard horrible retching coming from Cole's room and placed the salad on the replacement coffee table. She rushed over with some water and aspirin.  
  
Cole turned his head to glance at Piper who's face contorted.  
  
"At least you're puking" said Piper.  
  
"That's a good thing" said Cole hiding under the covers.  
  
Piper shook her head. "Yeah you're getting the alcohol out of your system"  
  
She placed the water and aspirin on the nightstand and closed the blinds. Cole was reeking beyond pleasure. Stale alcohol all over him and the bed.  
  
"Come on smelly time to jump in the shower" said Piper pulling at the bedspread but Cole had a tight hold on it.  
  
"No" whined Cole.  
  
Piper put her hands on her hips and huffed.  
  
"Cole Turner stop acting like a child and get up" said Piper.  
  
Cole didn't move and Piper walked into the bathroom.  
  
The only clean room in the house, wonder why? Thought Piper sarcastically.  
  
She turned on the bath water and made sure it was fairly hot. Then she walked back to Cole and froze him. She stripped the bed cover he was still in his stinky clothes. He unfroze and looked at Piper shockingly.  
  
"Not fair" murmured Cole.  
  
She helped him sit up and he took the aspirin.  
  
"Feel better?" asked Piper.  
  
"A little" said Cole. "gods what happened last night"  
  
"Well aside from the fact that you tried to kill yourself you passed out before you hit the bed" said Piper.  
  
Cole looked at her confusedly bits and pieces coming back to him. He remembered Piper being there and her falling to the ground. And him being so afraid for her at that moment and the feeling had shocked him to the core.  
  
"Piper" said Cole. "I'm sorry"  
  
"No biggie" said Piper. "I mean my little skydiving act saved your ass and it's cute so I couldn't just let you ruin it"  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows as Piper realized she had been rambling and the thought had slipped from her mouth and slid out her mouth. She turned red.  
  
"I can't believe I just said that" said Piper.  
  
Cole shook his head. "Said what?"  
  
Piper let out a breath. "Thanks"  
  
Cole smiled and got up with Piper's help.  
  
"Come on all your clothes and your razor are in the bathroom and so is a nice hot bath" said Piper as they entered the bathroom. Piper noted how big the bathtub was. Just enough for two. She shook out of her musings and watched as Cole took off his shirt.  
  
Piper gasped slightly. Should she turn around or leave? As the thought went through her mind it was connecting with her functions she was stuck on the floor. Toned muscles were shown on that man's body. Oh Wow! His back was smooth. He turned to look at Piper who stared at his six pack.  
  
"Piper I think I'll be fine climbing in" said Cole unbuckling his belt.  
  
"Huh?" said Piper shaking her head. "Oh right yeah I'll be back in five minutes to check on you"  
  
"Sure" said Cole.  
  
Piper slid out of the bathroom and left the door open just a little and leaned against the wall taking deep but slow breaths. Her heart was beating as if she just ran a marathon and her face felt hot. She moaned deeply as the vision of him half naked ran in her mind over and over again.  
  
***Bathroom***  
  
Cole sat in the tub and moaned with delight as the hot water was soothing his aching muscles. Piper's scent still filled the air and he could do nothing but think of her. The way she moved and talked was perfect to him. Her tiny frame was magnificent and he wanted to touch her to run his hand through her hair. He wanted to take her pain away but if he and Piper got together he would be the cause of her pain.  
  
What was he thinking?  
  
Him and Piper.  
  
She was married, she wanted a child. And not with some demon like himself but with a perfect angel a good doer. So what was she doing here taking care of him? She was gentle and kind although bossy, but that was what Cole liked. A bossy conservative woman who knew what she wanted and didn't take crap from anyone. Piper was that woman, Cole never thought Piper as weak or a softy like her sisters did. Cole saw the Piper within the Piper that comes out when demons attack. A strong woman who could handle herself.  
  
He had to admit that he had been attracted to Prue a little when he was not imaging ways to wipe her off the face of the earth. Piper didn't remind him of Prue at all or Phoebe or Paige. Piper was Piper with her hidden maternal instincts and he wondered what the sexy side of her was like.  
  
He washed his hair and his body and just sat back into the hot water. It was so soothing and making his exhausted. All this thinking was making him exhausted.  
  
Phoebe, she had been his world, his life, his reason for staying alive and not succumbing to his evil side. A tear slowly slid down his cheek as he kept his eyes closed and he leaned back and put his arms on the sides of the tub.  
  
He couldn't even imagine Phoebe's smile maybe that was because he was still drunk or what? He wanted everything back to normal. He didn't want to be this way. Why was he like this? Why was he defected? He was damaged, damaged before he was even born. What would his father or mother for that matter think of him?  
  
He drifted off to sleep lost in thoughts.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked now please review! 


	5. Adultery

Forbidden 5  
  
A/N: Ok so we know that there's some attraction between the two "friends" let's go on.  
  
Leo was flipping through the Book of Shadows when Paige walked upstairs.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" asked Paige in a chipper mood. "A demon on the loose"  
  
"You can say that" said Leo coolly as he never took his eyes off the book.  
  
Paige swung her arms back and forth as she felt tension in the air.  
  
"Well I have a lunch date" said Paige.  
  
"A date?" asked Leo shutting the book. "With who?"  
  
"Some guy I met yesterday" said Paige as Leo walked up to her. "Why is that a problem?"  
  
Leo looked into her eyes and kissed her roughly. Paige pulled back.  
  
"No Leo ok" said Paige. "Don't do this out of pain because you're divorcing Piper"  
  
"Are you admitting that you don't want me?" asked Leo as he backed Paige up against the wall.  
  
"Don't do this" breathed Paige trying to keep control. He was close enough to touch to rip his clothes off and.  
  
Paige pushed Leo away and ran out of the attic. Leo ran his hands through his hair. He was losing it. He was losing Piper and he just hit on Paige. What kind of husband was he? He had to get Piper back and he wasn't going to leave her to some demon.  
  
He went back to the Book of Shadows like that would be any help.  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
Cole woke up slowly in the bathroom where there was sobbing coming from the living room. He got up from the bathtub and climbed out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to where the source of the crying was. Phoebe was draped over a body. Piper's to be exact her eyes were open and she was bleeding from several stab wounds.  
  
"Piper" croaked Cole.  
  
Phoebe looked up with pure hatred in her teary eyes.  
  
"YOU" she growled.  
  
"I didn't do it" said Cole.  
  
"Oh really" said Phoebe standing up. She pointed to his hand. Cole looked at it. He was holding a bloody athame he dropped it quickly. "You are evil!"  
  
She threw the potion and Cole screamed.  
  
***Dining Room*** Piper placed both plates down with shaking hands. She hadn't heard anything from Cole in two minutes and that worried her a bit. She observed her work.  
  
Pancakes, fresh fruit, eggs, bacon, and toast. She smiled as she liked when the setting was perfect. She fixed her ponytail and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Cole" she called. No answer. Should she just walk in there? Maybe he was hurt or didn't hear her. She walked in and ran over to his side when she saw he had fallen asleep under water. Before she could pull him up he shot out splashing water all over Piper. He coughed and spit out water.  
  
"Cole are you alright?" asked Piper worriedly as she kneeled at his side.  
  
"Yeah" he gasped.  
  
Piper saw him visibly shaking. "Why don't you come out?"  
  
She grabbed his robe and kept her eyes on his face as he climbed out. It was so hard not to look down. She helped him put it on and then grabbed his shaking hand.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Piper. "I shouldn't have rushed you up so soon"  
  
He didn't answer and moved away from her.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Piper.  
  
He heard the sadness in her voice. No he didn't want to do that to her.  
  
"Piper I had a nightmare that I killed you" said Cole. "I don't want you near me to get hurt"  
  
"Hey" said Piper soothingly she grabbed his shaking hand. "It was just a nightmare ok, I believe you won't hurt me"  
  
She rubbed his hand and his shaking subsided.  
  
"Thanks Piper" said Cole shaking his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Piper. "You stress way too much"  
  
"Wonder why?" said Cole sarcastically as Piper pulled him to the living room.  
  
"Look what I did" she said walking to the middle and holding up her arms.  
  
Cole looked around and smiled.  
  
"Like it?" asked Piper.  
  
Fresh air filled the penthouse and Piper opened the french door to let the sunlight in.  
  
"I love it" said Cole walking around. "It's really different"  
  
"And?" she said while walking to the kitchen and Cole followed following at how excited Piper was.  
  
"I went grocery shopping" said Piper while opening and closing the fridge and cabinets.  
  
"You didn't have to do this" said Cole as Piper pulled him towards the table. His mouth watered at the sight of the food. "I'll pay you back as soon as I can"  
  
"It's a gift" said Piper. "So sit down, shut up, and eat. Unless you're not feeling well. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah" said Cole. "Having you here makes it better"  
  
They sat down to eat and Cole took a bite. It was hot and buttery. He forgot what Piper's pancakes taste like. He started to eat quickly swallowing every bite as Piper watched with amusement.  
  
"I didn't know I cooked that good" joked Piper as Cole finished off the last piece. He burped and blushed.  
  
"Excuse me" said Cole.  
  
Piper returned that with a bigger burp and Cole raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Excuse me" said Piper.  
  
"You always have to do one better don't you?" asked Cole.  
  
"Maybe" said Piper.  
  
Cole stood up and started to collect the dishes. Piper stood up also.  
  
"I'll get those and you get dressed" said Piper.  
  
"No Piper you did enough I'll do the dishes" said Cole.  
  
"Cole I insist really" said Piper. "Cleaning is my joy now please go get dressed"  
  
Cole smiled and nodded at Piper's pushiness. He entered his room and closed the door. He took deep breaths. He hadn't felt this excited for a very long time. Piper was so close to touch to grab her and.  
  
Cole Turner you are supposed to be a gentlemen, evil or not. He felt his face grow hot as he started to get dress.  
  
Piper  
  
That name so sweet to the ears so delightful to say. Full of warmth and softness.  
  
Phoebe  
  
That name held so much disgust for him. Leaving a bad taste in his mouth that he would love to refer to her as She-devil. He couldn't believe that he wasted his love on her. She never believed in him she just didn't want to look wrong in front of her sisters and the one time he really needed her, needed her trust, her love, her help she abandoned him.  
  
Well now was not the time to cry over that. He combed his hair and put on some cologne. Then he exited the bedroom to hear the most heartbreaking sound.  
  
He saw Piper crying on the couch wiping her tears furiously.  
  
Wyatt!  
  
That had to be the cause and it made Cole's blood boil. He walked towards her carefully and she looked up and laughed.  
  
"Little weak Piper crying again huh" said Piper getting up.  
  
Cole grabbed her hand and pulled her for a hug.  
  
"That isn't even a word to describe you" said Cole. "Don't ever call yourself weak, okay?"  
  
Piper nodded under his embrace. "I'm tired of crying"  
  
She looked into Piper's eyes. "I feel different with you, it's weird cause you were supposed to be the enemy"  
  
"And you, mine" said Cole. "But you make me feel different, you make me want to live"  
  
Piper stared up at Cole their breathing getting heavy with excitement their heartbeats synchronizing. He was close enough to kiss.  
  
What would it be like? Just one innocent kiss. Was it innocent? She was still married. It was a sin, but she lost her virginity at 20 before she was married. She broke so many sins, one wouldn't make a difference.  
  
Cole leaned in and put his forehead on Piper's. Both of them were intense with passion and if they didn't do this. Just try and see what would happen. She smelled so good, her body in his arms right now. So far, so good.  
  
Piper lifted her head and put her lips on his. Step one complete, a nice friend kiss right. But they were both selfish and they wanted the french kissing. They both gently opened their mouths and Cole slipped his tongue in her mouth. Piper lifted to her toes to get more leverage and their hands were all over eachother. Their kiss intensifying to a heated and fiery passion. They were getting needy, they needed eachother. They world was frozen, no sound no movement.  
  
Piper found her hands moving to his belt, okay that was going beyond taste. Cole's hand was under her shirt and moving up her abdomen. Piper moaned with pleasure goosebumps were running through her.  
  
Cole moved his hands from Piper's shirt and grabbed her arms she whimpered slightly and he broke their kiss. The birds started chirping and the traffic from outside resumed. Piper realized her jacket was off. Her bare arms were showing and so were the bruises.  
  
"Piper" whispered Cole as he looked at them.  
  
"Uh I have to go" said Piper retrieving her jacket and putting it on. She walked quickly towards the door.  
  
"Wait Piper" called Cole as he grabbed her hand. "I thought it was a demon attack, but you're acting funny so I'm guessing it was Wyatt"  
  
Cole was beyond mad now. How dare he put his hands on Piper?  
  
"Cole please don't" said Piper with teary eyes. "If you care about me you'll leave it alone"  
  
She left the penthouse quickly almost running. She had to get out of there. She needed fresh air. She never felt that kind of ecstasy and that scared her to the core. What was he doing to her?  
  
Cole closed his eyes for a moment replaying the kiss over and over again. He had lost control and he promised himself he wouldn't. He didn't want to scare her off, it looked like he did.  
  
Wyatt!!!  
  
Cole was fuming and it took him all the strength he had to not get Wyatt and beat him to a bloody pulp. How could he do that to Piper? Piper of all people the woman he claimed to love.  
  
The doorbell sounded and Cole opened the door. He was met by a fist connecting with his face.  
  
A/N: Please give me some feedback here. How did you like it? Are Piper and Cole totally the couple for ya? 


	6. Above and Beyond

Forbidden 6  
  
A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews. Here's some more.  
  
Cole laughed as he clutched his jaw and stepped back. Leo was red with anger and Cole put his arm out.  
  
"Come in" said Cole.  
  
Leo walked in and slammed the door.  
  
"I just felt my wife in distress" said Leo. "And then I orb in the lobby and see her run out in tears. What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Whitelighter" said Cole harshly.  
  
Leo grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"I suggest you get your hands off me before I break your face" said Cole angrily.  
  
Leo let him go and stepped back.  
  
"Like I said" said Cole. "Piper came to me to ask me about a good lawyer, a divorce lawyer. These days Wyatt you're the cause of her tears so don't come in my home and start throwing accusations and empty threats"  
  
"Don't test me demon" threatened Leo.  
  
"Goodbye whitelighter" said Cole with disgust.  
  
Leo walked out angrily.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Piper walked in the living room to see Paige making out with her latest boyfriend and it automatically triggered Piper's memory into the kiss she had with her. Piper felt her face turning hot again and cleared her throat. Paige and her date looked up.  
  
"Oh Piper" said Paige. "What's up?"  
  
"Uh Paige yeah this is the living room" said Piper. "And I would like to walk in here without seeing you or Phoebe making out with someone"  
  
"Gosh, Piper" said Paige annoyed. "We'll go to my room"  
  
She pulled her date up and they went upstairs. Piper ran her hands through her hair and took a seat. The day's events were taking a toll on her so she took off her shoes and laid on the couch.  
  
***Later***  
  
"Cole baby stay with me!" sobbed Piper as doctors were getting equipment.  
  
Cole was bleeding profusely from a wound. Cole smiled at Piper. His face too pale for Piper's sanity.  
  
"Hey hey" said Piper trying to keep him awake. "Um do you remember the first time we made love."  
  
***Manor***  
  
Piper jolted out of her sleep covered in cold sweat. She put her hand on her chest. She was left in the dark living room. Piper looked at her watch. It was 8:52pm.  
  
She slept a long time. Was she that tired? Was that a dream? No that was definitely a horrible nightmare? Now was that a vision. No only Phoebe had those, but still. It felt real. The atmosphere, her pain and fear at that moment.  
  
Someone walked in through the door.  
  
"She's awake" said Leo to himself.  
  
"Leo what are you doing here?" asked Piper.  
  
"I live here" said Leo.  
  
"Oh I just thought."  
  
"You thought since we're getting divorce you kick me out of my home" said Leo. "Is that right?"  
  
"Leo I know you're hurt" said Piper.  
  
"But you have friends and sisters to run to" said Leo. "Piper I don't"  
  
Piper sighed.  
  
"Where were you this afternoon?" asked Leo.  
  
"Running errands like my note said" replied Piper.  
  
"Right" said Leo walking up to Piper. "You've been running a lot of errands lately"  
  
"What is it any business of yours anyway" said Piper.  
  
"I'm going to stay at a motel" said Leo. He orbed out angrily.  
  
Piper shook her head and called Cole on the phone. She played with the cord as he stomach turned in knots.  
  
"Hello" said a sleepy voice.  
  
Piper gasped in embarrassment. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"  
  
"Sort of" said Cole. "But I feel asleep on the couch so thanks"  
  
"Yeah you get right into a bed" said Piper laughing nervously. Gosh she was acting like a schoolgirl.  
  
"Ok doctor" said Cole.  
  
Piper was still disturbed by the nightmare. It was funny that her and Cole had a nightmare about eachother the same day.  
  
"So did you want something?" asked Cole clearing his throat.  
  
"Just checking up on you" said Piper.  
  
"Well goodnight Piper" said Cole.  
  
"Night, Cole" said Piper.  
  
She hung up the phone and walked to her darkened room. She let her hair loose and turned on the radio.  
  
Then she laid on her bed awake listening to the songs play on the radio.  
  
Cole lays on his bed slightly laying on the right side  
  
And Piper laying on the left side of her bed  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Cole was working at his desk it was almost time for his lunch break. He sighed. Piper was running through his mind he could hardly concentrate. He felt the world froze, how much stronger was her powers getting and he felt his powers go haywire also.  
  
They were climbing on dangerous territory. He didn't love Piper, did he? Or maybe he just doesn't because he'll know he'll hurt her one day. Like all the women in his life.  
  
"Hey Turner" called someone out of his thoughts.  
  
Cole shook his head and looked at his cheerful boss, Mr. Kline.  
  
"Afternoon Kline" said Cole smirking.  
  
"You've been doing a great job here despite your absence" said Mr. Kline.  
  
"Well I've been on sick leave" said Cole. "Nasty divorce"  
  
"Yeah I hear you" said Mr. Kline. "I'm on my third wife"  
  
Cole chuckled. "I don't know if I'll get married again, too complicated"  
  
"Well what are you doing tonight?" asked Mr. Kline.  
  
"I'm going to transform into a couch potato" said Cole leaning back on his chair.  
  
"Well since you're not busy how about coming out bowling with me and the wife" said Mr. Kline. "If you don't have a partner I could always ask Ms. Davies"  
  
"Ms. Davies is my secretary and she's married" said Cole. "Plus I don't think I should"  
  
"Come on Turner you hardly go anywhere" said Kline.  
  
"Of course he'll go" said a voice behind Kline.  
  
Kline and Cole turned towards the visitor.  
  
"I'll be happy to accompany him" said Piper smiling at Kline.  
  
"Isn't she precious" said Kline.  
  
Piper walked over to Cole's desk.  
  
"Well you two be at Strike at 9 tonight" said Kline. "Or Turner you're fired"  
  
"Got it Kline" said Cole as Kline left him and Piper alone.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Cole as he used his powers to close the door.  
  
"Well he's right you never go anywhere" said Piper. "You needed a date and I'm up for bowling"  
  
Did I just say date? Thought Piper.  
  
She considers this a date? Thought Cole.  
  
"Piper I don't know how to bowl" said Cole. "I was trying to avoid the embarrassment factor"  
  
"Well I haven't bowled since college" said Piper. "So it's like a first for both of us"  
  
"So you want me to pick you up?" asked Cole.  
  
"No" said Piper. "Leo's being a whack job so I'll just come over to your place and we'll go in my car"  
  
"Alright" said Cole.  
  
***That night***  
  
Piper was looking at herself in the mirror there was a knock on the door. Piper opened it and saw Paige.  
  
"What do you want Paige?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well are you going to be at P3 tonight?" asked Paige crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"No I'm not" said Piper. "I'm going out with a friend"  
  
"Oh what time will be home?" asked Paige.  
  
Piper shrugged and Paige shook her head and left. Piper had to fight the urge to blow her up into tiny orbs herself.  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
What should he wear? He didn't own any jeans all he had was casual pants and from what he seen this was not casual and those clown shoes that he would probably have to wear did not match with anything. He decided on khakis and a navy blue shirt.  
  
At least no one would be staring at his feet. He heard the doorbell ring. That was Piper. He put on his aftershave and ran to answer the door. Wow he was in a rush. He swung open the door and saw Phoebe.  
  
"Do you have my stuff?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole rolled his eyes and attempted to shut the door but Phoebe pushed it open and walked in. Cole conjured up an energy ball and flung it at Phoebe's back but it dissolved just when it was about to hit her back and Cole faked a smile as Phoebe turned around towards him her face carrying a scowl.  
  
"Phoebe ever heard of anti-aging cream?" asked Cole smirking.  
  
"Ever heard of a vanquishing potion?" retorted Phoebe.  
  
Cole put his hand on his heart.  
  
"Ohh that hurt" said Cole.  
  
"Do you have a box of my stuff?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It took you all this time to come and get it?" asked Cole.  
  
"It was only a few months" said Phoebe.  
  
"A few months too late" said Cole crossing his arms. "I donated it to the Goodwill"  
  
"You asshole!" cried Phoebe. "Those were hundred dollar shoes and outfits"  
  
"Yes and someone more deserving needed it" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe walked up to him and attepted to slap him but Cole caught her hand.  
  
"You wouldn't want this pretty little hand incinerated?" asked Cole dangerously.  
  
Phoebe felt her hand getting hot almost burning but she wasn't going to show him any weakness.  
  
"Let go of me" said Phoebe lowly.  
  
Cole threw her hand down and Phoebe walked towards the door.  
  
"And leave my sister alone" said Phoebe.  
  
She walked out of the penthouse leaving Cole nearly in tears.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Piper behind him.  
  
Cole closed his eyes and turned around while clearing his throat.  
  
"Don't let her get to you" said Piper.  
  
"Nah I'm okay" said Cole. "Her same old bull"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"How did you get in here anyway?" asked Cole.  
  
"Phoebe left the door open" said Piper. "I heard everything and hid around the corner"  
  
"So you're ready to go?" asked Cole.  
  
"Let's bowl" said Piper.  
  
***Strike***  
  
"Whoo hoo!" screamed Piper as she jumped up and down. She jumped in Cole's arms.  
  
It was the tenth spot, Cole and Piper needed one more strike to win. Mrs. Kline smiled at the two and turned to her husband.  
  
"Are you sure they're not dating?" asked Mrs. Kline. "They look cute together"  
  
"They do Janine" said Kline. "Jus don't start on your matchmaking"  
  
"Those two don't need one" said Janine. "They're doing it all by themselves"  
  
"Kline you're up" said Cole holding on to Piper's waist.  
  
Cole hadn't had this good of a time ever. Seeing Piper beam was the best present he could give. He never seen her have so much fun and when she jumped in his arms. Pure ecstasy.  
  
Kline got another strike.  
  
"Come on Cole you can do it" said Piper. "And no powers"  
  
She whispered that last part. Cole smiled. "I can't do it"  
  
"It's no big deal if you miss" said Piper. "Just relax and concentrate"  
  
They were close like before and they felt hot like they were burning. They breathed heavily while hypnotized by eachother's stares.  
  
"Hey you two!" called Janine. "Hurry"  
  
Cole broke away and Piper shook her head as she reached for her pizza. Cole grabbed his bowling ball. He took a deep breath and rolled it. It rolled with incredible speed and when it hit the pins. It hit it with such great force that not only had he got a strike all the pins cracked and broke. Piper opened her mouth as did the Klines. Cole turned around his face was red and he was laughing nervously.  
  
"We won" he said.  
  
***Night-Park***  
  
"Thanks for this wonderful time" said Piper.  
  
"Thank you" said Cole. "I haven't had this much fun ever"  
  
"Me neither" said Piper.  
  
They passed the beautiful fountain.  
  
"Hungry?" asked Cole.  
  
"I ate too much pizza" said Piper. She stopped walking and turned towards Cole. "Something is going on with us, something really passionate and scary"  
  
"I agree" said Cole.  
  
"And the kiss the other night was something else" said Piper. "It's just you of all people. I mean how are we feeling this way now and not back then"  
  
"Maybe because now we're free and we've lost hope in love" said Cole. "Makes us compatible and now I can't stop thinking about you and kissing you"  
  
He walked closer to her.  
  
"Touching you" said Cole touching her hair. "Smelling you"  
  
Piper closed her eyes and let out a breath. He was too close and she was going to lose control again.  
  
"We can't" whispered Piper as she felt Cole's forehead on hers.  
  
"I know" whispered Cole. He pulled away and looked at her. She opened her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you"  
  
Piper touched his face unshed tears in both their eyes, it was starting to rain but they didn't notice and the rain was slowing down.  
  
"Then kiss me already" said Piper as he moved towards her he grabbed her and kissed her passionately breaking the barrier, their friendship was turning into something they both weren't sure they were ready for.  
  
Did they have the key to eachother's heart to open again?  
  
A/N: Hope you like and please Review! I have a co-writer in this fic he's just starting and will be giving you chapt 7. Welcome Matthew(Matt91). Please Review! 


	7. Giving into Temptation

A/N: Ok, well my name is Matthew but of you probably know me as Matt91 (my ff.net penname). I have two stories that I'm working on now, "United" and "How It Came To Be". Ok, let's see how I can do with this chapter. You'll be seeing a lot more of me as Coleturner4ever's co-writer. ****Penthouse**** Cole and Piper walked through the door, kissing. They enter the bedroom. They each felt such passion, pure ecstasy. Piper was aching to be with him as was Cole with Piper and their dreams would come true tonight. Piper and Cole were working on each other's shirts, as their jackets were already off. Piper felt Cole's hand going up and down her back and it felt so good, so warm, so RIGHT! Piper removed his shirt and felt his abs. They were rock hard and she loved it. His chest had just the right amount of hair and she only imagine what lied underneath his pants. God, he was hot! Cole removed her shirt and felt up and down her abdomen. Her skin was so soft, so gentle and so beautiful to touch. She had just the right curves and with her long, flowing black hair, she was sexy! They each fell onto the bed and let's just say they each had an extremely *good* time, thrice! ****Manor**** Leo was sitting in the attic, with his head in his hands. He had made such a mess of everything. He had kissed Paige, and hurt Piper, the woman he loved. But now she was spending all her time with that bastard, Cole. "I bet she's there right now," said Leo orbing away to see. He orbed into the living room. He heard moans and they were coming from the bedroom. Leo peeked in, hoping his ears were deceiving him, and he saw what he though he heard. Piper and Cole were sleeping together! Leo orbed back to the Manor, enraged. He saw Paige coming in from her date and he pinned her against the wall and kissed her. "Leo, what are you doing?" asked Paige breaking free from the kiss. "Paige, I want you and I know you want me. I can't fight it anymore," said Leo kissing her again. The truth is Leo didn't really want her but he had to get back at Piper somehow and this was only way he knew how. He was slightly attracted to Paige but he didn't love her. Right now, none of that mattered. All that mattered was screwing Paige. He orbed them upstairs and they layed down on the bed. Paige was feeling the passion that she thought Leo was feeling. She began to feel like an animal and ripped Leo's shirt open. . He got on top of her and let's just say that they too had a *good* time, twice! Even though Leo feels nothing for Paige, he still enjoyed himself. Leo was becoming a maniac. He loved Piper and no one was going to keep them apart. Author's Note: Ok, so there we go. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I worked really hard! So, how was it? Did I do it? Please leave me feedback in your review as well as review the chapter. Also, please check out "United" and "How It Came To Be" and please REVIEW them! Thanks!! See ya!! 


	8. Morning After

Forbidden 8  
  
A/N: This story is going through the roof. I didn't think it would be this responsive. Lol. It looks like you guys like my lines too. Just a note from what you can tell by Leo's attitude this is not a Piper/Cole and Leo/Paige fic. I was not going in that direction. My only focus is Piper and Cole and their possible future.  
  
Cole smiled as he watched Piper asleep on his chest. He felt a sense of relief. He and Piper had taken a big risk but he was afraid of when she woke up. Would she leave or would she stay?  
  
So he enjoyed these peaceful quiet moments as the sun was shinning bright and he heard the birds chirping. Perfect day for a perfect morning.  
  
"It's morning already" groaned Piper as she opened her eyes.  
  
Cole nodded and Piper looked at him and smiled. Cole's heart melted.  
  
"Wow" whispered Piper as she turned over and got on top of him. She laid on his chest, crossed her arms on his chest and put her head on it just staring at him.  
  
"What?" asked Cole.  
  
"You're so irresistible" said Piper running her hand through her hand.  
  
"I could have told you that" joked Cole.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"I just can't tell you how much this means to me" said Piper. She sighed.  
  
"But you don't feel right" said Cole sitting up making Piper rolled over to the side.  
  
"Oh come on Cole" said Piper. "You can't expect me to just get over Leo. It was only a couple days ago I filed for a divorce"  
  
"Well Piper I don't like my heart to be played with" said Cole glaring at her.  
  
Piper pursed her lips. "Don't be such a grumpy head"  
  
"Piper I mean it" said Cole. "You don't understand how many times I opened my heart and it broke. My mother, my father, Phoebe, and even you and Paige"  
  
Piper's face dropped and she knew he was talking about when he was possessed.  
  
"I was trapped" said Cole quietly. "it was dark no where to go and I was in this dark room with no one. Reliving the murders I committed, reliving my abusive life, being tortured and watching and fighting for The Source not to kill you and Paige. He needed Phoebe but it was at the end where I couldn't fight anymore"  
  
Piper watched him and listened. "I'm sorry"  
  
She leaned up and passionately kissed him.  
  
"Piper can we just lay in eachother's arms for a little while longer?" asked Cole. "Before you have to go"  
  
Piper nodded and they laid back down and eventually fell back to sleep.  
  
***Manor-Attic***  
  
Leo was tossing things around angrily. How could she do THIS to him of all people? Leo dropped to the floor crying. He betrayed her.  
  
She slept with that disgusting demon.  
  
She crossed the line  
  
They had to pay  
  
***Jason's apartment***  
  
Phoebe put on Jason's t-shirt and turned around.  
  
"Hey where you going?" asked Jason.  
  
"Taking a shower and going to work" said Phoebe.  
  
"Can't say I'm not glad that you got the heebie jeebies last night and came here" said Jason pulling her up to him. She kissed him lightly.  
  
"You are so beautiful" said Jason.  
  
"You're the best" said Phoebe.  
  
She walked past him and into the bathroom.  
  
***Manor- Kitchen***  
  
Paige drank her coffee and pondered. Should she tell Piper about her mis doings? But she felt Piper thought low of her already. This was so confusing. Paige decided she was going to make dinner and have a family discussion about it.  
  
A nice calm family discussion  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
Piper was backing up towards the front door as Cole kept kissing her.  
  
"I'll" kiss "call" kiss kiss "you later" said Piper. She ran out of his arms. "Now stop kissing me"  
  
Cole smiled. "I wish you didn't have to go"  
  
"Me neither" said Piper. "But I have to go do damage control and see if this divorce goes quicker"  
  
"Move in with me" proposed Cole.  
  
"Huh?" asked Piper half-way out the door.  
  
"Think about it" said Cole.  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "I'll call you this afternoon"  
  
"Bye" said Cole shutting the door. He felt so blissfully happy. About time.  
  
***Manor- That night***  
  
Paige observed her work. Piper was upstairs on the phone and Phoebe was going to be home soon from work. All she had to do was call Leo. She didn't tell him what she was doing and she wasn't going to. She had to get this out in the open cause it was killing them. Killing her powers. Not one of the sisters' powers had been working right and it was because of all this animosity.  
  
Phoebe walked in smiling and Paige was almost guilty that Phoebe was going to be in the middle.  
  
"Alright Paige I'm here for the special dinner" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper walked downstairs in blue jeans and a green shirt.  
  
"A pasta dinner with cake" said Piper overlooking. "Pretty good"  
  
Paige, Phoebe, and Piper sat down.  
  
"Leo!" cried Paige.  
  
Leo orbed in his chair and Piper glared at him and Paige.  
  
"Stay" said Phoebe. "I think I know what this is. You two love eachother and need to work out your problems"  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe but this is none of your damn business" said Piper glaring at her.  
  
Phoebe was taken aback by her older sister's tone.  
  
"Alright we want to get things out into the air how about the fact that Paige and Leo are having an affair" said Piper.  
  
Paige choked on her water.  
  
"Leo?" asked Phoebe while looking at him.  
  
"It was just one kiss" said Leo.  
  
"It wasn't just one kiss when we were in the shower was it?" asked Paige angrily.  
  
"Well why don't you just tell us how you've been screwing the demon" said Leo. "Phoebe's ex-husband to be precise"  
  
"Piper!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Piper stood up angrily causing several bowls to break splattering Phoebe, Paige, and Leo's face. Piper kept her laughter in.  
  
"I have feelings for Cole and he has feelings for me" said Piper.  
  
"How can you say these things as if they are just normal" said Phoebe. "He probably put you under a spell"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the support Phoebe"  
  
"How can I support something that is so reckless" said Phoebe. "What we're divorced and you can jump right in. Did you like him the whole time he was with me!"  
  
"No it was sudden he was there at the right moment" said Piper sighing.  
  
"I don't want to hear any of this" said Leo.  
  
Piper blew up the chair next to him. "Well you're going to hear it damn it. You hurt me so bad. I can't look at you or Paige anymore"  
  
Paige looked down and felt embarrassed.  
  
"I'll be in my room or maybe I'll just head over to Cole's" she said briskly and walked away from the table.  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
Piper walked in the penthouse now used to the fact now that she had a key. The place was dark except for the usually lighted fireplace that illuminated the place in a sexy orange glow.  
  
She saw Cole sleeping on the couch clutching the remote on his chest. He had a half smile on his face and Piper quietly walked up to him.  
  
Gosh he was so sexy. She knelt down to her knees and brought her lips to his. She felt him open his mouth and slid her tongue in and he kissed her with a heated passion.  
  
He slowly sat up never breaking the kiss that seemed to be a daily routine with them now. Piper climbed up on to Cole's lap the kiss getting intense. She pulled away and ran her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Wow" said Cole.  
  
"Yeah" responded Piper climbing off his lap. "We can't even be in the same room without jumping on eachother"  
  
"It's your fault for being so irresistible" said Cole. "Now what do you need?"  
  
"A break" said Piper. "The whole house had a fight and I need some fresh air"  
  
"Sounds bad" said Cole.  
  
"Yeah it is" said Piper shaking her head. "But I'm up for it. Leo cheated on me with Paige so."  
  
"Paige and Leo!" cried Cole. He tightened his fist. It was all clear how dare Leo come and accuse him when he had been messing with Paige.  
  
Paige her so called sister.  
  
"Cole don't be angry" said Piper sitting next to him and grabbing his hand. "Now every time I get angry something explodes"  
  
Cole forced a smile. "I can't stand to see you cry or in pain"  
  
Piper leaned into Cole's arms.  
  
"Just hold me" whispered Piper.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
Piper didn't get home till ten. She so wanted to stay over at Cole's but she couldn't get Phoebe's hurt look out of her mind. Yet she couldn't get Cole out of her mind either.  
  
Piper sensed everyone was sleeping so headed to her room. She walked into her room shut the door and spotted something on her bed.  
  
Piper walked over to her bed and picked up the document.  
  
The heading read "Breaking of Handfasting"  
  
Piper put her hand on her mouth and sat on the bed.  
  
Penny orbed in and spotted Piper with tears falling down her pink cheeks. She sat down next to her granddaughter.  
  
"What do I have to do?" whispered Piper.  
  
"Sign it with your blood" said Penny handing her a pen. "Then Leo has to sign also"  
  
She ran her hand over Piper's hair. "Are you sure? I mean choosing Cole over Leo"  
  
Piper glanced at Grams and then shook her head. "He cheated on me I could never forget that"  
  
"And I'm not saying too" said Grams. "I'm just saying think about it, if you decide too prick your finger with the pen, sign then get Leo to sign"  
  
Piper nodded and Penny orbed away.  
  
Piper sat there reading the document over and over again.  
  
She was giving up the love of her life.  
  
The love she worked hard on  
  
Could she give it up without a fight?  
  
"Can I do this?" she asked herself.  
  
Suddenly this situation was looking serious and mixed feelings for another man wasn't going to cut it.  
  
A/N: I would appreciate feedback. How was this chapter? I hope Piper is not having second thoughts. 


	9. Leo or Cole?

Forbidden 9  
  
Piper woke up the next morning with the pen in her hand she must've fallen asleep while thinking. She groaned as he muscles were aching from the uncomfortable position.  
  
Last night had reappeared in her mind and she shook it out of her head. Everything was out in the air. The Manor wasn't going to be the same. Maybe she should talk to Phoebe.  
  
Piper looked at her watch and saw it was quarter to nine. She got up with a little difficulty and left the room. The Manor was quiet except for the echo of the grandfather clock.  
  
Piper went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Phoebe was reading the paper her lips pursed tightly indicating she noticed Piper's presence and was still angry.  
  
"Morning" muttered Piper as she sat down.  
  
"Morning" replied Phoebe coolly never taking her eyes off the newspaper.  
  
"I think we should talk" said Piper.  
  
"Alright" said Phoebe placing the newspaper on the table and folding her hands. "Why are you sleeping my demonic ex-husband, why are you being a hypocrite, oh and why are you putting us back in danger?"  
  
"Phoebe I know you're angry" said Piper. "But getting to know Cole better has made me seen that you were right about him"  
  
"That he's evil" said Phoebe.  
  
"No that he was given the short end of the stick everytime" said Piper.  
  
"So now you move in to his love life right" said Phoebe her anger getting intense.  
  
"No it's not like that" said Piper. "I only meant to be his friend but things got out of control, feelings went out of control"  
  
"Feelings" scoffed Phoebe. "That's funny since you two don't take account to other people's feelings. Well Piper I loved him you may have feelings but I have love"  
  
"Is that why you're with Jason?" asked Piper challenging her younger sister. She was tired of being nice and polite.  
  
"Don't even try to turn this on me" said Phoebe. "I'm moving on and you're moving back. Piper you're going to get hurt. Don't give Cole another chance, give Leo another chance"  
  
Phoebe sighed, got up and touched Piper's hand. "Be sensible" she said as she walked out.  
  
***Law Office***  
  
"Turner you're humming" said Kline happily as he walked in.  
  
Cole looked up with a spark in his eyes that surprised Kline.  
  
"Do I know you?" joked Kline. "Or was there an invasion of the body snatchers?"  
  
"Ha ha" said Cole throwing his boss a sneer. "Very funny"  
  
"It's that cupcake Piper isn't it?" said Kline.  
  
"Well" started Cole. He really didn't want to discuss it cause he didn't know where Piper and him stood. So he didn't really want to jinx anything.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Piper was sitting on the couch nervously.  
  
"Leo!" she called.  
  
Leo orbed in clean-shaven and wearing his regular clothes, but he was wearing a deep frown on his face.  
  
"Can we talk?" asked Piper.  
  
Leo sighed and sat down on the couch in front of Piper.  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking" said Piper. "About these past few days. They have been a mess"  
  
"I know" said Leo shaking his head.  
  
"This divorce" said Piper.  
  
Leo hung his head.  
  
"I think I'm going to fast" said Piper slowly to his surprise. "I think I didn't give us another chance. That I didn't forgive you and after all the years that you gave me I think you deserve that. We're still not out of the woods yet. I slept with Cole and you slept with Paige"  
  
"A lot of trust will have to be rebuilt" said Leo.  
  
Piper nodded. "I guess the divorce is off"  
  
Leo stood up and kissed Piper passionately. Piper squeezed her eyes tightly her stomach was in knots.  
  
Leo broke. "So where do we go from here?"  
  
Piper realized she had something to do.  
  
***Law Office***  
  
It was nighttime and Cole was in his chair at his office looking out the window and staring at the stars. He wondered what was Piper doing? What if she was calling him? Or what if she was at the penthouse? She would've called though.  
  
"Cole" said a voice.  
  
It was Piper his soon to be his Piper. He would take care of her, he was going to make this work and Wyatt was never going to make her cry again. He swung around facing her with a smile. He saw Piper twisted in a deep wave of emotions and her face was tear streaked. He would comfort her, make the pain go away. First they would talk.  
  
"Cole don't say anything" said Piper taking a breath. "You just have to listen"  
  
Cole knew there was something serious and wasn't sounding good. He hoped she wasn't pregnant. They were so caught up in the passion that Cole forgot to offer protection. Which was really stupid of him.  
  
Piper took another deep breath as her emotions were catching up to her again. She was about to break someone's heart. They had just made love and she was going to leave him and their friendship. Why would he want to be friends with her after all of this?  
  
"I talked to Leo this afternoon" said Piper. "We were talking about the divorce and I want to give him another chance"  
  
She said everything so fast despite her practice on the long drive here. She purposely drove slow not rushing through the yellow lights.  
  
Cole cleared his throat as he felt tears well up. He pushed them back he didn't want to make Piper worse.  
  
"Alright the whitelighter deserves that" said Cole picking up a document and looking at it. "So do you, so go"  
  
Piper saw tears fall from Cole's eyes onto the white piece of paper in front of them and her heart twisted. She closed her eyes tightly as she backed up slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry" whispered Piper.  
  
Cole looked up his face clearly showing pain, hurt and angry. Piper's heart skipped a beat she never seen Cole look at her that way. As if he didn't know her. She could see how broken his heart was.  
  
"They're all sorry" said Cole coldly. "You're just another one to come and go. So please just go and don't come back"  
  
Piper nodded as a flood of heavy tears flowed down her pale cheeks. She opened the door her hands slipping as she longed to escape his cold glare that she knew was burning a hole in her back. Certain items were levitating in the room and Piper jumped back quickly as the door flung open.  
  
She ran away from the whole scene and didn't stop running till she got to her car and fell to the cold cement in tears.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. And I would love your thoughts on how it was and what you would like to see. 


	10. Goodbye

Forbidden 10  
  
A week later  
  
Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Jason were on a double date. There were in an Italian Restaurant at night. Piper smiled as she leaned into Leo's welcoming arms. He fed her a spoon of her sundae.  
  
"You two are cute" said Jason. "I hope me and Phoebe will be like you two one day"  
  
He looked seductively into Phoebe's eyes.  
  
"Jason stop" she said turning red.  
  
Piper laughed. "Pick on her all you want"  
  
"Check please" called Jason to their waiter.  
  
Leo chucked a 20 out on the table.  
  
"Sorry I want to take Piper home now" said Leo gently pushing Piper out.  
  
"Alright I know what you mean" said Jason pulling Phoebe closer.  
  
"See you Phoebe tomorrow I suppose" said Leo as he and Piper left out to the parking lot.  
  
As they walked to the car they saw Cole and a middle aged woman with brown hair in a bun and wearing luxurious diamonds and a fur coat.  
  
"Keep walking Piper" said Leo squeezing Piper's arm. He turned her around and kissed her passionately making sure Turner saw it. Piper pulled away making sure to give Leo an earful when they got back to the car.  
  
She caught a glimpse of Cole's hurt look but he quickly glared at her and guided his client into the restaurant.  
  
Piper climbed in the car slowly and as Leo started driving she glared at him.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Piper.  
  
"What was all what about?" asked Leo.  
  
"That kiss in the parking lot" said Piper.  
  
"I'm just kissing my wife"  
  
Piper shook her head and glared out the window.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Piper and Leo were laying on the bed having just made love. Leo was stroking Piper's hair as Piper laid on his chest.  
  
"Piper how about we go away for awhile" proposed Leo.  
  
"Maybe" said Piper. "Demonic attacks are low"  
  
Leo nodded and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
Piper opened the penthouse door and walked through the dark penthouse. She heard soft music playing.  
  
She looked towards the fireplace and saw herself and Cole dancing slowly. The other Piper had her head buried in Cole's chest and she was wearing black cocktail dress.  
  
Cole and her were smiling. Piper moved around them wondering what was going on. She tried to touch them but her hands went right through them.  
  
Suddenly Piper screamed as a gunshot was heard. She saw herself and Cole drop to their knees.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Piper woke up in cold sweat. She looked over to see Leo peacefully sleeping. She pulled back her hair and went to pick up the phone but dropped her hand back down.  
  
Piper got up from her bed and walked out onto the hallway. She heard brustling downstairs. She went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Phoebe was eating peanut butter and cookies.  
  
"Morning" said Phoebe.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Piper.  
  
"4:25" said Phoebe.  
  
"I would have thought you were staying at Jason's" said Piper taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Well he's going out of town tomorrow and as much as I want to spend the last night with him I also want him to get plenty of sleep" said Phoebe smiling.  
  
Piper nodded and joined Phoebe in her eating binge.  
  
***Later that afternoon***  
  
Piper was driving through the streets when she saw Paige and Leo eating lunch together at the local eatery.  
  
She continued driving. Leo had said they were practicing her powers so Piper relaxed. She drove home and walked inside the manor. She could use a nap.  
  
Piper went upstairs to her room and was shocked to see Cole sitting on her bed.  
  
"Cole" said Piper shutting the door. She saw him slightly glare at her and it was obvious he wasn't sleeping. Piper would hate to be the cause of it.  
  
"I can't get you out of my mind" said Cole slowly. "I can't get any sleep and I'm going crazy Piper, my powers aren't working, and I feel empty"  
  
"Cole" said Piper.  
  
"We can't be together I know that" started Cole. "You need Leo..."  
  
"I love you too" whispered Piper.  
  
Cole looked up. Piper turned.  
  
"I may love you but I can't be with you" said Piper. "I'm afraid, I'm afraid for us"  
  
"Me too" said Cole wrapping his arms around Piper and pulling her hair back revealing her bare neck. Cole gently kissed it filling Piper with pure ecstasy. His lips so soft and gentle. Cole lifted his mouth.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you" whispered Cole. "I'll be away for awhile on vacation"  
  
Piper opened her eyes wanting to tell him no, but he needed a break, he needed to go away so Piper could get over this.  
  
"I'll miss you too" whispered Piper.  
  
"Would it be okay to share one kiss?" asked Cole.  
  
Piper turned and pulled him towards her and they kissed for what seemed like the longest time. Piper pulled her leg around his waist and was letting her body control her. She pulled away regaining control and wiped her mouth as did Cole lipstick covering his face.  
  
They said nothing and Piper sat on the bed as Cole stood in front of her. She looked up at him and he looked down at her with those mesmerized blue eyes. He nodded at her and shimmered away. The door opened just in time for Leo to see Cole shimmer away.  
  
Leo's face-hardened and Piper cried out as Leo grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up from the bed.  
  
"You better have a damn good explanation to why that demon was in our bedroom?!" cried Leo.  
  
A/N: How did you like? Please Review! 


	11. Saving the one you love

Forbidden 11  
  
A/N: Thanks to the Leo/Piper fans who seem to be sticking around. I know this is like killing you but at least you have Leo with Piper on Charmed. My Cole was murdered and I need him to be my center. It's funny cause I seem to pair him with everyone but the Pheebs. The only ones are Expecting and Who's Really Evil?. I just feel she doesn't deserve him. Here are some comments to the reviewer. I'm going to do that every couple of chapters so you'll know reviewing is worth you're time.  
  
Matt- Sorry but I'm going to keep pursuing the whole Piper and Cole thing. Watch Charmed if you want the real deal.  
  
Piperlover/leo- I guess you're rooting for Leo and you seem to be liking this fic even though Leo is being portrayed in a dark sort of way. Leo is not going to be the goody whitelighter in this fic.  
  
Sheena- This chapter contains what you suggested. Hope this fulfills it and I'm glad my fic was the first you read.  
  
Xjelliepotatoex- You are probably my most favorite in a way that you keep reading and it's driving you insane. I'm sorry to make you so sad but I hope and get the feeling you'll be sticking around for the long haul. There are so many P/L fics and since I like to be different I wanted to do a warped fic.  
  
Tessalynne- My Cole is back and with a passion too. Leo is kinda suspicious but is keeping faithful for the time being to Piper. I mean this dude is going crazy, lol. Oh and you're a new reviewer hope you'll keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Forbidden 11  
  
Piper pulled Leo away.  
  
"I was telling Cole that we were over" said Piper. "That I love you, alright"  
  
"Hmm" muttered Leo while walking to the television.  
  
"Leo I feel like I don't know you anymore" said Piper.  
  
Leo turned. "I'm sorry Piper I've just been a bit stressed. Forgive me"  
  
Piper nodded and Leo hugged her.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt and Turner is trouble" said Leo.  
  
Piper pulled away and changed the subject. "So how was you're training with Paige?"  
  
"Well we haven't really established healing but working on her glamour" answered Leo.  
  
"Good" said Piper. "But it's kind of weird with the lack of demonic attacks"  
  
"Well that just makes it better for us" said Leo kissing her.  
  
Piper kissed him back slowly unbuttoning her shirt and they made love.  
  
***Sunroom***  
  
Paige was crying on the chair she heard Leo and Piper upstairs and didn't understand why she was so upset about it. Leo was married, Leo didn't love her. Leo loved Piper. She saw Phoebe walk in and quickly wiped her tears.  
  
"Paige what's wrong?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Nothing, Phoebe" said Paige turning away.  
  
Phoebe sat by Paige and turned her face towards her.  
  
"You can tell me" said Phoebe.  
  
"Can I?" asked Paige. "Or will you just scold cause it's wrong"  
  
"I'm not one to judge" said Phoebe letting go of Paige's face.  
  
Paige sighed. "Don't get mad and don't tell anyone"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Swear"  
  
"I think I love Leo" said Paige.  
  
"What?" cried Phoebe.  
  
"See!" cried Paige standing up angrily.  
  
"No" said Phoebe also standing up. "It's just shock, but Paige sweetie he loves Piper"  
  
"I know and what we had was just a silly affair" said Paige. "I know that"  
  
Phoebe hugged Paige. "Hey you'll find yours"  
  
Paige pulled away and shrugged. "I just hope I can get over this"  
  
Two demons shimmered in and Phoebe pushed Paige out of the way, levitated and kicked the demon.  
  
"Leo! Piper!" screamed Paige.  
  
She stood up and helped Phoebe out with the demon.  
  
***upstairs***  
  
Piper heard screaming downstairs and pushed Leo off of her. She threw on her clothes quickly and ran downstairs as Leo was getting dressed. Piper ran downstairs and tried to blow up the demon who was spewing green stuff.  
  
"Yuck" muttered Piper running to Paige's side. "Paige get a vanquishing potion"  
  
The demon turned to Piper and Piper ducked as he threw an energy ball at her. Piper heard a screamed and turned to see Paige get hit with the energy ball. Paige fell on the floor bleeding from her stomach. Phoebe ran to Paige's aid and Leo ran downstairs. The demon pounced on Piper and put his hand on her head.  
  
"Leo!" cried Piper. "Help!"  
  
Leo looked over to his wife but was healing Paige. Suddenly the demon shimmered Piper away and Leo cursed to himself. Phoebe cried out Piper's name. Paige awoken to find Leo staring down at her.  
  
"You okay?!" he asked harshly.  
  
Paige shuddered Leo's eyes were cold not something she wanted to wake up to. Paige lost for words nodded.  
  
"Now Piper is gone" he said getting up and leaving Paige on the floor. Phoebe helped her up.  
  
"We'll get your wife back" said Phoebe.  
  
***Underworld***  
  
Piper woke up in a dingy like dungeon her wrists were in shackles and her head hurt. She guessed she was in the Underworld, the place smelled rotten and she coughed. She saw a demon walk in. He looked like a warlock but wore a claw glove. Light bounced off the sharp edges.  
  
"Don't even try to blow me up witch" said the demon. "Or is it bitch?"  
  
"You are so going to regret that little remark" threatened Piper trying to keep herself in check. The stench off the demon reeked so much that Piper was trying not to pass out.  
  
He ran the cold claw under Piper's shirt and down her abdomen. Piper shuddered and closed her eyes hoping he wasn't going to do what she thought.  
  
"Don't worry pumpkin" said the demon speaking into her ear. She could feel his rotten hot breath on her face. "I eat witches for breakfast, but you dear could be for desert"  
  
Piper didn't know he meant the literal sense until he turned her face and she saw in the middle a skeleton with pieces of muscle still stuck to it making Piper gag.  
  
Piper watched as the demon left and hung her head just thinking. Leo wouldn't hear her call. She hoped her sisters were looking for her. What was taking so long? It was obvious she was in the underworld. Piper shoved against the shackles on her wrists trying to get out.  
  
Maybe just maybe Cole would hear her.  
  
"Cole!" screamed Piper. "Help me, please!"  
  
***Florida***  
  
Cole was sitting on the deserted beach watching the waves. He wished Piper was with him. He wished someone was with him. He took in the beach smell. It was cleaning his mind but making Piper even more visible in his mind's eye. He didn't want to ruin her happiness with Leo. Hopefully she would get pregnant by the whitelighter so they would be eternally together.  
  
He closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to him. He wished he had parents to summon or he wished his father was here. He hadn't seen him in 113 years ever since his mother killed him. Cole even longed for his mother. He remembered her protectiveness despite the late night trainings and the emotional abuse. She always said it was for his own good.  
  
Until now Cole didn't understand and hated her for saying that, but it was meant to protect him. For him to be strong to survive due to his human side. Cole never saw his mother after joining the brotherhood at 30. She had been so happy and Cole saw a sparkle in her eyes that he never saw before. And in the privacy of their quarters Cole embraced his mother for the longest time and she embraced him whispering encouraging words.  
  
"You can do it Cole" she whispered. "Don't let anyone put you down. Close that big heart of yours so that no one will ever break it and that your human side won't get you killed. Stay alive for me. You may be alone for some time but I will find you once again"  
  
Cole could recall those exact words and that pained him. Cole didn't know whether Elizabeth was dead or not. Even when he was The Source she was out of his radar. He wiped the tears falling down his cheeks. Time to go back to the hotel.  
  
He stood up when he heard a distant sound as if someone was trying to call him. It sounded like...sounded like Piper.  
  
"Piper" whispered Cole.  
  
The sound grew louder and he almost doubled over with emotions. Piper was in danger he knew it. Cole gathered his strength and concentrated on her location. Underworld...she was kidnapped.  
  
Cole shimmered away and into a dark hall. Oh no. Hellhounds lived here. Demonic hounds that look human in the daytime when they sleep but when they wake they turn into man-eating hounds.  
  
Cole checked his watch. Five minutes till sundown. He ran down the hall checking every dungeon and entered the last one. Piper was slumped over held up by the shackles. Cole ran over to her side the stench was unbearable and Cole sent an energy ball to the rotten half eating body. Piper must've passed out. Cole coughed at the stench.  
  
He then put his hands over the shackles and melted them. Piper fell into his arms and stirred. Cole waved his hand in front of her face. Piper opened her eyes.  
  
Oh what a nice pair of eyes to wake up to.  
  
"Cole" said Piper.  
  
"Hey there sleeping beauty" said Cole helping her stand on her two feet.  
  
"You found me" said Piper leaning into his embrace.  
  
Cole kissed the top of her head. "I don't know how"  
  
He heard growling behind him. "Cole we better get out of here"  
  
"Gotcha Piper" said Cole as he shimmered them away before the hound can pounce on them.  
  
***SF beach***  
  
Piper coughed as she breathed in the clean air she almost fell over again and Cole caught her and lowered her to the ground sitting next to her.  
  
"I should get you home" said Cole. "Before Leo senses you here"  
  
"I don't wanna go home" admitted Piper.  
  
Cole smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on so Leo can run you a bubble bath"  
  
'Sure he will' thought Piper bitterly.  
  
"He's too into training Paige and she's receiving her first charge soon" said Piper.  
  
Cole nodded as he helped her up.  
  
"Thanks again" said Piper kissing his cheek. "For saving my life for the 50th time"  
  
Cole laughed. "It's really nothing"  
  
She clasped onto his hand and he shimmered them away.  
  
A/N: That's another ending and this is the time for all my readers to review. Big thanks to all who review the more the reviews the faster the writing. Have a good day or night or afternoon guess whatever part of the country you're from. 


	12. ErasedWarning PG13

A/N: This chapter is rated PG-13 and contains very intense action and I don't mean fighting. Please if you are under 13 do not read but if you do, do not flame me for I gave you a warning. Please Review and read the end Author's Note for a necessary apology. Thank you...  
  
Oh and also thanks to who have reviewed.  
  
Forbidden 12  
  
Piper's sisters embraced her as Cole stepped back.  
  
"Thank gods you are okay" said Phoebe. "We read on that demon"  
  
"I'm okay" said Piper glancing at Cole.  
  
Phoebe cleared her throat. "Well thank you Cole for saving our sister"  
  
Paige crossed her arms and nodded.  
  
"Well as I'm not welcomed here I'll be leaving" said Cole shimmered away.  
  
Piper glanced down then smiled. "Where's Leo?"  
  
"He went to check with The Elders about the demons" answered Paige.  
  
At that moment Leo orbed in. Piper ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Piper" said Leo embracing her. "You're okay"  
  
Piper nodded. "How about I run you a bath?"  
  
"That would be nice" said Piper.  
  
"Just the two of us" said Leo lifting up her chin.  
  
"It's been kinda rough" said Piper. "I would just like to take one by myself if you don't mind"  
  
"Sure whatever" said Leo shrugging as the two sisters went into the living room.  
  
He started to walk to the kitchen. "I'll run it myself" said Piper walking upstairs.  
  
***A half hour later***  
  
Piper leaned back into the tub. She closed her eyes and dipped her head in to wet her hair in and came back up. She wanted to rid herself of that demon smell. Too bad she had to also distinguish Cole's also but it would always be in her mind. Everytime she thought of him she could smell him as if he was holding her.  
  
***Next Night***  
  
Piper was listening to Coldplay at P3. It was a big sellout and the club was packed. The song had an impact to what she was feeling and she felt a strong presence in the room.  
  
warning sign, I missed the good part, then I realised, I started looking and the bubble burst, I started looking for excuses, Come on in, I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in, I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones, That I started looking for a warning sign  
  
"Cole" whispered Piper. She looked around but couldn't find him. She went out from behind the bar and walked around.  
  
When the truth is, I miss you, Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so  
  
A warning sign, It came back to haunt me, and I realised, That you were an island and I passed you by, And you were an island to discover  
  
Come on in, I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in, I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones, That I started looking for a warning sign  
  
She stopped when she saw him coming down the stairs. He looked so handsome in his navy blue suit. He spotted her in the middle of the dance floor. He slowly walked up to her.  
  
"You came" said Piper.  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"How are you?" asked Cole.  
  
"I'm great" said Piper. "You?"  
  
"I might be taking a job offer in New York" said Cole.  
  
When the truth is, I miss you, Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so "What?" said Piper.  
  
"Maybe it's time for me to move on from San Francisco" said Cole. "Start a new life"  
  
"Yeah I guess" said Piper looking down.  
  
Cole pulled her chin up. "Hey we'll keep in touch"  
  
And I'm tired, I should not have let you go, Oooooooo,  
  
"Don't go" said Piper. "Stay for me, stay with me"  
  
Cole opened his mouth but Piper put her fingers on his lips.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says or thinks" said Piper. "I want to be with you I want to love you freely and I want you to love me"  
  
Cole smiled and kissed her passionately and then they danced.  
  
So I crawl back into your open arms, Yes I crawl back into your open arms, And I crawl back into your open arms, Yes I crawl back into your open arms.  
  
***Next day***  
  
Piper was pacing in her bathrobe her hair was still wet. She needed to talk to Leo but he didn't come home last night. She paced in her bedroom she had signed the Breaking of Handfasting paper.  
  
She gasped when Leo orbed in totally intoxicated.  
  
"Leo" gasped Piper.  
  
"Well Piper I saw you last night" said Leo walking towards her.  
  
"Leo" said Piper. "I'm sorry but I can't keep up this cherade"  
  
"So you're going to leave me!" cried Leo snatching the divorce paper. He threw it on the floor and Piper never thought she could be scared of him.  
  
His cold eyes bore into hers and she wanted to go.  
  
"I'm sorry Leo" said Piper.  
  
Leo grabbed her arms. "I won't let you leave me!"  
  
"Leo let go" said Piper struggling against his strong grasp she couldn't seem to get her powers to work.  
  
He forcefully kissed her and pushed her down on the bed holding her wrists down with one hand. Piper kept kicking but she couldn't reach far enough to kick Leo off of her. He moved his hand into her robe and was holding her thigh while kissing her neck.  
  
"Leo, no!" screamed Piper nearly in tears. She couldn't understand why Leo was doing this. Finally she bent her knee and kicked him in the groin. Leo groaned and rolled off of her. Piper made a beeline for the door but Leo grabbed her and threw her on the floor. She crashed into the vanity and various things fell.  
  
"Piper" said Leo softly. "I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry"  
  
Piper was crying on the floor. Cole shimmered in and saw the scene. Leo turned around and weakly swung at Cole. Cole had enough and punched Leo over the bed.  
  
Leo quickly glanced at Piper and he threw memory dust on her.  
  
Phoebe and Paige busted through the door.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" cried Paige.  
  
Phoebe gasped when she saw Piper on the floor disheveled and in tears. She ran to Piper.  
  
"It was Turner" said Leo getting up. "He tried to rape her"  
  
"Me!" screamed Cole. "I would never"  
  
"He was angry cause Piper chose me" said Leo. "Then he attacked me"  
  
"It was Leo" protested Cole.  
  
"You evil S.O.B" growled Paige.  
  
Cole turned towards her and she punched him with so much anger that he toppled over on the floor. Paige took Phoebe's place as Phoebe got up to stand over Cole and she kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"You better run and hide" she said coldly while staring into her eyes. "Because I will vanquish you"  
  
"Piper" said Cole as he attempted to get up. "Tell them"  
  
Phoebe kicked him in the face.  
  
"He used memory dust on her!" screamed Cole. "I would never hurt her"  
  
"Get out now" said Leo walking over. Cole glared at him. "This isn't finished you bastard"  
  
A/N: Wow very intense chapter! I apologize to any Leo fans who may be offended but this is just a fic. I hope you will stick around. I may make Leo redeemable. This is just necessary for the fic. Once again I'm sorry I know I get mad when someone portrays Cole in an unbelievable evil way. 


	13. Lost

Forbidden 13  
  
A/N: Oh some people were shocked to the last chapter. Here's some comments...  
  
Matt-Glad you liked it and hope you like this one  
  
S- Maybe they'll get back together. Just maybe  
  
Vanessa-Hopefully you'll review more and I'm glad you like Piper and Cole. Stay tuned.  
  
Tessalyne- You're username on the board is LyneMarie right? It's just a guess if it's not what is it? I also agree with you about Phoebe. The answer about personal gain is in this chapter. Let's just say The Elders don't give a damn what happens to Cole just speeds up the vanquishing process.  
  
Xjelliepotatoex- I'm sorry I'm killing your views of Cole. I wish that wasn't true and I also like Leo. I just wanted to create a Leo that was warped and how no one wrote him like before. I know for sure that Leo would never hurt Piper and trust me I like Leo but Cole is number one. Thanks for sticking around anyway. Maybe I'll get back to the old Leo.  
  
Piperlover/leo- Thanks for reviewing. I would love your views on this fic. Like how Leo is acting and all that. Disagree with anything?  
  
Leo held Piper in the bed as she cried. She had put on some sweats and it was nighttime.  
  
"Shh baby" comforted Leo. "We'll vanquish him"  
  
"I don't feel like he did it" said Piper snuggling closer to Leo.  
  
"He did" said Leo. "I caught him in the act"  
  
"It's funny that I don't remember" said Piper her eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"Phoebe said that it was probably traumatic and you had some memory loss" explained Leo.  
  
Piper nodded. Leo was starting to feel guilty. He didn't know why he had acted like that. Maybe it was the alcohol. Leo sighed.  
  
"Leo what's wrong?" asked Piper looking up at him.  
  
"Nothing" said Leo. "Let's go to sleep"  
  
***Next Morning- Penthouse***  
  
He had to make them see. He had to make them see that he was innocent and that whitelighter was lying. Why wasn't he facing any consequences from the memory dust? Maybe the Elders didn't care because they hated him. Cole shook his head and paced the Penthouse as he was on high alert. He knew Phoebe was going to try and vanquish him.  
  
How did everything get so out of control? He made the mistake of pursuing his emotions and now everyone was out for his blood. He was clutching an athame. Maybe he should just end it or let Phoebe vanquish him.  
  
"Go away" said Cole not turning around from the bed.  
  
He sensed someone behind him. Someone, who he loved a long time ago, but didn't want to see.  
  
"Cole" said the man. He stood 6'2 with black hair and bright blue eyes. He looked about 40 with streaks of gray and he wore glasses.  
  
"I said leave" said Cole.  
  
Benjamin Turner walked around to his son's side and looked at him. He gently took the athame away and melted it.  
  
"You shouldn't be here" said Cole.  
  
"You freed me" said Benjamin. "I just wanted to see you"  
  
"You're welcome" said Cole glaring at him.  
  
"I can see you're in great pain" said Benjamin.  
  
"Well I don't know" said Cole. "The person I love was attacked by her husband and I'm getting the blame"  
  
"Piper Halliwell" said Benjamin.  
  
"Yeah Piper" said Cole turning back to the window.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" said Benjamin.  
  
Cole got up and brushed past Benjamin. He went into the living room. Benjamin orbed in front of him.  
  
"So what are you?" asked Cole. "A whitelighter?"  
  
"No" said Benjamin. "I guide lost souls"  
  
"We'll I'm not a lost soul" said Cole. "So you can go"  
  
"I'm not going to leave you" said Benjamin.  
  
"You did before!" cried Cole. "Never came back!"  
  
Benjamin was taken aback and Cole turned away.  
  
"I'll always be with you son" said Benjamin. "And I will be back"  
  
Cole nodded and sensed his father leaving. Why couldn't he let his father in? To finally see him was so perfect he needed him, but his father would just leave again. He was in heaven and Cole would go to hell they were two different beings and not meant to be together. Like him and Piper.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Piper was home alone cleaning around the house. She took a couple of asprin cause she was having cramps, but her period wasn't due for another two weeks. She missed it the last couple of months but she had been taking birth control pills.  
  
She didn't feel right. Her head hurt and she felt really hot. The room was titling. Piper dropped the broom and walked to the phone. She slowly dialed Phoebe's cell phone number.  
  
***Bay Mirror***  
  
Phoebe was passionately kissing Jason by the door. She pulled away when she heard her cell phone ring.  
  
"Forget it" said Jason.  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "I'll be right back"  
  
She smiled as she picked up her cell phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello" she answered. She heard harsh breathing on the other end. "Hello"  
  
"Phoebe" gasped Piper. "I'm not feeling well something is wrong"  
  
"Ok Piper what's wrong sweetie?" asked Phoebe urgently.  
  
"Cramps and everything is spinning" sobbed Piper. "It hurts"  
  
"Piper" said Phoebe. "I'm on my way, did you call Leo" Phoebe listened for her sister. "Piper"  
  
She heard a sharp gasp and a thud. Then the sound of the phone falling on the floor.  
  
"Piper!"  
  
***Manor***  
  
"Cramps and everything is spinning" sobbed Piper. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her stomach cramps were getting worse and she was about to topple over. She kneeled on the floor and felt something wet between her legs. She put her hand on the wet spot and pulled her hand away revealing blood.  
  
She gasped and blacked out as Phoebe called her name.  
  
A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	14. Found

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, what happened to Piper will be revealed here. Here are some comments...  
  
Matt- Well Piper will be physically okay but not emotionally.  
  
Xjelliepotatoex- lol, glad you're still here! But as you can probably tell no pairing of Piper and Leo. Come on now I'm sure you can warm up to this. I mean it's something different.  
  
Tessalynne- Hi Teri! Yes one of my fav reviewers. Thanks for the reviews. Ok now I know you're still here and I know your penname, lol.  
  
Waheeda- Read this chapter  
  
Blue eyes6- My loyal reader and reviewer. How low can Leo go you ask? Well at the end of the fic you'll know how low he can get and how obsessed.  
  
Forbidden 14  
  
Piper was rushed in the ER wearing an oxygen mask as Phoebe and Jason were ushered into the waiting room.  
  
"Jason she was bleeding so much" said Phoebe. "She'll be okay right?"  
  
Jason embraced her. "Yeah"  
  
Paige and Leo ran in.  
  
"Where were you two?" asked Phoebe angrily.  
  
"Working on her powers" said Leo.  
  
"Don't give me the bull, Leo!" cried Phoebe angrily. "I know you and Paige are screwing around. Right now I'm worried about Piper"  
  
Leo swallowed and nodded.  
  
"The doctor will be out soon" said Jason to Leo and Paige.  
  
***An hour later  
  


* * *

  
The doctor came out to the waiting room.  
  
"What's wrong with my sister?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that Mrs. Halliwell suffered a miscarriage" said the doctor.  
  
"A miscarriage?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yes I calculate she was pregnant for about a month" said the doctor.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I gently told her the news" said the doctor. "She's awake in her room. I would recommend a good counselor"  
  
"Thank you doctor" said Leo slowly.  
  
He walked away as Phoebe got the room number.  
  
"It was probably Cole who caused this" said Paige angrily. "After yesterday"  
  
"When I leave, I'm going to kill him" said Phoebe not regarding Jason. She looked at Leo who looked disturbed.  
  
"I'm sorry Leo" said Phoebe sympathetically. "At least the baby was yours and not Cole's"  
  
"That makes it all better Phoebe!" cried Leo. "She lost the baby that we wanted"  
  
Phoebe was taken aback as Leo stalked off towards Piper's room.  
  
***Piper's Hospital Room  
  


* * *

  
Piper choked a sob as stared out her window. She was lying on the bed, feeling very tired. How did this happen? Probably from yesterday which meant Cole was responsible. How could she have let him into her life? How could he do this to her? She should have let him jump off that balcony, then she would have been happily pregnant.  
  
The baby would have been hers and Leo's.  
  
"Piper" said Leo.  
  
Piper didn't turn towards him. How could she face him? After that cheating and then the miscarriage. She owed him a lot. He walked to where she was facing and sat on the chair.  
  
"How are you?" whispered Leo while taking her hand.  
  
"Not so well" answered Piper while casting her eyes down.  
  
"I'm so sorry" said Leo.  
  
"No I'm sorry" said Piper. "I should have defended myself yesterday"  
  
Leo's eyes filled with tears. Lying to her was so heartbreaking.  
  
"Don't blame yourself sweetheart" said Leo.  
  
"We tried so hard and we had it" sobbed Piper.  
  
"I know baby" said Leo running his hand through her hair.  
  
"Leo don't leave me okay" said Piper.  
  
Leo nodded and watched as Piper fell asleep.  
  
***Penthouse  
  


* * *

  
Phoebe kicked down the door with ease and she and Paige entered potions in hand and game faces on.  
  
"Where are you coward?!" cried Phoebe.  
  
Paige checked the bedroom. "He's not here"  
  
Suddenly Cole shimmered in and threw an energy ball at Paige. Paige cried out and orbed out of the way. Phoebe levitated and tried to kick Cole but he grabbed her foot and swung her around. She flew over the couch and hit the floor. The air was knocked out of her.  
  
Paige ran up to Cole and he kicked he legs from under her. Phoebe crawled to the potion she dropped. Cole held out his arms.  
  
"Do it Phoebe" said Cole.  
  
"You killed my sister's baby" said Phoebe. "Don't come back!"  
  
She threw the potion at his feet and pulled Paige up and away from the smoke. Cole violently shook and disappeared in red smoke.  
  
"You think he'll come back?" asked Paige.  
  
"No he'll let the beast devour him" said Phoebe coldly as she turned and left the penthouse.  
  
***Hospital Room  
  


* * *

  
"Stop please" screamed Piper. Piper was struggling against a man it was blurry. "What are you doing?"  
  
She kicked the man and he groaned as she ran towards the door. The man grabbed her and threw her across the room hitting the vanity.  
  
"Leo no!" screamed Piper.  
  
***End of Dream  
  


* * *

  
Leo was pacing outside of Piper's room. He should tell her he was the cause of her miscarriage. Would she hate him? No they had history. She would understand. He hoped she would understand.  
  
Inside the room Piper shot up her heart rate slowed down and beads of sweat was on her forehead.  
  
Oh my gods!  
  
IT couldn't have.  
  
She remembered.  
  
It wasn't Cole.  
  
It was Leo!  
  
A/N: Please review! I would love to know what you think! 


	15. At last

Forbidden 15  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. It's 10 in the evening so I won't do comments on the reivews, but thanks and I think at least one of my reader/reviewer will be unhappy...  
  
Leo walked into Piper's room the next morning she was awake and a doctor was checking her vitals and giving her a checkup.  
  
"I want to go home now" said Piper coolly.  
  
"It's so soon" said Dr. Russell.  
  
"I don't care" said Piper. "I don't like hospitals and I would like to be home where I'm comfortable"  
  
"Well ok but I want you to stay in bed for the next couple of days" said Dr. Russell.  
  
"Sure whatever sign the papers please" said Piper looking at Leo.  
  
"Alright your husband can give you your clothes" said Dr. Russell. "While I sign your release forms"  
  
Piper nodded as the doctor left.  
  
"Piper you're ready to go?" asked Leo while helping her up from the bed. Piper flinched away slightly.  
  
"I just want to go" said Piper slowly.  
  
"Alright but I don't know if it's safe with all the demons" said Leo.  
  
Piper walked into the bathroom with the bag of clothes.  
  
***Bay Mirror***  
  
"Pheebs you okay?" asked Paige while walking into Phoebe's office.  
  
"It's just weird that he's gone" said Phoebe looking up from her laptop, she sighed and took off her glasses. "I know you don't like Cole basically cause you known him for a year but you should have been here two years ago. He was amazing, he loved me, he was the only escape from this nightmare and now it's all gone"  
  
"We had to do it" said Paige.  
  
"Piper is coming home this afternoon" said Phoebe. "Why don't we go grocery shopping and then get home and make her a nice dinner?"  
  
"That's sounds good" said Paige. "Let's go"  
  
***Manor***  
  
Piper walked into the living room as Leo shut the front door. Good no one was home. She wanted to do this in private with no interruptions.  
  
Leo walked in the living room with a glum look on his face. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked stressed. Piper didn't seem to care though. Leo walked up to Piper and that's when she right hooked him to the ground.  
  
Then she lifted her leg and slammed her foot on his abdomen making him cry out in pain and roll over.  
  
"You lied to me!" cried Piper. "You were the one who attacked me and then blamed it on Cole. What did you do use memory dust?"  
  
Leo slowly got up. "Piper I'm sorry I was drunk and I wanted to start over with you"  
  
"So you decided to use force when you didn't get your way, huh" said Piper.  
  
"It wasn't like that I would never hurt you" said Leo.  
  
"How can you say that?" asked Piper. "You slept with Paige, you attacked me, then we lost a child and now you're here telling me you love me"  
  
"Don't play the jilted wife" said Leo angrily. "You didn't think twice before jumping into that half-breed's pants"  
  
"Get out Leo" said Piper coldly.  
  
Leo pulled out the Breaking of the Handfasting.  
  
"Sign it" said Piper. "Let this be over let me go"  
  
"Not by a long shot" said Leo. "But I'll sign, but know this is not over"  
  
Leo took the pen and prick his finger then he took the pen and signed it. The paper disappeared in gold sparkles.  
  
"Goodbye Leo" said Piper.  
  
"This is not over" said Leo orbing out.  
  
Piper sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. She sighed and heard the front door closed. Uh-oh. Phoebe and Paige walked in with grocery bags in hand.  
  
"Piper you're home what's up?" asked Paige. Phoebe sat next to her sister.  
  
"It was Leo who attacked me" said Piper. "I just divorced him"  
  
"No it wasn't Leo it was Cole" said Phoebe. "You said that"  
  
"Well Leo used memory dust" said Piper. "I got my memory back. Now I have to go apologize to Cole"  
  
Phoebe looked at her guiltily and Paige looked to Phoebe.  
  
"What did you two do?" asked Piper quickly. She was nervous and her heart was pounding against her chest. "Answer me!"  
  
"We vanquished him" said Paige quietly. She leaned against the wall.  
  
"You what?" whispered Piper in shock.  
  
"We thought..."  
  
"You thought wrong!" screamed Piper. She turned to Phoebe. "And you didn't need the power of three?"  
  
"Paige came up with an effective potion" said Phoebe.  
  
"No I have to find him" said Piper. "He has to be alive. He has to be"  
  
"Piper don't stress yourself" said Phoebe sadly. "He's gone"  
  
Piper walked up to Phoebe and slapped her face. Paige cried out and Phoebe stepped back. Piper charged upstairs to the attic and locked it. She knew Cole was still alive.  
  
She hoped he was alive.  
  
Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows. She stopped at the Find a Lost Love spell. This would test whether her feelings were true. Whether what she felt was real. Piper took the book and sat on the floor. Then she memorized both spells and laid on the floor. She closed her eyes and recited the spell.  
  
Wither my love  
  
Wherever you be  
  
Throughout time and space  
  
Take my heart near to thee  
  
***Wasteland***  
  
Piper felt dizzy and landed on her butt in the orange sand. It was terribly hot and quiet. She heard a scream and looked up to see a demon burn up before his essence dropped to the ground.  
  
It had work. She loved Cole, now she had to find him and apologize. Piper stood up. She felt a bit weak, it was too soon she was supposed to be on bed rest.  
  
"Cole!" screamed Piper walking around. She had heard about The Beast from Phoebe and Cole. She hoped her powers worked.  
  
She walked slowly beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She was thirsty as her throat was getting dry. It wasn't too late. Cole wouldn't give up, he wouldn't let go.  
  
Would he?  
  
Piper stopped and wiped the tears falling down her flushed cheeks. She had lost him all because of Leo. She was about to recite the spell when she saw a dark spot from afar. It looked like a man about 6 feet tall.  
  
"Cole" whispered Piper.  
  
From far behind him she saw the ground moving as if there was a snake moving under a blanket.  
  
The Beast and Cole was just going to stand there.  
  
"Cole!" screamed Piper as she took of running at full speed. She ignored the cramp forming at her side. She wasn't going to let him go, not this time. It was almost too late. Cole looked at her and his eyes widened. Piper tackled him to the ground just as the Beast's mouth came up from where Cole was standing.  
  
They went rolling down the sandy hill, Piper hit the bottom hard and groaned.  
  
"That sucked" said Piper. She rolled over and saw Cole struggling to sit up.  
  
She got up and ran over to him. He didn't look at her.  
  
"Cole I'm so sorry" said Piper dropping to the ground next to him. She cupped her hands on his sweaty red face.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss" said Cole raising his eyes to her.  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "But at least I know about Leo"  
  
Cole went into a coughing fit.  
  
"We should get out of here" said Piper. "Before that Beast comes back looking for you"  
  
"Go" said Cole.  
  
Piper shook her head and looked into Cole's eyes.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here"  
  
"Oh yes you are"  
  
"No we're suppose to be together" said Piper. "I did the Find a Lost Love spell and it lead me here. My heart is suppose to be with you. Don't push me away"  
  
"Didn't we have this argument before" said Cole.  
  
"Shimmer us out of here" said Piper.  
  
"I have no powers" said Cole. "I would have to find my essence and right now I don't know where it is"  
  
Piper noticed he was clutching his side. Piper pulled his hand away even though he resisted for a moment. There was a huge open wound blood pouring out at a medium rate.  
  
"I fell down into some rocks" said Cole. "I heard my wrist crack"  
  
"Can you move it?" asked Piper placing Cole's hand back on his wound to apply pressure.  
  
"Not really" said Cole.  
  
"It's probably sprained or broken" said Piper. "Let's go find your essence and get out of here before you die"  
  
"Piper I already told you..."  
  
Piper kissed him passionately and with every ounce of love she could give him and even with the circumstances only they mattered. Cole returned the kiss with as much force and their bodies were moving in rhythm their hearts synchronized and he was disappointed when Piper pulled away.  
  
"Let's go" said Piper.  
  
She helped him up and they walked around.  
  
"It should be in the center unless the Beast devoured it already" said Cole.  
  
Piper put Cole's arm around her shoulder. "Come on Cole you can do it"  
  
"Is that it?" asked Piper pointing to a pile of red orbs.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole. They shuffled over and heard a rumble in the ground.  
  
"All I have to do is step in it" said Cole walking over. He did just that and fell to the ground from the shock. Piper ran over and helped him back up.  
  
"Hold on" said Cole as he shimmered them away and the Beast came up from the ground.  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
"Ok so I'm going to take a shower and patch myself up" said Cole as he took off his shirt in the bathroom. "Thanks again Piper"  
  
"You're welcome Cole" said Piper.  
  
"I'll see you sometime" said Cole.  
  
Piper nodded and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Cole sighed. Once again he was confused. She shows up saves his life, kisses him, then leaves, but not before claiming love for him. His wrist was throbbing and swelling. He ignored it as he struggled to get undressed. He finally did so and stepped into the shower. He turned it on to warm and was slightly startled when the shower curtain opened.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
Piper was wearing a black robe.  
  
"I thought you were leaving" said Cole.  
  
"I didn't say any such thing" said Piper. She took off her robe to reveal her naked body. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"But..."  
  
Piper put her finger on Cole's lips. "Listen I don't plan on going to the manor, if you don't mind I would like this to be my new home"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Cole.  
  
Piper climbed in and shut the curtain.  
  
A/N: I hope that satisfied my readers. Piper and Cole together, YAY! The next couple chapters or so will be lighter and focused on the newly formed couple. Lots of fluff and love. Stay tuned... 


	16. Alternate Chapter 7

Forbidden 7  
  
A/N: Here is an alternate chapter 7 that I had written for the mcmahoniacs board and I wanted to fill in a chapter while you guys wait for the new one. So go ahead read chapter 6 again and then come to 16. Please review.  
  
Also thanks to everyone else who reviews and who will review. Hey you guys that come and read and then leave take some time to leave me some feedback lol. But none the less thanks for taking the time to read this.  
  
Forbidden 7  
  
Piper opened her eyes and saw that the rain had frozen. There were huge frozen droplets and Cole pulled away from her slowly then the rain resumed drenching both of them.  
  
Cole turned his back towards her.  
  
"That was intense" said Piper.  
  
"It's always intense" said Cole turning back to face her. "And it's always wrong"  
  
He saw Piper wet and his heart started pumping heavily.  
  
"Why you?" asked Piper. She looked at Cole's hurt face. "That's not what I meant. It's just what is it about YOU right now at this time of moment that makes me want to die for you. That I feel like I'm dying if I'm not touching you"  
  
"I feel the same way" said Cole walking up to her angrily. He grabbed her hand and shimmered her to the porch. "Please don't come near me, please. For your sake, for your life"  
  
He shimmered away leaving Piper in tears and it rained harder and thunder struck the sky.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Phoebe was walking towards the bathroom when she heard kissing noises and giggling. She shook her head and walked towards her room when she stopped suddenly and looked at the door.  
  
That was Leo laughing was it?  
  
She shook her head and walked back into her room locking the door.  
  
***Manor-bathroom***  
  
Leo broke his kiss with Paige. They were in the shower together.  
  
"Leo this is so wrong" said Paige shaking her head. "You should just go"  
  
"I know this is wrong but Paige come on" said Leo.  
  
"Do you love me?" asked Paige.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Leo. "I'm getting divorce how do you expect me to love you now"  
  
"I'm sorry" said Paige. "I guess this is just an attraction thing"  
  
She ran her hands down his chest and closed her eyes. "Just go"  
  
She pulled away and turned around guiltily as Leo stepped out of the shower to dry up, get dressed, and orbed out.  
  
***Manor-Kitchen***  
  
Piper was wearing her warm blue pajamas and a towel on her hair while shakingly poured herself a up of coffee. She was enraged and the thunder continued outside.  
  
How dare he make all the decisions, did he think he could just kiss and run?  
  
Well no he couldn't, damn it. She cared about him. She didn't love him, but it was close.  
  
Piper threw her towel off and marched upstairs.  
  
***Manor- Basement***  
  
Leo was twirling a sword in his hand and wanted to put it through Turner's heart. Piper loved him. She was just using Turner, maybe even planning on vanquishing him. Leo laughed as he took the cigarette out of his mouth then he took a swig of his vodka.  
  
The look on Turner's face when Piper throws the vanquishing potion will be priceless.  
  
Paige...  
  
Puh-lease. She was a quickie a way for him to get through the pain. She was attractive and Leo was so tired of Piper's bull he just kissed Paige in that kitchen, but that woman was the start of all this. If she weren't in the kitchen at that time then he and Piper would be happy.  
  
This was wrong using Paige like a rag doll, but if she wanted him...  
  
She would get him...  
  
And if he ever found out that Piper slept with that half-breed...  
  
He would kill them  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
Cole sat in front of the fireplace watching the flames flicker. The whole penthouse was dark and only the orange glow filled the room. His eyes bloodshot from crying and his clothes still wet.  
  
He let go of his only friend and his soul felt empty. The look on her face when he shimmered out killed him and he knew she wasn't going to be back. He always found looking at the fireplace soothing. Fire was mysterious to look out and mesmerizing.  
  
A word he used to describe Piper.  
  
Piper, his sweet candy. When he kissed her it was like he was tasting candy and he threw his candy away.  
  
He threw a possible future away.  
  
He was half relieved and half angry when he heard his door slam.  
  
"Cole Turner how dare you?" asked Piper angrily. She didn't see him move. "Look at me damn it, you owe me"  
  
Cole turned and stood up and looked at Piper. The orange flame flickered off her face.  
  
"I told you to leave me alone" said Cole.  
  
"No" said Piper. "I don't know why you're suddenly pulling away"  
  
"You want to know why?" growled Cole.  
  
He conjured up an energy ball and flung it at Piper. She didn't even flinch when it dissolved inches away from her face. Her facial expression never changed.  
  
"Is this the part where I call you evil, cry, threaten to vanquish you, and stomped out" mocked Piper.  
  
Cole stood his ground. "Piper if something happens to you..."  
  
"That's my business I'm a big girl with big powers" said Piper. Thunder roared across the sky.  
  
"So Piper, what the hell do you want me to do!" screamed Cole. "Carry you into that room and make love to you!"  
  
"Duh!" cried Piper throwing her hands up in frustration.  
  
"Fine" sighed Cole as he threw his shirt off and carried Piper into his bedroom.  
  
A/N: That chapter was on fire! Wheww. Please give me some feedback! 


	17. Make a Wish

Forbidden 17  
  
After a morning of cartoons and cereal Piper and Cole were making out on the couch. Piper had to get to the club. She walked in hand in hand with Cole. It was the P3's anniversary. Purple and blue streamers were being hung, fog machines were being setup.  
  
"I have to call the caterer" said Piper to Cole as they walked into her office. "They better be here on time"  
  
Cole smiled wickedly at her as he shut the door and locked it.  
  
"We can't" said Piper smiling and backing away.  
  
"A few kisses" said Cole. "I want no interruptions"  
  
He shimmered behind her and grabbed her waist.  
  
"Hey no fair" said Piper as Cole kissed her neck and moved his hands up her stomach. Piper pulled away quickly. Cole caught on and his face fell.  
  
"Piper I'm sorry" said Cole. "I wasn't thinking"  
  
"No it's okay" said Piper shrugging. "Just still mourning you know"  
  
"I know" said Cole. The familiar light of orbs illuminated the room and Cole quickly shimmered away just as the forms of Piper and Phoebe appeared.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Piper gathering her bearings.  
  
"We wanted to see you" said Paige.  
  
"Well I'm here now you can go" said Piper coolly.  
  
"He's tearing us apart again" said Phoebe. "Can't you see that?"  
  
"Goodbye Phoebe" said Piper.  
  
"Don't come back then when he hurts you" said Phoebe. "And I mean when"  
  
They orbed out and Piper ran a frustrated hand through her hair.  
  
***Two months later***  
  
"Uh Piper where are we?" asked Cole as Piper parked the car in the parking lot. Cole was blindfolded and it was about 6pm.  
  
"It's a surprise" said Piper getting out. She ran over to the other side. Leo watched near a tree. He had grown a beard and was drinking whisky. She pulled Cole out from the car. "Be careful"  
  
They walked to the entrance and Piper took his blindfold off.  
  
"Happy Birthday baby" said Piper.  
  
Cole was awed by the bright lights and the rides.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"A carnival" answered Piper watching everyone have fun.  
  
"You remembered my birthday?" asked Cole as he looked at her with unshed tears.  
  
"Of course" said Piper grabbing his hands. She kissed him passionately. He pulled away.  
  
"I love you Piper" said Cole.  
  
"I love you too" said Piper. "Now why don't we go have some fun"  
  
***Three hours later***  
  
Cole was puking inside a trashcan. Piper tapped his back and looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Maybe it was food poisoning" said Piper. "Or did you never have a hotdog before?"  
  
"Piper I kinda had three, cotton candy, a candy apple, and two slices of pizza" groaned Cole as he stood up. Piper handed him some lemonade.  
  
"This will probably soothe your tummy" said Piper as she held on to the plastic bag full of stuffed animals Cole had won for her. "Okay let's go on the ferris wheel. The sky is pretty"  
  
"Okay" said Cole putting his arm around her. They walked to the ride and got in the car. The metal bar came over their waist and Piper leaned on Cole's shoulder.  
  
"Piper this is the best birthday ever, the only birthday ever" said Cole putting his head on top of hers.  
  
"I'm glad I could give you that and I'm sorry we didn't acknowledge it before" said Piper. "I assumed Phoebe would be doing something and you weren't really around. Plus The Source"  
  
"Shh" said Cole. "It's okay"  
  
Piper wiped her tears and looked up at him. "Do you think that maybe when we are ready and as soon as we are we'll get married?"  
  
"You want to?" asked Cole.  
  
"I love you so much and you love me" said Piper. "I think the time is right"  
  
"Whenever you want?" asked Cole. "Just let me know"  
  
Piper nodded and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"I have vomit breath" said Cole.  
  
"You smell like lemons to me and plus what do I care?" asked Piper smiling. "I'm prepare to spend the rest of my life with you"  
  
***That night bedroom***  
  
"Wow" said Piper.  
  
"Wow" said Cole.  
  
Piper pulled the blanket closer to her chest. They were home at the penthouse.  
  
"Want another go?" asked Cole seductively as he kissed Piper again.  
  
"Wait a minute tiger" said Piper as she lay on top of Cole. She laid on his chest. "You know after we're married maybe we could start trying for kids"  
  
"Kids?" asked Cole rolling over and placing her beneath her.  
  
"Yeah with a house" said Piper. "We don't have to move right away maybe after the third kid"  
  
"Three huh?" asked Cole. "To make a new power of three"  
  
Piper rolled him back over and got on top of him.  
  
"It's not about that" said Piper seriously. "I just want lots of kids with a large backyard and barbecues. Normal family stuff"  
  
"Well I don't know about that stuff" said Cole.  
  
"I could teach you" said Piper. "You're still a kid yourself you know"  
  
Cole smiled.  
  
"I'll be back" said Piper getting up from the bed. She wrapped herself in a robe.  
  
Cole closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he had it all. This seemed to be a fairy tale dream. Piper walked back with a cake and a bag. Cole smiled as she placed it down on the nightstand and lit up the candles.  
  
"Presents first" said Piper pulling out a box that was gift wrapped. She handed it to Cole who opened it. It was a wooden box. He opened it. Very old newspaper and important documents were there, including what seemed to be a journal. Then he pulled out a golden watch and two rings.  
  
"What is this?" asked Cole.  
  
"All your father's" said Piper picking up a gold rattle. "To my son Coleridge Benjamin Turner"  
  
"How did you get this?" asked Cole.  
  
"Well I did a little research" said Piper. "You lived here before in San Francisco. I tracked down this abandoned house and went inside then your dad orbed to me and guided me towards this stuff. He had hidden it and the house is big. Actually Cole you inherited it so if we decide to move it's yours"  
  
"I loved that house" said Cole. "It had all kids of secret passages"  
  
Piper saw tears falling down his cheek.  
  
"This is so much" said Cole. "Thanks"  
  
"None needed" said Piper hugging his tightly. "Maybe this could get you closer to your father"  
  
"Maybe" said Cole. "It feels like I can't forgive him even though it wasn't his fault. Maybe I just hate myself"  
  
"No Cole" said Piper. "You shouldn't hate yourself and don't rush your feelings. Now are you ready to make your wish"  
  
Cole looked at the candles.  
  
"It already came true" he said. "But we can make a wish together"  
  
He grabbed her hand and they both blew out the candles and the smoke circled around them unnoticeably.  
  
A/N: Ok the first part is coming to a close. Sniff it was originally supposed to be a sequel but I decided to just continue on until room runs out. Please review... 


	18. Breaking Point

A/N: I had a little writer's block with this fic and I asked Cathie to write it for me. She wrote this chapter and this is hers. Please review and tell her what an awesome job she has done.  
  
Forbidden  
  
Chpt. 18  
  
For the next couple of days, when they had free time, Cole and Piper  
  
explored the house. Cole couldn't believe the house looked the same.  
  
Piper slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"It feels strange being here, after all these years. Strange, but nice."  
  
"It's a beautiful house."  
  
Cole just smiled.  
  
  
  
Leo was drinking more and more. He spent most of his time, alone, mumbling  
  
to himself.  
  
"She's making a fool of herself over that demon."  
  
  
  
***Manor***  
  
Paige was worried about Leo. He was neglecting his charges. If he wasn't  
  
careful, the Elders might ground him.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm worried about Leo. He's not taking care of himself or his  
  
charges."  
  
"He's pinning for Piper. I can't believe she left him for Cole. She better  
  
be careful or he'll turn on her, too."  
  
  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
Piper noticed Cole was acting very mysteriously.  
  
"He's up to something. I wonder what it is." she whispered.  
  
"Off to work?" Cole asked.  
  
"What are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"Up to? What makes you think I'm up to something?"  
  
Piper hugged Cole, like she did everyday, but today felt different. She  
  
didn't want to let him go. She had a strange feeling something was going to  
  
happen.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? You look so serious."  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful."  
  
Cole pulled Piper to him and kissed her.  
  
"I promise."  
  
After Piper left, Cole made a few phone calls, to repair the house.  
  
"After the house is done, we could get married and raise a family. Live a  
  
normal life that Piper wants so much."  
  
  
  
***P3***  
  
Piper was in her office when Phoebe and Paige orbed in.  
  
"You should see Leo! he spends all his time drinking!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't you comforting him?"  
  
"That was uncalled for." Phoebe said.  
  
"No, Leo making me think that Cole raped me was, uncalled for. You  
  
vanquishing Cole because of your petty jealously, was uncalled for." Piper  
  
said.  
  
"We gave you every opportunity to leave him and come back to your family,  
  
but you refused. So don't come back, when he hurts you."  
  
"He won't hurt me. Cole loves me,"  
  
"he loved me first!" Phoebe shouted.  
  
"Maybe, but, he loves me more."  
  
  
  
***Manor***  
  
"We have to get Leo and Piper back together." Phoebe said.  
  
"For Leo's sake, more than Piper's.' Paige added.  
  
Leo was sitting on the stairs, listening to them talk.  
  
"All I need is Piper."  
  
  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
"They don't know when to leave a person alone!" Piper shouted to the empty  
  
room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cole asked.  
  
Paige and Phoebe orbed in at P3, again. They don't give up. It seems Leo  
  
has been drinking. So, that's my fault? I tried to make our marriage work,  
  
but he hurt me."  
  
Cole took Piper's hand and gently pulled her on the couch.  
  
"You're so tense. You need to relax." Cole said as he massaged her  
  
shoulders and neck.  
  
"That feels so good. I can feel all my problems floating away."  
  
"I'm glad." Cole said. Then he started kissing her shoulders and neck.  
  
He made me feel so good, now it's my turn to return the favor, she thought  
  
to herself.  
  
Piper stood up and held her hand out, to Cole. He took her hand and they  
  
walked to the bedroom.  
  
When they were in the bedroom, Piper gently pushed Cole on the bed.  
  
"You took such good care of me, now it's your turn."  
  
Piper undressed, till she was only wearing her new lingerie.  
  
"You like?" she asked, climbing on the bed.  
  
Cole just nodded his head.  
  
"Good, I brought a few pair."  
  
  
  
After they made love, Piper laid her head on Cole's chest and held his  
  
hand.  
  
"This is nice." she sighed.  
  
"Yes, it is. So, how many pair of lingerie did you buy?"  
  
"3, Black, white and red."  
  
"Hmmm, I can't wait till tomorrow night."  
  
While Cole and Piper were making love, Leo orbed into their living room.  
  
He couldn't believe it! His wife, snuggling up to that half-breed, Turner.  
  
He has no right to touch her! She belongs to me!  
  
Leo vowed he'd get Piper back, at any cost.  
  
  
  
***A Couple of Weeks Later***  
  
"Piper, I have a surprise for you. Come with me." Cole said as he tied a  
  
blindfold over her eyes.  
  
When they arrived at the house, Cole opened the door to the house and  
  
carried Piper inside.  
  
After he removed the blindfold, Piper looked around in amazement.  
  
"It's beautiful! I love it! So this is what you were hiding from me." Piper  
  
said, hugging his close.  
  
Now all I have to do is propose.  
  
"Cole, are you listening to me?"  
  
"No, I was thinking about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still can't believe that you love me,"  
  
Piper leaned in and gave Cole a nice long kiss.  
  
"Believe it."  
  
  
  
***Manor***  
  
Leo was going crazy. He's been spying on them for the last week.  
  
"I need to end this."  
  
"Phoebe, I'm really worried about Leo. he's been acting very strange. I  
  
believe he's spying on Piper."  
  
"You're making too much out of this. He's probably helping one of his  
  
charges."  
  
"No, he's not. I caught him, a couple of nights ago. He just orbed in and he  
  
was mumbling something about Piper and that demon. He's up to something."  
  
"He's hurt."  
  
"So am I! I love him but he's pinning away for someone who doesn't want him  
  
anymore! He needs to move on!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
  
  
***2 Days Later***  
  
A drunk Leo walked into the manor, with a gun.  
  
"Leo! What are you doing with that!" Paige shouted.  
  
"I'm going to do what I should have done when this whole affair started."Leo  
  
slurred.  
  
"Phoebe! Stop him!"  
  
"No! Maybe this time he'll stay dead!"  
  
Before Paige could grab the gun, Leo orbed to the Penthouse.  
  
  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
Cole was sitting on the couch, working, when Leo orbed in.  
  
"What do you want, Wyatt."  
  
"MY wife!" Leo shouted, waving the gun around.  
  
Cole could believe it Leo was going to kill him.  
  
"Get ready to go back to hell, where you belong!" Leo shouted.  
  
Piper was in the bedroom, when she heard Leo shouting.  
  
"What's he doing here." she whispered.  
  
Piper wasn't aware that Leo had a gun when she rushed into the room  
  
Leo aimed the gun at Cole's heart and was just about to pull the trigger,  
  
when Piper startled him. She put her hands up as Leo pulled the trigger...  
  
A/N: Review Cathie did an awesome job writing this chapter. 


	19. The Shot

A/N: With two chapters to go I'm saddened but not as saddened as you will be in this chapter. Just get the kleenex out. You'll need it...  
  
Piper gasped with her hands up. The gunshot scared her and she expected to be hit. Cole gasped in pain and collapsed. Piper grabbed him before he fell and lowered him on the ground.  
  
"Cole" croaked Piper putting her hand on the bleeding wound.  
  
Cole smiled at her. "I'm fine"  
  
Piper touched his face and smiled then her face-hardened and turned to Leo.  
  
"Heal him!" screamed Piper.  
  
Leo dropped the smoking gun and shook his head while backing up. Piper angrily raised her arms and Leo exploded into orbs and then regrouped making Piper cry harder.  
  
She turned her focus to Cole as Leo orbed out. She couldn't let him leave her like this. Not now, when they were planning a life.  
  
"Cole hospital" said Piper. "You think you could shimmer us there"  
  
Piper saw Leo had orbed back with a confused look on his face. "I'll orb you there but I won't heal him"  
  
"Fine" said Piper holding out her hand while holding Cole's.  
  
***Hospital***  
  
Piper held on to Cole's hand as he kept focus on her and only her. He was on a gurney and Doctor's were rushing him to the ER. Piper was not to be messed with and when the nurse had tried to pull her away from Cole. Piper glared at her with daggers in her eyes that the nurse didn't even try and wanted to wait till later.  
  
"Cole you still with me?" asked Piper.  
  
Cole turned his face towards his love.  
  
"Always" said Cole.  
  
"You can't die alright" said Piper squeezing his hand. She looked at his wound it wasn't looking good.  
  
Cole closed his eyes and opened them to find Piper shaking with fear.  
  
Piper was scared his lips were turning blue and he was pale. She couldn't lose him. The pain she was feeling while he was in danger of dying was unbearable. Piper heard a cabinet explode from across the room and the doctors jumped. Piper closed her eyes tightly and two lights exploded.  
  
"Piper" said Cole. "It's okay"  
  
"No" sobbed Piper.  
  
"Freeze...the...d...octors" pleaded Cole.  
  
"I can't" sobbed Piper running her hand through his hair.  
  
"F...or me" whispered Cole.  
  
Piper couldn't believe this. She raised her hand and concentrated real hard cause at this point she didn't care if she killed anyone just that these doctors had to save him. Had to save him, her love, her life. She froze them and the whole hospital froze. Leaving it peacefully quiet.  
  
"Cole we're wasting time" said Piper.  
  
"Piper" said Cole keeping focus on her. He couldn't feel his legs but he wouldn't tell her that and he was cold. He knew he was dying and even healing couldn't save him. Piper wiped Cole's tears away leaving streaks of blood on his face.  
  
Cole hated to see Piper cry and he was too weak to wipe her tears. He had to stay conscious and alive enough to carry out something that he wanted to do.  
  
"D...do you wan..t to g...et married?" asked Cole difficultly.  
  
"Yes" said Piper. "And we will when you get better"  
  
"N...o" stuttered Cole as he started shaking. "Now"  
  
"What!" cried Piper. "We can do it when you get better. There is no time for this"  
  
"Try to freeze my wound and stop the blood flow long enough" whispered Cole.  
  
"I... never done that" sobbed Piper. "I don't want to take my chances"  
  
"For us" whispered Cole.  
  
Piper nodded and lifted her hand towards Cole. She closed her eyes and froze his wound. She looked at him.  
  
"Are you in pain?" asked Piper.  
  
"H...urry and g...et a priest" said Cole kissing Piper's hand.  
  
"Cole baby please" said Piper.  
  
"I have one" said a voice by the door.  
  
Piper turned towards the door and saw Paige and Grams.  
  
"I'll give you the legal marriage" said Grams looking at the awful sight in front of her.  
  
"Hurry they have to do surgery" said Piper.  
  
Grams nodded knowing this was going to be hard on her granddaughter. Penny shook her head and grabbed onto Cole's other hand while smiling sympathetically. Paige who couldn't keep herself together orbed out and would find Piper later.  
  
"Let's hurry" said Grams. She put her hands on both Cole and Piper's foreheads and a glow engulfed them. "Cole recite your vows"  
  
I, Cole Turner, take you Piper Halliwell, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.  
  
I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.  
  
I will trust you and honor you  
  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
  
I will love you faithfully  
  
Through the best and the worst,  
  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
  
What may come I will always be there.  
  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
  
So I give you my life to keep  
  
So help me God  
  
I, P...iper Halliwell, take you Cole Turner, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.  
  
I will cherish our friendship and love you today,  
  
tomorrow, and forever  
  
I will trust you and honor you  
  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
  
I will love you faithfully  
  
Through the best and the worst,  
  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
  
What may come I will always be there.  
  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
  
So I give you my life to keep  
  
So help me God  
  
In unison:  
  
Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you,  
  
For where you go I will go,  
  
and where you stay I will stay  
  
Your people will be my people,  
  
and your God will be my God.  
  
And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried.  
  
May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me.  
  
"You may kiss your bride" said Grams. "But before you do I want to thank you Cole for giving Piper great love and Piper cherish these moments and remember the good things. Blessed Be my dears" She orbed out.  
  
Cole gasped in pain and Piper cried out.  
  
"No!"  
  
Rings appeared on their ring finger as everything unfroze.  
  
"We're losing him" cried the doctor.  
  
"We're prepped for surgery" said the nurse trying to pull Piper away.  
  
"Pip...er" whispered Cole. He was stark white and his lips were blue. His skin was clammy and cold. Piper knew time was up. She nodded at Cole. Then she brought her lips to his and he kissed her weakly but with more meaning than that. The months they shared together were more than he could ask for and he was leaving her happy.  
  
There was nothing more he could ask for. An assassin from The Source sent to kill The Charmed Ones had married two and loved truly only one and that was the woman that was with him now. That he had married in his deathbed and who saw him for him.  
  
"I...love y..ou" said Piper putting her forehead to his.  
  
"I" started Cole he gasped in pain as the world was slowly turning black and he could no longer feel anything. "Love you too"  
  
Piper felt Cole's last breath on her face and tears slid down his cheek as did hers.  
  
"I love you so much" whispered Piper and she heard the heart monitor flatline.  
  
She sat back and saw Cole's eyes still open and looking up. Doctors trying to revive him with no luck and Piper just sat there watching Cole. Or staring at his body. She wouldn't except it. No this was a joke in a few minutes someone will see this as a mistake and he will come back to her.  
  
The doctor's sighed after 10 minutes. He looked at Piper.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss" said the doctor.  
  
"Get out" said Piper slowly keeping her eyes on Cole.  
  
When she saw that no one was moving...  
  
"Get Out!! Get Out! Get Out!" screamed Piper with so much fury that the door exploded and so did the windows and the doctors had frozen. Piper dropped to the floor and her body was wracking with sobs. Her only love was dead. It was such a short time. He was robbed of him, his life was stolen, their life was stolen. She put her wedding ring to her lips and the cold metal did nothing for her. She felt empty inside. She felt sick and the room was tilting. She took a deep breath. It was all a nightmare. Just one big nightmare and she would wake up and Cole would walk in with breakfast and they would watch Saturday cartoons in their pajamas.  
  
Piper smiled and cried at the memory. It was so cute and yet annoying for him to be asking all those questions. She was glad that she could introduce him to the world of looney tunes and she could have smacked him when he said he didn't know who Bugs Bunny was. Shame on him.  
  
She loved him oh gods she loved him and her heart was broken that she knew no one could repair it. Only Cole could and she wanted him to come back.  
  
Piper stood up with much difficulty, it was silent and she looked at his bloody body. How could Leo do this to her?  
  
"Come back!" cried Piper shaking him a bit. "Please come back! I love you, please"  
  
She cried on his chest and she cried harder when there was no comforting heartbeat to listen to and his body that had once been a warm comfort was nothing but an empty cold vessel.  
  
After a few minutes she grew quiet and just laid on his chest before looking at his pale face. His eyes were faded out and there was no color. No sparkly blue eyes that she would awaken to. Piper ran a shaking hand over his eyes and smiled weakly. She then kissed his hand.  
  
"I'll bring you back" whispered Piper as she exited dazily. "And that's a promise"  
  
A/N: One more chapter to go. Please Review! 


	20. A promise

Forbidden Epilogue  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who enjoyed and took the time to review. It meant a lot. I had fun writing this fic and I enjoyed trying my first Piper and Cole fic. I think it turned out well. Please read and review. Adios...  
  
***Next afternoon***  
  
Piper Turner laid on the bed in their room at the penthouse. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was staring at the wall. Her hands were covered in dry blood and the room was a mess. Tears silently slid down her cheeks as she felt her heart break.  
  
She unhooked the phone and did a blocking spell over the apartment. She didn't want to see anyone she didn't want to hear anyone. It hurt to speak and it hurt to move. She couldn't understand why fate would do this. She didn't want to understand. Piper moved her eyes towards the nightstand and caught a picture of them both at the carnival.  
  
Happy  
  
Like they were going to be forever.  
  
Forever  
  
Forever were only a couple months and it only had been a few days ago they had made that decision for forever. They were going to move into the house. She couldn't bring herself to go there. It was a house for both of them after the wedding. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
But HE came.  
  
HE came and took that away from HER.  
  
Piper heard something explode from the living room and took a deep breath. She didn't want to make the place anymore messy cause she wanted it clean for Cole. She was waiting for him.  
  
Piper sat up quickly. No he was waiting for her...She needed him. She couldn't stay here. What if he was scared or lonely. No she couldn't do that to him. Piper stood up quickly and made her way to the medicine cabinet. She looked it over and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills. Then she filled a glass of water and looked in the mirror. She looked a mess but the thing that hurt her the most was the fact that she could still smell him. His scent it was everywhere, in the bathroom, on the sheets in the bedroom, on her, in her mind.  
  
She slowly walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. She stared at the bottle. Was she really going to end her life? She didn't have anything to live for. Her mother was dead, her grandmother was dead, Prue was dead, and now Cole her husband was dead. It was only right that she join them. Piper wiped her tears before opening the bottle. She dumped the bottle on the nightstand, she wasn't going to write a note. No one deserved one. Piper was going to take them by fours but before she put the first dose in her mouth she felt dizzy and found herself in the living room.  
  
Piper fell on the floor and clutched her head. Did she just shimmer? How? How did she shimmer? Piper stopped breathing for a moment, morning sickness, overwhelmed emotions, moodiness, and she missed her period. Oh my! She was pregnant!  
  
Pregnant!  
  
With Cole's child. She closed her eyes and touched her belly. Her baby had saved her. This was the best gift he could give her. She wanted this baby with him though. Piper walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. All of this was overwhelming. Piper stripped her clothes off quickly and got in with no hesitation. She let the hot water run down her shivering body and watched as the blood run down, Cole's blood.  
  
She washed her body slowly. There was no rush for anything. There was nothing or anyone to rush to. She washed her long hair and tried to make a list of what she would do today.  
  
Well for one she had to go to the doctor and get her pregnancy confirmed and then she had to arrange a funeral for Cole.  
  
A funeral...  
  
Piper choked as a sob escaped. A funeral was so final, so like giving up. She turned off the shower. She really had to be strong for the baby. She didn't want to suffer another miscarriage, it was difficult enough for her to get pregnant.  
  
Piper stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Staring at the old Piper, well she was going to be a mother and she wanted to be a new Piper. She grabbed some scissors and started to cut her hair. She had a long thick lock in her hair and saw as one side was just above her shoulder. So far, so good. She smiled as she cut the rest they fell silently to the floor. When she was done she dropped the scissors in the sink and went to the bedroom to check herself in the vanity.  
  
Wow!  
  
Her hair was just above her shoulders now. What possessed her to do that? Lately she's been taking a lot of risks.  
  
Piper blow dried and curled her hair then she got dressed in black pants a white silk blouse, and some black boots.  
  
What if Cole wasn't in heaven? What if he was somewhere worse. No she shouldn't think that.  
  
When she was applying her lipstick there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Piper" called Phoebe. "We know you're there"  
  
Piper angrily threw her lipstick down and walked out of the bedroom. She flung open the front door and was met by Paige and Phoebe looking exhausted.  
  
"Piper" said Phoebe surprised. She looked at her hair and Piper's cold eyes. Phoebe cleared her throat. "How are you? We heard"  
  
"I'm sure you did" said Piper coldly.  
  
"Piper we never intended for this to happen" said Paige but the look she got from Piper told her to shutup or get blown up.  
  
"Do you have any respect for a grieving widow?" asked Piper.  
  
"You're married?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah Phoebe" said Piper. "Grams did it while he was bleeding to death in the hospital"  
  
Piper stopped and looked up. She didn't want to cry anymore and suddenly she felt warm and happy and a sudden surge of power.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have come" said Phoebe. "But you should come home, you shouldn't be alone"  
  
"This is my home" said Piper. "And Cole would be here if you didn't cheer Leo on. Oh my gods Phoebe how could you do this to me? What if you're not happy I can't be either."  
  
"It wasn't that Piper" sobbed Phoebe. "I love him too. I didn't want him dead, and I should have stopped Leo"  
  
Piper's face-hardened. "Well he didn't love you, he loved me!"  
  
"Piper how can we make this up to you" begged Paige.  
  
"You can't" said Piper coldly. Then she smiled. "But I just need some time and tell that whitelighter that if I see his face or hear his voice I will kill him. Ok bye bye"  
  
She slammed the door and leaned against the door.  
  
"I will kill you Leo" said Piper closing her eyes. "That is a promise. And Piper Turner does not break her promises"  
  
A/N: Sequel? *Shrugs* Don't know yet! Please take the time to give some feedback. 


	21. Forbidden Part 2Prologue

A/N: I decided since i couldn't wait any longer to post the prologue i already have four chapters done but i decided to post this chapter for you guys. Then when May hits i will start updating regularly so please read and review...  
  
Forbidden Prologue  
  
Piper panted hard as her feet hit the wet grass. Her face was twisted in determination. She was chasing him. He was hers. She jumped over a gravestone and tackled him before he orbed away.  
  
"Wait don't kill me" begged the man.  
  
"Give me the bow now" growled Piper.  
  
The darklighter laughed and kicked her. She flew into Cole's gravestone and rolled to the ground.  
  
"Big mistake!" shouted Piper.  
  
She raised her hands and the darklighter exploded in dark orbs. Piper pulled her hair back, drops of rain fell down her face and she retrieved the arrow. Good one bow left. That's all she needed. She touched her belly.  
  
"Four months" she murmured.  
  
Piper turned her sights to Cole's grave.  
  
"Hey baby" said Piper walking over and dropping to her knees just in front of the stone. She traced the letters. "I'm fine and so is the baby. It's alone at the penthouse. Dark and lonely nights. I don't talk to my sisters anymore and I know that you would say that I should kiss and make up but I can't. I don't know the gender of the baby"  
  
She wiped her tears.  
  
"I promised to not cry" said Piper laughing. "I cried so much everyday"  
  
Piper gathered her bearings. "Now I must go"  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. Thunder crashed and she stood up.  
  
"Piper" said Leo.  
  
Piper turned around furiously.  
  
"Maybe we should talk" said Leo.  
  
He had dark circles under his eyes and a five o' clock shadow.  
  
"Talk" said Piper.  
  
"I'm sorry I was out of..."  
  
"Shut up now" said Piper glaring at him.  
  
Leo cleared his throat. "I'm trying to make up with you I just wanna talk"  
  
"You talk I'll kill" said Piper.  
  
She lifted the darklighter arrow and aimed. Leo took a step back.  
  
"Piper that's really uncalled for" said Leo stepping back.  
  
"Don't make this harder" said Piper.  
  
"I love you" said Leo. "And somewhere you used to love me"  
  
"A long time ago I don't know you anymore" said Piper.  
  
"I only tried to protect you from Cole" said Leo. "He would have hurt you"  
  
He never saw the arrow come towards him and hit his heart. Piper dropped the bow as Leo fell to the ground he writhed in pain. Piper bore no emotion. She walked briskly by him.  
  
"Piper help me" pleaded Leo.  
  
Piper turned to Leo.  
  
"Who's gonna help me?" asked Piper softly putting her hand on her belly.  
  
She took one last look at him. "Goodbye Leo Wyatt"  
  
She walked away from her former love. She walked towards the dark and cold night.  
  
A/N: Till May...please review 


	22. The beginning

ForbiddenII  
  
A/N: Well it's May and like i promised Forbidden is back with a passion. This should be better than the first part. So sit back read, enjoy and always review.  
  
"So I'll see you three Saturday Night" said Piper shaking their hands.   
  
"Thanks a lot" said Liz the lead singer.   
  
The three walked up the stairs past the banner that read Battle of the Bands. Piper sighed and got up. Finally she could go home.   
  
Home where the only man in her life was waiting for her.  
  
She still missed Cole very deeply, but she had to set aside her plan for her sake and the baby's. Piper smiled and left the club.  
  
***Penthouse***  
  
Piper opened the door to her penthouse and entered inside. She heard various peek a boo noises. Piper's heart lit up in joy and she put her purse and keys down on the glass table next to her.  
  
Little laughs were music to her ears. She saw Prue crossed legged on the floor sticking out her tongue. She looked up and saw Piper.  
  
"Look mommy's home" said Prue pointing.  
  
Piper took off her shoes and made her way over to the laid out blanket at which her son was laying on.  
  
Yes a beautiful son with curly dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, Cole's eyes.  
  
Her son looked at her with big eyes and kicked his little feet happily.  
  
"Oh my sweetie" said Piper bending down to pick him up.  
  
Prue watched with glee.  
  
"He was a good little boy weren't you?"  
  
"That's my little guy" said Piper holding him close to her shoulder. "My little Ben"  
  
Benjamin Cole Turner was one years old. Leo had been granted Eldership which made Piper infuriated and he granted Prue to her for her birthday. Like that was going to make things better.   
  
Oh she was glad her big sister was back with her. Prue was a nanny for Piper and also a supporter. Prue took the room next to Piper's and little Ben slept with Piper.  
  
Ben had to be with Piper all times except when Piper was working and that was because Prue convinced Piper that Ben would be okay. Prue knew that Piper didn't want to lose Ben like she lost Cole. Everytime you looked at Ben you thought about Cole. He had his eyes and his smile and his father's name.   
  
Prue squeezed the squeaky toy in her hand. The first few weeks after Cole died was tough. Piper could hardly respond at the funeral that she totally lost it at the funeral. Especially when Phoebe and Paige showed up.  
  
She threatened to kill Leo and was screaming all other awful things. Prue was afraid that with Piper going into depression she was going to lose the baby.  
  
"Did Ben take his nap?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes and he ate" said Prue standing up. "I burped him and he puked on my shoulder but I had the washcloth"  
  
"Good cause I'm not doing anymore dry cleaning" said Piper.  
  
Prue smiled and slapped her sister with the teddy bear.  
  
***That night***  
  
It was a warm and slightly breezy night that had Piper Turner get up and enter the living room. She crept quietly around the penthouse till she stopped at the french doors. She waved her hand and the doors opened slowly and she walked out onto the balcony.   
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she glanced at her wedding ring. She looked up in the sky and took a breath.   
  
She had gone through a lot this past year.  
  
Now all her attention was on Ben her sweetheart. She couldn't stand it if she lost him too. There were a lot of demonic attacks in the beginning but Ben showed signs of powers such as forcefields and shimmering. Which had Piper on the worry side but Piper and him had a bond that tied his powers to her so if he were to shimmer without knowing Piper could take back the shimmer. At least until he was old enough to control his powers.  
  
Piper smiled, this guy was already showing signs of being mischievous. He reminded her so much of him and you would think it would hurt, but it made Piper heal. Not totally for she was still bent on getting Cole back.  
  
She closed her eyes as the last tear dropped down her face. The attire disappeared and Piper left the balcony to go back to her room. Baby Ben was sleeping next to her on the bed. Drooling and hugging Crocky his favorite alligator that Prue had giving him when he was born. Piper laid down next to her little guy and fell asleep.  
  
***Next Morning***  
  
"Piper" said Prue looking under couch cushions.   
  
Piper walked out of the kitchen with Ben wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Yeah Prue" said Piper.  
  
"Where are my keys so I can go grocery shopping?" asked Prue.  
  
"No, Prue" said Piper. "I'm going"  
  
"Come on Piper" said Prue.  
  
"Last time you got all junkfood" said Piper glaring at Prue.  
  
"Come on Piper" said Prue. "I could take Ben"  
  
"I don't know Prue" said Piper holding Ben tighter.  
  
"Come on Piper" said Prue. "Anyone would be a fool to mess with you or Ben"  
  
Prue walked up to her sister and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Come on Piper I promise I'll keep Ben safe" said Prue. She put on her sad puppy face look.  
  
Ben laughed.  
  
"Alright, alright" said Piper sighing. "Get everything on the list this time"  
  
"Ok" said Prue following Piper into the bedroom.  
  
***Half-Hour later***  
  
Piper was walking around the penthouse in thought. She sighed and stood in the middle of the room and shimmered away. She arrived at the cemetery. Piper looked around seeing no one was around she continued to walk through the cemetery looking for the gravesite. She stopped and saw Cole's gravestone up ahead near the Turner Mausoleum. She didn't want to bury him inside because it was too dark and depressing inside.  
  
She stared at it for awhile looking at the engraving.  
  
Cole Benjamin Turner  
  
Born: August 15, 1968  
  
Died: August 22, 2003  
  
A Wonderful Gift, A husband, a father, and a hero  
  
Piper stiffled a sob and wondered why she came. She came everyday but hadn't taken Ben yet. Sometime she would come in the wee hours of the night.   
  
She dropped to the ground in tears.  
  
"Why Cole?" asked Piper. "How could you leave me? How could you leave us and let Leo win?"  
  
Tears dropped down onto the ground and the clouds above started to turn dark.  
  
"Cause he's a loser" said a voice behind her.  
  
Piper stood up angrily and spun around to see her former husband standing in front of her in his Elder Robe.  
  
"Bow down to your Elder" said Leo.  
  
Piper crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't work for the Elders" said Piper. "I am above them"  
  
"How dare you come here?" said Piper.  
  
"Heard you crying and decided to pay a visit" said Leo. "I care very much about you"  
  
"That's why you shot Cole" said Piper. "Cause you love me"  
  
"I wanted to free you" said Leo. "But he breeded you with that demon brat"  
  
Piper pulled back her arm and flung it releasing a bolt of lightening at Leo. Leo just stood there as it bounced off of him and headed back at Piper. She raised her arm and the bolt absorbed into her.  
  
"I see you are well into your powers" said Leo.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my son" said Piper.  
  
"I have no need for Benji" said Leo turning away. "I have bigger plans"  
  
Piper saw him orb away and screamed into the air making thunder and lightening shoot across the ground.  
  
***Supermarket***  
  
Prue sighed as she saw and heard the pouring rain and thunder. Piper must be at Cole's grave or having a confrontation with Leo. She shook her head, best to leave her alone especially in her full power form.   
  
She looked at Ben who was playing with his plastic keys.   
  
"You are a such a gift to your mother" said Prue ruffling Ben's crazy curls. Piper was going to kill her. Piper said that Ben had gotten the Turner hair gene, and that Piper always liked to mess with Cole's hair by ruffling.   
  
Prue had grown used to ruffling little Ben's. Everything was such a reminder. Prue had seen how much love Cole Turner could bring. She had wanted to comfort him while he was possessed. How much hurt he had endured? Now Piper was hurting and Prue didn't know how to help her.  
  
"Prue?" called a voice she didn't really want to deal with.  
  
Prue looked up from Ben and saw Phoebe and Jason shopping also. They left their shopping cart and walked over. Phoebe turned to Jason.  
  
"Could you leave my sis and I alone?" asked Phoebe giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah" said Jason walking away.  
  
Phoebe turned back to Prue.  
  
"Well Prue how are you?" asked Phoebe nervously.  
  
"I'm okay" said Prue. "And you?"  
  
"I'm fine" said Phoebe. "What about Piper?"  
  
"She's getting by" said Prue. "We're taking it day by day"  
  
Phoebe looked down at the little boy in the cart.  
  
"Oh wow" said Phoebe in astonishment. "Is that Piper's son?"  
  
Prue nodded. "His name is Ben"  
  
"Oh" said Phoebe softly. "He's very handsome"  
  
Ben was shifting his head between Prue and Phoebe.   
  
"I guess Piper wouldn't want me to hold him" said Phoebe.  
  
"Sorry Pheebs" said Prue. "I can't"  
  
"I understand" said Phoebe obviously hurt.  
  
***Penthouse night***  
  
Piper shifted in her bed from side to side.   
  
***Dream***  
  
She was walking through the cemetery late at night. She circled Cole's grave tears falling and suddenly a hand shot out  
  
***Penthouse bedroom***  
  
Piper awoke in fear she was breathing heavily and glanced at Ben next to her. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling.  
  
***Cemetery***  
  
A whirl of wind circled through the cemetery and the ground rumbled. Over at Cole's grave the dirt sifted and pounding can be heard.   
  
Ten minutes later a hand popped out.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think... 


	23. Discovery

Forbidden 23  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the support and reviews guys. I love this fic, i love writing it and reading the reviews. I didn't mean for this fic to turn out so big. I didn't mean to write so many chapters or develop Piper and Cole's love this much. So thanks...  
  
Oh and do you guys like my new penname. I combined Julian's last three characters last names. I think it fits very well, don't you...  
  
Another note i don't watch Charmed. I haven't watched since Cole was vanquished. I did hear about Leo becoming an Elder but i don't know the whole plot.Please review...  
  
It was raining outside and Ben was napping on a blanket on the floor. Piper watched him from the couch. Piper heard Prue walk in the penthouse. Piper turned.  
  
"How did the interview go?" asked Piper.  
  
"I got my old job back" said Prue grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh that's great honey" said Piper.   
  
"The thing is they want me to do some traveling from time to time" said Prue raising her eyebrow.  
  
"That's okay Prue" said Piper. "I'm thinking of taking my little prince with me to work a lot more"  
  
Prue kissed her sister's cheek. "It's not that I'm not happy it's just that…"  
  
"You need to get out more" said Piper. "I understand"  
  
Prue frowned a bit.   
  
"I stood in front of our house today" said Piper softly. "I couldn't go in"  
  
Prue sighed. Cole's childhood home that him and Piper were going to spend their life together in.  
  
"Piper don't do this to yourself" said Prue.  
  
"I can't help it Prue" said Piper.   
  
"Leo visited you I can guess" said Prue.  
  
"Yesterday" said Piper.   
  
"Babe we'll get him" said Prue.   
  
Prue picked up Ben and took him to the nursery. Piper laid on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
***Halliwell Manor***  
  
"I feel so bad how did it come to be this way?" asked Paige putting her head on her hand. "Piper's now without Cole and we're two murderous witches"  
  
Phoebe nodded.   
  
***Penthouse***  
  
Piper awoke on the couch. It was 5:00pm and still raining. Piper waved her hand and found her powers not working. She looked at her hand curiously. She cursed herself and got up from the couch. Suddenly she grabbed her heart and whimpered. A whole power of emotion was flowing through her and a strong pull was forcing her.   
  
Piper tried to transport but it didn't work.  
  
"Prue" called Piper.   
  
She walked to the nursery. Prue and Ben weren't there. She found a note on the coffee table.  
  
Hey sis,  
  
Don't panic took Ben to Venice to walk along the beach. Be back tonight  
  
Prue XOXO  
  
She tried to transport again and this time it worked. She found herself following the source of the pull and arrived at the house. The Turner manor. She was in the living room. The place was cold and empty. She kept alert while reminiscing. He was so happy and Piper was glad she could deliver that happiness that he deserved.   
  
She walked upstairs. The pull was stronger now. Her heart was hurting and pounding hard against her chest.   
  
Piper turned her head when she heard a noise coming from Cole's old bedroom. The room Piper had told Cole could be their child's. She walked in there and conjured a lightening bolt.  
  
She spotted someone hiding in the corner. He was shaking and crying head buried in his knees.  
  
"Hello" said Piper closing her hand making the bolt disappear.   
  
The man jumped and buried himself deeper. She felt a connection to this man it was overpowering it was something familiar and buried within her.  
  
She walked closer not wanting to scare him but wanting to know how and what he was doing in her house.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you" said Piper softly. "Let me help you"  
  
The man picked his head up. He was wet and dirty, his clothes were somewhat torn and his eyes were unfocused. His blue eyes.  
  
"Cole" whimpered Piper.  
  
She stepped back wanting to run thinking it's a joke. Maybe it's Leo and his stupid mind games. It wasn't the first time. Right after the funeral Leo had shapeshifted into Cole and tried to kiss her. Piper had believed It for a moment till Leo had touched her and it was like burning flames were licking at her skin and she had broken his jaw with one punch.  
  
Now standing here she could feel him. Feel his pain, physical and mental. She took a step forward.  
  
"I…it's me" said Piper shakily. She dropped to her knees and touched his shoulder. He flinched and buried his head back in his lap. Piper felt tears stream down her face. She stood up and walked towards the door to think.  
  
"D…don't leave me" said Cole softly his voice a bit hoarse.   
  
Piper turned to the pleading faded blue eyes.  
  
"Baby I'm not going anywhere" said Piper walking up. She bent down and tried to hug him but he was shaking. He was scared of her, that broke Piper in even more pieces. She shook it off. Questions were running through her mind. Ones she would find answers for later.   
  
She was bringing her love home.  
  
Where he belonged.   
  
A/N:Thank you and please review... 


	24. Home Sweet Home

Forbidden II  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your reviews especially Cathie and Teri, thanks a lot. Also thanks to the Piper/Leo fans especially one in particular who has been going nuts with Piper/Cole but continues to come that makes me happy. So enjoy this chapter and review...  
  
Piper opened the door and walked in. She watched as Cole struggled to walk. He was wobbling on his feet but he wouldn't let Piper help him. He hadn't said a word since he asked Piper not to leave him.  
  
"It's okay" said Piper softly. "This is where we live"  
  
Piper checked her watch. It was 6 now. Cole walked in and Piper shut the door.  
  
"I'm going to run you a bath" said Piper walking in front of him. "Ok you want a bath?"  
  
Cole nodded slowly and Piper gently took his hands and took him to their bedroom. The living room was a mess with Ben's things and telling Cole he had a child. Well that was too overwhelming right now.  
  
"I'll be right back" said Piper. "I'm just going into the bathroom, no one can hurt you here"  
  
Cole looked at her with no recognition and Piper felt the urge to touch his face to kiss him and make love to him. To bombard him with all the love she was storing for him.  
  
Piper could hardly contain her excitement in but there had to be some consequence. Yet Cole Turner wasn't someone to stay dead.  
  
Piper making sure Cole was going to be fine she made her way to the bathroom and ran the bath. She gently called Prue.  
  
"Prue" whispered Piper.  
  
Prue orbed in with Ben who was asleep.  
  
"Piper what's wrong and why are you whispering?" asked Prue.  
  
"Cole is here" whispered Piper. "He's alive"  
  
Prue frowned. "Piper Cole is dead sweetheart"  
  
"Oh really" snapped Piper. She slightly opened the bathroom door leading to the bedroom. Prue gasped.  
  
"Oh my heavens" whispered Prue.  
  
Cole was indeed sitting on the bed looking lost and staring out the window. Piper shut the door.  
  
"Prue he's there" said Piper tears falling down her face. She went over and put the bubble soap in the bath.  
  
Prue was still shocked. "Piper no this is wrong. What did you do?"  
  
Piper looked at Prue.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Piper. "I found him at the manor, our manor"  
  
"Piper only you have the power to bring the dead back to life" said Prue. "You, The Elders, The Higher Powers, and The Source. There is no Source, Leo would definitely not agree to that and The Higher Powers believe in fate"  
  
"Prue he wasn't supposed to die" said Piper angrily. "Ask The Angel of Death, ok"  
  
"Sweetie I know it wasn't his time" said Prue softly. "But you have to understand that he did die"  
  
"Enough Prue" said Piper.  
  
"Piper you know there's going to be consequences" said Prue. "They might even take him away"  
  
Piper shook her head. "I'll never let that happen. Ever again"  
  
Prue sighed and looked at Ben.  
  
"Prue I need you and Ben to go somewhere safe for maybe a couple days" said Piper. "And not the Cole's house or the manor"  
  
"Don't worry Piper I have a place" said Prue. "And I'll also give you word if I hear anything"  
  
"I'm ready to take any punishment but they can't take him away" said Piper shutting off the water and taking Ben who giggled.  
  
Piper kissed his cheek and more tears fell.  
  
"Don't worry I have spare stuff too" said Prue taking Ben.  
  
"You two be careful I'll find you tomorrow" said Piper.  
  
Prue kissed and hugged Piper then orbed away. Piper wiped the last of her tears and walked into the bedroom. It was quiet. Cole was looking at a picture of the two of them. The only picture they took together.  
  
"Hey" said Piper softly.  
  
Cole dropped the picture and backed away. The glass shattered.  
  
"It's okay no one is here to hurt you" said Piper walking closer. "Your bath is ready"  
  
She held out her hand silently begging for him to take it. Her heart was breaking. He didn't recognize her, he was scared of her. He took her hand and walked over the glass. Piper led him to the bathroom.  
  
Should she stay or go?  
  
Go cause right now she couldn't contain herself. She needed to think and him getting undress in front of her wasn't the best thing.  
  
"Umm I'm going to make you something to eat" said Piper softly. "I'll bring you some clothes too"  
  
Cole nodded and waited until Piper left before getting undressed. She put some warm pajamas, socks, and underwear outside of the bathroom door.  
  
"There's clothes outside the door" said Piper before leaving to the kitchen.  
  
***Kitchen***  
  
Piper looked in the fridge. He looked so skinny and sunken in and lost. Stake would be too much for his stomach. She wasn't even worried about her punishment. The only thing she was worried about was what if they took Ben or Cole away, or even both.  
  
Piper pulled out stuff for a turkey sandwich. She made three sandwiches in a hurry and made some chicken soup.  
  
If Leo found out Cole would be good as gone. She heated up the chicken soup and heard the bedroom door open. She turned and saw Cole.  
  
"I still have all your stuff in the same place they never moved" said Piper.  
  
Cole smiled lightly but didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you remember me at all?" asked Piper.  
  
"A l..ittle" stuttered Cole softly. His voice raspy and he started coughing.  
  
Piper gave him glass of water and guided him to the table. She watched him eat slightly.  
  
"Take it slow" said Piper she put a trashcan nearby since his digestive system was still weak. "You know you're name right?"  
  
He smirked slightly and nodded. Piper smiled. "How about we take everything slow? I don't know if you remember about us but you don't have to be scared of me. We can talk tomorrow"  
  
***An hour later***  
  
Cole managed to keep some food in his stomach and Piper tucked him in bed. She kissed his head and smiled as he softly snored.  
  
I'll never let anyone take you away, promised Piper.  
  
She changed into her pink silk pajamas. She wanted Ben here but she would have to take things one at a time.  
  
Tomorrow there was going to be a lot of work and she didn't know how long it would be until Leo found out.  
  
A/N: Please review and any ideas you would love to see for Piper and Cole I'm open to them and they will most likely be used...such as any big bad demons... 


	25. Remembering

Forbidden II-25  
  
A/N: Here is chapter 25 I hope you guys review like you have been doing and I'm glad for it. Without you this fic would be nothing. More about Cole and Piper coming up next...As always please review...  
  
Piper woke up slowly on the bed taking in her surroundings. She had one fantastic dream about her and Cole. Passion, love what a man! Piper sighed and opened her eyes to look at Cole.  
  
He wasn't there  
  
She shot off the bed.  
  
"Cole!" called Piper.  
  
She saw the bathroom door open and Cole walked slowly back into their bedroom.  
  
"Oh you scared me" said Piper worriedly. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She thought it to be a dream. That he never came, that he was still six feet beneath her.  
  
Cole stood at the door. He looked sick, his cheeks were sunken in his cheekbones becoming ever more visible. Dark circles under his eyes.  
  
Piper put her hands on her lap.  
  
"Cole what's the last thing you remember?" asked Piper softly.  
  
Cole squinted his eyes and looked towards the floor.  
  
"Potion...Phoebe...Source...vanquish" answered Cole slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut as to avoid pain.  
  
"That was when we vanquish almost two and a half years ago" said Piper ashamed. She hated to think of that day she almost...almost? She did kill him it was pure determination on his part that he came back, because he loved Phoebe.  
  
Now Piper knew he came back for her, but how?  
  
"W...Why are you here?" asked Cole. "W...with me"  
  
"Because i love you" said Piper. "And we're married"  
  
Cole slumped to the floor in tears.  
  
"Y...you hate me" said Cole. "Married to Le...o"  
  
Piper laughed and cried. "No i love you. I never ever truly hated you"  
  
She got on the floor and crawled to him. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Cole look in my eyes and remember" said Piper gently taking his hand into hers. "Our very first kiss, us bowling together, you saving me from the hellhounds, our complete and total love, when i came for you in the wasteland. Please Cole"  
  
Cole closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Everything she said felt familiar but he couldn't really remember.  
  
Piper  
  
Sweet kisses like honey...beautiful eyes and laughter.  
  
Screaming...blood...doctors...tears...rings...bright light  
  
Leo...gunshot...more blood  
  
"Cole!" cried Piper when he stopped breathing.  
  
Cole opened his eyes quickly and moved away from Piper. Then he looked to where the bullet hit. Piper saw this and took his hand which was shaking. He was shaking badly.  
  
"Piper" whimpered Cole.  
  
"Oh Cole" sobbed Piper pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
"He...he...sh...ot me" sobbed Cole as he cried into Piper's neck.  
  
"I know" whispered Piper kissing the top of his head. His hot tears poured down her neck and it was like having her heart poked with pins. "He will never ever hurt you as long as i'm alive"  
  
***Halliwell Manor***  
  
Phoebe was lying on the couch glasses on typing on her laptop. Jason laid on the other side watching tv. Paige walked in with her hair cut just above her shoulders and curled to a flip.  
  
"Nice Paige" commented Jason.  
  
Phoebe looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah Paige"  
  
"I thought it was time for a change and well i have some things to do in the kitchen" said Paige referring to potion stocking. Phoebe saw the bag in Paige's hand.  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe. "Jason and i were heading over to his place pretty soon"  
  
"But you're coming home right?" asked Paige. Phoebe was hardly home and the manor felt pretty empty.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe. "In fact Jason is gonna move in for a couple days"  
  
"Yeah my apartment is getting remodeled" said Jason.  
  
"Phoebe can i talk to you for a minute?" asked Paige.  
  
Phoebe sighed and saved her work then she got up and entered the dining room.  
  
"Remember we're witches" said Paige in a low tone.  
  
"And?"  
  
Paige raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Look Paige Jason is moving in here for a couple days and i think this is the next step to an engagement so don't you dare screw this up for me" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige grabbed her arm. "What happened to exposure?"  
  
"You're a whitelighter you can sprinkle memory dust on him" said Phoebe coolly and she walked away.  
  
Paige groaned.  
  
***Piper and Cole's Bedroom***  
  
Piper didn't know how she sat there. She was lost in thought on how to keep her love safe. She looked down in her arms and saw Cole was asleep. She shimmered on the bed much to her confusion...she thought that his powers went back into him.  
  
Piper laid Cole down. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Go back to sleep and get some rest then we'll have breakfast" said Piper running her hand on his face. He smiled and moved so he could cover himself up.  
  
Piper watched him for a few more minutes. She really took in the way he slept and just fully appreciated it. The doorbell rang and Piper got up defensively.  
  
She left the bedroom not noticing an energy ball forming in her hand. She quickly shook it off and closed her hand.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Piper open up please it's me Paige"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. What bad timing.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"Nice hair" said Piper rudely. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"I haven't see you in awhile" said Paige. "Except for when we need the power of three"  
  
Piper crossed her arms.  
  
"Phoebe said she saw your son, Ben at the supermarket" said Paige.  
  
Prue i'm gonna kill you, thought Piper.  
  
It urked her just to know that Phoebe was that close to her son.  
  
"I was wondering if i could see him" said Paige.  
  
Piper sighed. "Paige he's not here"  
  
"Piper if you don't want me to see Ben you don't have to lie" said Paige. "I mean i sense half demon in here"  
  
Piper froze up she had to stregthen the shields.  
  
"Well Paige you're sensing wrong" said Piper. "He's with Prue and i'm very busy"  
  
Paige walked off obviously hurt. Piper shook her head feeling bad that she was neglecting her sisters. She shut the door and went to make breakfast.  
  
***Up There***  
  
Paige stripped off her clothes almost furiously. She walked over to the large bed with cream colored silk sheets. She climbed up and kissed the man who was naked under the sheets.  
  
"How'd it go?" asked Leo as Paige climbed under the sheets.  
  
"She won't tell me anything and i know i sensed half demon in that penthouse" said Paige. "So either Ben was there"  
  
"Or someone else" said Leo thoughtfully.  
  
"Leo i can't kidnap an innocent child" said Paige.  
  
"Do you want to destroy the world!" cried Leo. "Do i have to show you again what he will do in the future?!"  
  
"No" said Paige. "I just don't know"  
  
"Trust me sweetheart" whispered Leo kissing her softly. He broke. "Everything will turn out good"  
  
Paige kissed his neck and Leo saw a woman wearing nothing but a robe and with long brown hair walk into the room. Leo waved her away and continued with Paige.  
  
A/N: How did you like that chapter? Thanks to all your reviews and I know you want to know, how and who brought Cole back and I promise that will be answered soon. And it looks like Leo is ever so close to finding out about Cole. And it seems Paige is still in love with him... 


	26. Mr Evil Elder

Forbidden 26  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys. Means a lot seems like chapter 25 was the favorite. I see new reviewers, welcome!  
  
And to xjellie you wouldn't be a true Piper and Leo fan without complaining about how Piper and Cole are together,lol.  
  
Next chapter I will do personal commentary to each reviewer. So if you have a question please ask it in your review.  
  
Enjoy the chapter...  
  
Cole felt someone slightly shaking him and calling his name. Her voice was so smooth and comforting. He shifted a little he couldn't open his eyes.  
  
Piper frowned a bit at how warm Cole was.  
  
"Cole time to get up" whispered Piper. It was 3 in the afternoon, he had slept through breakfast and Piper was determined to feed him lunch.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Wha...Phoebe...P...iper" groaned Cole.  
  
Piper smiled though she shivered inside. How awful was that being mistaken for Phoebe.  
  
"It's time to eat" said Piper. "You must be very hungry"  
  
Cole nodded. His muscles were aching really bad and he found himself not able to move.  
  
"Piper i'm hurting all over" said Cole squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Okay" said Piper sympathetically. "I'll bring you the food then you'll take a nice hot jacuzzi bath"  
  
Cole smiled weakly. Piper started to walk away but Cole grabbed her arm. Piper gasped slightly.  
  
"Thanks Piper" said Cole.  
  
"No thanks required Cole" said Piper touching his face. "Let me go make you some soup and bread"  
  
Piper walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen she had been strengthening the shields all morning. She sighed the living room was still a mess she didn't get to clean it up. Piper huffed all she wanted to do was lie in bed. Piper quickly put Ben's toys into a bin. It seemed that Cole didn't notice them. Piper sighed. This was going to be overwhelming.  
  
After cleaning up Prue and Ben's mess Piper went to the kitchen and heated up chicken noodle soup. Suddenly it hit her and she let a few tears fall, but instead of depressed tears they were tears of joy. He was back...how?...why?  
  
She didn't care cause this was definitely against the rules of all nature and something that can be found out later.  
  
Then she took out some fresh bread and heated it up in the oven.  
  
Leo's chambers  
  
Leo woke up and saw Paige still asleep. He rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. He was suddenly clothed and walked out to the study.  
  
The woman with the long red hair walked in fully clothed.  
  
"I still you're still messing with the witch" said Katrina.  
  
"I love Paige" said Leo. Then he started to laugh. "Wow that didn't sound right"  
  
Katrina shook her head.  
  
"Paige will be a great asset in kidnapping that demon child" said Leo disgustedly. "I seen what he will do in the future. Elder Simon showed me and I showed Paige and she will get close to Piper and get the baby"  
  
"And what you get Piper back?" scoffed the red head. "I don't think so"  
  
"That little thing can be arranged" said Leo. "That bastard is dead killed him myself and was honored"  
  
"Piper is destined after her death to take her spot in the Higher Powers" said Katrina. "She has the inner power to control the weather and messing with her is not a good idea"  
  
Leo scowled. "I love Piper okay Katrina. Paige is just something on the side. She doesn't mind"  
  
"She loves you and I mind" said Katrina. "I won't sleep with you anymore. I won't judge you for I'm just a whitelighter but I don't agree on this approach"  
  
"Everything will work out in the best interest of good" said Leo.  
  
"An innocent child, Leo" said Katrina. "You cannot harm an innocent baby no matter what his future is"  
  
"I won't harm the little brat even I'm not that low" said Leo. "But I will strip him of his powers and send him to a nice foster home"  
  
Katrina shook her head.  
  
"Now go I have planning to do" said Leo. "There's a disturbance in the balance almost as if something was corrupted"  
  
Katrina orbed out.  
  
Halliwell Manor- That Night  
  
Paige laid on her oriental sheets a pen in hand and a piece of stationary paper in front of her.  
  
"Dear Piper" said Paige aloud. "Sorry for killing Cole"  
  
She grunted and sighed.  
  
No Paige, thought Paige. Don't mention Cole too soon  
  
"Dear Piper" said Paige while writing. "I have missed you dearly..."  
  
Cabin somewhere in the country  
  
Prue was bouncing baby Ben in her arms as he chuckled. Prue sighed. She was terribly nervous and anxious. Was Piper okay?  
  
What about Cole? He was back...  
  
Prue sighed and looked up. There was going to be hell soon.  
  
Prue heard leaves crinkling in the woods. She went on alert holding Ben tightly.  
  
"Ma" cooed Ben.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Soon Ben"  
  
She saw someone step out of the woods and tk'd them against a tree.  
  
"OW!" cried the man getting up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Andy" cried Prue running over to him. "I'm so sorry"  
  
"It's okay I should have just orbed in or something" said Andy. He kissed Prue as Ben made a face and pushed Andy away.  
  
"Ru my!" he cried twisting his face.  
  
Prue laughed. "This one protects the woman in his life"  
  
Andy rolled his eyes. "Okay Ben Prue is yours"  
  
Prue looked around. "Did you hear anything?"  
  
"Let's go inside" said Andy.  
  
They went into the furnished cabin usually used for hideouts or just to get away from everything.  
  
Ben grabbed for his toys that were on the floor. Prue put him down, then her and Andy sat on the couch.  
  
"So?"  
  
"They are getting rowdy up there" said Andy. "They are suspecting something magically illegal happened"  
  
Prue rubbed her temples and Andy looked sympathetically at her.  
  
"Don't you worry" said Andy. "Leo is really taking charge up there though"  
  
Prue scowled. "I'm trying to find some kind of loop that what Leo did to Cole was murder. I can't accuse him of anything until I have evidence"  
  
"Don't worry Prue" said Andy. "You let me do most of the work. Leo still has her sights on Piper and he will not get to her or Ben"  
  
Prue nodded. "You got that right. I will be damned if Leo hurts Piper again. I can't stand for her to be miserable anymore"  
  
"Prue I hope you know this is just the beginning of battle" said Andy.  
  
"I'm ready" said Prue. "I will protect my family at all costs and I think I should pay a visit to my dear sister Phoebe"  
  
She orbed out with a grin on her face and Andy shuddered.  
  
Watch out Phoebe, Prue's pissed...  
  
A/N: Yeah I know a little bit of Piper and Cole but they will be focused on next chapter. I'm working on the next chapter to My One and Only so watch out for that update coming soon... 


	27. Eavesdropper

Forbidden 27  
  
A/N: Hi everybody here with another update. This one is full of Piper and Cole. Cole will get his memory back and he will find out about everything...How and why he was back will be for another chapter. Here is some personal commentary.  
  
Teri- Prue's not responsible with Cole return but she would've brought him back in a heartbeat if she had the spell. Cole will get better but being dead for more than a year he will definitely have to take it easy, but someone from his "vanquished" past will be back. Oh and please continue to slap Paige and Leo around they are definitely the antagonists for a lot of the coming up chapters.  
  
Versatilecutie- Thank you I take that honor seriously and continue to read and review. Of course Paige and Leo are not themselves they're the bad guys now,lol. It's a nice change from that just because I'm a whitelighter I'm angelic and holier than thou.  
  
Piper03- Glad u like my fic  
  
Charmed-Snow- Sorry about making you tense but that's really my goal or this story will sour and I don't want to let it go just yet,lol. Oh Cole will definitely recover soon but doesn't mean he can go up against even lower level demons just yet. Phoebe? Who's Phoebe?  
  
Piperlover/leo- Hmm was that review serious or jokingly.  
  
Matthew- So many questions...Cole will remember in this chapter. Leo is not in love with Paige but Paige...the girl has issues and is really oblivious to the fact that she is a pawn in Leo's game. Piper is not going to be so willing to reconstitute the Power of Three. She and her sisters are going to have a lot of issues to work out and that's where Cole comes in but that's not going to happen for awhile.  
  
Momo90210- Thanks for loving it and please review.  
  
To everyone else who reviewed the other chapters hope these answers your questions. Thanks please review and enjoy...

Chapter 28  
  
Piper awoke that night to a slight chill. She shuddered and pulled the blanket closer. Cole Turner had gotten up from bed and walked out to the balcony. He quietly opened the French doors in his room and walked out. The city looked really nice at night.  
  
Piper watched as Cole looked out into the city but the memory of the night he tried to kill himself popped into her mind. She got up and put a robe around herself, then she slipped on some slippers and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
She stayed quiet for awhile. Then he turned to her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I was always with you" said Cole.  
  
Piper looked at him and faltered. "Y...you were?"  
  
"I remember me being in your presence but I don't really remember anything you did" said Cole. "I guess you lose that when you come back to life"  
  
Piper realized that he remembered and she did what she had been craving for more than a year.  
  
She kissed him, it started off soft and sweet as not to rush nor scare him. He forced more and they kissed heatedly. Her hands around his neck, his hands around his waist.  
  
She pulled away her cheeks were rosy, her face hot with excitement and she wanted more of him. She didn't let go of him. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"You don't know how much I wanted you back" said Piper smiling as Cole touched her cheek as if re examining her for the first time.  
  
"I never want to leave you again" said Cole. He touched her hair. "You cut it?"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper laughing. "The day after you died I went psycho, but not literally. Though Prue would say different"  
  
"Prue?" asked Cole. "You see her?"  
  
"She lives with me Cole" said Piper. "There's a lot you need to know"  
  
She led Cole back to the bed and they sat down. Piper then turned back to the doors and closed them.  
  
"Cole there's a lot you need to know" said Piper softly.  
  
"I fear it's bad news, can it wait?" asked Cole softly caressing Piper's face. "I want you right here right now. I want the world and our troubles to go away"  
  
Piper nodded and he wiped her tears. She knew exactly what he wanted and she wanted it more than he could imagine.  
  
And in a hurry she shimmered them out of their clothes and under the covers and they made wild passionate love.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
Paige bounced back as she tried to orb to Piper. Paige then stomped off to the Book of Shadows. She was going to talk to Piper face to face and if that meant trespassing so be it. She flipped the pages and then saw a Multiply Strength Spell. She saw that Prue had previously used the spell and it flopped. Well she couldn't alternate it right now so she hoped it didn't flop. With Leo basically in charge there shouldn't be any consequences. She chanted the spell...  
  
"Take my powers, Bless it be, Mulitply their strength by three"  
  
.  
  
She waited and didn't feel anything. Maybe it didn't work. Paige sighed and felt a sudden rush and then orbed to the penthouse.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Paige orbed to the living room and saw it was dark. It was raining and only the moon shone on her face. Paige felt the pull of the shields trying to keep her out. She was straining to walk and went to Piper's bedroom. The door cracked open. Paige could hear sounds of lovemaking. Paige decided she would leave but she wanted to see who Piper was with. This chick was all depressed the other day, hadn't dated anyone since Cole died.  
  
Paige peeked in and then was about to let the shield bounce her back until she heard one name.  
  
"Cole" gasped Piper.  
  
Paige gasped and the shield bounced her back to the manor.  
  
An hour later  
  
Piper walked back into the bedroom with two glasses of ice water in her hands. She handed one to Cole while drinking down hers. Then they placed it on the nightstand.  
  
"That was..."  
  
"Shh" said Cole touching her lips as she got back under the covers. "You're so beautiful you know that"  
  
He sighed. "How long have I been dead?"  
  
"A little over a year" said Piper. "It's been rough"  
  
"God I'm so sorry" said Cole. "I'm so sorry Piper"  
  
"Shh don't be silly" said Piper running her hand through his dark soft curls. "Don't you dare blame yourself it was Leo. Leo who was stupidly drunk and jealous. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. For not talking to Leo and for not freezing him before he shot you or even calling Paige"  
  
"You were in shock" said Cole. "Don't you blame yourself"  
  
"Alright" said Piper smiling. "How about we make a deal I don't blame myself if you don't blame yourself"  
  
"I like that" said Cole rubbing her tummy. "So where's Leo now?"  
  
"I killed Leo four months after you died" said Piper. "I was renegade witch, ugh"  
  
She put her hand on her head as Cole looked at her shocked and worried.  
  
"Piper oh I wish you hadn't" whispered Cole. "Once you have the taste of blood you can never get rid of it and you eventually want more. Trust me I would know"  
  
"Don't worry he didn't die" said Piper. "He told me some clueless whitelighter came and healed him. When I find that whitelighter..."  
  
She tightened her fist.  
  
"You will do nothing" said Cole. "Tell me more..."  
  
"Leo's an Elder" said Piper frustrated. "And they stripped my powers for awhile because of what I did to Leo. Don't worry I had your powers"  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yeah somehow your powers were transferred into me but I think it was because of Ben"  
  
"Ben?" asked Cole. "My father?"  
  
Piper groaned. "Cole there's one more thing...after you died I tried to kill myself but luckily I shimmered into the living room away from the pills. That afternoon I found out I was pregnant"  
  
She saw Cole's mouth opened slightly.  
  
"A year ago I gave birth to Benjamin Cole Turner, Cole" said Piper slowly.  
  
"No" said Cole sitting up his eyes filled with pain. "He's not my son, he can't be, and he's not"  
  
He got up from the bed, slipped on pajama pants and stomped off into the living room leaving Piper stunned and angry.  
  
Outside the thunder rumbled fiercly. 

A/N: Please review. Keep the reviews coming and i will keep updating...


	28. Reunited

Forbidden 28  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews here is more and answers to why Cole freaked out...  
  
Prue orbed in the manor at around one in the morning. She had a few stops to make. The manor was quiet and dark, it looked the same except for some new furniture but fairly the same. She walked upstairs taking in that old feeling of being there.  
  
Prue then walked up to Phoebe's door and was about to knock when she heard footsteps in the attic. Curiously she walked up the stairs and peeked through the cracked door.  
  
Paige was pacing around lost in thought her face twisted in confusion.  
  
"He can't be alive" she muttered.  
  
Prue froze up and immediately walked in.  
  
"Prue!" cried Paige. Prue covered Paige's mouth and shushed her while looking around. The she orbed Paige to the cabin...  
  
Cabin  
  
Prue orbed in and checked the bedroom. Andy and Ben were asleep. She smiled and then shut the door.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Paige angrily. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because The Elder cannot listen here it's magically shielded from them" said Prue.  
  
Paige put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now Paige who can't be alive?" asked Prue.  
  
"None of your business" said Paige.  
  
Prue had enough and tk'd Paige against the wall. Paige moaned and stood up.  
  
"Now you want to tell me who's alive?" asked Prue.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Paige.  
  
"Because sister or not" said Prue. "You hurt Piper and she's my favorite sister so anyone who hurts her, pays"  
  
Paige scowled. "I was talking about Leo"  
  
"Don't give me that crap" snapped Prue. "I know you were the one who healed Leo at the cemetery and the reason I didn't tell Piper was because you would not be standing here today lying to me. Now Paige if you don't tell me who's alive I will be forced to tell her and no amount of spells and powers will stop her"  
  
Paige sighed. "I bet you know who's alive already cause I saw them having sex. Yeah Cole and Piper"  
  
Prue gasped and angrily walked up to her causing Paige to back up against the wall. "How did you get past the shields"  
  
"I strengthened my orbing" said Paige matter a factly. "So how did he come back or was he with you guys the whole time"  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Prue thoughtfully. "Actually Andy and I are figuring how he came back but that's not to be your concern"  
  
"You'll tell me or I will tell Leo about Cole" said Paige.  
  
"Don't dare threaten me little girl" said Prue. "You're playing a big girls game so don't play with fire you're bound to get burned"  
  
She waved her hand and Paige exploded in orbs and disappeared.  
  
"So she knows?" asked Andy.  
  
Prue turned slowly and nodded. "I don't think she's going to keep her mouth shut long enough either. We have to tell Piper. Get Ben"  
  
Manor  
  
Paige landed on her butt in the attic. She wanted to scream. How dare Prue call her a little girl and proceed to kick her out. She hated her. Phoebe was right, Prue was nothing but self- righteous, bossy, and nosy.  
  
She was going to get Prue back and she didn't care of the consequence.  
  
"LEO!" cried Paige.  
  
Penthouse  
  
"You come back here!" cried Piper going out to the living room with boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
Cole stopped at the fireplace. Piper was fuming. She took a few deep breaths before speaking.  
  
"How dare you just deny him like that?" asked Piper hurtfully. He didn't answer. "Answer me!"  
  
Thunder crashed outside making Cole jump.  
  
"You don't know how much pain I went through trying to carry our baby to term" said Piper her eyes brimming with tears. "This is what we wanted, right? To be married, to have kids, and to have a house"  
  
"I never really wanted a child" said Cole softly. He turned to face Piper and she saw tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Why?" asked Piper calmly. She didn't expect him to break down like that. What was wrong? "We planned it and you were so happy. Is it because of your other child the one you were going to have with Phoebe"  
  
Cole nodded. "But it wasn't just that. I had girlfriends in the Underworld who became pregnant and the child never made it. Or the child would make it and then when..."  
  
Piper walked up to him and wiped his tears. "You don't have to explain"  
  
"No" said Cole sitting down. Piper sat down next to him clutching his hand. "One were twins, one of them died of sickness and the other the mother sacrificed it for a gain in powers. And it's that plus...I killed a baby once inadvertedly. One was when we set a village on fire 30 years ago and there was a baby in the house. Well I shimmered in to get the baby but it died of smoke inhalation and burns. I took that baby in my arms and I took it to a cemetery and buried him. Then I sat there for hours not crying or anything it took Raynor to get me and he gave me tonic to further deepen my humanity. That's why I didn't want kids. I'm not worthy of having one"  
  
"Yes you are" said Piper smiling. Tears streaming down her face. "We created this wonderful boy together. He came out healthy and you're not evil"  
  
Piper sensed Prue behind them and turned around. Prue had tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away as Andy held Ben. Cole saw them and wiped his tears.  
  
"No hi?" asked Prue.  
  
She went over to Cole and hugged him.  
  
"Piper's right you're not evil" said Prue. "I'm sorry for your losses and that baby that died but that was a long time ago and it was Balthazar. That killer cannot be possibly you. You who has a big and caring heart and that was you who buried that child because you cared"  
  
"Thanks Prue" said Cole. "Glad I'm on your side or you would be throwing vanquishing potions at me"  
  
Prue smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for all the mistrust that's what drove you to give up on yourself when the Source possessed you cause no one trusted you fully"  
  
"You had a right to mistrust me that time" said Cole. "I was trying to kill you three"  
  
Prue laughed. "So umm did you have a small crush on me? I mean you married Phoebe and Piper, what about me"  
  
"Yeah I liked you, you had fire in you" said Cole.  
  
"Hey you both are taking" said Andy shaking his head and smiling.  
  
"Cole this is Andy he died a year before you came" said Prue.  
  
Cole and Andy shook hands. Cole looked at sleeping Ben. Piper took Ben who opened his eyes. Cole was greeted with bright blue eyes filled with confusion. Ben gurgled and went back to sleep.  
  
"Cole you wanna hold him?" asked Piper. "You don't have to we can take this one day at a time"  
  
"I'll try" said Cole never taking his eyes off Ben. "He's so adorable"  
  
Piper gently placed Ben in Cole's crooked arms. She fixed his arms and watched as Cole touched Ben's fingers.  
  
"He's getting big" said Piper. "He can already say ma, Andy's name, Prue's name and he's working on saying demon. He can also shimmer"  
  
Cole smiled. "He's a really smart guy huh?"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "No energy balls yet thank goodness"  
  
Cole laughed. "I couldn't conjure up one till I was three. My mother couldn't contain me at that age it was all about making the pretty colors"  
  
"Oh no Ben's already got some of your mischief" said Prue. "I think he can shimmer things around"  
  
"Prue tell them" said Andy.  
  
"Bad news?" groaned Piper.  
  
"Yeah Paige knows Cole is alive" said Prue.  
  
"What!" cried Piper getting up. "How?"  
  
"She strengthened her orbing and orbed her while you guys were having some quality time" answered Prue. "I silenced her but for how long I have no idea"  
  
Piper sighed. "I'm going to talk to her"  
  
"Piper no" said Prue. "I have to use my powers against her. She's really stubborn and you can't control yourself"  
  
"I don't care what you say Prue" said Piper. "I'm not letting anything happen to Ben or Cole. Leo wants me he doesn't want to physically hurt me but he wants me"  
  
"Piper I don't want you anywhere near Leo" said Cole. "I mean..."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It's okay sweetheart" said Piper. "My powers have really expanded during the year"  
  
"She's right" said Prue. "She's been working on her combat skills. She has her own Book of Shadows, she can freeze someone without being in the room. Her exploding power has expanded"  
  
"I missed a lot" said Cole looking at Ben.  
  
"We all need rest" said Andy. "We'll come back tomorrow afternoon to discuss plans cause sooner or later the Powers that Be will know. Not to mention Phoebe could have a premonition anytime"  
  
"Bye" said Prue as they orbed out.  
  
"Come on Cole" said Piper. "You're tired" He nodded and with Piper's help stood up.  
  
Phoebe's room  
  
Phoebe was sleeping next to Jason. She was shifting from side to side.  
  
Dream  
  
"Leo, no!" cried Phoebe as she ran slowly inside the penthouse. She heard the gunshot and screamed as Cole fell to the floor blood pouring out of his wound.  
  
Leo grinned and looked at her.  
  
"Thanks Phoebe"  
  
Piper glared at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe found herself at the morgue...  
  
She saw Cole's cold body lying on the table. Paige was standing over him with a lab coat on and holding a scalpel.  
  
"Would you like to do the autopsy, Miss Halliwell?" asked Paige. "After all you allowed Leo to kill Cole"  
  
Suddenly Cole's body shot off the table.  
  
"Yeah Phoebe" he cried pointing to the gun wound. "Happy now that you have blood on your hands, MURDERER!"  
  
Phoebe looked at her hands that were covered with blood. She screamed and found herself at the cemetery.  
  
It was a funeral. Piper kissed and threw a red rose inside the hole where they were lowering Cole's coffin.  
  
"All sad isn't it?" asked Cole dressed in black. He was standing next to her.  
  
"Why do you keep coming in my dreams?" asked Phoebe softly as tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm just your guilty conscience" answered Cole. "Your hate for me did this. Yes it was Leo who pulled the trigger but you didn't stop him"  
  
Phoebe saw Piper walking to the limo in a daze Darryl helping her.  
  
"Your sister hates you" said Cole. "You left her alone with no husband and a child. I loved you"  
  
"I love you" said Phoebe. "That's why I was so jealous. That's why I still am. Cause you don't love me anymore and Piper is mourning over you. I never fully did that. Then again you didn't stay dead long enough to let me"  
  
"Would you have mourned for me?" asked Cole looking at her. "You didn't mourn for our child"  
  
Phoebe tried to touch Cole's hand. Her hand went through.  
  
"I'm not him" he softly told her. "He's down in that hole. You don't have a chance. He has a kid now"  
  
"He's dead" said Phoebe coldly.  
  
Cole smiled. "Well it is time for me to go"  
  
"But I don't want you to" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole turned to her. "Why do you keep holding on to me? I'm not him, I'm not the one you love. I just look and sound like him"  
  
Phoebe wiped her tears. "That's enough for me"  
  
They walked to the ditch. A glossy maple wood casket laid down there filled with red and white roses.  
  
"He likes red roses" said Phoebe.  
  
"Why do you keep talking about him in the present tense?" asked Cole jumping down in the ditch.  
  
"Cause he's alive in my heart" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole opened the casket to reveal nothing there. Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Does that help?" asked Cole.  
  
bEnd of dreamb  
  
Phoebe shot up sweating heavily. Her face was wet with tears and sweat. Jason was snoring and hogging the covers. Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes. She took a drink of her water and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed and her hair wild. She wet a washcloth and wiped her face. Then she looked in the mirror and saw Cole.  
  
"Boo" he said before disappearing.  
  
Phoebe turned around quickly breathing harshly.

[b]What does this mean, thought Phoebe. Is Cole alive?[/b]

  
  
A/N: Felt sorry just a teeny whinny bit for Phoebe. Tell me what you thought of this chapter... 


	29. Ben and Cole

Forbidden 29  
  
A/N: You asked for Ben and Cole moments here's a couple to start off with...  
  
Next morning  
  
Phoebe walked up to Cole's gravestone. It looked peaceful. She placed some flowers on it and stared.  
  
"What do all the dreams mean?" she asked looking at the gravestone. Her eyes were tearing up. "Even after you're dead y...you come back"  
  
She paced around angrily burning a hole in the gravestone. "Once again you come and tear me and my sister apart then you haunt my dreams and you make me hate you"  
  
She paused. "I hate you so damn much...I h...hate you for coming into my life...I hate you for falling in love with me. I hate you for all the pain you caused me and for not fighting The Source harder! I HATE you for giving up on us and accepting my rejections. I hate you for loving Piper..."  
  
She dropped to the ground in sobs. "I h...hate you for dying. Dying of a mortal weapon. Come on Cole you were stronger than that"  
  
She wiped her tears and looked around slowly collecting her thoughts. She calmed down.  
  
"I don't know if you know this but I tried to cast a spell to bring you back and even a spell to talk to you" said Phoebe. "It didn't work as I expected"  
  
Phoebe sighed and laughed. "I remember the first time you proposed to me. Did I tell you that you were hot in green goo. Those blue eyes" She sniffled. "Did you ever think about tackling me down instead of absorbing The Source's energy ball"  
  
She sighed. "No cause you weren't worried about yourself. Cause you have to be the freaking hero"  
  
She smiled a little. "Thanks Cole and I hope you rest in peace and hopefully we'll meet again"  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
Jason walked in to see Paige pouring coffee. She had dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Morning Paige" said Jason.  
  
Paige jumped in surprise. "Jason you scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"Sorry" said Jason. "Is Phoebe around?"  
  
"She had to run an errand" said Paige glaring at him.  
  
Jason was feeling uncomfortable under Paige's stare.  
  
"If she calls or comes back tell her I'm at the office" said Jason leaving.  
  
Penthouse  
  
"Ok little guy time for bath" said Piper. "But keep quiet daddy's still sleeping"  
  
Ben looked at her curiously. Dad? He always heard his ma talk about his dad. And he saw pictures of him too. He would like to see Daddy.  
  
Piper placed Ben in the half-filled sink. Ben immediately grabbed his rubber ducky. After this she would go and see Paige. She got a plastic cup and filled it with water then poured it over Ben's head. Ben giggled.  
  
"Can I try?" asked a voice behind her.  
  
Piper turned to see Cole wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He looked at the two shyly.  
  
"Yeah but be careful Ben splashes" said Piper.  
  
Cole nodded. "How do I do this?"  
  
Piper motioned him over and showed him the stuff to bathe him with. She watches with glee as Cole washes Ben who seemed to be looking at Cole with awe. Ben was knew this person. This was his dada right? He tilted his head and threw his hands down in the water. Piper laughed as Cole glanced at her with a smirk.  
  
"Told ya" she said.  
  
Ben looked at his mommy. He never saw her so happy. It was because of dada. Piper picked up a towel and handed it to Cole as she picked up her little prince and placed him in the towel. Cole wrapped him up and they walked into the bedroom where the clothes were on the bed.  
  
Piper smiled wickedly as she grabbed the baby powder and hid it behind her back.  
  
"Dry him up real good" she said. "Then you open and place the diaper under him"  
  
"Ok" said Cole. "This feels weird"  
  
"Don't worry you're doing great" she said rubbing his arm. He flinced and Piper pulled back. He looked at her.  
  
"Sorry" he said. "You just send sparks through me everytime I feel you're touch"  
  
"Good thing or bad thing?" asked Piper.  
  
"Definitely good" he said kissing her lightly.  
  
Piper smiled and he put the diaper in place.  
  
"Now put a little bit of baby powder in the diaper" said Piper handing it to him and stepping back.  
  
Piper closed her eyes and counted the seconds  
  
One...  
  
Two...  
  
"Hey!" cried Cole.  
  
Piper opened her eyes and laughed as Cole was covered in baby powder he sputtered and looked at Ben who was giggling also.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny" said Cole tickling Ben. Ben squirmed and laughed till he became red. Then Cole looked at Piper who opened her eyes and made a dash for the door. Cole grabbed the baby powder and threw a lot on her.  
  
They both look like ghosts. Prue walked in.  
  
"Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" asked Prue.  
  
Cole raised it and Prue held her hands up and orbed away before he could get her.  
  
"Woo" breathed Cole as he sat down.  
  
Piper's smile faded a little before she finished putting the diaper on bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole. "A little tired but I'm fine"  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "Just don't wear yourself out"  
  
"In a few days I'll be good as new" said Cole.  
  
A/N: Short but sweet I hope. More Paige and Leo next chapter...Did she tell? Knowing Paige and her third grade crush, probably. 


	30. Tattleteller

Forbidden 30  
  
A/N: Hey sorry for the wait I was working on a Profiler fic...This chapter you will find out whether Paige told Leo or not.  
  
_**Hey if you like Piper/Cole be sure to read "I love you Cole" by Charmed Snow. Reading her story helps me to develop mine and she emailed me kind words that boosted my muse so thanks Charmed-Snow!!  
**_  
Piper walked up to the manor slowly. She was wearing blue hip huggers and a navy blue tank. She sighed and shifted her purse.  
  
Here we go, thought Piper as she looked at Paige's car.  
  
Piper lifted her hand and knocked. She froze when Paige opened the door. She had dark circles under her eyes and was a little bit chubbier. She was wearing jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.  
  
"Hello Paige" said Piper.  
  
"I'm tired Piper" said Paige.  
  
"That's okay I won't be long" said Piper sternly.  
  
Paige sighed and walked into the living room. Piper walked in and shut the door. The manor hadn't changed much except it was a lot messier. Piper looked at the coffee table. A pint of vanilla ice cream sat on the table, chips, a half-eaten slice of pizza, and soda covered it. Piper grimaced and quickly looked to Paige.  
  
"We can't talk here" said Piper looking around.  
  
"I'm not leaving" said Paige coldly.  
  
_Cool it Piper she's still your sister, she told herself calmly.  
  
Chill Paige you got control of this, thought Paige._  
  
"You don't care about me at all do you?" asked Piper.  
  
"You abandoned us Piper for that demon" said Paige.  
  
"Enough" said Piper. "Let's act like civilized adults and talk where we can't be heard. Please"  
  
Paige sighed. "Where to?"  
  
"Follow me" said Piper shimmering out.  
  
Cabin  
  
Paige gasp as Piper shimmered in front of her.  
  
"How?" asked Paige.  
  
"Don't worry" said Piper. "Don't even try to orb here anytime as soon as you leave you will forget about this place"  
  
They went inside the cabin. Paige looked around. "Nice"  
  
"Paige we're going to get to the point" said Piper. "You know he's alive I need you to keep your mouth shut"  
  
"What's in it for me Piper?" asked Paige.  
  
"I can't believe you Paige" said Piper. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
Paige sighed and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I told Leo, Piper" said Paige wearily.  
  
Piper went numb. "P...Paige please tell me you're lying"  
  
"I wish I was I was so pissed last night" said Paige. "A...and Leo was so convincing last night. He...he said that Cole would turn evil again and he will hurt you"  
  
"Okay Piper just breath" muttered Piper. She paced around. "Paige this isn't like you!"  
  
"I know" said Paige. "He's just using me I know he is but I like him and I needed him, because you left"  
  
"Now we have to fix this" said Piper. "Fast!"  
  
Penthouse  
  
Cole woke up around noon. He saw Ben crawling around on the bed trying to get off.  
  
"Wait a minute baby boy" said Cole scooping him up.  
  
Ben pouted. Cole smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"This is unbelievable" he murmured.  
  
Cole got up and put some socks on. He was cold despite the flannel pajamas.  
  
He picked Ben up and walked into the living room. Cole heard faint chanting outside the door.  
  
"Piper" called Cole. He looked to Ben who was pointing to the door.  
  
"Bad" cried Ben squirming.  
  
He pointed his finger around and Cole was surprised when coffee tables and a chair slid over and blocked the door. Cole opened his mouth in shock but knew he had to get out of there soon.  
  
He tried to shimmer but found he couldn't.  
  
"Come on" said Cole. He tried again and just felt dizzy. "PIPER!"  
  
Cabin  
  
"He's in trouble" said Piper urgently. "Let's go!"  
  
She grabbed Paige's hand and shimmered only to bounce back to the cabin. Piper started to panic. Tears slipped down her cheeks making Paige's heart break.  
  
"Piper I'm so sorry" said Paige. "I was angry at you and Prue for treating me like crap and you for abandoning me when I needed you the most"  
  
Piper sighed heavily. She had to admit she had been acting cold and distant. Even before she fell in love with Cole she hadn't paid enough attention to Paige, but that didn't mean that if Cole or her child was killed that she wasn't going to kill her.  
  
"We can talk after we get my family back" said Piper. "We have to shimmer outside the penthouse"  
  
"Wait" said Paige. She closed her eyes then after a moment opened them. "He's got the perimeter of the building blocked off to orbing or shimmering"  
  
"We have to drive and we have to drive fast" said Piper. "Call Prue and Phoebe on her cell on the way"  
  
Penthouse  
  
Cole stepped back as the door exploded. Cole turned to Ben hoping luck was on his side.  
  
"Ben shimmer to mommy" said Cole. "Okay"  
  
Ben hugged him tight as if this was the last time he would see him and he shimmered.  
  
Car  
  
Paige jumped when Ben shimmered in Paige's arms. Piper swerved and cried out as well.  
  
"Ben" said Piper.  
  
"He can shimmer?" asked Paige.  
  
"My little boy is strong" said Piper. "Leo has to be at the penthouse"  
  
Penthouse  
  
"Hello Cole" said Leo orbing in. "Long time no see"  
  
A/N: Okay so Paige told...How did you like this chapter? What do you think will/should happen next? 


	31. The Challenge

Forbidden 31  
  
**_A/N: Here's another chapter. I have reached my 200th review,lol by Charmed Fan. Thanks a lot. Thanks to the people that have read this fic...please continue to read and review.  
  
Now I have been graciously asked to co-write "I love you Cole" by Charmed Snow. This is my second fav Piper/Cole fic so I was just ecstatic and I'm honored. So if you definitely like "Forbidden" you should read "I Love You Cole"  
_**  
Now on to the fic...  
  
Cole slammed into the wall and fell to his knees. He spit out blood and laughed.  
  
"Wow Wyatt grew a backbone" taunted Cole. "Don't be scared can't take me own one on one without powers"  
  
"Are you scared because you don't have powers?" asked Leo staring at him coldly. "You're so pathetic demon"  
  
"And you're not?" asked Cole standing up with difficulty.  
  
"You stole the love of my life away!" screamed Leo angrily. "I love her and you stole my family. My child, my wife!"  
  
"Well Leo that's not my problem" said Cole. "I gave her a happy life"  
  
Leo walked up to Cole and punched him in the jaw. Cole grabbed his arm and twisted it making Leo cry out in pain. Then Cole kicked him in the ribs hard. He thought he heard a crack.  
  
Leo groaned and fell to the floor.  
  
Outside  
  
Piper and Paige ran out the car. Paige was carrying Ben, Prue orbed in beside them after Piper froze the whole block. Prue glared at Paige.  
  
"No time Prue" said Piper sternly. "Cole's in deep trouble"  
  
"Let's weaken the shield and try at once to transport ourselves in there" said Prue.  
  
"Everyone know the spell?" asked Piper.  
  
Prue and Paige nodded. "It's not that hard"  
  
"Well let me modify it a bit" said Prue thoughtfully.  
  
**_Shield unlock  
  
No magic block  
_**  
Piper grimaced at Prue's lack of spell writing these days.  
  
"What I haven't written a spell in two years" said Prue. They recited the spell three times before orbing/shimmering in. Prue took Ben to the manor.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Cole delivered another blow to Leo's face. Leo's eye was bruised but it automatically healed.  
  
"Not looking so well Cole" taunted Leo as Cole leaned back on his elbows panting.  
  
"Once I get my powers back" said Cole breathlessly. "No one will be able to recognize you"  
  
"You won't be getting your powers back" said Leo holding up a ball of elecricity. "Make sure you stay in hell this time"  
  
Leo exploded in orbs. Cole sighed in relief to see Piper. Paige was beside her, he grimaced in pain.  
  
"Cole" said Piper running to him. He had a busted lip, and his jaw was swollen. She also saw burns on his clothes. "Come on sweetie we're going to the manor"  
  
"Piper he's reconstituting" said Paige.  
  
Too late Leo reconstituted. He smirked at Piper and Paige ran to her side.  
  
"Paige you betrayed me sweetheart" said Leo.  
  
"You're an asshole" snapped Paige.  
  
"Aww Paige guess no more bedtime play" said Leo coldly. He glared at Piper who also glared at him. Then she shimmered the three of them away.  
  
Manor  
  
They shimmered in the manor where Jason and Phoebe were dancing. Phoebe screamed and Jason gaped at her sisters. Paige got up and pushed him towards the front door.  
  
"Get out" she said. "Get yourself a hotel room"  
  
She shut the door in his face.  
  
"What the hell is he doing alive?!" cried Phoebe angrily.  
  
Prue came downstairs.  
  
"Ben's asleep" said Prue. She ran over to Cole and Piper. Prue healed Cole as Piper held him tight.  
  
"Cole are you okay?" asked Piper bringing his face to hers tenderly. Cole smiled.  
  
"I'm okay Piper" said Cole. "I held up my own"  
  
He looked up at Paige and Phoebe and grimaced.  
  
"I don't want to be here" said Cole standing up with the help of the couch arm.  
  
Piper stood up with him and sighed. "Unfortunately Leo can bring my shields down and we need the power of three close by"  
  
"So what we're vanquishing Leo now?" asked Phoebe. "Oh how the tables have turned! Leo's the big bad and Cole's the big innocent. I must have stepped into the Twilight Zone"  
  
"Shut up Phoebe" said Paige crossing her arms. She hadn't felt so much guilt since her parents died. She had to fall for Leo's stupid tricks. She would never forgive him but she couldn't kill him either and that seemed to be what Piper was going for"  
  
She glanced at Cole quickly. He wasn't comfortable in this house. Prue sighed.  
  
"So what now?" asked Phoebe biting her lower lip. She wanted to cry, she wanted to jump in Cole's arms and hug him tightly. She wanted to kiss him and make love to him.  
  
Snap out of it Phoebe, she thought. He doesn't love you  
  
"Well I kill Cole and prevent the world from an apocalypse" said Leo orbing in behind the group.  
  
Piper immediately sent an energy ball at Leo. He deflected it.  
  
"Energy ball!" cried Paige. She took it in her hand and shot it at Leo. He orbed out the way and next to the stairs.  
  
"Paige I thought you understood what had to be done" said Leo.  
  
"I can't Leo" said Paige her eyes filling with tears. "I can't kill an innocent child"  
  
Prue orbed out to get Ben. Leo rolled his eyes.  
  
"I tried getting the brat four times" said Leo. "He's too powerful, too early. You will all see that in time"  
  
Piper held Cole back from pursuing Leo. The clasped hands and stood their guard.  
  
"Leo we can prevent any of that from happening" said Paige. "Plus how can you trust this Elder Simon. He's probably lying to you. Please!"  
  
"Fine!" cried Leo. "You want to be destroyed by someone right under your nose, go ahead. I thought you were stronger that that"  
  
Paige sneered.  
  
Suddenly the dark priest appeared.  
  
"BEN!" screamed Piper.  
  
He was holding Ben who was struggling and crying.  
  
"Let him go Leo!" cried Phoebe walking up to him angrily.  
  
Cole moved towards the dark priest.  
  
"He's evil" said Cole to the group referring to Leo.  
  
"Ah nah Elder Simon just got the dark priest and the light priest to combine powers and bring his shield down" explained Leo nonchalantly.  
  
"That took almost all our energy" said the dark priest.  
  
Cole tried to run up and grab Ben when Leo's shield surrounded them and he bounced off to the floor. Paige helped him up and Cole shoved her hands away stepping back.  
  
"Leo please whatever you want I'll do!" cried Piper. "Please give me my son back. He's just an innocent baby"  
  
Leo seemed to be in thought.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!" cried Cole angrily as he stepped beside Piper.  
  
The sisters looked at him in shock. Leo seemed to be cut out of his stupor cause he suddenly turned angry.  
  
"You have no powers" said Leo. "Nothing but a mere mortal"  
  
"Not true I still have my demon half" said Cole. "Are you scared you can't beat me?"  
  
"Duels were outdated since the early 1900's" said Leo.  
  
"Yes by they are still ruled in" said Cole. "You must accept my challenge or serve my reward now"  
  
Leo sneered.  
  
"Cole what are you doing?" asked Piper turning to him. "I'm not letting you fight an Elder who has more powers than you, sweetie you can't even walk around without getting tired"  
  
"I don't care" said Cole. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore and he damn well will not hurt my son"  
  
"Fine Turner" said Leo. "I cannot decline, but since you challenged me I pick the place and time"  
  
"Right" said Cole. "If I win I get Ben back and you leave Piper alone"  
  
Leo chuckled. "This will be good"  
  
He cleared his throat. "If I win you die and Piper marries me"  
  
"No Way!!!" cried Piper and Cole.  
  
Leo shrugged. "So be it...the child is mine"  
  
"No fine" said Piper. She looked at Cole who shook his head. "I believe in you, I believe you won't give up easily and I will always love you"  
  
She kissed him tenderly.  
  
Cole looked at Leo. "Alright you have a deal"  
  
The light priest made herself known. Only her white robe could be seen she held out a contract and a small knife. Cole pricked his finger and signed his name. Leo did the same.  
  
"You have three days till the first full moon, demon" said Leo. "I guess you'll want to be buried in the same spot" He turned to Piper and blew her a kiss. "I already have a wedding dress picked out for you sweetcheeks"  
  
"Go to hell" snapped Piper.  
  
"That's where Cole will be going" laughed Leo as him and the priests orbed out with Ben.  
  
Piper dropped to the floor in shock that she just let her baby go without a fight. Cole bent down and pulled Piper into her arms. Piper shoved him away.  
  
"You bastard!" she sobbed. "How could you do that?! Just sign your life away when you just got it back" She pounded on his chest. "How could you?! I thought you loved me"  
  
"Shh" said Cole soothingly as he grabbed her flailing fists.  
  
"I can't lose you" sobbed Piper. "I can't lose Ben...I...ca...can't lose my baby"  
  
Cole pulled her into an embrace as she sobbed heavily. Phoebe and Paige watched quietly. Prue orbed in and shook her head sadly.  
  
Phoebe turned to Prue.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"We'll leave them alone" said Prue. "Then we get Cole's health up. He's gonna kill Leo"  
  
A/N: Okay another chapter completed ...So you know what to do. Next chapter will be preparations for the duel! 


	32. Preparations

Forbidden 32  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews...213...wow that's a new one for me. That's why ending this fic is far from my mind. Hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Cole fell onto his back heavily. Andy helped him up.  
  
"Come on Cole" said Prue. "Stay focused"  
  
Both men were shirtless and wearing boots and training pants.  
  
"I'm trying Prue" said Cole as Andy helped him up.  
  
"Not hard enough" said Prue.  
  
Cole scowled and drank some of his water. They were both sweating heavily and exhausted. They have been up since 5 training and it was almost 10.  
  
"I need to sit down" said Cole wearily.  
  
Andy caught him before his legs gave out.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole as Andy sat him against the wall.  
  
"Prue let's take a couple hours" said Andy.  
  
Prue walked up to them.  
  
"I'm sorry Cole" she said apologetically.  
  
Cole waved her off. "It's all right"  
  
"Please don't tell Piper she'll have my head" said Prue.  
  
"Too late" muttered Andy looking at Piper who was at the bottom of the stairs. Her lips were pursed.  
  
She walked up to Cole and kneeled down.  
  
"Look how pale he is!" cried Piper looking at Prue angrily.  
  
"Piper it's alright I wanted to keep going" said Cole.  
  
"For five hours!" cried Piper angrily. "That's it this duel is cancelled"  
  
"Piper you can't do that" said Andy. "That means he forfeits, Ben is Leo's and so are you"  
  
"Piper you have to believe I can do it" said Cole getting up.  
  
Piper turned to Cole and kissed him.  
  
"I do believe you" said Piper. "But you don't know what tricks Leo might have up his sleeve"  
  
"He probably will cheat" said Cole. "But don't forget I'm witty too"  
  
"And really sweaty" said Piper jumping away. "Yuck"  
  
"Oh come on Piper" said Cole deviously. "It's not like I never got sweaty before"  
  
Piper giggled.  
  
"Please you two" said Prue rolling her eyes. "Keep the bedroom talk in the bedroom"  
  
"All three of you, shower" ordered Piper. "Paige brought lunch from the deli"  
  
Piper shimmered out with Cole.  
  
"So when do you think we'll get some alone time?" asked Andy as he grabbed Prue by the waist.  
  
Paige came downstairs.  
  
"Where's Piper?" asked Paige.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "Not in this house"  
  
An hour later  
  
Everyone was in the living room eating small size hoagies and passing around chips. Piper was lying on the couch with Cole in her arms and running her hand through his hair. Much to Phoebe's dismay. Piper occasionally shot her a look that said, Get over it.  
  
Paige had a book in front of her that looked almost 200 years old. She started reading about duels.  
  
_Duels between two magical beings  
  
If there is an unsolvable dispute one may challenge the other to a duel. A duel takes place in a magical realm unbeknownst to The Source or The Elders. The duel must begin the first full moon of the month and will automatically end on the last day. If there is no winner by this time the duel will resume the next month. The winner is the last one standing._  
  
"This is just great" muttered Phoebe.  
  
"Is it just them alone?" asked Piper.  
  
Paige scrolled down the page.  
  
"No" said Paige. "There are spectators allowed. It's actually like the freaking Superbowl. Regularly there are about 200 demons, or witches, or whatever"  
  
"There's a lot of magical creatures there" said Cole.  
  
"You done this before?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Only three times" answered Cole. "In a two year period"  
  
"I take it you won" said Paige. "So what you have to kill to win?"  
  
Cole nodded. Paige and Phoebe frowned and Cole looked down and snuggled further into Piper.  
  
"Well we're still in there concocting potions" said Prue.  
  
Andy orbed in with a paper.  
  
"Here's the form" announced Andy. He got a pen and book and handed it to Piper. She started filling it out. Tears came to her eyes as the familiarity struck her. It was like signing his death certificate. Prue saw this and took the form from her. Piper smiled.  
  
"It says you're only allowed two powers" said Prue.  
  
Cole nodded. "Shimmering and energy balls"  
  
Prue nodded and wrote them down.  
  
"It says here there are three stages to this duel" announced Phoebe. "The first is power usage, the second is hand to hand combat, and the third is the classic sword duel"  
  
"We should go in the kitchen and discuss potions" said Prue getting up. Piper looked over at Cole and saw that he was sleeping. "No need to wake him"  
  
Piper kissed his cheek and climbed off the couch. She covered him with a blanket and they went into the kitchen.  
  
"Paige made a potion to transfer his powers back into him" said Prue.  
  
The kitchen was full of ingredients and pots. It was a total mess.  
  
"Good" said Piper sitting on a stool.  
  
"We'll get Ben back" said Paige comforting Piper.  
  
"I know" said Piper.  
  
"I'm not trying to rain in our hopeful parade but what if Cole doesn't win" said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe!" cried Paige.  
  
Piper glared at her.  
  
"This thing is tomorrow night people" said Phoebe. "He's not well enough and Leo is a big time Elder"  
  
"That you want to save" said Piper. "He's the reason Cole died two years ago, he was the reason I lost my first child, he's the reason that Ben is gone"  
  
"He played with my feelings for him" said Paige.  
  
"Phoebe if you're not on the same boat as us well you can just get the hell out of this house" said Prue.  
  
Mausoleum- 20 min later  
  
Cole sat by his father's grave. He traced the letters and sat back.  
  
"They're probably right" said Cole. "I can't win this"  
  
"So what you're going to let Leo win" said an annoyed voice.  
  
Cole turned his head. "Hello Patti"  
  
She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Hi mom" said Cole as she took a seat beside him.  
  
"I wish that you would stop doubting yourself" said Patti. "I can't help it" said Cole.  
  
"Yes you can" she said. "You're really not going to let Leo take Piper and Ben away from you"  
  
"No" said Cole.  
  
"She loves you so much" said Patti. "She loves you more than she ever loved Leo"  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Cole looking at Patti.  
  
"She hasn't been with one man in two years" said Patti. "She constantly talked about you everyday. I know because of Phoebe you find this hard to believe but Piper won't turn her back on you"  
  
"I know" said Cole. "She has a heart of gold"  
  
"So are you going to listen to Phoebe or Piper?" asked Patti.  
  
She hugged him and nodded to Benjamin who was standing behind her.  
  
That night  
  
Patti was holding Piper in her arms as they sat on the stairs with Paige, Prue, and Phoebe.  
  
Andy and Cole were in combat position.  
  
"Start with powers three minutes" called Prue. "Go"  
  
Andy shot out a bolt of lightening. Cole shimmered out the way and back into the same spot. He then released an energy ball. Andy dodged out the way, he didn't see the three coming his way. All three hit him and he slammed against the wall. Piper smiled.  
  
"Next" called Prue.  
  
Cole kicked Andy's feet from under him. Andy fell to the ground. He then kicked Cole off from on top of him and delivered a blow to his face. Cole stumbled over and stood up.  
  
"Be careful" called Piper.  
  
Everyone looked at Piper and she smiled nervously. "Sorry habit"  
  
Prue was impressed at how easily Cole was blocking Andy's shots. "Next!" cried Prue waving her hand.  
  
Swords appeared in their hands.  
  
Clang...clang...  
  
"My turn" said Phoebe getting up from the stairs. Cole hit Andy's sword away from his hand and put the sword up to his throat.  
  
"Hey I'm your friend here" said Andy nervously.  
  
Cole smiled and looked at Phoebe who was ready to go.  
  
"Just like old times Phoebe" said Cole.  
  
They got in their combat positions.  
  
"Ready go" said Prue.  
  
Phoebe levitated and immediately kicked him in the chin. Cole fell to the floor and Phoebe slammed her fist down to his chest. He blocked it by grabbing her wrists and flipping her on the ground.  
  
Prue stifled a giggle. Phoebe kicked...Cole blocked...Cole slammed his palms into her chest. She flew back and fell on her butt.  
  
"Alright that's enough you two" said Prue.  
  
"No" said Phoebe angrily. "I wanna keep going"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
She flipped up and kicked him on his side.  
  
"AHH!" he cried and grabbed the side of the wall.  
  
Everyone started their way over when Cole held up his hand.  
  
"I'm okay" he said shaking off the white dots. That was in the same spot he was shot.  
  
Phoebe kept her game face on.  
  
"Come on Phoebe" challenged Cole.  
  
Phoebe swung around to backhand him but he was faster and kicked the back of her legs. She fell to the ground and back kicked him in the stomach. She got up and moved to punch him again. He grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Like me this way" she growled lowly.  
  
"Keep your personal feelings to yourself" he shouted. "I don't have time for your bullshit!"  
  
He tossed her aside and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Cole!" called Piper while chasing after him.  
  
"Phoebe you better check yourself" said Andy.  
  
Everyone went upstairs. Phoebe stood in the middle of the room breathing hard.  
  
A/N: Well I guess you know what the next chapter will be about!!! Yes it's the long awaited duel who will come out victorious? You'll have to read to find out but now you know what to do. 


	33. The Duel

Forbidden 33  
  
A/N: The awaited duel is here. It isn't as descriptive as I intended it to be but hope it fits well with you anyway. This chapter is long and covers the whole duel I didn't want to drag it out so please sit back and enjoy...  
  
Piper awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. She sighed heavily. She wished she could feel as happy as those birds. She opened her eyes and rolled over. A pair of blue jewels stared down at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Piper touching his face.  
  
"Watching you sleep" he answered sadly.  
  
"Why do you sound like it's going to be the last time you will?" asked Piper.  
  
"It won't be" he answered.  
  
Piper grabbed the small crocodile she had snuggled up with.  
  
"I miss my baby" said Piper sadly. "But I know you will bring him home"  
  
"I will" promised Cole. "Right now I could use some food in my stomach"  
  
Piper grabbed Cole's wrist before he got out of bed. She kissed him deeply.  
  
"About yesterday with Phoebe..." started Piper.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" said Cole continuing to get up.  
  
He put on his clothes. "Want to join me in the shower?"  
  
Piper smiled and nodded.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Patti orbed in the kitchen. Andy was cooking.  
  
"Good morning" said Andy.  
  
"Morning" said Patti holding 7 tickets. "This duel is being broadcast in every realm and it just sold out"  
  
"An Elder versus the former Balthazar" said Prue from the kitchen table. "It's sure to sell out"  
  
She took a bite out of her eggs. Phoebe was pouring herself coffee and Paige was tossing an apple up and down.  
  
"Honestly guys how do you feel about the fact that we're going to kill Leo?" asked Paige.  
  
"Paige it's not like he didn't bring this on himself" said Andy.  
  
"You don't know him" said Paige her voice rising. "He used to be a really caring and happy person till Piper had to go have an affair with Cole"  
  
"I will mind you to shut your mouth, girl" said Patti angrily.  
  
Paige sat back.  
  
"What so everyone's Cole's best friend now?" asked Paige sneering.  
  
"Paige you don't know what went on with us for the last two years" said Prue. "Let's leave it at that cause it's none of your business"  
  
"If I have to live with an ex-murdered it is" said Paige.  
  
Just then Cole and Piper appeared. Piper looked to Cole to see how he reacted.  
  
"Good morning everyone" he said clearing his throat.  
  
"I'm leaving" said Paige walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Cole she didn't mean that" said Patti.  
  
"Yes she did" said Cole sitting down. "But I don't care"  
  
Piper sat in the chair next to him smiling. Phoebe was silently drinking her coffee.  
  
"What time do we have to be there?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"At dusk" answered Andy. He looked at Cole. "So you're ready?"  
  
"As ready as I can be" said Cole.  
  
Piper squeezed his hand. She took the tickets from Patti and frowned.  
  
"Why are there seven tickets?" she asked.  
  
"Well I invited someone" said Patti. "He'll be here later"  
  
"I rather find out later" said Cole. "As long as its not Victor"  
  
"Dad was so angry at Leo that he resorted to using voodoo" said Phoebe. "But he's not your biggest fan either considering what you put me through"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"December 5th and we're going to a duel" sighed Prue.  
  
"Guess I'll cancel my manicure" said Phoebe wryly.  
  
Stadium five minutes before match  
  
Cole and Piper were in a small room waiting to be called upon. Another match was taking place. Piper's hands were shaking. Cole took her hands in his and kissed them.  
  
"I love you" said Cole smiled.  
  
There were tears in Piper's eyes. "I love you too. I don't want you to do this"  
  
"This is for you and Ben" said Cole.  
  
"What if something goes wrong?" said Piper. "I couldn't take it. Please don't do this"  
  
"Shh" said Cole putting his finger on her lips.  
  
"Three minutes" called a guard outside the room.  
  
"Cole we'll find a way to get Ben" said Piper. "We will"  
  
Cole sighed. "It's too late I signed the contract. We can't back out"  
  
Piper kissed him and pushed him against the wall. She put her hands onto his belt and down. Cole moved his hands up her shirt and onto her breasts. They kissed heatedly as if this was their last night.  
  
"Time to go" called the guard.  
  
Cole had to pry Piper away not that he wanted to. They put their foreheads together and closed their eyes.  
  
"No matter what" said Piper putting his face to hers. "I will always love you and only you"  
  
Cole nodded. "It goes both ways"  
  
They kissed one last time.  
  
"Good luck" said Piper as Cole wiped her tears.  
  
Stadium seats  
  
"Wow at least we get front row" said Phoebe.  
  
Patti glanced at The Elders seated on the other side of the stadium opposite them.  
  
"Hello everyone" said a voice orbing in the seat next to Patti.  
  
Paige and Phoebe gasped as Benjamin Turner formed in their eyes.  
  
"Mom you didn't tell us he was coming" said Phoebe.  
  
Patti shrugged. "I didn't want to make Cole nervous"  
  
They watched as a bloody figure was dragged away. Andy wrapped his arm around Prue. Piper walked towards them. Patti squeezed her hand. Piper smiled.  
  
"Hi dad" said Piper hugging Benjamin.  
  
"How are you doing sweetheart?" asked Benjamin who resembled Cole if it weren't for the mustache and ash gray hair.  
  
"Considering me, my son, and my husband are on the line" said Piper. "Not so well"  
  
She walked past them and sat beside Prue. They locked hands as the announcement of Cole and Leo was said over the intercom.  
  
Cole came out from one side as Leo came out the other.  
  
The ring  
  
"Hope you're ready Turner" mocked Leo as they came closer. Their statistics were being announced. Demons, witches, gypsies, warlocks, fairies, elves, and any other creature you could think of was here.  
  
"No I hope you're ready" said Cole conjuring an energy ball.  
  
Leo shrugged and released a bolt of lightening. Cole flew to the ground and rolled a few feet. Most of the crowd cheered. Cole Turner wasn't exactly a favorite to the good side or the evil side.  
  
Piper turned quickly to blow up whoever was cheering Prue grabbed her hands and sat her down.  
  
"Piper" said Prue.  
  
Cole got up. "Just a scratch"  
  
Leo grinned.  
  
As the power battle was taking place a young woman in a brown cloak sat watching in the judge's seat. She was enjoying this very much. Her silver eyes glistened with glee. She saw from across the stadium The Halliwell family.  
  
The youngest Paige seemed to be really worried and looking at the Elder battling. The middle Phoebe was sitting back with disgust on her face.  
  
You're not the only one who finds this disgusting, thought the woman.  
  
Then there was the living oldest sister, Piper. Piper who was tightening her hold on her mother's arm with each blow her husband took. The woman sighed. She really hated these things.  
  
She picked up the microphone.  
  
"Combat!!" she cried.  
  
Both men were tired and bleeding from various wounds.  
  
"Come on Wyatt" said Cole as he started blocking Leo's furious moves. He figured he would let Leo tire himself out.  
  
"I can't watch this anymore" said Piper getting up from the seat and going to the bathroom.  
  
Bathroom  
  
Piper grimaced as two Furies exited the bathroom they were too into talking with eachother to notice her. Piper wet her face with water.  
  
She saw Phoebe in the mirror when she looked up.  
  
"He's doing fantastic out there" said Phoebe.  
  
"I know" said Piper. "I'm just feeling queasy and I don't like the idea of hearing my husband get booed while fighting for his life"  
  
Phoebe sighed and nodded.  
  
"He really needs your support out there" said Phoebe.  
  
"Like he needed yours yesterday" said Piper turning to face her.  
  
"He had my support I was helping out his training" said Phoebe. "You guys were taking it easy on him. No matter what happened last year before I find out he was half demon he was my best friend and I hope that him and I can rekindle that"  
  
"As long as you don't try to rekindle anything else" warned Piper.  
  
Phoebe held up her hands and put them down.  
  
"Come on Piper it's almost over" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper followed Phoebe out the door. As they walked back to their seat they saw the last battle going on.  
  
Swords were clanging lifelessly. Cole swung his arm tiredly at Leo. He ducked.  
  
"It's over Leo" breathed Cole. "Just give up"  
  
They were both matted with dirt and blood. Leo's eyes turned dark.  
  
"Come on Wyatt he's stealing your family!!" cried Elder Simon.  
  
Leo shot a string of electricity at Cole. He shimmered out the way but Leo shot where he reappeared and it hit him. Cole shook violently and fell to the ground.  
  
"Cole!" screamed Piper getting up from her seat. Patti and Prue tried to keep her from running out there.  
  
"Get off me" she cried pushing them away.  
  
Piper shimmered to the center of the ring.  
  
"Get her out of there!" cried the woman in the brown cloak.  
  
Piper ran to Cole. Leo turned away.  
  
"Cole" said Piper shaking him. "Cole! Wake up"  
  
"Piper" moaned Cole. "Am I still in?"  
  
He opened his eyes. "Are you still in?!" she cried. "Cole you're forfeiting. At least if I marry Leo then I can be near Ben and you can find someway to save us"  
  
Cole shook his head and two guards ran up and grabbed Piper's arms.  
  
"Hey!" cried Piper.  
  
"No I'm finishing this" said Cole grabbing his sword and getting up. He saw Leo walking towards the other Elders. "Hey Wyatt!!!"  
  
Leo sighed and turned around to see Cole looking at him dangerously. He had that look in his eye, that look he used to get when Balthazar would emerge.  
  
"I'm not done kicking your ass!" he cried.  
  
This earned a cheer from the crowd. Leo saw Cole shimmered and tried to detect it but he was too fast.  
  
"Over here" cried Cole from behind the rock. He shimmered to several different placed confusing Leo.  
  
"Right here" said Cole shimmering directly in front of Leo and sending a large energy ball into his chest.  
  
Leo flew and hit the brick wall just below The Elders. Some of the bricks crumbled. Leo coughed up blood and Cole was just swinging his sword. Then he flung the sword into Leo's hand.  
  
"AHHH!" cried Leo. Tears came to his eyes the pain was excruciating. Cole was walking up to him.  
  
He orbed out and just a few feet ahead. He tried to conjure another lightening bolt but it dissolved. He picked up the sword with one hand. The guards with Piper in tow hadn't moved.  
  
"Let's end this demon" spat Leo blood dripping down his chin.  
  
Cole just shrugged nonchalantly and shimmered the sword to his hand.  
  
He walked up to Leo and immediately they got into a heated fight. Clang...Clang...punch...uppercut...sweepkick...  
  
The crowd was awed that no sides were picked. Never had a duel lasted this long.  
  
Cole swung at Leo's head, he ducked and Cole sweepkicked him to the ground and stuck the sword an inch from his throat.  
  
"Do it" pleaded Leo. "Just do it, if I can't have Piper I don't want to live"  
  
He challenged Cole with his eyes. Cole breathed heavily.  
  
"Kill, kill, kill, kill" cheered the crowd heavily. Well the evil side at least.  
  
"You hurt Piper" said Cole. "You tried to force yourself upon her, you were the cause of her miscarriage, you killed me, kidnapped my son, and if I would've lost you would have forced a marriage. I should stick this sword through your throat slowly and have you choke on your own blood, or maybe I should bury you alive. Do you know how it is to climb out of your own grave, to wake up in your own coffin"  
  
Cole swallowed and looked at Piper quickly. Then back to Leo, then he picked up the sword and jammed it down...  
  
Into the ground above his head.  
  
"But I won't kill you" said Cole. "For Piper and for my son. Do something with yourself but if you ever come near or threaten my family I will kill you without a second thought"  
  
He walked away and Piper broke out of the guards' holds. She ran up to Cole and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Ow" said Cole. "Ow...ow"  
  
Piper pulled away. "Oh I'm so sorry"  
  
"He forfeited!" cried a voice. "He didn't kill him"  
  
The counsel of judges came out of their seating box as did The Elders.  
  
Jarod one of the judges confronted The Elders.  
  
"Cole Turner forfeit" said Elder Simon. "Leo won"  
  
Leo was standing beside The other Elders and Katrina.  
  
"Technically Leo Wyatt did not kill Cole Turner either" said Jarod. "Now we are running overtime. Either we can postpone this and continue tomorrow or Leo Wyatt has a chance to kill him right now"  
  
Jarod conjured a sword and handed it to Leo. Piper stood in front of Cole.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first" said Piper.  
  
Cole pulled Piper beside him.  
  
"No Piper" said Cole.  
  
They heard the sword dropped on the group.  
  
"I forfeit" said Leo.  
  
"No!!" cried Elder Simon. "Are you stupid? He didn't officially forfeit"  
  
Piper was partly stunned. "I want my son"  
  
Jarod waved his hand and Ben appeared in his arms. He was asleep. Piper thankfully took him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh my baby" sobbed Piper.  
  
Elder Simon stood directly in front of Leo.  
  
"You just made a big mistake boy" said Elder Simon.  
  
Leo grabbed Elder Simon by the shirt collar and shoved him away.  
  
"I want to talk to The Tribunal also" said Leo. "I need to fess up to my crimes"  
  
Piper gasped. It was like a whole new different Leo.  
  
"This duel is officially over" announced Jarod. "The winner is Cole Turner!"  
  
The crowd cheered heavily and Cole embraced his wife and son. Piper smiled at Cole.  
  
"I knew you could do it" said Piper.  
  
Cole looked down on her and kissed her. "I really need a bath"  
  
He winced. "And maybe a medic"  
  
The family rushed down to hug him despite the injuries and Cole didn't mind. Paige patted him on the back. He scored with her for the fact that he didn't kill Leo. Then she looked at Leo.  
  
She ran over to him.  
  
"Leo" said Paige. Leo turned and looked at Paige.  
  
"Paige I'm sorry" said Leo. "No amount of apologies are going to make up for the fact that I hurt you"  
  
"It wasn't you" said Paige. "You were corrupted and I will make sure I prove that"  
  
Leo touched her face tenderly. Paige kissed him and when she pulled away there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's good for you not to ever see me" said Leo pulling her away.  
  
Paige nodded. "There's some part of me that still loves you"  
  
Leo turned away.  
  
"Do you think we can go home and celebrate" suggested Phoebe.  
  
"After a shower and a message" said Cole. "And a whole bottle of painkillers"  
  
The family laughed and more discoveries of secrets and love is bound to happen...  
  
A/N: Ok that really ends part 2 of this fic, but don't worry no long waits for the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. I saw about five minutes of Charmed last night and Leo was cute in that eppy with Piper so I had to freaking go easy on him, ugh, but I was planning to redeem him sooner or later. The next part will deal with everyone adjusting and Leo with the Tribunal. Who's the woman in the cloak? Will Leo redeem himself? Should Paige and Leo really be paired together? I don't know you'll just have to keep reading to find out. 


	34. Leo's Trial

Forbidden 34  
  
Xjelliepotatoex- I know EVERYONE screwed over Cole but a lot of people are pissed at Phoebe because she was the one that claimed she loved him and nothing could tear them apart. Just imagine Piper doing that to Leo...who would you be most pissed at...  
  
To everyone else about Paige and Leo 98% chance that won't be happening as I am coming up with someone for Paige and it's not Glen. He's not the only guy around.  
  
Thanks for the new reviewers and please keep R&R. Hope you enjoy this...  
  
The family orbed/shimmered at the manor, Phoebe yawned.  
  
"Great to be home" said Phoebe. She walked to the message machine.  
  
"23 messages" said the voice.  
  
"23 messages!" cried Phoebe.  
  
"Oh yeah it's like two weeks later" said Prue.  
  
"What!" cried Phoebe getting on the phone. "I have to call Elise"  
  
"Babe sit down first" said Piper as Cole sat on the stairs.  
  
"So dad decided to come" said Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Benjamin. "I knew you were going to win"  
  
Cole smiled. "Wait so how about you and mom spill on how I'm alive since I never got the chance to ask before"  
  
"Well why don't you ask these 4 ladies" said Benjamin as Phoebe got off the phone.  
  
"At least my job is saved" said Phoebe. "I told her the whole house caught bronchitis"  
  
"You 4 brought me back to life?" asked Cole.  
  
"When did that happen?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well if you don't mind us showing it to you" said Benjamin turning on the tv.  
  
Two days after Cole's death-Night  
  
Piper stopped her car in a halt. She got out the car with a bag. Her cheeks were tear-stained. Her face was determined as she sat in front of Cole's gravestone. She placed candles and stones on the gravesite and a picture of him.  
  
Manor-Basement Same Night  
  
Paige hurriedly put vials into a black sack. She was also holding a piece of paper and an athame. She checked the clock Phoebe was supposed to be home soon. Paige shut the cabinet and went to the basement.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Phoebe walked in the manor her face tear-stained. She was choking out sobs. Phoebe walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. They were lacking on the ingredients she needed. What the hell? She grabbed what she needed and headed to the attic.  
  
Cemetery  
  
Prue orbed in beside Piper.  
  
"Piper don't" said Prue.  
  
"You promised you would do it with me" said Piper. "You promised"  
  
Prue nodded and sat down.  
  
Almost simultaneously all four sister recited a spell to hopefully bring Cole back. The ground rumbled for a few minutes before settling.  
  
Manor-Attic  
  
"Just an earthquake" sighed Phoebe as she looked around. "I'm sorry Cole"  
  
She blew out the candles.  
  
Manor Basement  
  
"I tried" said Paige. "At least give Piper some peace of mind"  
  
She blew out the candles.  
  
Cemetery  
  
"I hate magic" growled Piper lowly as she got up and ran off.  
  
Prue sighed and cleared the mess then went after her sister  
  
Present-Manor  
  
"You guys tried to resurrect him too?" asked Piper as she held onto Cole's hand.  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Looks like we all did" she said.  
  
"So did it work?" asked Cole. "Why did it take so long?"  
  
"It wasn't the right time" said Benjamin. "And they weren't strong enough so the spell hadn't progressed till it's full potential as the months passed the spell grew"  
  
"Are we going to get in trouble for this?" asked Paige worriedly.  
  
"I think for right now The Tribunal is busy with Leo" said Patti. "Now Piper how about you patch Cole up and everyone get some much needed rest"  
  
A month later  
  
Piper shuffled through the crowd. She was wearing a black skirt and a black blouse and her hand was up in a ponytail. She sat in front of the glass separating her from the other side.  
  
Leo sat across from her. Piper nodded and picked up the phone. Leo did the same.  
  
"Looks like real prison doesn't it?" asked Piper.  
  
"What are you doing here, Piper?" asked Leo.  
  
"I wanted to thank you" said Piper. "For not killing Cole, for forfeiting"  
  
Leo shrugged.  
  
"Does he know you're here?" asked Leo.  
  
Piper shook her head. "No"  
  
"Look Piper my trial is in two days" said Leo. "Where I get my sentencing. Anything from power stripping to death is possible"  
  
"Oh" said Piper. "I just wanted to see how you were. Even though I might practically hate you. Once upon a time I loved you"  
  
"What a way to blow that in my face" said Leo.  
  
"I'm sorry that you can't let go" said Piper. "Good luck, Leo"  
  
He nodded. "Goodbye"  
  
Penthouse  
  
Piper and Prue walked in the manor. There she found Cole, Andy, and Ben watching cartoons.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Cole.  
  
"Running a few errands" lied Piper.  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"You boys having fun?" asked Prue.  
  
"Well we know Ben is" said Andy. He looked at Prue and smiled.  
  
Cole got up and followed Piper into their bedroom.  
  
"Piper where have you been?" asked Cole.  
  
"I told you" said Piper.  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.  
  
"I went to see Leo" she answered.  
  
"Uh-huh" said Cole.  
  
"You're not mad?" asked Piper.  
  
"Mad that you lied to me" said Cole. "Now why would I be mad?"  
  
"Cole I'm sorry" said Piper. "But I had to see him"  
  
"I understand" sighed Cole. "Are you going to his trial?"  
  
"What?" asked Piper shaking her head. "No I'm not going to his trial"  
  
"Do you want to go?" asked Cole.  
  
"Not really" answered Piper. "Maybe...yes"  
  
"Then we'll go together" said Cole smiling. "I know Phoebe and Paige are going"  
  
"Oh" said Piper playing with her hands.  
  
"Are you going to talk to them?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yes they're my sisters and I love them but just not right now" said Piper. "I need my space"  
  
"I thought two years was enough"  
  
Piper shook her head. "Enough about my sisters. I thought that you, Ben, and I could just hang together all day. Like a real normal family. No talking about magic, Leo, The Elders, Tribunal, Underworld, or my sisters"  
  
"Okay" said Cole.  
  
Later that night  
  
Cole wrapped in a robe watched Ben sleep. He put his finger in his little hand watching his son squirm put a smile on his face.  
  
"You two look adorable" said Piper yawning.  
  
"Piper it's almost midnight what are you doing up?" asked Cole.  
  
"You weren't in bed" admitted Piper. "I got scared. Another nightmare?"  
  
Cole leaned over and kissed Ben then walked back to the bed. He sat down and Piper crawled behind him. She started messaging his shoulders.  
  
"The one in the coffin where I can't get out" said Cole.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Piper.  
  
"Don't" said Cole putting a finger to her lips.  
  
Piper sighed. "Maybe Cole you shouldn't go to the trial. You're still healing and I don't want you stressed"  
  
"I'm worried about you" said Cole. "I want to know how you feel about this. Leo can get anything from power stripping to banishing of another plane to death"  
  
"I have mixed feelings but I don't hate him anymore" said Piper.  
  
Cole closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
When would life get easier?  
  
Two days later  
  
Piper, Cole, Paige, Phoebe, Prue, Andy, and Patti met at a courthouse like place. They stood outside the door.  
  
"We're all to testify against Leo" said Andy.  
  
"Not necessarily" said Paige. "Phoebe and I decided to help him try to help him out"  
  
"Whatever that's your decision" said Piper. "We should go in now..."  
  
Everyone was too nervous to go in. They sighed and entered. It was like a courtroom but with three chairs representing judges. Cole knew it was the Tribunal. He saw his dad preparing notes. Benjamin Turner was the prosecutor and some Dane guy was Leo's defense.  
  
The group moved to sit behind Ben but Phoebe and Paige sat behind Leo. Piper rolled her eyes. There were other magical beings there also.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Cole.  
  
"I'm just swell" said Piper sighing.  
  
"They're trying to do the right thing" said Cole trying to patch things up. He really didn't want Piper distancing herself from her family.  
  
Piper smiled lightly at him. "It's okay Cole"  
  
The tribunal walked in and sat down.  
  
"Okay this is the trial of Leo Wyatt" announced Leon. "On the charges of murdering an innocent, misuse of magical powers, and misuse of Elder privilege"  
  
Piper looked at Leo who appeared to be exhausted. He looked at her and they locked eyes for a moment before turning away. Tears came to Piper's eyes. She never thought this would happen.  
  
"Prosecutor your opening statement please" said Leon.  
  
Ben stood up and straightened his tie. Then he glanced at the group behind him giving him small smiles.  
  
"Leo Wyatt was a good mortal and died saving others" started Benjamin. "Yet he changed because of jealousy and we know jealousy can make people do things they wouldn't normally do. We are here today to see that justice is done and a punishment shall be served"  
  
Dane smiled at Leo as Benjamin sat down. Prue leaned into Andy. Dane stood up with his dark suit and platinum spiked hair, he looked at Piper sharply his silver eyes burning into hers. He turned away.  
  
"Leo Wyatt should not be on trial today" said Dane walking from behind the table. "We're talking about justice, well some of us are well due in with justice aren't we"  
  
Dane glanced at Cole who glared at him. Dane cleared his throat.  
  
"It's simply the love of his life broke his heart without a second thought" said Dane.  
  
"Objection" called Benjamin. "The main testifier has not confirmed anything that happened before the charges at hand"  
  
"Dane" warned Leon.  
  
"Let me rephrase that" said Dane. "He was hurt by the love of his life from her affair and as Mr. Turner has pointed out jealousy does make you do crazy stuff. It shall also be known that Elder Simon had been feeding Leo false information for his own personal gain. So once again why are we here?"  
  
He sat down..  
  
"Benjamin your first witness please" said Leon.  
  
"My first witness is Piper Halliwell..."  
  
A/N: Alright I don't know how to write a trial so forgive me about the opening and closing statements as well as the objections and such. Well hope you liked this chapter anyway...The big question now is what will come of Leo? 


	35. Piper's Testimony

Forbidden 35  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You're too kind. Hope you like this chapter...  
  
Piper kissed Cole before standing up and walking over to the stand. She avoided Leo's eyes and Dane's glare. She sat down on the chair and waited for Benjamin to approach her.  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell" said Benjamin. "Can you tell me what made you come to love Mr. Turner"  
  
Piper cleared her throat.  
  
"Well I had caught my younger sister Paige and Leo who was my husband at the time kissing in the kitchen" said Piper. "I left the manor and went to the club. A few minutes later Cole had came and comforted me. He made me feel better"  
  
"And what drove Leo to do such an act?" asked Benjamin.  
  
"We had been having marital problems" answered Piper. "It was normal"  
  
"Can you give the court a brief explanation of Leo's behavior till the time Mr. Turner was killed?" asked Benjamin.  
  
"Well Leo had been drinking a lot and getting drunk and I even tried to give him a chance" said Piper. "But it wasn't fair to Leo for me to be with him if I loved another man. I attempted to get a divorce and Leo had sexually assaulted me. Then he proceeded to use memory powder and told my family Cole was the one who attacked me. I lost my child and my sisters vanquished Cole. When I found out the truth I rescued him from the wasteland and stayed with him. Leo didn't like it neither did my sisters. One day Leo came with a gun to the penthouse and shot Cole. He died a half hour later"  
  
Piper wiped the tears streaming from her eyes. Cole gave her a small reassuring smile.  
  
"No further questions" said Benjamin smiling at Piper and taking a seat. He was worried that Dane was going to set Piper off.  
  
Dane stood up and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Piper Halliwell" said Dane. "What drove Leo to your younger sister?"  
  
"I have no idea," said Piper shaking her head and looking at Leo.  
  
"Ok" said Dane. "Were you attracted to Mr. Turner during the two years you knew him?"  
  
"No actually my first impression was that he was some sleazy lawyer" said Piper coolly.  
  
Cole opened his mouth and Prue tapped his back.  
  
"So even when he was living with you" said Dane. "You were not attracted not even once"  
  
"Objection" called Benjamin. "What does this have to do with the present charges?"  
  
Gaven one of the Tribunal looked at Dane.  
  
"Please get to the point," said Gaven.  
  
Dane nodded. "Mrs. Halliwell not even once when your husband was away with one of his charges and during your lonely night did you not fantasize by your younger sister's boyfriend"  
  
"Yes maybe once or twice" said Piper.  
  
"Because you're a woman with needs" finished Dane. "Leo wasn't giving you what you wanted so you moved on to the next attracted guy you saw"  
  
"It wasn't like that" protested Piper.  
  
"Tell me did you really love Leo?" asked Dane.  
  
"Of course" said Piper.  
  
"Do you still love him?" asked Dane.  
  
Piper faltered for a bit and Cole perked his head up. Leo looked at Piper.  
  
"As a friend" said Piper. "I...I just want him to get a proper punishment but not death"  
  
"Tell me didn't you try to kill him?" asked Dane.  
  
"I was in mourning I was angry" explained Piper glaring at Dane.  
  
"So then Leo shouldn't be tried for murder" said Dane matter a factly. "Leo was angry and in mourning. He was mourning the death of his marriage and decided to ease his pain"  
  
"N...no we...well"  
  
"Well Piper if Leo should be tried shouldn't you?"  
  
"Objection" cried Benjamin. "Piper Halliwell is not the one on trial"  
  
"I'm merely trying to point out the fact that Piper did kill Leo if not for Elder Simon reviving him," said Dane. "If Piper Halliwell will not be accountable for that than the murder charges should be dropped"  
  
"Let's take a small recess," said the Tribunal.  
  
Piper looked around and saw Benjamin shaking his head. Piper ran off the stand and into Cole's arms.  
  
"What happened?" asked Andy.  
  
"Well either the charges can be dropped or Piper will also have to be tried" said Benjamin.  
  
"Then I should be too" said Cole. "I've murdered people"  
  
Patty gasped. "Cole"  
  
"Well it's true," said Cole. "Get the murder charges dropped with Leo. I'm here I'm still alive"  
  
"It's really up to The Tribunal now," said Benjamin shaking his head. "But Cole Paige will be the next to testify on Leo's behalf"  
  
"Yeah she could be damaging," said Prue.  
  
"It's alright then I'll testify thereafter" said Cole.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," said Benjamin. "Dane will trudge up every little thing you did as Balthazar. He will pick at your emotions and I don't think you should be put through that"  
  
"I agree," said Patti.  
  
The Tribunal appeared in their seats.  
  
"Benjamin, Dane" called Leon.  
  
They both went up to the Tribunal. Cole took Piper aside.  
  
"Piper I want to know if you have feelings toward Leo now that you know the truth" said Cole seriously.  
  
Piper opened her mouth her mouth in shock.  
  
"How could you think that?" asked Piper. "I love you and only you, but I do care for Leo but as a friend nothing else"  
  
Cole nodded. "Ok I needed to make sure"  
  
Piper lightly kissed him. "You have nothing to worry about"  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"You okay?" asked Cole. "You're tense"  
  
"Yeah well this is not my type of day," said Piper sighing.  
  
Benjamin walked back. "It's up to Cole do you want to drop the murder charges? Is yes then The Tribunal will have a final sentence for Leo since there is proof of Leo misusing his powers. Elder Simon will also be dealt with privately"  
  
"I spared Leo once why not again?" sighed Cole. "Ok drop them"  
  
Benjamin walked up to The Tribunal.  
  
"It was for you Piper," said Cole.  
  
Piper looked at him. Phoebe and Paige walked up.  
  
"Thanks Cole" said Paige.  
  
Cole glared at her slightly. "It wasn't for you, Paige or Phoebe"  
  
Patty rubbed Piper's shoulder.  
  
"Everyone take their seats," said Leon.  
  
Everyone did as told.  
  
"Seeing a new point of view we can't really place the charge of murder on Leo Wyatt without charging Piper Halliwell as well" said Leon. "The victim has decided to drop the charges so the rest of the charges will be up to us"  
  
Leon turned to Leo.  
  
"Leo Wyatt is to be stripped of his Elder title," said Leon. "And to be stripped of his whitelighter status for a temporary period"  
  
Leo nodded and Dane shook his hand.  
  
Hayden turned to the girls.  
  
"Now you four have messed with big magic for personal gain" said Hayden. "This is serious, we will have to alter everyone's thought that Cole Turner is dead. Forces of Nature are not to be played with. Piper what lies in your future you will have to learn that quick"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"Now we really should reverse the spell in general" said Hayden.  
  
Piper closed her eyes.  
  
"But you Piper are much stronger with him by your side" said Leon.  
  
"Plus without him the world was in mourning" said Gaven. "With you causing hurricanes and storms your inner powers are maturing quicker than we thought"  
  
"What are these inner powers?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"After her death Piper will become a higher being controlling Nature" said Hayden. "That is really why the spell worked her powers helped a lot"  
  
Cole looked at Piper who nodded.  
  
"Though you 4 do need some kind of punishment" said Leon. "One power each will be taken off"  
  
"What?!" cried Paige. She sat back with her arms crossed.  
  
"Prue your telekinesis" said Hayden. "Piper your molecular acceleration, Phoebe your levitation, and Paige your orbing"  
  
"I guess we do deserve it" said Piper to Prue.  
  
Prue shrugged. "It was worth it"  
  
"Let's go home" said Patti as the Tribunal bid them adieu.  
  
Leo walked over to Cole and Piper. Cole stiffened, Piper could feel him tense.  
  
"I just want to thank you two" started Leo shyly. "And that I'm so sorry for what I put you through. Hopefully one day we can get back on track"  
  
Cole nodded. "Make good of your new chance"  
  
Leo nodded. "I will"  
  
He started to walk away but Piper grabbed his hand. "Leo take care of yourself"  
  
"You too" said Leo pulling away and disappearing with Dane.  
  
A/N: Ok I did not intend for the trial to go on for a certain amount of chapters. I want to get to the good happy stuff of the fic. So hoped you liked the chapter. In two chapters the woman in the cloak will be revealed I know some of you are curious.  
  
Readers of "Falling" that fic will come back next month. I want to write a few chapters in advance... 


	36. Adultery again?

Forbidden 36  
  
A/N: Here's a chapter you guys are sure to enjoy. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy...  
  
Two months later  
  
For the past month Piper had been rather suspicious about Cole and Phoebe. They had been hanging with eachother spending every free minute with eachother. It was starting to bother Piper for she did not like it. She hoped Phoebe wasn't going to try to win Cole back cause that would be a huge mistake in her part...  
  
Piper woke up in her bed. She reached out for Cole when she could not feel his strong arms around her.  
  
"Cole" she murmured.  
  
"Dah!" cried Ben.  
  
Piper sat up and saw Ben sitting up in his crib staring at Piper.  
  
"Where's your daddy?" asked Piper as she got up.  
  
She picked up Ben and left the bedroom. Andy and Prue were making out on the couch. Piper went back to her room to give them a few more minutes.  
  
Andy broke away.  
  
"I love you Prue" said Andy.  
  
"I hope so" said Prue caressing his face.  
  
"You know we're able to have a baby" said Andy.  
  
"A baby?"  
  
"Well yeah we've been together for a long time" said Andy. "And I always wanted to have kids and a house. You know normal"  
  
"We're not normal" said Prue nervously.  
  
"Fine Prue I'll drop the baby issue" said Andy pulling away and changing the channel.  
  
Prue gaped at him then turned and crossed her arms. A few minutes later Piper came out with a bathed Ben.  
  
"It just dropped a few degrees in here" commented Piper on the tension she was getting from Andy and Prue.  
  
Ben was squirming to get out of Piper's grasp.  
  
She placed him in the playpen.  
  
"Anyone know where my husband is?" asked Piper.  
  
"With Phoebe" said Andy.  
  
Prue slapped Andy's arm. "You weren't supposed to tell her"  
  
"Wait a minute Phoebe and Cole?"  
  
"Well Cole wanted to get back on good terms with Phoebe so he took her to breakfast" said Prue. "But it's nothing for you to worry about. He loves you"  
  
"Please he can't even compare me to Phoebe" said Piper. "What does he call me? Oh the bedroom goddess"  
  
"Uh Piper a little too much information" said Andy.  
  
"I'll start making breakfast then" said Piper.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Piper was driving through town with Ben in the backseat. She saw Cole's car parked alongside a curb. She parked across from it and shut off the ignition trying to spot Cole and Phoebe.  
  
Café  
  
"I'm glad we're spending time with eachother" said Phoebe softly as she sipped her coffee. "It's like old times"  
  
"Yeah" said Cole smiling at her.  
  
Phoebe's heart melted. Who could resist that billion dollar smile? They walked out of the shop. Piper gaped at Phoebe she was practically all over him and he seemed to enjoy it...  
  
Piper turned red with anger. She watched as they went into a jewelry store.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" asked Piper as she watched them talking in the window. Cole put a bracelet on Phoebe. Phoebe nodded happily and they talked to the saleswoman. Phoebe kissed Cole on the cheek.  
  
Store  
  
"Cole I'm sorry it just came out" said Phoebe embarrassed.  
  
Cole raised an eyebrow and prayed Phoebe wasn't falling for him.  
  
"Alright well I have to get home Piper might suspect something" said Cole. "I'm sure Andy blabbed or something"  
  
Suddenly the window exploded. Phoebe cried out. Cole looked outside and saw no sign of who did it.  
  
"What was that?!" cried Phoebe as the saleswoman ran outside.  
  
Cole shrugged.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Piper walked in the penthouse angrily. Andy saw this...  
  
"Where's Ben?" asked Piper.  
  
"With Prue they went to do some errands" said Andy. "Why?"  
  
"I saw Phoebe and Cole getting cozy" said Piper chuckling.  
  
"Piper you're overreacting" said Andy. "I'm sure it's nothing"  
  
"Maybe you're right" said Piper. "I don't know. I know Cole loves me that's for sure"  
  
"Of course he does" said Andy.  
  
Piper sighed and sat on the couch.  
  
"So any news on Leo?" asked Piper.  
  
"He's getting help" said Andy. "Counseling and someone to steer him in the right direction"  
  
"I'm just glad that Elder Simon got what he deserved" said Piper. "Imprisonment"  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
Later that day  
  
Piper couldn't get Phoebe and Cole out of her mind. She knew she shouldn't be having these thought but ugh.  
  
Prue and Ben weren't back yet and Andy had left. There was a knock on the penthouse door. Piper walked up and answered it.  
  
"Paige I wasn't expecting you" said Piper.  
  
"Well I thought we should spend some sisterly bonding" said Paige. "And thought that we could party at P3"  
  
"I don't know Paige" said Piper. "I mean Ben and Prue aren't back. I don't know where the hell Cole is"  
  
"Come on Piper let go of the mother thing for a couple hours and come hang with me" said Paige. "Please"  
  
Piper sighed. She hadn't been spending much time with her sisters despite their makeup.  
  
"Alright a couple hours" said Piper.  
  
"Go get dressed" said Paige. "You can't go in jeans and a shirt"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and trudged into her bedroom. She noticed Paige following and turned.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Piper.  
  
"Just follow me" said Paige.  
  
She went into Piper's closet. Piper was somewhat annoyed by this but didn't say anything Paige seemed really excited for some reason.  
  
Paige pulled out a sexy fitting cocktail dress.  
  
"I don't remember having that" said Piper taking the dress.  
  
"I wonder why maybe you never wore it" said Paige. "Hurry up and put it on"  
  
Piper nodded and still bewildered walked into the bathroom.  
  
A half hour later  
  
Paige was driving her car to P3 with Piper sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
"Cole and Phoebe have been a bit closer lately" said Piper aloud.  
  
Paige glanced at her.  
  
"You don't think Cole is cheating on you, do you?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well no" said Piper. "It's just that with what happened with Leo cheating on me..."  
  
She stopped remembering she was talking to Paige here. The one Leo cheated with.  
  
Paige cleared her throat not wanting to bring up anything from the past.  
  
"I'm sure there are just friends" said Paige. "They want to get back what they had"  
  
Piper gaped at her. Paige glanced at Piper.  
  
"Well not like that" said Paige. "Phoebe said that Cole was her best friend someone who would listen to her"  
  
Piper nodded. "What's with the sudden party mood?"  
  
"I'm tired of being cooped up in the house" said Paige. "I've been in temp jobs. I can't find the right job"  
  
"Why don't you go back to your old one" suggested Piper.  
  
"I don't know" said Paige. "Maybe cause that's my old life"  
  
Piper nodded and Paige parked the car.  
  
"There's hardly no one here" commented Piper. She looked at her watch. It was almost 8.  
  
"Well Piper today is Friday the club doesn't open till 9" said Paige getting out of the car.  
  
"Then why are we here so early?" asked Piper. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Before Paige could answer Piper spotted Cole and Phoebe walking to the club.  
  
Arm in arm...  
  
"Piper wait!" called Paige as her older sister took off towards her husband.  
  
Right now Paige wished she had the power to freeze time. Cole and Phoebe turned at the sound of Paige's shouts.  
  
"Piper" said Cole looking at his beautiful wife.  
  
"Don't Piper me you bastard" said Piper.  
  
Cole gaped at her. Phoebe rose to speak but Piper glared at her dangerously.  
  
"Phoebe wait inside" said Cole.  
  
"What are you on a date with her!" cried Piper seeing their casual dress.  
  
"Piper!" cried Cole. "How could you think that?"  
  
"Like I haven't noticed or seen you two" said Piper. "You and Phoebe hanging out a little too close for my comfort"  
  
Cole was now glaring at her. He shook his head.  
  
"Jewelry stores, lunch" listed Piper her face turning red. "If you want to go back to her fine then go but don't ever come back to me!"  
  
She turned to leave but Cole grabbed her arm. Piper pulled away and saw Cole pull out a black jewelry box.  
  
"What's this?" asked Piper lowering her voice.  
  
"This was for you" said Cole angrily. "To show how much I cared. I needed Phoebe to help me pick out something, ok. Well seeing as you still can't trust me maybe we can't work"  
  
He turned angrily and walked into the club. Paige came at Piper's side as Piper opened the box.  
  
"Wow" said Paige.  
  
Piper picked up the diamond tennis bracelet.  
  
"It's beautiful" said Piper softly.  
  
"Put it on and tell him you trust him" said Paige helping Piper to put it on.  
  
Piper ran inside.  
  
"Cole!"  
  
She ran down the stairs.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Piper cried out when she saw balloons, streamers, snacks, and a cake. A chorus of Happy Birthday rang out. Tears came to her eyes and Cole grabbed her and dipped her. He kissed her and brought her up. Then he pulled away leaving Piper flushed.  
  
"Can I have another one?" asked Piper.  
  
Cole kissed her again. She blushed.  
  
"Forgive me Cole" said Piper. "I should know better. I'm sorry"  
  
"Apology accepted" said Cole. "You should know that I love you and only you well Ben too"  
  
Piper laughed. Piper hugged Phoebe.  
  
"You're forgiven" said Phoebe.  
  
"So this was what everyone's sneaking around was?" asked Piper.  
  
Patty nodded. "Phoebe said that you would forget your birthday"  
  
"Well with what has been going on yeah I kinda did" said Piper.  
  
"We need a well deserved party" said Paige.  
  
"So let's party then" said Cole. He went up to Piper's ear.  
  
"We can have our own little party later" whispered Cole.  
  
Piper giggled. With Ben, Prue, and Andy in the penthouse she wondered when that would happen but hey she wasn't going to complain.  
  
"Let's make this a ten minute gig and we're out of here" said Piper.  
  
"Got it" said Cole.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. This was a happy chapter but next chapter Leo will be back and the woman in the cloak will be appearing again causing a family feud...  
  
On a little note I have a new story idea in mind it's based on a movie I just viewed for the 50th time. I wondered if you wanted turn out to be Piper or Phoebe. Let me know in your review... 


	37. You're Back?

Forbidden 37  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter...it's kinda quick and to the point. I'm on vacation now so I will be able to update my fics frequently. Right now a Phoebe/Cole story is on the writing board so stay tuned for that one...  
  
"Well I have years experience with my younger siblings" said the woman sitting in front of Piper and Cole. She had long black hair and green sparking eyes. She crossed her legs while occasionally glancing at Cole. "I can cook, read stories, change diapers, you know whatever"  
  
"Ok" said Piper reading over Hayley's resume. "Well we will certainly get back to you"  
  
They stood up. Hayley shook Piper's hand. Then she shook Cole's a little longer than Piper liked.  
  
"Wow Mr. Turner you sure have a grip" said Hayley laughing.  
  
"Thanks for coming Hayley" said Piper gritting her teeth.  
  
She practically pushed her out of the penthouse.  
  
"Piper what was that about?" asked Cole. "She was just being nice"  
  
"Nice is please and thank you" said Piper tossing the resume in the fire. "Not 'Wow Mr. Turner you sure have a grip'"  
  
"Oh is Piper getting jealous again?" asked Cole grabbing Piper and nibbling on her ear.  
  
"No" moaned Piper. "Cole please stop"  
  
"Yes Cole please stop" said Prue walking in the penthouse.  
  
Cole rolled his eyes and pulled away.  
  
"So how's the nanny interviews going?" asked Prue.  
  
"Well half of them want to sleep with my husband" said Piper pinching Cole.  
  
"Ow" said Cole wincing.  
  
"Well I just came here to pick up the listings" said Prue. "Andy is waiting outside"  
  
"So how is the new apartment search going?" asked Piper.  
  
"Not good so far" said Prue. "It's like no place is cozier than here"  
  
"Well keep looking" said Cole.  
  
Piper elbowed him. Prue pursed her lips.  
  
"Don't worry we're definitely moving" said Prue. "Andy and I want our independence and I bet we both don't want to keep walking in on one another"  
  
She grabbed a booklet and walked out.  
  
"How many interviews do we have left?" asked Cole going to check on Ben.  
  
"1 and 2 tomorrow" said Piper looking at her list. "12 nannies out so far not so good. I mean with you getting your job back and me opening a new club we do need a babysitter"  
  
Before Cole could answer the doorbell rang.  
  
"Check on Ben I'll get it" said Piper.  
  
Cole nodded and disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Piper opened the door and was greeted by a handsome 20 something year old man with dark red hair and enticing blue eyes.  
  
"Y...yes" stuttered Piper. Even she had to admit he was drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"I'm here for the nanny position" said the man with a slight irish accent. "My name is Shaun O' Neal. I know I didn't make an appointment I had been busy"  
  
Cole appeared at the door and saw Piper practically drooling over this Ken doll.  
  
"He's here for the nanny position" said Piper her face flushed.  
  
Cole was finding himself getting angry.  
  
"I'm sorry that position has already been filled" said Cole. "Thanks for coming"  
  
He shut the door. Piper turned to him.  
  
"Hey watcha do that for?" asked Piper.  
  
"Bad vibes" lied Cole walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"More like jealousy" said Piper. "I don't know maybe this won't work I can enroll him in a daycare center"  
  
"Piper no way" said Cole.  
  
"I can ask Paige if she can come up with a potion that temporarily strips powers" said Piper.  
  
"My child is not consuming or being a project of anything that Paige concocts" said Cole. "I'm sure you can do it"  
  
Piper grabbed her purse. "Fine I'm going to get look in the Book of Shadows and I'm running out of magical supplies"  
  
"Don't be long" said Cole.  
  
"I won't" said Piper leaving.  
  
Manor  
  
Paige flew across the room as a potion exploded.  
  
"Paige!" called Phoebe as she ran into the attic.  
  
She saw Paige sprawled out across the floor. Paige sat up.  
  
"Paige what are you doing?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Trying out some new stuff" said Paige snatching her arm away from Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe helped her up.  
  
"Pheebs I'm not a beginner" said Paige annoyed.  
  
"I know" said Phoebe laughing. "But even I can't go mixing anything I wanted. Clean up this mess"  
  
Paige watched her walk out the living room.  
  
Golden Gate Park  
  
"You can't tell Cole" said Patti as she and Benjamin walk arm in arm.  
  
"I think he deserves to know and will probably find out" said Benjamin.  
  
Patti shook her head. "She has no right"  
  
Benjamin chuckled. "I know you love Cole as if he was your son but..."  
  
"But nothing Ben" said Patti. "He is very dear to me, Piper and Cole's happiness is very very dear to me and I'll be damned if she comes into his life and ruins it"  
  
"She's different, she's changed" said Benjamin.  
  
"Do you still love her?" asked Patti.  
  
Benjamin didn't answer and they continued to walk trying to figure out how to solve their new problem.  
  
Manor  
  
Piper walked up the manor steps and unlocked the door. She walked in. She saw Paige and Phoebe's car outside. She could hear talking going on in the kitchen.  
  
Piper walked in.  
  
"Hey guys" said Piper. She looked up and immediately exploded the man in front of her.  
  
"Piper!" cried Phoebe as Leo reconstituted.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Piper angrily.  
  
Leo turned to Piper. Paige was standing by the stove. She walked up beside Leo.  
  
"Leo is staying with us" said Paige coolly.  
  
Piper turned red with anger.  
  
"So you are the person helping him to deal" said Piper. "I'm going to kill Andy"  
  
"Piper" started Leo.  
  
"Don't" warned Piper.  
  
"Piper I thought you were over this whole grudge against Leo" said Phoebe.  
  
"You thought wrong" said Piper through gritted teeth. "I was over the whole I want to kill him but doesn't mean I enjoy his presence"  
  
Leo sighed. "But at the trial"  
  
"Granted Leo that I hold forgiveness for you" said Piper. "But I cannot and will not forgive you murdering my husband and kidnapping my child"  
  
She walked towards the door as the three followed her.  
  
"Piper" called Leo.  
  
Piper turned angrily and flicked her hands. Everyone gasped as Leo froze into a block of ice. Piper looked at her hands.  
  
"Whoa" she muttered.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Cole was feeding Ben when the doorbell rang. Ben looked relieved, as his daddy was about to feed him yucky creamed corn.  
  
"Don't worry buddy I'll be back" said Cole as he walked towards the door.  
  
He opened it and saw the woman that had been judging the duel. Her hood was down. Cole sorta recognized her. Her long curly locks of black hair drapped over her shoulder. Her silver eyes observed him.  
  
"Yes ma'am" said Cole.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" asked the woman.  
  
Cole shook his head slowly.  
  
"Go away" said Patti from behind Cole.  
  
Cole turned and saw Ben and Patti.  
  
"Patricia" hissed Ben.  
  
Patti glared at him.  
  
"Benjamin" said the woman stepping in.  
  
"Excuse me what's going on?" asked Cole.  
  
"Cole I'm Elizabeth Giselle Turner" said Elizabeth still looking at Ben. "Your mother"  
  
A/N: Cheri you figured it out, lol that the woman in the cloak was his mother. How will he take the news? shrugs I don't even know yet...Leo living with Paige and Phoebe. That's sure to cause a rift in their relationship. 


	38. Time

Forbidden 38  
  
A/N: Another quick update and the drama is back...About people who asked is Chris would be in here. Due to the growing number of Piper/Cole fics and them having Chris appear I think it would be copying on my part and I don't want to take that away from the authors. I know a few of them read and review this fic so if it's okay with them I guess I could fit Chris in just let me know if it's okay in your review...  
  
Paige orbed back in the kitchen to see Phoebe blow drying the ice and Piper sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Piper that power is derived from a mixture of the power you were supposed to receive and the power that you will get when you become a higher being" said Paige. "You have the power to literally freeze and speed up molecules as in heat"  
  
"Alright Piper so could you melt the ice" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper stood up and sighed. "I don't know how"  
  
"Come on Piper just concentrate" said Paige.  
  
"Well he's a whitelighter should he be able to orb out of there" said Piper.  
  
"Piper" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and raised her hand.  
  
"Unfreeze" she said shaking her hands.  
  
"Maybe you should have used abracadabra" said Paige sarcastically. "That could have worked"  
  
"Paige shut up!" cried Piper.  
  
The ice block exploded making the three sister duck as ice flew all over the place.  
  
"Shit Piper!" cried Phoebe getting up.  
  
Leo fell to his knees shivering and his lips blue.  
  
"Leo are you okay?" asked Paige going to him.  
  
Leo nodded and looked at Piper.  
  
"Sorry Leo I didn't mean for all that" said Piper.  
  
"She has a new power" said Phoebe.  
  
"Well I don't want it" said Piper. "That's a very dangerous and confusing power. What am I supposed to use it for"  
  
Paige shrugged. "Piper it's not your witchy powers. It's your future powers so if you just calm down your inner powers won't interfere as much"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"Leo let's get you warmed up" said Paige orbing him upstairs.  
  
Piper shook her head. "Is she still all over him like a love sick puppy?"  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Maybe but hey you're married to someone else"  
  
"I wasn't implying that I was jealous or anything" said Piper. "Leo and I are over. O-v-e-r ok"  
  
"Alright" said Phoebe holding up her hands. "Now who's going to clean this mess"  
  
"Who lives here?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe sighed.  
  
"If you make us dinner I'll clean it up" said Phoebe.  
  
"Deal" said Piper. "But I'm not staying"  
  
"Fine" said Phoebe.  
  
Penthouse  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me" said Elizabeth as she took the tea from her son's shaking hands.  
  
Cole sat across from her next to Patti and Ben on the couch.  
  
"So Beth what are you doing here?" asked Benjamin.  
  
Patti handed Baby Ben to Cole.  
  
"To see my son and my grandson" said Beth. "I had to see him, to explain to him"  
  
"How you abandoned him and killed his father" said Patti.  
  
"Like your trashy daughter did, huh" said Beth her eyes flashing.  
  
Cole grabbed Patti's wrist from popping up before any damage could be done. Baby Ben was watching Elizabeth curiously.  
  
"Cole look at me" said Beth.  
  
"I'm s...sorry I can't do this right now" said Cole.  
  
He started to get up and walk to the door. Beth shimmered in front of him.  
  
"Cole you can't run away from me" said Beth. "I'm as a part of you as your father"  
  
"Yeah well you sure as hell wasn't apart of my life" said Cole forgetting Baby Ben was in his arms.  
  
"Don't forget who helped you survive in the Underworld" said Beth.  
  
"Or abandoned me there" said Cole.  
  
"Time out you two" said Benjamin stepping between them. He could see the fire in both their eyes and didn't want anything to get out of hand. "Now Beth now is not the right time. You should have called or talked to me"  
  
"I wanted to see him for myself" said Beth angrily. "I don't need permission"  
  
"I just need time to think" said Cole quietly as he held Ben closer. "You can't just come into my life and demand hugs and kisses"  
  
He walked to his room and shut the door.  
  
"I think you overstayed your welcome" said Patti with her arms crossed.  
  
"I won't be gone long" said Beth shimmering away.  
  
Ben sighed and looked towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Should we check on him?" asked Ben.  
  
"I think we should see the girls and tell Piper" said Patti.  
  
They orbed out.  
  
Golden Gate Park-Night  
  
Beth was walking towards the fountain her head low and lost in thought. Her son was so handsome and tall what she always imagined him to be. He was a father a husband, he escaped the underworld like the oracle had told her.  
  
She bumped into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry" said the man grabbing her hand.  
  
Elizabeth scowled as Leo helped her up. She almost gasped at the sight of him. His hair was a bit longer, and he was fit. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Um no it's my fault" said Beth.  
  
Leo didn't know who this beautiful young woman was but he was surely infatuated with her.  
  
"So what's a beautiful woman like you doing walking in the park alone?" asked Leo.  
  
"Just came from a family dispute" said Beth shrugging.  
  
Leo nodded. "I've been having a lot of that lately"  
  
He sighed. "So do you want to grab a drink?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't really want to go anywhere or do anything with Leo but he looked tempting and her being a seductress demon didn't help her temptation. Plus who had to find out...  
  
"Ok" said Beth.  
  
Manor  
  
"I should get over there" said Piper gathering her keys.  
  
"That's probably a good idea" said Phoebe worriedly. "She could pull anything"  
  
"She's not evil" said Benjamin.  
  
"I consider anyone who abandons their child evil" said Patti. "Demon or not"  
  
"I guess that would count your ex-husband" said Benjamin.  
  
Patti glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Patricia" said Benjamin. "It's just I hope this situation doesn't get out of hand"  
  
"Anyway look I know she killed you" said Phoebe. "And she might want something from Cole, or Ben, or Piper. I mean why show up now"  
  
"Look I'll keep Cole and Ben safe" said Benjamin. "Piper too"  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I need a vanquishing potion ready just in case"  
  
"I'll make one at the penthouse" said Piper.  
  
"Piper" called Benjamin.  
  
Piper turned around.  
  
"Cole won't let you vanquish his mother whether he hates her or not" said Benjamin.  
  
"If she even hurts him in any way I'll kill her whether he likes it or not" said Piper walking out the manor.  
  
"Piper's such a major bad ass" said Paige.  
  
Where's Leo, she thought.  
  
Motel  
  
Elizabeth gathered her strewn clothes from the motel room and looked at Leo who was still sleeping.  
  
"Damn Beth can't you control yourself" she asked herself bitterly.  
  
After she put on her clothes she shimmered away just as Paige Matthews orbed in.  
  
Paige saw Leo's strewn clothes and rumpled covers. She sighed and felt a bit hurt as she proceeded to wake Leo up.  
  
Penthouse  
  
"Cole" called Piper as she walked into the penthouse. It was dark except for the orange glow coming from the living room. She placed her purse on the table and walked to Cole who was staring into the fire, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. A slight scowl was on his face crossed with a far away look.  
  
"Cole" said Piper softly as she sat on the floor next to him.  
  
"I guess you heard" he said not looking at her.  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"I guess you're not in the talking mood right now" said Piper. "How about I just hold you?"  
  
Cole shook his head. "I just kinda want to be alone right now"  
  
Piper was slightly taken aback.  
  
"U...uh umm okay" said Piper getting up. "I love you"  
  
He nodded and Piper walked to her bedroom confused and slightly hurt.  
  
A/N: Hey Elizabeth better not change our Cole...we know Piper won't let her. Sheesh looks like the drama is back. Leo sleeping with Cole's mother. Whoa! He just can't keep himself out of trouble... The description of Leo in the park is season 2 Leo when he looked super hot...so imagine Leo like that... 


	39. Research

Forbidden 39  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the huge support. I'm very proud of this story and the impact it's having. I still have tons of ideas to keep you entertained and reading. Enjoy...  
  
Piper woke up at around 6 am. The sun was just rising. She didn't see Cole in bed. Getting up and putting on her robe she proceeded to walk out into the living room. The fire had died down and she saw Cole lying on the floor asleep. She came around in front of him and bent down. She saw his tear streaked face. Piper touched his face and sighed.  
  
"Cole" said Piper in his ear. "Wake up sweetie"  
  
Cole groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at her curiously and sat up.  
  
"Oh wow I must have fell asleep" said Cole.  
  
"Come on to bed" said Piper helping him stand. She walked him to the bedroom and tucked him in bed. Once she was sure he was asleep she went into the bathroom to take a shower. She had to talk to her sisters.  
  
Manor  
  
"I just feel he's pulling away" said Piper. "He was crying last night and it breaks my heart everytime I see tears fall from his eyes"  
  
"Piper look he will talk to you when he's ready" said Phoebe. She saw her sister put her head down. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
Piper looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Piper I'm behind you 100%" said Phoebe. "In whatever you do and seeing you all torn up about this. Maybe we should vanquish her before she can do damage"  
  
"But Ben said..."  
  
"Benjamin is still in love with her" said Phoebe. "I for one know that love can cloud your vision"  
  
"And so can being judgmental Pheebs" said Piper. "We made the same mistake with Cole we can't just go vanquishing demons if they don't have an agenda"  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Alright whatever you want"  
  
Paige walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Pretty early for you" said Phoebe taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Yeah well" muttered Paige.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well last night I found Leo in a motel" said Paige. "He had slept with some bimbo that ditched him when I got there"  
  
"Uh Paige you're suppose to be his guide" said Phoebe. "Not his warden what are you doing just orbing to wherever he is"  
  
"I just don't want him to fall back in the bad of things" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Hey Piper what are you doing here?" asked Paige.  
  
"We were just bonding" said Phoebe half truthfully.  
  
Piper glanced at Phoebe questioningly then dismissed it.  
  
"I have to get ready for work" said Paige. "Got my old old job back with the same boss and if I want to get promoted I have to get going"  
  
She walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"She's still in the same position?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well when you take two years off your profession you don't go anywhere" said Phoebe. "She's been doing all these temp jobs. How's Prue and Andy?"  
  
"They are temporarily living 'up there' till they get a place" said Piper.  
  
"I guess the penthouse isn't exactly privacyville huh?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No" said Piper. "But eventually I'll want to move out of there and get our own house, you know"  
  
"I guess you would like to have a backyard and stuff" said Phoebe.  
  
"Have you looked up Elizabeth in the Book of Shadows?" asked Piper.  
  
"There's nothing there" said Phoebe. "Mom told me she's a seductress demon though"  
  
"So there has to be something on them in the Book, right?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "There's other magical books in the attic that Paige has been collecting for the past two years"  
  
"Well let's go searching" said Piper.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Dream  
  
"Mommy!" cried the little 6 year old boy. He was running through the village, scared of the screaming and the fires, and the dead bodies.  
  
He saw a demon fling a fireball at a woman and she went up in flames. He fell back on the ground on the verge of tears. He remember waking up in the middle of the night alone in his mother's chambers. She was gone and he was scared. He wanted her so bad and then he found himself here.  
  
He quickly got himself up and ran towards another direction.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" he screamed. He was getting frustrated and didn't notice the energy ball forming in his hand.  
  
"Cole!" he heard a cry.  
  
He looked up and saw an athame heading his way. His mother came up in time to snatch the knife from midair she caught it by the blade cutting her hand. Wasting no time with her other hand she quickly flung an energy ball killing the witch that had flung the athame.  
  
She picked up Cole and shimmered out of the massacre. Cole hung on to his mother closing his eyes and crying. Elizabeth rocked her son closing her eyes. She was half covered in blood and she definitely did not want her son to see that, that side of her.  
  
"It's okay sweetie" said Elizabeth softly.  
  
Suddenly her door flung open and she put on her game face. Raynor walked in obviously angry.  
  
"What the hell was he doing there?" asked Raynor.  
  
"He was scared that was all" said Elizabeth holding Cole tighter.  
  
Raynor scowled. "Your affection for that boy is really sickening"  
  
"If you want him to trust you I suggest you be nice" said Elizabeth.  
  
Cole was sniffling his head on his mother's shoulder listening quietly. He didn't like Raynor or his little training sessions.  
  
"And I will ask you to stop hitting him" said Elizabeth.  
  
Raynor walked up and grabbed her wrist forcefully. He pulled her to him.  
  
"Mind your tongue" said Raynor. "When he's with me he gets what he earns"  
  
"He's just a boy" said Elizabeth pulling away from Raynor.  
  
"Down here you have to be a demon!" cried Raynor. "That's it! I'm giving that pathetic half breed two weeks, if he's not showing any potential or powers he's being fed to the hellhounds. Got it Elizabeth!"  
  
She glared at him. He slapped her. Cole grimaced.  
  
"Is that clear?!"  
  
"Crystal" growled Elizabeth.  
  
"Good" he said running his hand through her soft curls. He grimaced at Cole before walking out.  
  
Elizabeth threw a huge fireball at the door before walking to the bed and laying Cole down.  
  
He looked at her with big tear filled eyes.  
  
"Cole...I mean Balthazar" said Elizabeth. "You have to stop this. You are not human you are a demon. The almighty Balthazar"  
  
"I don't want to be here" begged Cole. "Please bring daddy back and we can go"  
  
"Balthazar you stop thinking about Benjamin" said Elizabeth. "He tried to hurt mommy so he had to go away and he tried to take you away. No one will take you away from me"  
  
Penthouse- bedroom  
  
"Cole"  
  
"Cole it's a dream wake up"  
  
Cole opened his eyes and saw his father looking at him worriedly.  
  
"What time...is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's almost noon" said Benjamin. He turned and took the glass from Patti.  
  
Cole sat up and thankfully took the water. He was covered in cold sweat.  
  
"Ben...where's Ben?" asked Cole.  
  
"Prue has him" said Ben watching Cole chugged down the water. "You want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"  
  
"No" said Cole quickly. A bit too quickly.  
  
"I'm going to call Piper" said Patti leaving.  
  
"There's no need for that" called Cole.  
  
He leaned back. "I have to talk to her"  
  
"Who your mother?" asked Benjamin.  
  
Cole nodded. "There's missing pieces of the puzzle in my childhood and I want them back. She's the only one who can get them"  
  
"I can try and find her" said Benjamin.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole swinging his legs over the bed and standing up. "As soon as you can bring her here"  
  
Benjamin nodded and followed Cole into the living room.  
  
"You know Cole I was hoping you and I could spend some time with eachother" said Benjamin. "I could tell you about some stories of when you were a baby and stuff. How your mother was?"  
  
"I'd like that" said Cole. "I just need to see her first"  
  
"Oh ok" said Benjamin glancing at Patti.  
  
"No answer at the manor" said Patti putting the phone down.  
  
"I really don't need a babysitter" said Cole.  
  
"Alright we'll be by later" said Patti hugging him. Cole nodded and Benjamin hugged him.  
  
"Everything will be fine" said Benjamin tousling Cole's hair.  
  
Patti and Ben orbed out.  
  
Manor-Attic  
  
Phoebe was half leaning on stacks of old books. Piper closed the book after reading them.  
  
"So they're sort of like Sirens" said Phoebe. "Except without the whole mythological thing"  
  
Piper nodded. "They can attract any man and kinda serve as prostitutes for the Underworld"  
  
"Whoa Mrs. Turner" whistled Phoebe. She looked at Piper who glared at her.  
  
"Well not you" said Phoebe.  
  
"I know" said Piper sighing. She caught the time on her watch. "Oh I have to get to the penthouse"  
  
"Come back soon this was nice" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper hugged Phoebe. "Yeah it was, next time we won't be searching for demonic info on a sister day"  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe.  
  
Underworld  
  
Benjamin orbed in Elizabeth's hotel room. It looked like the Presidential Suite.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth holding a wine glass and sitting by the fire with a red silk robe on.  
  
Benjamin cleared his throat. "Our son wants to see you"  
  
Elizabeth sat back. "Really"  
  
"Don't play your games Beth" said Benjamin.  
  
"Where's your little witch?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous" said Benjamin as she moved towards him. "She's my daughter in law's mother"  
  
"Ugh" said Elizabeth. "I can't believe he married a witch, a Halliwell at that"  
  
"Look don't start" said Benjamin. "Will you see him?"  
  
Elizabeth seemed to think for a moment then shimmered away.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Piper walked into the penthouse to see a woman shimmered in wearing a black skirt and a black halter. Piper didn't waste time, she swung and kicked. Elizabeth turned around and caught her leg. Piper flicked her hands to freeze the intruder. Cole ran in from the kitchen.  
  
"Piper stop" said Cole going up to his wife.  
  
Elizabeth dropped Piper's leg.  
  
"This is your witch, huh?" asked Elizabeth looking at Piper up and down.  
  
Piper sneered. "Who's this?"  
  
"My mother" said Cole slowly.  
  
Piper raised her hands again but Cole grabbed her wrists and shook his head.  
  
"Look Cole you wanted me here" said Elizabeth boredly. "So speak and in private"  
  
She glared at Piper.  
  
"I'm staying with my husband but may you excuse us" said Piper dragging Cole to the kitchen.  
  
"What is it, Piper?" asked Cole.  
  
"What is she doing here?" asked Piper. "Hasn't she caused you enough heartache?"  
  
Cole sighed and leaned against the counter. "There's things I need to know, I'm having blanks in my past and I need someone to fill those in"  
  
"I can do it with a spell" said Piper. "Or something but don't put yourself through this"  
  
Cole smiled and embraced Piper.  
  
"Thanks but I need this" said Cole. "She came back for a reason"  
  
Piper sighed. "You do deserve it"  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Do you want me here?"  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"Good cause I wasn't going anywhere anyway" said Piper. "Let's go face this together"  
  
She took Cole's hand and they walked to the living room.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will reveal some of Cole's past including why Elizabeth killed Benjamin and other stuff. So it's a flashback chapter... 


	40. Story Time

Forbidden 40  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. Here's another chapter to greet you all with...  
  
Phoebe was on the search for Elizabeth's identity again. Paige found her in the attic surrounding by about 20 books.  
  
"How can nothing be in here about her?" asked Phoebe as Paige kneeled beside her.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be looking for Elizabeth" said Paige. "Or maybe somehow these are not the right books"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Shouldn't there be some magical libraries?"  
  
Paige nodded. "That's where I got this stuff from"  
  
"Let's go then" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige and Phoebe drove downtown to a rickety old building.  
  
"Us Paige this looks abandoned" said Phoebe getting out of the car.  
  
"Well it doesn't just attract anyone" said Paige. "Only magical folks like us know about this. No muggles allowed"  
  
"Muggles Paige?"  
  
"Yeah non magical folks" said Paige walking in the building.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Too much Harry Potter"  
  
"Ben loves it" said Paige.  
  
A man with glasses, brown eyes, and tousled brown hair greeted Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Paige glad to see you back" said the man.  
  
Paige smiled. "Phoebe this is Vincent Walkins"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Phoebe. "Paige says you are quite the expert"  
  
"She's too kind" said Vincent as they walked to the counter.  
  
Phoebe could see hundreds of thousands of book on shelves. They were sure to find something.  
  
"Well Vincent we were looking for a demon" said Paige. "Nothing in our Book of Shadows and nothing in the books you gave me"  
  
"Ok what's this demon's name?" asked Vincent.  
  
"Elizabeth" said Phoebe. "I guess Elizabeth Turner, known as a seductress demon"  
  
"Hmm" said Vincent as he led them to a section. "Everything on this three shelves classifies every living seductress demon"  
  
"Thanks" said Phoebe grimacing.  
  
"We have a lot of ground to cover" said Paige.  
  
"Well wait it's in alphabetical order" said Phoebe. "Let's cover the E's"  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Piper sat next to Cole and he put an arm under her arm and around her waist locking his hand with hers. Piper kissed him on the cheek signaling that she was there. Elizabeth made herself comfortable on the couch across from them.  
  
"Maybe I should start from the beginning" said Elizabeth.  
  
Flashback- February 13, 1885   
  
Elizabeth walked into her mentor's chambers returning from a kill. She was rather pleased with herself as she examined the blood on the athame.  
  
"Elizabeth my lovely" said Raynor as he walked over to her. "I smell a fresh kill in the air"  
  
"Killed her with her own athame" said Elizabeth holding up her prize.  
  
"That's the best kind of kill" said Raynor. "Now I have another mission for you. It requires you to use your abilities"  
  
He moved his hand up her bare waist. Elizabeth pulled his hand away gently before he got up any further.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Benjamin Coleridge Turner" said Raynor. "He is a California State Assemblyman and a thorn at our side. He can prove to be very dangerous to the demons of The Underworld especially if he produces children. At least that is what the Oracle tells me"  
  
"Give me the details and I'll be on my way" said Elizabeth.  
  
Manor-Next night  
  
Benjamin Turner adjusted his tie in the mirror. Another party tonight. He was feeling confident though. As long as no trouble ensue everything will be fine.  
  
"Sir your guests are arriving" said a housemaid.  
  
"Thank you Jane" said Benjamin following her out.  
  
"Really sir you should be married" said Jane. "Please excuse my tone but it would do you good"  
  
Benjamin laughed. "Ah marriage it's signing your life away. I haven't found that special one"  
  
He went downstairs to see his guests already drinking and engaging with eachother. Suddenly he spotted a young woman looking at him with intriguing eyes. He clears his throat and keeps his cool. Greeting his friends he slowly makes his way to the bar where the young woman is drinking alone.  
  
Keep it smooth Turner, he thought.  
  
Elizabeth laughed to herself upon reading the latter's thoughts. Benjamin Turner ordered a scotch and glanced at her. Elizabeth sighed. Benjamin noticed Elizabeth receiving glares and whispers at her tight outfit with her revealing breasts. Such woman wear was not prohibited, but Benjamin always loved a woman who broke the rules.  
  
"What's a beautiful woman like you doing all alone?" asked Benjamin.  
  
Penthouse- Present  
  
"I thought he was the most arrogant person in the world" said Elizabeth laughing and looking up. "I do not like politicians but this one was different and it was that night that changed everything. It was the night you were conceived Cole"  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows. "Raynor never told me about that"  
  
"Raynor didn't tell you about a lot of things" said Elizabeth. "But you really really need to know"  
  
"Valentine's Day huh" said Piper. "No wonder your such a romantic"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Well let's continue two months later"  
  
Underworld  
  
Elizabeth paced in her chambers. This couldn't be happening. What if Raynor found out? She ran her hand through her hair a habit when nervous or confused. She took deep breaths and jumped when there was a knock at the door.  
  
She opened it hastily.  
  
"Seer!"  
  
Penthouse  
  
"I had the Seer create some kind of potion to vanquish you inside of me" said Elizabeth. "But two months and I already had a connection with you. The feelings were too disgusting"  
  
"But obviously you didn't go through with it" said Piper as she squeezed Cole's hand tighter.  
  
"I was instructed by The Source not to" answered Elizabeth.  
  
"Why?" asked Piper.  
  
"One reason is that he was destined to be a great soldier" said Elizabeth. "The question was on the side of good or evil. So that's when we had to start him on training. The problem was he was three years old him being half human his powers weren't nearly as ready. He showed more powers in my womb than when he was born. It took three years of impatience. Before that I had to go tell your father I was pregnant"  
  
Flashback- April 26th, 1885  
  
Elizabeth knocked on the Manor door. She stood tall and straight. No signs of nervousness had shown on her face. The door opened revealing a housemaid.  
  
"Hello is Mr. Turner in?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes he is madam but he Is very busy" said the housemaid.  
  
"This is urgent" insisted Elizabeth.  
  
"Please come in" said the housemaid Sally.  
  
Elizabeth was led into the elegant living room.  
  
"Wait right here" said Sally.  
  
Penthouse  
  
"Wait a minute?" asked Piper thoughtfully. "The Manor, Prescott St. Manor"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yes Benjamin lived in the manor where yours currently resides. On top of the nexus"  
  
Piper looked at Cole who ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"That was trouble from the start" said Elizabeth.  
  
"How did he take it?" asked Cole.  
  
Flashback  
  
"A child!" cried Benjamin. "From one time"  
  
"Well I'm not happy about it either" said Elizabeth. "I have my life and this wasn't supposed to happen"  
  
Penthouse  
  
"It was hard" said Elizabeth. "This was the one mission that I have ever failed. Boy was Raynor pissed. Especially when I had come up for all excuses to keep him alive"  
  
"Why?" asked Cole. "Why keep him alive?"  
  
"I still don't know why till this day that I did that" said Elizabeth. "Well anyway I proposed that I stay above ground with Benjamin that way I can lure him and kill him easier. Demonic pregnancies are supposed to only be a couple months, of course with you there was complication and the normal human pains"  
  
August 14th, 1885  
  
"This monster is driving me insane" sobbed Elizabeth as she paced in the Seer's Chambers. "I'm crying! That's all I do, is feel these emotions, I feel like eating all the time, and my body feels like it's on fire!"  
  
She threw a fireball at the cavern wall.  
  
"Elizabeth you must calm down" said The Seer. "Or you will lose the child"  
  
"And that would be a bad thing?"  
  
"Look Elizabeth this will all pay off" said The Seer handing her some tonic. "Just keep playing housewife for a little while more"  
  
"Can't you calculate when this thing will be out of me?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"You're going to have a full nine month pregnancy" said The Seer.  
  
Magical Library  
  
"I think I found something" said Paige two hours later.  
  
"About freaking time" said Phoebe walking over to Paige.  
  
"Oh gosh this is her right?" asked Paige holding up the book.  
  
Phoebe looked at it.  
  
"She's the one from my premonitions" said Phoebe. "That's her"  
  
"Then we have a problem" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you know about the Goddess Hecate?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah she's the guardian of the two worlds good and evil or the dead something like that" said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah well do you know about Medea" said Paige.  
  
"Not that I remember" answered Phoebe sitting beside Paige.  
  
"Hecate is the Greek goddess of the crossroads and is believed by some to be descended from the Titans. She was a Greek goddess with two quite distinct aspects to her personality - In the day she was supposed to have a benign influence on farming, but during the hours of night and darkness she was involved in witchcraft, ghosts and tombs" explained Paige.  
  
"Damn Paige you sound like a book" said Phoebe.  
  
"I've taken a deep interests in mythology" said Paige. "Anyway Her most famous disciple is Medea, who married Jason after helping him get the Golden Fleece using magical spells and incantations. Well Medea murdered her own two children after finding out her husband left her for another woman"  
  
"Come on keep talking" said Phoebe.  
  
"It is said that Elizabeth is related to Medea" said Paige. "Who was known to be a witch and seductress"  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth.  
  
"That's not all" said Paige turning the book and pointing to a paragraph.  
  
Phoebe cried out.  
  
Flashback- October 31, 1885  
  
Elizabeth filled the room with screams as the manor shook. She was in her room in labor. Three midwives surrounded her.  
  
"Just breath" said Sally pulling the baby out.  
  
Elizabeth collasped on the bed breathing heavily. She was drained and pale. That baby almost killed her.  
  
"It's a boy Mrs. Turner" said Jane.  
  
The baby was put in her arms for a moment. She smiled slightly at the big bright blue eyes that greeted her. His eyes glowed brightly before returning to normal.  
  
A half hour later  
  
Benjamin walked into the newly cleaned room, his wife and child were cleaned and so was the bed. He walked up to her with a slight smile.  
  
"A beautiful baby boy" he murmured.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and looked back down at her child.  
  
"Happy Halloween" murmured Elizabeth slightly worried. Her son would be maybe the most powerful demon next to The Source. Maybe a future Source. Normally there would be pride in that, but this child was an innocent.  
  
"Welcome Coleridge Turner" said Benjamin.  
  
Balthazar, thought Elizabeth.  
  
Penthouse  
  
"Do you mean to tell me Cole was born on Halloween?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes" said Elizabeth. "The only other demon that had been born on Halloween was The Source"  
  
Cole stood up and ran a hand over his face.  
  
"I can't believe this" said Cole worriedly. "What does this mean?" "That you hold an enormous amount of power" said Elizabeth. "You had no one to teach you because you could have overpowered The Source"  
  
Piper grabbed Cole's hand and he sat back down.  
  
"Alright so why did you kill dad?" asked Cole.  
  
Flashback- November 20th, 1888  
  
A three year old Cole Turner shut his bedroom door trying to block out his parents shouting. They had to leave right away. Bad guys were coming to get them. He was humming to block out the yells and the breaking glass.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" he said to himself. He jumped when all his glass figurines broke.  
  
"Cole!" called Sally knocking on the door.  
  
Cole saw the door open and Sally picked him up.  
  
"Come on dear you have to go" said Sally.  
  
"I don't want to!" cried Cole.  
  
"You're not taking my son to that hell hole!" screamed Benjamin. Sally sighed as she and Cole looked into their bedroom.  
  
Benjamin grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders and shoved her against the vanity.  
  
"He's not a demon" said Benjamin. "Stay away from him"  
  
"Benjamin I swear nothing will happen to him" said Elizabeth.  
  
Suddenly there was loud banging on the door. Benjamin snatched Cole out of Sally's arms. Cole buried his head in his shoulder. He was scared.  
  
"Benjamin come back!" cried Elizabeth running down the stairs after them.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Elizabeth found herself getting emotional.  
  
"He sent men after me" said Elizabeth. "Witch and demon hunters. He was apart of that group. They broke into the house and they took me down. They slapped me, tied a rope around my arms. And Benjamin just watched and you watched, Cole. That was something a child should not see and I hated him for that"  
  
"You two used to fight a lot" said Cole wiping his tears.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "He ordered me to be killed, Cole"  
  
"No he wouldn't do that!" cried Cole standing up and crying. "He didn't do that. You're lying"  
  
Elizabeth stood up.  
  
"They took me to this alley" insisted Elizabeth.  
  
"You had powers" said Cole.  
  
"I bounded them so Raynor couldn't find me!" cried Elizabeth. "They took me to the alley and stripped my clothes. They were going to teach me a lesson or two. They laughed at me as they were about to rape me"  
  
Cole was shaking his head.  
  
"Yes Cole" said Elizabeth. "And your father knew, he knew how disgusting they were, but before they could my powers came back and I killed them with no mercy and the demon in me came out. I shimmered into my room in the manor and I changed my clothes and got my athame. The athame you used to kill"  
  
"Don't tell me anymore" pleaded Cole.  
  
"Stop" said Piper.  
  
"You wanted to know!" cried Elizabeth. "Be a man and take the truth. Your father wasn't a saint. Where do you think he was going to take you, Cole!"  
  
"He knew I was coming after him. He ran through the woods as I ran after him. He was going to take you to a witch and vanquish your demon side. You were too young you could die so I came after him. I gave him a chance"  
  
Flashback- That night  
  
Elizabeth shimmered in front of Benjamin with Cole looking at her.  
  
"Mommy!" cried Cole.  
  
Benjamin's eyes widened. "Beth go away"  
  
"You left me to die!" cried Elizabeth. "With those savages"  
  
Benjamin shook his head.  
  
"Give me Cole!" cried Elizabeth. "Now!"  
  
Benjamin was going to turn the other way but Elizabeth quickly grabbed Cole.  
  
"No!" sobbed Cole.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes glowed red and she saw fear in Benjamin's eyes as she released the energy ball.  
  
Penthouse  
  
"That is the truth" said Elizabeth.  
  
Cole leaned against the edge of the couch and sobbed. Piper came to his side and took him in her arms. Tears poured down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Elizabeth. "I got too carried away"  
  
"You damn right you did" growled Piper. "You can't just throw all those horrible things at him at once"  
  
"It's okay" murmured Cole.  
  
"No Cole" said Piper. "It's not"  
  
Paige and Phoebe orbed in as did Patti and Benjamin.  
  
"We're too late" said Patti.  
  
"You told him?" asked Benjamin.  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"You were supposed to let me have my say!" cried Benjamin.  
  
"So it's true?" asked Cole looking up.  
  
"Yes what she said is true" said Benjamin. "She rarely lies about history"  
  
"Why?" asked Cole painfully.  
  
"I was drunk and stupid" said Benjamin.  
  
Phoebe and Paige were glaring at Elizabeth.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe wondered if she should say anything right now since it looked like a funeral in the room already.  
  
"We wanted to see if you guys were okay" lied Phoebe. She gave Piper a look saying that she needed to talk to her.  
  
"Everyone leave" said Cole clearing his throat and pulling Piper away.  
  
"Cole..." started Benjamin.  
  
"Everyone" said Cole sternly. "I want to think and put this all together with my wife"  
  
"Ok I'm going to talk to Prue" said Piper. "Paige do you think Ben could stay with you tonight?"  
  
She wanted to focus all her attention on Cole tonight. She knew that he wasn't even going to be able to sleep so she wanted to be there.  
  
"I'd love it" said Paige. "I'll talk to Prue you stay here"  
  
Piper nodded and hugged her sisters. Piper opened the door and ushered everyone into the hallway. Then she went to the hallway and shut the door. Elizabeth shimmered away. Piper sighed and turned to Benjamin.  
  
"Give him time" said Piper softly. "He'll come around if you don't push"  
  
"Of course" said Benjamin. Patti gave him a reassuring smile and they orbed away.  
  
"Now why did you two really come here for?" asked Piper.  
  
"Alright Piper you can't tell Cole yet" said Paige. "He probably couldn't take it"  
  
"What is it?" asked Piper.  
  
"Elizabeth's father was The Source"  
  
A/N: Ok nice long and drawn out chapter I hope some of you are still awake, lol. More to come soon! 


	41. Feeling better!

Forbidden 41  
  
Piper shut the door and sighed. She heard the shower come on in the bathroom. Cole was nowhere to be seen. Piper walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"You okay?" she asked as he undressed.  
  
"Peachy keen" muttered Cole.  
  
Piper started taking off her clothes. "You know I'm not going anywhere. Maybe I can make you feel better"  
  
They climbed in the bathtub and Piper ran her hands through his hair. She kissed him passionately he moved his hands all over her upper body and they got very passionate. Cole pushed Piper against the wall and desperately wanted her. He needed to push everything that happened in the last two hours away...  
  
Hotel- Elizabeth's suite  
  
Elizabeth lit a cigarette and leaned back against the headboard. Leo next to her watching.  
  
"I know you're a demon" he said.  
  
"That's why you slept with me, again?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"It is against my better judgement" said Leo.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm tired of being watched in the manor" said Leo. "And tired of being goody goody Leo"  
  
"Yeah I guess being stereotyped sucks" said Elizabeth.  
  
"What's your deal?" asked Leo.  
  
"Came to see my son" said Elizabeth. "He probably hates my guts and maybe his father's"  
  
"Wow demonic family disputes huh?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed and put the cigarette in her mouth.  
  
"I really should go" said Leo. "Is anyone finds out I'm sleeping with a..."  
  
He looked at her. "With you I'll be in deep shit"  
  
Elizabeth nodded and saw Leo get out of the bed.  
  
"Will you be back?" she asked.  
  
Leo looked at her as he slipped on his boxers.  
  
"Maybe" he replied.  
  
"Well you know where I'm at" said Elizabeth tossing him a room key.  
  
She finished off her cigarette.  
  
Manor  
  
Paige and Phoebe walked in the manor with Prue and Baby Ben.  
  
"It was that bad?" asked Prue.  
  
"Maybe even worse we weren't there" said Paige.  
  
"Wait so The Source that you guys vanquished three times is Cole's grandfather?" asked Prue.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't know that" said Phoebe.  
  
"Well they don't exactly tell us everything unless they don't know anything either" said Prue. "And if they don't we should keep it that way"  
  
Paige took Ben from Prue's arms.  
  
"So what do we do from here?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well we know what Elizabeth is" said Phoebe. "If this gets out of control then we vanquish her like we vanquished The Source"  
  
"Um Phoebe don't go doing anything without Cole's consent" said Prue. "Whether he hates her or not he still loves her. You vanquishing his mother is like when The Sea Hag killed ours"  
  
"Alright Prue I get it" said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe what if the Underworld starts looking for a new Source?" asked Paige.  
  
"And ask Cole?" said Phoebe. "Oh please he's what they call a traitor. No Cole is too good for them to risk"  
  
"Nice to know you think that sis" said Prue.  
  
"I always knew that" said Phoebe seriously.  
  
Prue nodded. "Ok well I'll leave you two"  
  
"Hey Prue" said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah Pheebs"  
  
"Paige and I have been talking and we were wondering if you and Andy would like to move back in" said Phoebe. "We miss a third sister"  
  
"Yeah there's no one to be a ref" joked Paige.  
  
Prue laughed. "I don't know the reason we moved out the penthouse is for privacy"  
  
"We can adjust" said Phoebe. "You and Andy can take the basement. I mean there's a bathroom down there and everything. We can refurnish it together. I miss my big sister"  
  
Prue hugged them. "I'll talk to Andy"  
  
"Ok" said Paige. "Meanwhile I have the perfect sketches"  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "I haven't said yes yet"  
  
She orbed out.  
  
Next morning-6 am  
  
Piper waited anxiously in the bathroom as she stared at the stick sitting on top of the toilet. She had been getting very familiar feelings and symptoms and wondered if she was in fact pregnant.  
  
She opened the door a little and saw Cole stirring. They had just fallen asleep four hours ago. She picked up the pregnancy stick and looked. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, then she wrapped it in toilet paper and cleaned up the mess.  
  
"Piper!" called Cole.  
  
Piper washed her hands and exited the bathroom hastily.  
  
"Hey sweetie" he said sitting up.  
  
"Morning" said Piper kissing him.  
  
"Mmm"  
  
She pulled away. "Hungry? I can make the biggest breakfast"  
  
"Piper I'm okay you don't have to treat me like glass" said Cole.  
  
"I'm not" insisted Piper. "I'm going to make that breakfast"  
  
She ran off to the door.  
  
"Uh Piper is something wrong?" asked Cole.  
  
"No" answered Piper. She walked out of the bedroom. Cole put on his boxers and followed her to the kitchen. He picked her up and put her on the counter. They kissed. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I don't think we ever had the honeymoon" murmured Cole nibbling on her ear causing goosebumps on her skin.  
  
"Every other night is our honeymoon" moaned Piper. She pulled him away before she had to be forced to drag him into the bedroom. "I guess when the time is right we'll get our honeymoon"  
  
Manor  
  
"Hey you" said Paige as Leo walked into the kitchen. "Another date last night?"  
  
Phoebe looked up from her newspaper.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Leo opening up the cabinet and pulling out a box of cereal.  
  
"You came in pretty late last night" commented Phoebe. Paige was feeding Ben.  
  
"Piper let you watch Ben?" asked Leo looking at him.  
  
"Umm yeah why?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well I'm not exactly her favorite person" commented Leo.  
  
Ben slapped his hand in his bowl of applesauce and flung some at Phoebe then laughed.  
  
"Ben that wasn't very nice" teased Paige.  
  
"Well I better leave before he throws an energy ball at me" said Leo.  
  
Leo left the kitchen. Phoebe cleaned her face off with a towel.  
  
"Well I have a staff meeting" said Phoebe. "Don't call me unless you're dying"  
  
"Ok" said Paige. "Goodbye"  
  
Phoebe kissed Paige on the cheek and waved to Ben. Then she ran off.  
  
"Well Ben Aunt Paige has no again" said Paige. "So what will it be, job hunting or movie day"  
  
Ben looked up and pursed his lips. The doorbell rang...Paige picked up an applesauce covered Ben and walked to the door. She opened it and opened her mouth widely.  
  
"Hey Paige no hugs and kisses?"  
  
"Kaylie" cried Paige.  
  
She gaped at the 5'5 hispanic girl standing on the porch with tight blue jeans and a blue tank. Her dark hair came to her shoulders and her sunglasses covered her big brown eyes.  
  
"Kaylie" said Paige again.  
  
"Aren't you going to let you ex-girlfriend in?" asked Kaylie.  
  
A/N: I bet your asking a lot of questions, huh? Hehe review and learn more... 


	42. Fears

Forbidden 42  
  
**A/N: Thanks so much for the fantastic amount of reviews for last chapter and the whole story...  
  
Congratulations to Charmed-Snow for being the 300th reviewer...Who will be the 400th, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
**  
"Kaylie, come in" said Paige slowly.  
  
Kaylie walked in and examined.  
  
"Muy linda" said Kaylie.  
  
"Que estas aqui, Kaylie?" asked Paige shifting Ben in her arms.  
  
"Te extranyo" said Kaylie crossing her arms.  
  
Paige sighed. "Kaylie you shouldn't be here"  
  
Kaylie cleared her throat. "Why Paige trying to run away from your past? Our past?"  
  
"There is no us" said Paige. "I have a family now, a stable life away from drinking and drugs"  
  
"Is he yours?" asked Kaylie pointing to Ben.  
  
"No he's my sister's" said Paige.  
  
"Way to keep in touch Paige" said Kaylie.  
  
Paige put Ben in his playpen.  
  
"I had no idea you had sisters Paige" said Kaylie. "Or anything?"  
  
"We split Kaylie" said Paige. "That was one year I would like to forget"  
  
"Well I will never forget" said Kaylie. She walked up to Paige.  
  
"Well Kaylie I'm different you know I'm not..."  
  
Kaylie grabbed Paige and kissed her. Paige pushed her away and smacked her. Then she turned and saw Phoebe at the door with her mouth open. Kaylie held her cheek and threw a piece of paper at Paige.  
  
"My apartment address and number" said Kaylie before angrily walking away.  
  
Paige felt tears building up in her eyes. Kaylie was still the wild child she remembered the impulsive woman.  
  
"Uh Paige" started Phoebe. "Did I walk in on something?"  
  
Paige started tending to Ben.  
  
"Paige" said Phoebe touching her shoulder.  
  
"Get off" cried Paige slapping Phoebe's hand away. Phoebe embraced her sister as she cried on her shoulder.  
  
Penthouse  
  
That afternoon Cole was doodling on some papers while Piper brought them turkey sandwiches.  
  
"Thanks hun" said Cole while he took his plate.  
  
Piper nodded and sat next to him with her plate. She looked at his drawing.  
  
"Cole I didn't know you could draw" said Piper taking the paper of a woman's face.  
  
Cole blushed slightly. "It's a bit shitty. I haven't drawn in 100 years at least all the time"  
  
"No this is great" said Piper taking a bite.  
  
"No" said Cole taking the paper and balling it up. "I can't anymore"  
  
"Why not?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well it was too human as Raynor called it and he forbid me to do it anymore" explained Cole. "Being the smart ass demon I was I defied him and he burned all my paintings and burned my hand. He didn't allow it to heal. So I walked around for a month with a crippled burnt hand"  
  
"That was a long time ago" said Piper. "No one is going to do that to you now"  
  
"It's not worth it anymore" said Cole. "I've lost my inspiration. Let's just forget about it"  
  
"Ok" said Piper.  
  
Manor  
  
"Freshman year of college I was wild and I was hot for many guys" said Paige sitting on the couch. "And somewhat attracted to women but I thought it was because I was drunk or that I was confused. Kaylie was my best friend in college and my escape. We hung out together didn't go anywhere without eachother. Ditched classes together you get the drift. Of course with a scholarship I had to tone down but one night we were drunk and alone and she was beautiful. All I remember is kissing and that's what we did and I liked it. That's when I found out Kaylie was a lesbian"  
  
"Paige are you..."  
  
"No" said Paige. "I'm not a lesbian but for awhile I thought I was, but I was severly attracted to men so Kaylie said I was probably bi-sexual"  
  
"So you're bi?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't think so" said Paige. "I mean she was my girlfriend for a few months then I didn't want that lifestyle and broke up with her and transferred to another college"  
  
"Wow Paige" said Phoebe touching her hand. "It's nothing to be ashamed of but whoa I guess she thought something was still there"  
  
"Oh there's not" said Paige. "My counselor said that I was probably going through a phase. I think that might be true because I haven't been attracted to a woman for 7 years. Now she comes back and she stirs up a whole bout of feelings"  
  
"I'll be there for you" said Phoebe suddenly her phone rang. "Great it's Elise"  
  
"I thought you had a meeting" said Paige.  
  
"I came back for my purse" replied Phoebe. "I really have to go, will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah" said Paige. "Don't worry about me"  
  
The doorbell ran and Phoebe got up to get it.  
  
"Pheebs don't tell Piper" said Paige. "I want the past to be in the past"  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe. "I promise"  
  
She walked to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Well look who's here" said Phoebe letting Piper and Cole in.  
  
"We came to get Ben" said Cole. "We're going toy shopping"  
  
"And to Chuck E Cheese" said Piper. "This one wants to play in the ball pit"  
  
"Hey!" cried Cole. "Just to play with Ben"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and Phoebe laughed. "He's with Paige"  
  
She ran outside to her car as Piper shut the door. They walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey Piper, Cole" said Paige wiping Ben's face with a washcloth. "aww you're taking him already"  
  
"Yeah we need to spend more time with our son" said Cole picking up Ben. Ben laughed and wrapped his arms around Cole's neck. "Whoa does he have a grip"  
  
"You three have a great time" said Paige solemnly.  
  
"Anything wrong Paige?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" said Paige. "Just a little tired"  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "We'll talk to you later"  
  
"Ok" said Paige. "Bye"  
  
Piper and Cole left with Ben as Paige sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
Chuck E Cheese  
  
Cole, Piper and Ben took a seat in one of the booths. Ben was eager to get to the ball pit.  
  
"I'll take him" said Cole eagerly.  
  
"Umm no I will" said Piper picking up Ben and looking to the man approaching them.  
  
Cole rolled his eyes. "You know I hate to be ambushed"  
  
"Be nice" said Piper taking baby Ben with her.  
  
"I know you hate me right now" said Benjamin.  
  
"I don't hate you" said Cole slowly. "I just don't understand"  
  
Benjamin opened his mouth.  
  
"I...I don't want to understand" said Cole. "I don't want to know why anymore"  
  
"Do you need more time?" asked Benjamin. "Or should I go?"  
  
Cole looked towards the exit and saw a father pick up his 6 year old son and put him on his shoulders.  
  
"Daddy can you read me a story tonight?" asked the boy.  
  
"Sure Jake"  
  
"Oh and can we get a movie, and some junk food"  
  
The father chuckled as they walked out. Benjamin saw Cole staring longingly at the departed father and son. Then Cole looked at Ben and how happy he was.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
Cole turned back towards Benjamin and shook his head.  
  
"Dinner" he said. "I want to make dinner for the whole family. Can you come?"  
  
"Yeah I will" answered Benjamin. "I'll see you later"  
  
"Ok" said Cole watching Benjamin leave then he joined his wife and son.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Cole opened the penthouse door with Ben in his arms sleeping.  
  
"You both look like you could use a nap" said Piper.  
  
"I'm fine" said Cole.  
  
Piper put her hands on his either side of his face and kissed Cole on the lips.  
  
"I know you're exhausted from the past two days and I don't want you wearing yourself out" said Piper.  
  
"Well I'm cooking tonight" said Cole. "I'm inviting the whole family for dinner. I'm going to put Ben down and then we can watch some tv before cooking"  
  
"Ok" said Piper.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Cole was softly snoring on Piper's chest on the couch as Martha Stewart was cooking on the tv. The phone rang and Piper reached out towards the coffee table to get it. She grabbed it and answered it.  
  
"Hello" she said softly while running her fingers through Cole's hair. "Hey Phoebe"  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Cole and Ben are asleep" said Piper. "I'm here watching Martha do her thing. You?"  
  
"Paige and I are bored as hell" said Phoebe. "I actually want a demon to attack"  
  
Piper laughed.  
  
"Well you two have to come for dinner tonight" said Piper. "Cole is going to play chef"  
  
"He's a pretty good damn cook" said Phoebe. "For a guy who had really no stability"  
  
She could her the smile in Phoebe's voice.  
  
"Piper!" cried Cole suddenly.  
  
Piper was so startled she dropped the phone.  
  
"Don't...I'm sorry...what did I do?"  
  
Piper sat her and Cole up.  
  
"Cole it's a dream" she said shaking him slightly. "Wake up"  
  
Piper saw an energy ball form in Cole's hand.  
  
"Whoo!" cried Piper as she grabbed his wrist and thrusted it towards the french doors making the glass break. Cole jumped making him and Piper tumble to the floor.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
Piper rolled over and looked up to see Cole staring down at her.  
  
"Yes it's me" said Piper sitting up as he did. "Cole what were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Nothing" said Cole.  
  
Piper could hear the fear in his voice.  
  
"I forgot" said Cole.  
  
"Try again" said Piper. "When you start flinging energy balls it concerns me"  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"No" said Piper.  
  
Suddenly Paige and Phoebe orbed in ready to attack.  
  
"Are you two okay?" asked Phoebe. "I thought someone attacked you two"  
  
"No we're fine" said Piper still looking at Cole.  
  
"I should start cooking" said Cole.  
  
"We're talking later!" called Piper. She turned to her sisters. "He had a nightmare I'll tell you later just be here at 7"  
  
"Ok" said Paige sighing. "Let's go Pheebs"  
  
She grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed out.  
  
Elizabeth's suite  
  
Elizabeth pushed Leo against the wall and started to unbuckle his belt while they kissed heatedly. Leo groaned as he heard the familiar chimes.  
  
"I have to go" said Leo pushing Elizabeth away slightly.  
  
"Ok" breathed Elizabeth as he fingertips trailed his bare chest. "Come by later"  
  
"We'll finish this" said Leo. "But then we break this off"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged as Leo orbed out.  
  
"I need a cold shower" said Elizabeth breathlessly. She walked into her bathroom and saw the pregnancy test she had purchased earlier. She sighed and shut the door. She hoped to whoever she was not pregnant.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Elizabeth heard a knock on her door. She walked out of the bathroom and went to answer the door. She opened it and saw Benjamin.  
  
"Our son is not doing so well" he said walking in.  
  
Elizabeth eyed him still hyped from earlier.  
  
"We'll get to Cole later" said Elizabeth turning down the lights and opening her robe. She dropped it to the floor. "Do you like your women in heels, Turner?"  
  
Benjamin gaped for a minute then shook his head. "I'm not here for this" She started to back him up towards the bed.  
  
"You tell me that you don't want me" said Elizabeth. "And I'll lie and say I don't want you"  
  
"Cole invited us to dinner" said Benjamin. "In an hour and he wants you there"  
  
Elizabeth pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.  
  
"You did talk too much" said Elizabeth. "Take me now or leave"  
  
She leaned towards his lips.  
  
"Stop it" said Benjamin. "You're getting your demonic side too hyped"  
  
"It's a woman's needs" whispered Elizabeth. She kissed him heatedly and seduced by her Benjamin gave into her.  
  
And the time ticked on 7, 7:15, 7:30  
  
Cole waited impatiently as the others looked at him sympathetically  
  
And he waited disappointedly...  
  
And the pregnancy test slowly turned blue...  
  
A/N: How did you like? I know making Paige bi was a little much but hey it's a turn for her character. Don't worry I'm still working on that guy for her!!! You know what to do? 


	43. Dinner talk

Forbidden 43  
  
A/N: Here's a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys and hope you enjoy this chapter...  
  
Benjamin hastily ran towards the penthouse door he stopped when he saw Elizabeth at the door knocking. The door opened as Cole appeared.  
  
"What took you two so long?" asked Cole.  
  
"I had a charge" said Benjamin.  
  
"He just told me about it" said Elizabeth.  
  
Cole stepped aside and they walked in. Before he could shut the door Leo appeared at the door.  
  
"So you decided to come" said Cole coolly.  
  
"I was surprised when Phoebe was allowed to extend the invitation" said Leo.  
  
Cole closed his eyes remembering the night he was shot. He opened them and intended to leave that in the past.  
  
"Come in" said Cole.  
  
"We sorta started dinner" said Cole as he walked into the lit dining area. He took a seat next to Piper. Benjamin sat next to Paige, Leo sat next to Phoebe and Elizabeth sat next to him. Prue and Andy sat beside Benjamin. They exchange looks. "Help yourself"  
  
Ben was pounding on his highchair. Cole turned to him and fed him more spaghettios.  
  
"So Cole what's with the family gathering?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I just need to experiment something I guess" said Cole.  
  
She nodded. "So did you think about what I told you?"  
  
"I did" said Cole. "But I didn't bring us here for that"  
  
Phoebe had been playing with her food while glancing at Cole longingly. She should tell everyone the news.  
  
"I've been having nightmares" said Cole putting his fork down. "Of Raynor coming back...and me going back to the Underworld and sometimes I would kill my old victims again and other times I would..."  
  
"Would what?" asked Paige.  
  
Piper put a hand on his.  
  
"I would kill you guys and I feel pure hate" said Cole. "Because you guys let him take me...Piper took Ben and she tried to kill me with an athame and went back to Leo"  
  
"Hey that will never happen" said Piper forcing Cole to look at her. "No one will ever take you and we surely won't let them"  
  
"That's right" said Phoebe.  
  
"It felt real" he whispered.  
  
"It wasn't real" said Piper. "You killed Raynor, ok. That was 4 years ago"  
  
"Yeah come on Cole" said Andy. "If The Source can't come back neither can Raynor"  
  
"You guys are right" said Cole releasing Piper's hands and smiling. "They're just nightmares"  
  
Benjamin cleared his throat.  
  
"So Leo how are you these days?" asked Elizabeth. "No running around trying to kill people are you?"  
  
"No" said Leo nervously. Piper looked at him.  
  
"Well Leo I'm short staffed at P3 if you need a job" said Piper.  
  
Leo felt happy inside but shouldn't take the job. He didn't want new feelings stirring up about Piper.  
  
"I'll think about it" said Leo avoiding a glance from Cole.  
  
"Speaking of jobs" said Cole. "Paige I really really need a new secretary, one who is good at typing and filing and you would be paid really well..."  
  
"When can I start?" asked Paige.  
  
Cole smiled. "Tomorrow? I'll need a resume and stuff"  
  
"Yeah ok" said Paige. "Thanks so much you saved my ass"  
  
"No problem" said Cole.  
  
"Good you can be there to watch Cole" said Prue.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Cole.  
  
"Cause you slack off and a big troublemaker" said Prue.  
  
Cole opened his mouth to respond but Piper put a forkful of sausage in his mouth.  
  
"Cut it out you two" said Piper.  
  
Everyone laughed. Phoebe cleared her throat.  
  
"I have an announcement" said Phoebe.  
  
Everyone looked to her.  
  
"I'm moving" announced Phoebe.  
  
"What!" cried Paige. "Where?"  
  
"That's great Pheebs" said Leo.  
  
"I'm moving to Hong Kong" she said playing with her food.  
  
"Hong Kong!" cried the three sisters.  
  
No one noticed Ben making his spaghettios floating in the air.  
  
"Phoebe how long have you known about this?" asked Prue.  
  
"A couple weeks" said Phoebe. "I'm going with my boss Jason"  
  
"The one you've been dating" said Andy.  
  
"Yeah but it's not because of him" said Phoebe. "I'm working on a book there and I could have my own talk show it's a really great opportunity. I have a fully furnished place all expensed paid till I get settled"  
  
"Wow Phoebe that's great" said Paige disappointedly.  
  
"I've already accepted tomorrow" said Phoebe.  
  
Elizabeth looked extremely bored and moved her hand to Leo's leg. He jumped and banged his knee.  
  
"I'm okay" he claimed.  
  
"Phoebe you can't just throw this on us" said Paige. "You should have discussed this with us"  
  
Phoebe sighed. She didn't want to tell the real reason she wanted to leave. Because of Cole, she couldn't contain her feelings. She still loved him and him playing house with Piper was not going to cut it.  
  
"Paige I have to do this" said Phoebe. "You have Prue and Piper"  
  
"Yeah Paige, Andy and I are moving in" said Prue.  
  
"I leave in three days" said Phoebe.  
  
"Three days?" asked Piper. "Phoebe why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Cause I knew all you would be worried about is the power of three" said Phoebe angrily.  
  
"That is not true and you know it" said Piper.  
  
"Ben!" cried Cole. Ben dropped his hands and the rings fell. Ben put on a pouty face as his father sighed.  
  
"I'll call and visit when I can" said Phoebe. "Every holiday"  
  
"I'm going to head home" said Leo after finishing his food.  
  
"Yeah me too" said Elizabeth. "I'll talk to you later Cole, maybe you can come to my place tomorrow"  
  
She gave him a key to the suite and the address.  
  
"Thanks for coming" said Cole.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and followed Leo out into the hallway.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were Cole's mother!" cried Leo angrily.  
  
"We have to talk slugger" said Elizabeth shoving him against the wall. "You got me pregnant!"  
  
"Pregnant!" cried Leo. He grabbed her hand and orbed away.  
  
Penthouse an hour later  
  
"I just can't believe she's going to up and leave" said Piper from the bed as Cole was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.  
  
"She needs this Piper" said Cole. "You still have the power of three and you know Phoebe always wanted to travel and do her own thing"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "I guess"  
  
Cole shut the light out and made his way to the bed wearing boxers and a t- shirt. He climbed in the bed and started messaging Piper's shoulders.  
  
"Don't think I forgot about tonight" said Piper. "Did these nightmares seem like premonitions or something?"  
  
"No" said Cole. "It was nightmares forget about it"  
  
"Not forgotten" said Piper.  
  
Elizabeth's suite  
  
Elizabeth sat down on the bed exhausted from the argument she and Leo just had. Someone shimmered in...  
  
"What do you want?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"What you won't give me" said the man.  
  
"I can't let you near him" said Elizabeth. "He suspects you know. His powers are progressing"  
  
"Let him suspect" said Raynor. "But will you tell him you actually resurrected me"  
  
A/N: Raynor's back, lol to get payback for his death. 


	44. Ending It

Forbidden 44  
  
**A/N: I've been thinking lately and seeing Chris in other Piper/Cole fics I wanted to know if you guys wanted Chris to be in this one. Please answer in your review I don't want to copy everyone if that will be too common so I want to know if you the readers want it.  
  
It also feels like a lot of you want to see Leo and Elizabeth marry, lol and play daddy to Cole. Sheesh you guys kill me but hey anything can happen after all the title is called Forbidden where basically every character in this fic does a Forbidden act...Enjoy this chapter and thanks...  
**  
Leo was pacing in his room what used to be Piper's room. Elizabeth could not be pregnant. He sat on his bed head in his hands. It was so warped. A half-demon, half whitelighter was not possible. He would be totally be stripped of his whitelighter status. No she couldn't have this baby. He wanted a child, yes but not by a demon much less Cole's mother.  
  
She was Cole's mother he had just found out that night. He was pissed and he was calling this whole affair off. Maybe even telling Cole so he didn't get in deep trouble.  
  
Cole? No  
  
Paige, maybe  
  
Piper, hell no  
  
Phoebe, no  
  
Darryl, yes, no  
  
Leo got himself ready for bed.  
  
Penthouse- Next Morning  
  
Piper awoke to see Cole fidgeting and gasped when she saw several scorch marks on the door. Piper shook Cole awake.  
  
"Morning already?" he asked.  
  
"Cole" said Piper. "Look"  
  
She pointed to the door and he looked.  
  
"Maybe it's Ben" said Cole.  
  
"Ben can't conjure one that big" said Piper. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Making love to you" teased Cole as he got on top of her.  
  
"Cole" said Piper pushing him away and sitting up. "This is serious"  
  
"Yeah well so is the fact that I'm late for work, Piper" said Cole getting up and running to the bathroom.  
  
Piper fell back on the pillow and sighed. Then using a spell, she made the scorch marks disappear. Suddenly she sat up sensing something in the living room. She stood up and opened the doors while looking around. She shook her head and still on alert went back to the bedroom.  
  
Cole's office  
  
"Well here's my resume" said Paige handing him the piece of paper. "You look like you haven't slept in days"  
  
"Hmm" said Cole. "With everything with my parents and my nightmares..."  
  
"I've been thinking about that" said Paige. "Phoebe told me about this Raynor guy but you said that they felt real, right?"  
  
"Yeah" said Cole. "But he's not back he can't be back"  
  
Paige nodded. "Never mind"  
  
"Ok" said Cole. "Your desk is right outside, I need you to take my calls, messages and file my cases. Also I want a cup of coffee on my desk every morning. Let Clients in keep everyone else out, no one disturbs meetings with my clients and keep me happy and your paycheck will reflect that"  
  
"Whoa" said Paige. "Ok I'll be sure to remember that"  
  
"Be here at 8 sharp every morning" said Cole. "I should be in around 9. I guess you can start right now"  
  
"Well I'll see you whenever then" said Paige.  
  
Cole pointed to his desk. Paige looked at it curiously.  
  
"Oh ok your coffee" said Paige. "I'll be back"  
  
"Ok" said Cole.  
  
Manor  
  
Andy and Leo were bringing in a few boxes to the sunroom. They were going to take Phoebe's room. Phoebe was upstairs packing her things. Piper was there with Ben.  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving" said Piper from Phoebe's doorway. Phoebe wrapped the cord around the blow dryer.  
  
"You understand I need this right?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes" said Piper. "Well Friday night is your going away party"  
  
"I'll be there" joked Phoebe.  
  
Piper laughed trying to keep her tears at bay.  
  
"Don't be so sad" said Phoebe. "Gosh you're making this hard for me"  
  
"I took a pregnancy test the other day" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe looked at her smiling. Piper sadly shook her head. "It's not like I'm ready for another kid just yet but it would be nice. Especially having Cole here to experience the whole thing and I would like Ben to have a playmate"  
  
"You'll get pregnant again, Piper" said Phoebe. "You two probably go at it like rabbits"  
  
Piper giggled. "Yeah you're right instead of trying and forcing myself to have a child I think I will just let nature take its course"  
  
"Ugh I need a break from packing" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper looked at her watch. "Well you can bring lunch for Paige and Cole"  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe. "I'll bring a pizza back here too"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
Cole's office  
  
Paige was bored as hell. She had been filing and looking through folders for the past two hours.  
  
Just remember the pay is good, she thought.  
  
She saw a white bag drop in front of her.  
  
"A hoagie and a bag of chips" said Phoebe. "And a Snapple"  
  
"Thanks Phoebe you saved me" said Paige as she happily opened the bag.  
  
"I have a large Caesar Salad for Cole" said Phoebe. "Can I go in?"  
  
"Yeah sure" said Paige as she bit the hoagie.  
  
Phoebe opened Cole's door and shut it.  
  
"Phoebe I wasn't expecting you" said Cole.  
  
"I brought you lunch from the deli" said Phoebe. "I remember you enjoy Caesar salads"  
  
"Thanks I just realized I'm hungry" he said taking the bag. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"On the house" said Phoebe smiling.  
  
As he took the bag he touched Phoebe's hand and a flash of his mother talking to someone heatedly in The Underworld came quickly.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe worriedly.  
  
"I think you transferred a premonition to me" said Cole.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I just had a premonition or a quick flash" said Cole. "My mother was in The Underworld talking to a demon I couldn't make out his face"  
  
"Cole are you sure you can trust her?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole ignored her. "Touch my hand again"  
  
"Cole I can't transfer..."  
  
She saw the worry in his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Alright let's see" said Phoebe putting her purse down and sitting on the chair.  
  
She took Cole's hands and they closed her eyes. Phoebe felt Cole shaking and opened her eyes. She slowly pulled her hands away. His eyes shot open.  
  
"My mother is sleeping with my father" said Cole. "Oh gosh I saw this. Not what I was expecting"  
  
Phoebe gasped. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah and I still couldn't make out the demon's face but I also saw Leo at her hotel" explained Cole. "I have to find out what's going on"  
  
"Umm Cole we need to find out about these premonitions" said Phoebe. "I think you're having them. Your dreams may be actually premonitions"  
  
"I don't have that power" said Cole.  
  
"Maybe it's a new one" suggested Phoebe as she watched him gather his jacket.  
  
He walked out of his office with Phoebe on his heels.  
  
"I'll go with you" said Phoebe.  
  
"Where?" asked Paige.  
  
"Paige I'll be back in an hour" said Cole. "Take down my messages and postpone my meeting with Fairfield"  
  
He stepped into the elevator. Phoebe slid in.  
  
"No Phoebe go home" said Cole.  
  
"Cole this may be the last time we hang together" said Phoebe. "Plus I really really have a bad feeling about her and I know she's your mother but I'm afraid she'll hurt you. She's a pure demon Cole, The Source's daughter"  
  
"What?!" cried Cole.  
  
"Oops" said Phoebe.  
  
They stepped off the elevator.  
  
"What do you mean she's The Source's daughter?" he asked fearfully.  
  
Right then all Phoebe wanted to do was hug and comfort him.  
  
"Yes Paige and I found out the other day that Elizabeth is The former Source's daughter" said Phoebe.  
  
"Which would make him my..."  
  
Phoebe nodded sadly. Cole swallowed and without saying a word continued to his car. Phoebe got in the passenger seat and Cole drove towards the hotel.  
  
Hotel- 20 minutes later  
  
"Ok that was like definitely the last time" said Leo sternly as he sat up in the bed.  
  
Elizabeth was smoking a cigarette. "I agree"  
  
Leo snatched the cigarette away. "It's bad to smoke when you're expecting"  
  
"Oh that's great" said Elizabeth. "But what makes you think I'm keeping it"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Leo.  
  
"My child will not be half-whitelighter" said Elizabeth sternly.  
  
"Correction our child" said Leo.  
  
"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" asked Elizabeth. "I'm old enough to be your great great great great great great grandmother. What's next you wanna get married and play daddy to Cole and Piper"  
  
Leo grimaced.  
  
"Anyway I don't know if I can bear child anymore" said Elizabeth. "So this probably won't last"  
  
"Don't kill this child" warned Leo.  
  
"And what will your bosses say?" asked Elizabeth. "Will they say it's ok? Will they congratulate us and throw me a baby shower?"  
  
"Look I'll handle it but please take care of yourself" pleaded Leo.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him her silver eyes glowed for a minute.  
  
"You've lost a child before" said Elizabeth. "Fine I'll let nature take its course"  
  
"Thank you" said Leo. "But we really need to end this thing we have going. Like you said your old enough to be one of my ancestors of course you don't look like it"  
  
He started to get up.  
  
"What you have no goodbye kiss for me?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
Cole and Phoebe walked in the hotel and he pocketed the key.  
  
"Maybe she's not here" whispered Phoebe.  
  
"Then why are you whispering?" asked Cole.  
  
They walked to the bedroom.  
  
"Maybe she's in here" said Cole.  
  
"Cole I can hear people talking in there" said Phoebe.  
  
"Maybe it's my parents" he joked.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and raised her hands.  
  
"After you" she said.  
  
Cole shook his head, laughed and opened the door. He opened his mouth as he caught Leo and Elizabeth in a liplock. Phoebe put a hand to her mouth. Leo and Elizabeth turned to them looking like deers caught in the headlights.  
  
A/N: Is the next appearance by Leo a scorch mark? Will Elizabeth keep this baby? Does Cole have a new power? Will Paige finish that hoagie before her lunch is over? Well you'll have to find out next time on...Forbidden! 


	45. Kidnapped

**Forbidden 45  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and hope you guys like this chapter. Should answer some of your questions and bring new ones up. Also no Chris in this fic i've decided but i think that he has such a resemblance to be Piper and Cole's son that i will create a fic just for that. I know there is a growing fan base for Chris and i'll write one with him. In the meantime enjoy this chapter...**  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick" said Cole.  
  
"Cole" said Elizabeth getting out of bed with a sheet covering her. "I can explain"  
  
"Stay away from me" he said walking out.  
  
Elizabeth chased after him. Phoebe glared at Leo.  
  
"I thought you were trying to change" said Phoebe disappointedly. "I thought you were going to try to mend things with Cole and Piper"  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong" said Leo. "It's not like I slept with Piper"  
  
"That's not the point" said Phoebe. "That's Cole's mother"  
  
"So?!" cried Leo. "I can't have my own life"  
  
"I'm just saying use your head Leo" said Phoebe angrily. "I don't trust this whench and you sleeping with her. She can pull you back into something you don't want to be pulled into"  
  
Elizabeth walked back into the room.  
  
"Well he officially hates me" said Elizabeth. "I hope you're proud witch!"  
  
"Me?" cried Phoebe. "Don't you dare. I have to find Cole. I probably have no ride now"  
  
"I'll help you find him" said Leo.  
  
"Hurry up" said Phoebe walking out of the bedroom.  
  
Lake  
  
Cole didn't know why he came here it didn't hold any significance for him but he didn't really want Phoebe finding him easily. It was slightly drizzling and he was sitting out on the dock.  
  
Gosh that scene made him sick to his stomach.  
  
"Cole"  
  
Great she found him.  
  
"Odd place to be" said Phoebe. "This is where my mother died"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"You know it isn't really that big of a deal" said Phoebe.  
  
"Really how would you feel if I slept with your mother or Leo" said Cole.  
  
"It's not the same" said Phoebe.  
  
"Look I really don't need a talking by the advice columnist" said Cole.  
  
"I'm being your friend" said Phoebe touching his arm.  
  
"Then be my friend and leave me alone" said Cole softly. "All of you, ok"  
  
Phoebe nodded and kissed his cheek. Then she got up and walked to the edge of the dock. She called Paige.  
  
Penthouse  
  
"Piper stop pacing you know he'll come home" said Prue.  
  
"It's 10 o' clock" said Piper. "I can't sense for him, no I can't stay here any longer"  
  
Before Piper could leave the door opened and Benjamin walked in with Cole's arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" cried Cole.  
  
"Oh no" said Piper raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Cole's gone off the deep end" said Prue standing up.  
  
"Found him with a bottle of whisky near the docks" said Benjamin.  
  
"Piper, love come give me...me a kissy kiss" said Cole slowly.  
  
Piper walked up to them and grabbed Cole's face.  
  
"Honey are you okay?" asked Piper.  
  
"Umm I think so" he giggled. "You're a bartender right well give me another shot"  
  
Benjamin sighed. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't know?" asked Prue.  
  
"First I need to get him out of these wet clothes" said Piper. Piper took Cole's arm and slung it around her shoulder.  
  
"Mmm you smell like peaches" said Cole leaning over and licking her neck.  
  
"Cole cut it out" said Piper as they entered the bedroom.  
  
living room  
  
"Elizabeth has been sleeping with Leo" said Prue.  
  
"What?!" cried Benjamin angrily. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Cole and Phoebe saw them" said Prue. "Phoebe also says that Cole's been having premonitions"  
  
"I don't think he would get drunk because of that" said Benjamin.  
  
"Benjamin Cole just caught his mother making love with his murderer" said Prue. "That's going to make you sick. Not to mention that he wants his mother to be a mother you know. Like our mother he wants his own and him knowing that she's not perfect and that no one trusts her kills him"  
  
Benjamin nodded. "Elizabeth can't just toss her demonic nature but hurting Cole like this is unacceptable"  
  
"What about him having premonitions?" asked Prue.  
  
"That's another one of his powers" said Benjamin. "This one just came really late"  
  
"Let's wait for Piper I think she may want to talk to her too" said Prue.  
  
"I'll get Elizabeth" said Benjamin.  
  
"Ok" said Prue.  
  
Bedroom  
  
Piper placed a bucket near the bed.  
  
"Why do you always take care of me when I'm like this?" asked Cole softly as Piper pulled the blanket up to his chest. She touched his face tenderly.  
  
"Because I love you" answered Piper kissing his lips. "Even if you stink up my $100 sheets with alcohol"  
  
"I shouldn't have drank that much" said Cole. He held up three fingers. "One drink turned into two, three, and five"  
  
Piper put his hand down. "I don't think you should be counting"  
  
She smiled slightly. "We'll figure this out but I don't want you hurting yourself because of her, ok"  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"Go to sleep now" said Piper. "I'll be back soon"  
  
She walked to the door.  
  
"Piper" called Cole sleepily.  
  
"Yes Cole" said Piper turning around.  
  
"Don't kill me, ok?" he asked snuggling into the pillow and falling asleep.  
  
"Not in a lifetime" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Piper walked out into the living room. Prue was sitting there. "I think he's having premonitions of me killing him, Prue" said Piper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's been acting really strange around me like trying to be careful" said Piper. "He just asked me not to kill him"  
  
"We need to ask him tomorrow" said Prue. "If something's up we have to be ready"  
  
"So do you think Raynor's back?" asked Piper. "Why would he be having nightmares about this demon after 4 years?"  
  
"I don't know how that is possible Raynor doesn't have a soul" said Prue thoughtfully. "I should ask The Elders about this"  
  
"Let go of me" cried Elizabeth as Benjamin orbed her in. "Ugh"  
  
Piper raised her fist and punched Elizabeth in the face knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Piper!" cried Benjamin helping Elizabeth up. "She's pregnant"  
  
"What! Pregnant?"  
  
"Oh this is great" said Piper putting her hands on her hip.  
  
Elizabeth wiped the blood from her split lip.  
  
"You keep your hands off of me witch" said Elizabeth.  
  
"You stop hurting my husband," retorted Piper.  
  
Benjamin grabbed Elizabeth from charging at Piper who didn't even flinch.  
  
"Time out you two" said Prue.  
  
"Look I didn't mean to hurt Cole he came in at the wrong time" explained Elizabeth. "What's the big deal anyway?"  
  
"Why is everyone asking that?" asked Prue raising her eyes.  
  
"Who the hell cares?" cried Piper. "He's trying to trust you, damn it he wants his mother not a demonic prostitute trying to be a mom"  
  
Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"And now he has a half brother by the guy that he doesn't want to hate" said Piper quietly.  
  
Elizabeth touched her belly. "Don't tell Cole"  
  
"What do you mean don't tell him?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah it's going to be obvious in a couple months" said Piper.  
  
"No I'll have this baby in four months" said Elizabeth. "I'm going to go away next month just in case I show but basically demons don't show the way mortals do"  
  
"I can't keep this from him" said Piper. "What one day you're going to show up with a baby and say surprise I was pregnant"  
  
"It will be better after the baby is born" said Elizabeth.  
  
"For him or for you" said Prue.  
  
"I'll be taking care of her" said Benjamin. "In Greece"  
  
"No Ben, Cole needs you" said Prue.  
  
Elizabeth was slightly hurt by that.  
  
"Leo needs to be here" said Benjamin. "Ok plus I heard that he might be promoted to be an Elder"  
  
"Oh they work wonders 'up there'" said Piper. "But fine I'll keep your little secret, but if he suspects or asks or even has a premonition of it I'm telling him the whole bit"  
  
"Got it" said Benjamin.  
  
"What does Leo think about all this?" asked Prue.  
  
"I'm telling him tomorrow" said Elizabeth. "And we're not seeing eachother anymore. It's not worth hurting Cole over I'm going to work on being a changed person maybe even coming up with a potion to suppress my demonic nature"  
  
Piper nodded. "I think that's all that needs to be said"  
  
"I also have to tell you one more thing" said Elizabeth.  
  
Before she could do that Raynor shimmered in. Piper threw her hands up and Raynor slowly turned into a block of ice. Prue flung her hand making the block smack against the wall. The ice broke and Raynor stood up.  
  
"Prue you'll wake Cole and Ben up" scolded Piper.  
  
"You have bigger things to worry about" said Raynor as he sent an energy ball at Benjamin and Elizabeth. They shimmered/orbed out of the living room and into the kitchen.  
  
Piper flicked her hands to blow him up but Raynor shimmered near the bedroom door.  
  
"You won't mind if I borrow him do you?" asked Raynor.  
  
Just before he shimmered away Prue orbed into the bedroom and next to Cole. Before she could orb him away she was tk'd over the bed and crashed into the french doors. Piper opened the door.  
  
"He may be back" said Raynor before he shimmered away with Cole.  
  
"No" sobbed Piper. She ran to Prue's form. She had light scratches on her face. Benjamin and Elizabeth ran in.  
  
"Ben!" cried Piper.  
  
Benjamin ran over and healed Prue. She awoke as Piper helped her sit up.  
  
"He's gone" said Piper.  
  
"Oh sweetie" murmured Prue as she embraced her sister.  
  
A/N: Raynor kidnapped Cole! Elizabeth is indeed pregnant with Leo's child. Piper's not pregnant. Phoebe is moving to Hong Kong to get over Cole. Paige is now Cole's secretary. Have we covered everything? 


	46. Too late!

Forbidden 46  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys...Hope you enjoy!!  
  
Prue handed a cup of tea to Piper who just threw it against the wall.  
  
"You'll wake Ben up" said Prue.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the other couch, The Book of Shadows sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"This demon was killed before" said Piper frustrated.  
  
"Cole killed him Piper" said Phoebe.  
  
"Right and we don't know what Raynor will do to him!" cried Piper.  
  
Prue put a comforting hand around Piper's shoulder. Elizabeth was pacing.  
  
"I'm going to look for him" said Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm going with" said Piper standing up.  
  
"The sensible thing will be to go tomorrow" said Benjamin.  
  
"Oh that's not an option" said Piper.  
  
Patti orbed in. "What happened?"  
  
"Raynor took Cole, mom" said Piper as she hugged her mother. "And they want to wait till tomorrow"  
  
"Piper we need to work on the potion" said Paige. "I have the Balthazar skin here"  
  
"You guys never threw that out?!" cried Piper.  
  
"Piper it's not like we were saving it for Cole" said Phoebe. "Just in case someone from The Brotherhood tried something. Good thing we kept it"  
  
"Fine make it then we'll go" said Piper.  
  
A half hour later  
  
"Good idea with the sleeping potion" said Paige putting an afghan over Piper. She was asleep on the couch as Prue put down blankets and pillows on the floor.  
  
"We can't go now when activity is high" said Prue. "I'm worried too but we need to be clear headed"  
  
"Elizabeth and I are going to her place" said Benjamin.  
  
"Well me, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are going tomorrow" said Prue.  
  
"Now wait I can probably find Raynor faster" said Elizabeth.  
  
"And we can find Cole faster" said Prue. "We love him"  
  
Phoebe was glaring furiously at Elizabeth and had to fight the urge to throw the potion at her.  
  
"Prue stop throwing personal attacks" said Benjamin.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "Well Ben I guess we know what side you're on"  
  
Elizabeth shimmered off.  
  
"You guys are not the only ones who love him we're his parents" said Benjamin.  
  
"And you're doing a great job" said Phoebe sarcastically. "Really"  
  
Benjamin orbed out feeling defeated.  
  
"Do you think we were being too harsh?" asked Paige.  
  
"Do we care?" asked Prue.  
  
Underworld  
  
"Sober yet?" asked Raynor circling Cole who was chained to the wall.  
  
"Sure why not?" groaned Cole. "So you're alive?"  
  
"In the flesh" said Raynor. "Looks like you moved on to another witch and Balthazar is completely gone"  
  
"Never to be seen again" said Cole. "Now are you going to kill me or talk me to death?"  
  
Raynor chuckled and slapped Cole. "That's no one to speak to your mentor"  
  
"The Charmed Ones will be here to vanquish you soon" said Cole.  
  
"Oh those people you call your family?" asked Raynor.  
  
He held up a mirror and waved his hand. Cole saw the family sleeping in the penthouse living room and then at Elizabeth's suite where Ben and Elizabeth were sleeping fully clothed on her bed.  
  
"Oh yeah they're really worried about you" said Raynor.  
  
"Lies" said Cole simply. "They're just resting"  
  
Raynor laughed. "Oh please Cole you're pathetic. Oh mommy's sleeping with my wife's ex-husband, I'm having bad dreams"  
  
Cole looked away.  
  
"I think Piper's ready to toss your pathetic ass to hell" said Raynor viciously. "This is not the demon I raised" He picked up a jar with was filled with red orbs. "But this is"  
  
Cole tried to get out of the chains.  
  
"Yes it's Balthazar and we're going to put him in you" said Raynor. "But I need a dark priest for that and this time Balthazar's personality will win. You vanquished the appearance but I somehow his essence was salvaged"  
  
"No I won't let you do this" shouted Cole.  
  
Raynor conjured an athame.  
  
"This looks like the one that you stabbed me with Balthazar" said Raynor.  
  
"It's Cole," said Cole.  
  
Raynor stabbed Cole in the abdomen.  
  
"Isn't this exactly how you stabbed me" said Raynor enjoying as Cole squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. "Don't worry this wound won't kill you I just want to watch you suffer!"  
  
"I can't wait till my wife vanquishes you" said Cole breathlessly.  
  
"I think she will have to vanquish you first, Balthazar" said Raynor pulling the blade out. He laughed and walked away. "Tomorrow first thing will be the ceremony. Be ready as you will be killing your family and/or whoever else"  
  
Raynor walked out of the room as Cole slumped against the rock his wound slowly healing.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Piper woke up and checked her watch.  
  
"10 am!" she cried.  
  
Prue and Paige were startled awake.  
  
"Who's attacking?!" cried Paige.  
  
"You drugged me" accused Piper.  
  
"Look at her" said Paige pointing to Prue.  
  
"This is not a joke anything could be happening" said Piper.  
  
Prue grabbed her shoulders. "Piper if you don't get a grip we're not taking you alright"  
  
"Fine" said Piper. "There's bagel in the bread bin get one and let's talk game plan"  
  
Phoebe woke up.  
  
"I think we'll need more than that" said Phoebe. "I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon"  
  
"Then I can make a quick orb to McDonalds" said Prue.  
  
Andy came out of Ben's bedroom. "The tyke's still asleep"  
  
"Ok" said Piper.  
  
"Five Sausage McGriddles, five orange juices and five hash browns?" asked Prue.  
  
"Sounds good" said Piper handing her a twenty.  
  
Prue took it and orbed out.  
  
Underworld  
  
Two guards dragged a struggling Cole to a slab of stone with chains.  
  
"No!" he cried trying to use his powers but found he couldn't.  
  
"I drugged you last night so your powers would be all wonky" said Raynor.  
  
"I'm going to kill you" shouted Cole as he was chained. Piper where are you?  
  
Penthouse  
  
Piper where are you?  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Piper as they gathered supplies. "He's in trouble. We have to go now"  
  
"Alright" said Phoebe letting out a burp. "I'm ready"  
  
"Me too" said Prue putting an athame on her belt.  
  
"Me four" said Paige.  
  
They locked hands and as Andy gave them a small wave orbed out.  
  
Underworld  
  
They arrived there to be greeted by at least 20 guards.  
  
"Oh this is nice" said Paige.  
  
"Come on guys we can do this" said Phoebe levitating and kicking one of the guards.  
  
Piper backed up to a corner as she closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Come on this should work" she muttered. She raised her hands and flicked them.  
  
The remaining 18 demons shook violently as they each exploded in dust.  
  
"You are so lucky those weren't goo demons" said Phoebe.  
  
"Great job sis" said Prue. "You're really advancing"  
  
"Come on" said Piper leading them out. She led them through several corridors meeting with two demons and vanquishing them.  
  
They heard chanting and screaming in the hall before them. Candles lit the room. Piper could see Cole shaking violently as red orbs encircled him.  
  
"Balthazar's essence" murmured Prue.  
  
Piper ran towards Cole as Prue tried to use her powers on everyone else. Piper hit a barrier and bounced off.  
  
"Piper!" cried Phoebe running to her sister's aid.  
  
Paige tried to orb through the barrier with no luck. They were too late. They failed Cole and they sat there with tears falling down as they watched Balthazar take control. Raynor watched with gleeful eyes. Suddenly Cole stopped shaking, the orbs were gone and the dark priest closed the book.  
  
"It is done"  
  
A/N: Cole is now Balthazar except he'll still look the same...ah more obstacles for Piper and Cole. Will they ever be happy and normal? In the fanfic world anything can happen! Here comes Part 3 of the fic: This part will entail Piper trying to get Cole back, Balthazar terrorizing The Charmed Ones, Phoebe leaving for Hong Kong, Elizabeth and Benjamin leaving for Greece and a proposal to open the gateway for part 4... 


	47. Balthazar

A/N: Finally you say! The story is back...some of you may be new to this fic. Well it's a very long story I must say. I added a link to the very first chapter if you're new to the fic and those who aren't I added the link from the first three chapters of part one. Here's a long summary of what the story is about...if you don't want to be spoiled and want to read the story yourself don't highlight this next part. 

[spoiler]Forbidden is a story about Cole and Piper. It took place the beginning of season 5. Piper wasn't pregnant and Cole didn't have all those powers. Piper and Leo were having marriage troubles and Piper found comfort in Cole as friends. After awhile Piper decided to look into getting a divorce. Leo started getting suspicious and jealous of Cole and Piper's friendship. Piper insisted they were just friends and that she was getting Cole back on the right path. Phoebe is still being mean to Cole and was driving him to suicide. Piper went to his penthouse to find the place trashed, him drunk and sitting on the balcony. He falls off and in an attempt to save him she jumps off. Her plan works and Cole shimmers them both back in the penthouse. He asks why she did that and she says that he deserves a second chance and that he shouldn't believe Phoebe. Leo starts going over the edge and starts binge drinking all while spying on Cole and Piper. He even kisses Paige which led Piper to find a friend in Cole and to divorce Leo.

Piper and Cole start having nightmares about eachother dying. Cole has nightmares about killing Piper and Piper has nightmares of Cole dying from a wound in the hospital. After taking care of Cole after his suicide stunt they kiss and Piper's powers actually grow. Piper is frustrated with her feelings and is confused so she runs out of the penthouse.

Leo comes and threatens Cole to stay away from Piper. Cole's boss invites Cole bowling with him and his wife. Cole declines saying he doesn't have a date but Piper walks in and says she'll be happy to accompany him. Cole then accepts.

That night the attraction grows and so do their powers. After winning the bowling match they go walking through the park and reveal their feelings. It starts to rain and they kiss again leading to a more intimate night. They made love.

The morning after Piper is confused and tells Cole she'll think about them. At dinner Piper reveals that she knows that Paige and Leo have been sleeping together and really wants the divorce. Up in her room Grams appears with The Breaking of the Handfasting papers, she asks Piper if she's willing to give up Leo so easily.

Piper decides that her and Leo have too much history to throw away and wants to give Leo another chance.

She tells Cole and he is heartbroken. Leo is estastic. Piper can't keep her mind off of Cole and a couple days later Cole talks to her telling her that his powers are not working and that he loves her. Piper loves him too but is afraid for them especially with the nightmares she's been having. Cole decides to go away for awhile and they share one last kiss.

Leo senses Cole in the bedroom and as soon as Cole shimmers away Leo demands to know why he was there hurting Piper in the process.

Piper gets kidnapped by some demons and Cole comes back from his vacation to save her. Piper notes that Leo saved Paige instead of her and now knows that being with Cole is what she wants.

A couple days later Piper finally asks Leo for a divorce. He's drunk and he gets upset hurting Piper again trying to get her to make love to him. Cole shimmers in and they fight. Phoebe and Paige tries to get in before they do Leo sprinkles the memory dust on Piper and tells her that Cole attacked her.

The sisters vow to vanquish Cole especially when Piper suffers a miscarriage the next day. They vanquish Cole and go back to Piper who gets her memory back in a short time. She demands to know what happened to Cole and upon finding out she slaps Phoebe telling her that she didn't vanquish Cole for her but to get revenge.

Then Piper goes to the wasteland and saves a wounded Cole. They stay together.

Piper gives Cole a great birthday and she even finds an old house that his family used to live.

They decide when they get married that they'll move in.

That never happens cause Leo decides to kill Cole and he does by shooting him. Grams marries them while Cole is dying on the gurney.

The day after Piper finds out she's pregnant.

She then vows to bring Cole back and breaks up any ties to her sisters.

Part 2

Piper tried to kill Leo with a darklighter arrow but he is saved by a whitelighter and is promoted to Elder. Piper's son Ben is a year and a half old, Prue came back to help Piper move on and is married to Andy.

Phoebe and Paige are making out okay but Piper still doesn't really talk to them. It is noted that when Piper dies she is destined to be The Goddess of Earth. Visiting the house that Cole once lived it she finds Cole who doesn't have much of a memory and hides it from everyone but Prue and Andy.

Cole remembers little by little and finally meets his son. Happiness doesn't last long and Paige tells Leo because Paige and Leo are still having a fling.

Leo kidnaps Ben and Cole challenges him to a duel. Leo accepts and they battle. Benjamin appears and so does Cole's mother. Cole wins the duel and Leo is taking away for counseling. All is well.

At Leo's trial he is stripped of his Elder status and is on temporary probation. The sisters also get a power stripped for bringing back Cole illegally.

The next conflict is Cole's mother. Once Leo comes back into their life he and Elizabeth have a fling while she tries to have a relationship with her son. She also brings back Raynor.

Cole finds out about Elizabeth and Leo and is sickened. Elizabeth tells everyone but Cole that she is pregnant with Leo's child and will be going away until the baby is born. Phoebe announces she leaving for Hong Kong.

Part 2 concludes with Raynor kidnapping Cole and inserting Balthazar's essence back in him. [/spoiler]

Hope I didn't leave anything important out but you get the full effect if you read the whole story. It's a great one and one you will enjoy...

Forbidden 47 

The 4 Charmed Ones watched as Cole sat up and shook his head. The barrier fell and Piper stood up.

"So Balthazar how do you feel?" asked Raynor.

"Peachy keen" said Cole coldly. He casted his eyes upon the three.

"Ok Piper we need to go" said Phoebe as Cole was forming an energy ball.

Raynor watched very pleased. Now he would get everything he wanted. His student would become The Source and then he would steal his powers and kill him and his witches.

Everything was going in slow motion for Piper. She was stunned. She looked in his eyes and didn't see love, or warmth, or happiness. Just cold, and distant, and so hateful. She felt arms grabbed her and then Cole was gone from her sight as the penthouse came into view.

"Piper" started Prue.

"Get out of my home" said Piper coldly getting out of her sisters' grasps. She turned and face all three of them.

Andy came out of the bedroom. He sensed the tension and went back into the room.

"Piper we know you're angry..."

"Angry you think I'm angry" said Piper advancing on them as they stepped back. "See when I'm angry, it starts to storm outside and things start exploding so no I don't think I'm angry! All I know is I want all three of you out and I don't want to see you again"

"Piper" pleaded Paige.

Piper looked at her coldly.

"Let's go guys" said Prue grabbing their hands and orbing out.

Piper ran a hand through her hair and walked into her bedroom where Ben and Andy were.

Andy raised his eyebrows.

"Andy don't take this the wrong way but I need you out of here too" said Piper teary eyed.

"No problem Piper" he said handing a hyper Ben to her. Ben squirmed.

"Ma" he cried. He gave her a wet kiss on the cheek that Piper had to smiled.

Andy orbed away after giving Piper a kiss on the forehead.

He orbed straight to the manor where things were not quite well.

"Piper's right it's our fault" said Phoebe sprawled on the couch in the attic. "We slacked to long. We should have been done there as soon as Cole was taken"

"We didn't know" said Prue. "It was too dangerous without a plan"

"So I take it that things didn't go well" said Andy.

"No" said Prue flipping through the Book of Shadows. "It's worse. Cole's Balthazar now"

"Balthazar was vanquished" said Andy.

"Not vanquished enough" said Paige. "So what's the plan?"

"Power stripping potion" said Phoebe.

"Vanquish" said Prue.

"Prue, we can't vanquish Cole" said Andy.

"That's our second choice because Balthazar's a killer" said Prue. "Cole's gone and we have to accept that"

Phoebe stood up.

"Speak for yourself" said Phoebe. "He has a wife and a child"

"And you?" said Prue shutting the book. "Is this about Cole or you? Maybe you're using this as a way to save him cause you didn't last time"

"The same old bitter has-been Prue is back ladies and gentlemen" said Phoebe coldly. She turned and walked away.

Underworld

Raynor surrounded the dark priest.

"In two days when Balthazar is sworn in as the new Source I can get that power for myself" said Raynor.

"That's right" said the dark priest. "Balthazar is a direct descendent from the previous Source which he just gained knowledge, but he will die in the process"

"Or yes he will and that's guaranteed" said Raynor. "He's going to pay for betraying the Brotherhood and for killing me. He would have been the best"

"Well Balthazar's completely turned" said the dark priest.

"He has a wife and child Cole's still in there" said Raynor. "He's a strong boy he can fight. Once Balthazar is dead so will his pathetic witch family"

"Send him out for his first kill" said the dark priest.

"Yes and I have the perfect one" said Raynor.

Chinatown

"Yes Madeline" said Paige orbing in.

Paige looked at the young woman throwing clothes on her bed.

"I have a problem" said Madeline. "I have a date in three hours and have nothing to wear"

"Madeline" whined Paige. "I'm dealing with a family crisis at home"

"Paige" mocked Madeline. "You're my whitelighter. So do you have a dress or something?"

"Sure" said Paige reluctantly. "I'll be right back"

Madeline smiled and walked into the kitchen to see a man standing there with an athame.

"H...How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Shimmering" said Balthazar rolling his eyes. "You are a witch now right?"

Before she could call Paige, Balthazar shot an energy ball at her. She dived out the way onto the back of the couch. She cried out. Balthazar walked up to her. She put up a forcefield. Balthazar struggled to put his hand through it.

"Stupid witch" said Balthazar.

"Hey!" cried Paige from the bedroom doorway. Balthazar turned around.

Paige gasped slightly and looked to Madeline on the floor in tears.

"Get away from her" said Paige warningly.

"Or what you'll orb" said Balthazar coldly.

"I'll do worse than that I'll vanquish you, you really don't want that do you? Not so early in the game"

Balthazar looked her up and down. "You and your sisters are next be very sure of it"

He shimmered away.

Penthouse

Piper gently put a sleeping Ben in his crib. He was getting pretty big for his crib.

"We'll ask daddy if we should get you a bed, ok my little prince" said Piper softly.

She stifled a sob as she pulled on Ben's covers. Then she walked to her bed. She had to find someway to bring Cole back...

Manor

"I feel so bad about this" said Prue sitting on the couch.

"There's no use in feeling guilty" said Phoebe bringing down the Book of Shadows. "All we have to do is strip Balthazar's powers"

"It won't be that easy" said Prue.

"Well then you tell us what to do Prue" said Phoebe frustrated. "We have a very serious situation here"

"And you think I don't know that!" screamed Prue angrily.

"Chill out" cried Paige. "Fighting eachother is not going to help. So just cut it out"

Prue sighed and sat back in the seat as Phoebe took a deep breath and set down the Book on the coffee table.

"We'll try the power stripping potion" said Phoebe. "While figuring out some other things"

"All I know is that he was very close to killing Madeline tonight" said Paige.

"Is she asleep upstairs?"

"Yeah" said Paige. "She's fine at least physically"

"Do you think this is like when The Source possessed Cole?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm not sure" said Prue. "It seems as if Balthazar is overpowering Cole. How Balthazar got stronger it could have been Raynor giving Balthazar more power and weakening Cole from the start"

"So Cole has no control" said Phoebe putting her head in her hands. "The power stripping potion did vanquish Balthazar and I'm sure it could vanquish his essence"

"And if that doesn't work" said Paige bringing out a pad and paper we could always make a spell to draw out the essence"

"Right" said Prue.

Penthouse

Piper awoke to a noise and woke up quickly only for a hand to slap down on her mouth.

"Shh don't scream you'll wake the baby" said Balthazar coldly.

A/N: Forbidden is back!!! I hope to update as much as I can but school is coming up and I have a very busy year ahead of me. So please bear with me...thanks.


	48. Threat

Forbidden 48 

"**Ben you have to let me go down there" said Elizabeth angrily. **

"**Look I'm worried about Cole too but I believe Piper will bring our son back" said Benjamin.**

"**But now Balthazar's back" said Elizabeth "and it's all my fault" She sat down on a chair by the window.**

**Benjamin frowned and sat on the chair across from her.**

"**Remember when Cole was just born and you were always worried about him" said Benjamin. **

**Elizabeth smiled. "Anytime he slept half the day I freaked or any little cough he made. Any time he cried he was in my arms"**

**Benjamin smiled. "I told you to just let the boy cry but you wouldn't stand for it cause you loved him"**

"**I wish he was that little boy that I could hold in my arms again and protect him from all the evils of the world" said Elizabeth tears falling from her eyes.**

**Benjamin took his thumb and wiped her tears away. **

"**We can only now protect him from himself or at least try" said Benjamin.**

"**I hope we can save him Ben I can't lose him again" muttered Elizabeth.**

**Penthouse**

**Leo walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. He handed to Piper.**

"**Thank you" she said touching her neck again. She cleared her throat.**

"**I'm just glad I was able to get to you in time" said Leo.**

"**He's gone Leo" said Piper softly.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Cole he's not there" said Piper. "They took him away again"**

"**Piper..."**

"**See" she said conjuring an energy ball. "I get Cole's powers when he's no longer alive"**

"**Cole is still inside he's just..." he trailed off not finding the right words.**

"**He came in my room, clamped his hand over my mouth and told me that he would kill me first so that Cole couldn't fight and that he would spare Ben" said Piper. **

"**But Cole did fight" said Leo. "Balthazar didn't slit your throat deep enough to kill you"**

**He sat beside her. "You know I'm here for you right"**

**Piper looked at him. "I can trust you?"**

"**I know it's hard but I'm so sorry for putting you through that hell" said Leo. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't love you but I've learn to accept you as my friend"**

"**Thanks Leo" said Piper smiling.**

"**Now as a whitelighter I would advise you to move in with your sisters" said Leo. "You and Ben have to be safe"**

**Piper looked down. "I was so mean to them, they probably don't want an emotional mess like me there"**

"**That's not true" said Leo. "They're worried about you, they've been working all night on spells and potions. You 4 have to work together to bring Cole back, you can't do it alone and they can't do it alone"**

**Piper nodded. "I'll go pack my things"**

**Manor**

**Piper held a bundled and sleeping Ben as Leo got her duffle bag and the baby bag. Then he shut the trunk of her car. It was almost 2 in the morning and the night was damp. No signs of life outside. **

"**Let's go" said Leo. **

**Piper started up the steps with Leo behind her then she rang the doorbell. Since she didn't live there anymore she didn't want to orb in the house. She rang it again knowing that at least Prue would drag her butt up.**

**The foyer light came on and the door opened. It was Prue half asleep her eyes perked when she saw her sister and nephew with Leo in tow.**

"**Piper what's going on?" asked Prue.**

"**Can we come in?"**

"**Of course Piper this is still your home" said Prue stepping out of the way. She wondered why Leo was with them. Prue shut the door and followed the three into the living room.**

"**I'll get Ben's crib" said Leo orbing out.**

"**Ok why do you and Leo look like you've just played house?" asked Prue.**

"**Co...Balthazar came a couple hours ago and attacked me" said Piper shifting Ben.**

"**Sweetie are you okay?" asked Prue.**

"**Yeah" said Piper. "He slit my throat and I was able to call for Leo"**

"**Leo? I thought I was your whitelighter?"**

"**Leo was just the first name that popped into my head" said Piper softly. "He threatened me and I'm first on his target list"**

"**Well he attacked another witch earlier also she's here right now" said Prue.**

"**Prue I have Cole's powers again" said Piper.**

**Prue frowned. "Doesn't mean anything"**

"**When I was possessed by Terra" said Piper. "My soul was dying and I'm wondering how long Cole can last like this. I know he's strong, he fought the Source for months"**

"**You're scared I know" said Prue watching as Leo orbed back with the crib. Piper took off Ben's jacket and laid him in the crib. He moved around a bit oblivious to the crisis taking place and fell back asleep with the pacifier in his mouth.**

"**We should rest" said Prue. "You can sleep with Phoebe or Paige"**

"**The kickers?" said Piper. "No freaking way I'll be on the couch no arguments"**

"**Well I should go" said Leo.**

"**Um I'd like it If you stayed" said Piper.**

**Prue raised her eyes.**

"**We might need more man power" said Piper. "And this could help me to forgive you"**

"**Ok" said Leo.**

"**I'll get some extra blankets and pillows from the closet upstairs" said Prue sighing. She definitely didn't agree with this but she knew her sister had to release the anger she held for Leo.**

**Early that morning- Church**

**Elizabeth entered the church cautiously. It was empty except for a few of the elderly sitting towards the back. She walked up the only sound was slight whispers of prayers and the clicking of her heels. Her eyes were casted below as a demon like her wasn't excepted here.**

**She slid in the second pew and kneeled on the kneeler. She clasped her hands together and looked up at the large cross.**

"**I haven't stepped foot in a church for 123 years and the reason wasn't to pray" whispered Elizabeth. She looked down at her hands. "I don't deserve any good or any blessings, or any rewards because I've done things that I was well aware of. I choose this life I didn't start at an early age but I choose to kill people. I'm not here for me or to ask for forgiveness but I need you to help my son. I don't have a god to pray to so you're almost my only hope. Cole's very special to me and I know I'm not a good mom but I have to save him this time. He's not a killer, he didn't ask to be a killer, or a demon. I love him so much..."**

**She stifled a sob. **

"**I love him but I can't stop hurting him" she sobbed. "I want to be good I want to be like Patricia or Piper. I want my baby back"**

**She then looked up. **

"**Baby...that's it. Balthazar didn't have any power when Cole was a baby" murmured Elizabeth. "This is my chance to show that I can be a good mother to him. I'll turn Cole back into a child"**

**She hurriedly stood up and ran out of the church in search of a magic shop.**

**End of Chapter 48**

**A/N: Big uh ohs will this be good or bad?**


	49. Baby Cole

Forbidden 49 

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. We are almost to the 50th chapter. This is my longest most popular story so far. Before the board was hacked combined with my reviews from I had almost 500 reviews. Whew! Now you're probably like shut up and get to the story...**

**Piper woke up slowly the sun was shinning brightly through the windows and she looked around to see Paige and Phoebe coming down the stairs showered and dressed. Piper sat up.**

"**Oh Piper" said Paige running to her and hugging her. "Prue told us what happened you alright"**

"**Physically yeah" said Piper.**

**Paige helped Piper up. **

"**Where's Leo and Ben?" asked Piper.**

"**In the kitchen" said Phoebe.**

**Piper hurried in there and saw Leo tickling Ben in his highchair. Piper let out a sigh of relief and Leo caught this.**

"**Sorry" said Leo. "We woke up early and..."**

"**It's okay" said Piper. "But you did kidnap him so I don't really trust you with him"**

"**Oh" said Leo he stood up.**

"**No Leo you can finish what you're doing" said Piper sitting at the table.**

"**I'll get you some coffee" said Phoebe.**

"**So did you guys come up with anything last night?" asked Piper.**

"**A few power stripping potions and Paige wrote a spell to bring out two souls" said Prue.**

"**Then we also had this other plan" said Phoebe handing Piper the cup.**

"**Which is?"**

"**Remember when you and Prue had to "die" to defeat a ghost or spirit" said Phoebe.**

"**Yeah so?"**

"**Um well if we draw Cole and Balthazar out of the body Cole can vanquish Balthazar" said Phoebe.**

"**One no too risky I'm not having my husband die again and two Cole's not a witch" said Piper.**

"**You don't have to be a witch to do spells" said Phoebe. "Cole is powerful enough he can vanquish Balthazar. Put yourself as a witch first and wife later that's the only way we can save him"**

"**It could work" said Leo cleaning off Ben's mouth.**

"**Alright" sighed Piper. "We have to trap Balthazar somehow"**

"**Well we definitely didn't see the last of him" said Prue. "We could use Madeline"**

"**We're not using my charge as bait" said Paige sternly.**

"**Would you rather use your sister or your nephew?" asked Leo. **

"**Maybe Ben could draw him in or something" suggested Phoebe.**

"**Right Ben I forgot all about him" said Piper.**

"**I told him and Elizabeth" said Prue. "They were pretty distraught"**

**Magic Shop**

**Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the giggling girls obviously in search of a love spell. She was looking through a book shelf. She needed the right spell and this wasn't permanent, it was temporary...she touched her stomach and sighed.**

**She was so confused about everything. She could feel the baby's power all ready.**

"**Not till we leave" said Elizabeth. "Let's summon your brother shall we?"**

**Manor**

"**Thanks for coming" said Piper shutting the door.**

**Benjamin hugged her. "How are you?"**

"**I guess as fine as I can be" said Piper shrugging. "There's too many things going wrong. We're about to summon Balthazar"**

**They walked to the living room where Madeline was sitting.**

"**If Balthazar comes by the summoning spell then we don't need Madeline" said Piper.**

"**I really don't like the idea of me as bait" said Madeline.**

**Paige patted her shoulder as she held a couple potions. Phoebe and Prue were looking over the spell.**

"**Leo got Ben?" asked Piper.**

"**Yeah" said Leo picking him up. **

**Andy grabbed his diaper bag.**

"**I need you both to be with him so don't come back for any reason" said Piper unless we get you. She lifted her hair and showed them the marker that everyone had on their neck just in case anyone tried to pull a glamour.**

"**We got it" said Leo. "Be careful all of you"**

"**You too" said Piper. **

**Everyone walked up and kissed Ben.**

"**Ma!" cried Ben. He wrapped his arms around Piper as tears fell down his cheeks. Piper wiped them away and smiled. "Mommy and Daddy will be coming back don't be scared"**

"**We should go" said Andy.**

**The group watched them orb away. Piper turned back around. **

"**Ok everyone know what they have to do?" asked Piper.**

"**Yup" said Paige. **

"**What should I do?" asked Ben.**

"**Try to get through to Cole" said Prue. "Ready guys?"**

**Piper, Phoebe, and Paige nodded. Paige stayed near Madeline to orb her out if it did work.**

**Magic Forces Black and White,**

**Reaching out through Space and Light**

**Be he far or be he near**

**Bring us the demon Balthazar here**

**Whirls of wind ran through the house**

"**Is that suppose to happen?" asked Paige. **

**Madeline stood up.**

"**Well sweethearts it's about time you called" said Balthazar standing in front of about 10 demons. **

"**Uh oh" said Prue backing up.**

"**Uh Phoebe you did make the Balthazar vanquish potions right?" asked Piper.**

**Phoebe nodded. "I accidentally left them in the kitchen and I made 5"**

"**I'll get them" whispered Prue. "Distract everyone"**

"**How am I suppose to do that?" asked Piper.**

"**Call upon your other powers"**

"**Ok" said Piper. She looked up. "Come on guys I really need my powers, just temporarily"**

**Raynor shimmered next to Balthazar.**

**Piper glared at him.**

"**My favorite witches" said Raynor.**

**Balthazar conjured up an athame and smiled at Phoebe.**

"**Maybe you'll be the first one to go" he said pointing the athame.**

**Paige orbed Madeline away. Balthazar chuckled. Then Prue orbed into the kitchen.**

"**Let the bloodbath begin" he said as the demons ran over to the sisters.**

"**Cole!" cried Benjamin. "Don't do this we're your family"**

"**Can it old man" said Balthazar waving his hand and turning him into a grandfather clock. Piper tried to blow up the demons but it didn't work.**

"**They're immune to you" said Raynor.**

**Prue orbed back. "They're not immune to this"**

**Away from the fight she put the potions down. Then she waved her hand over the potions and they multiplied by two.**

"**Guys!" cried Prue.**

**As Phoebe came running Balthazar shot an energy ball at her and she was tossed back across the room and she crumpled to the floor.**

"**Phoebe!" cried Piper.**

**Prue tossed three potions at the demons next to her as Piper flipped one to the floor. Paige orbed back in but as she materialized Balthazar walked over and stabbed her in the stomach.**

"**Sweet Dreams" he said kissing her forehead. He took his knife out and let Paige fall to the floor.**

"**Cole no please fight it!" cried Prue.**

**Balthazar looked over at Prue.**

"**Yes come on Cole come back to your family, to Ben and Piper"**

**Piper vanquished the remaining demons so that Raynor and Cole were left. Piper felt a sudden power surge and focused it on Raynor. Lightening shot through her hands and into Raynor who started to rise and shake.**

**Balthazar was looking between Piper and Raynor.**

"**They're evil Balthazar" screamed Raynor. "Don't let the human take over in you. They want to hurt you they never trusted you. I'm the only father you've got"**

**Prue saw Balthazar forming an energy ball, a large one and was aiming it at Piper.**

"**No" he growled as he released it.**

**Prue ran and pushed Piper down. Raynor fell to the ground. Balthazar helped him up. **

"**Good job" said Raynor waving his hand in front of Cole's face. "Fight the human, push him deeper and kill the witches"**

**He snapped his fingers and Balthazar slightly smiled. Piper tried to get Prue's limp body off of her as Balthazar approached them. Phoebe stood up and dodged Raynor's energy ball. **

**Then she levitated and kicked Balthazar to the ground. Elizabeth shimmered in.**

"**Elizabeth how nice of you to join us" said Raynor.**

**Elizabeth looked to the second grandfather clock and waved her hand. Benjamin breathed deeply. Balthazar stood up.**

"**Cole are you there sweetie we need you" said Elizabeth.**

"**No use" said Raynor laughing.**

**Benjamin started to heal Paige. Elizabeth looked to Cole. **

"**It's the only way" murmured Elizabeth.**

**Piper stood up as Benjamin orbed to Prue to heal her.**

Elizabeth took out a piece of paper 

To save my son from evil's will

Age must turn back

To keep the demon within from running wild

Turn my son back into a child

**Paige groaned as she sat up and leaned against the wall. Everyone turned away from the blinding white light. Then Piper looked to the pile of clothes on the floor.**

"**What did you do!" screamed Piper ready to charge at Elizabeth but Prue held her back as a baby about 1 and a half years old peeked up.**

**Elizabeth smiled. "It worked"**

**Raynor gaped and Prue tk'd him hard against the wall knocking him out.**

"**Use the power stripping potion on him" said Prue to Phoebe. "I think Cole deserves the honor of vanquishing him again"**

**Phoebe nodded as Piper walked over.**

"**Elizabeth what did you do?" asked Benjamin as Elizabeth picked up Cole with the bundle of clothes to keep him covered. Bright blue eyes were filled with confusion.**

"**Mama!" cried Cole. **

**Elizabeth smiled. "He said mama he called me mom"**

"**Yeah get over it and turn him back we had it under control" said Piper.**

"**Yeah three out of four half dead" said Elizabeth.**

"**Excuse me" said Prue raising her hand. "I'm already dead"**

**Elizabeth held Cole close.**

"**Beth dear you have to turn Cole back" said Benjamin.**

"**We have the power stripping potion and the spell to draw Balthazar out" said Phoebe.**

"**I've done things your way and they don't work" said Elizabeth coldly. "He's my son and I'll help him"**

"**Like that!" cried Paige.**

"**We'll be back" said Elizabeth shimmering away.**

"**Damn it!" screamed Piper.**

"**And things keep getting more complicated and more complicated" murmured Paige.**

**A/N: How'd you like? Ahh well Part three even though it was so short is coming to an end soon. Next chapter is....MY 50TH CHAPTER!!!!! YAY!!!**


	50. Turning back

A/N: The 50th Chapter people!!! I can't tell you how much I love writing this fic. It's been hard work and a lot of writer's block but I made it and it's not over cause I still have at least another part planned then maybe we can nail the coffin shut, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it really long and such but I'm working on other stories including a Phoebe/Cole fic that Micheline provided the storyline too. She's a lifesaver...so let me stop rambling and you start reading   
Forbidden 50 

"Elizabeth gets a little child crazed when she's pregnant" said Benjamin.

"Stop making excuses for her" said Piper as she held the crystal over the map. "I can't sense Cole you can't sense Elizabeth the summoning spells don't work"

Andy was reading Ben a story in the sunroom. It was almost dark and everyone was tired.

"She's pregnant with my child right?" asked Leo.

"Yeah" said Phoebe. "Think you could sense her?"

"She probably put a shield over herself" said Ben.

"Leo you have to try" said Piper putting down the crystal. "It's not working"

They heard a groan. Piper grabbed her athame and walked over to their captive. Raynor smirked at them. Raynor was tied to a chair near the stairs.

"Don't even try shimmering" said Piper. "The power stripping potion didn't work on you but we did bind your powers"

"Smart girls indeed" said Raynor. "But have you know that the Brotherhood will be looking for Balthazar and me"

"Oh don't worry we handled all of that" said Paige coldly. "This manor is temporarily magically shielded"

"We have powers that could break through that" said Raynor.

"And what makes you think they want you back?" asked Piper. She paced in front of him. "Their ruthless leader is gone and now someone else may want the job"

"Cause they know I'm not dead" he said. "When I get out of here and I mean when they would have to pay"

Leo ran back in.

"I found them" said Leo.

"Go bring my husband back" said Piper.

"Wait a minute" said Benjamin. "I'll go with you Leo"

"Should I too?" asked Phoebe.

"No you stay here" said Piper. "We're going to vanquish Raynor soon enough but we need Cole back"

"That's right" said Prue.

Store in Venice

"I got you so many things" said Elizabeth walking to Cole who was playing with some sort of noisemaker. About 10 bags surrounded the bed. "I guess I should get you a crib"

She bit her bottom lip. After awhile Cole started crying. Elizabeth was immediately at his side.

"What is it baby?" asked Elizabeth.

He buried his head in her chest.

"Are you hungry?" asked Elizabeth. "Uh good thing I got you a couple bottles, baby food, and juice"

She carried him to the kitchen when she sensed Ben and Leo orbed in.

"Oh the daddies are here" she muttered.

She opened the fridge as Cole looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" asked Elizabeth while getting a bottle of juice and a package of baby cookies. She shut the fridge and walked to her rocking chair. Cole was reaching for the cookies. "Not yet sweetie"

She sat down.

"Beth you have to turn Cole back you're the only one who can" said Benjamin.

"As you can see I'm his mother I'm trying to make things right" said Elizabeth. "Cole is safer like this and he even knows that"

"But you're keeping him trapped" said Leo.

"He's happy we've been shopping for almost two hours and oh my gosh you should see this cute little jumper I bought for him" said Elizabeth giving Cole a cookie.

Benjamin sighed. "I know Beth that you're trying to do the right thing and that you feel guilty for Cole's lack of a childhood but you can't expect to keep him like that forever"

"We're having a child" said Leo.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You can do better with your upcoming child" said Benjamin. He would never say how much it hurt him that the love of his life and after life was having a child with his son's murderer. He shook his head. The past was in the past. Leo's not a murderer and Beth is no longer with him.

"Maybe I don't want another child to replace Cole" said Elizabeth coldly. Cole took the juice from his mother's hand.

This felt so nice just being close to her and being protected. He could at times feel Balthazar trying to overtake him but in this age Balthazar was as strong as a beetle. He actually felt as if he didn't want to turn back so he snuggled deep into his mother and just went to sleep. If this was peace then he was going to take advantage of it.

Elizabeth kissed the top of Cole's head.

"The girls have Raynor alive and in the manor" said Leo. "They want Cole to vanquish Raynor you have to give him back now"

"One night please just one night" said Elizabeth. "I want to sing to him, and tell him stories, and all that"

"Beth you don't have to leave Cole like that to do all of that" said Benjamin.

Benjamin couldn't stand the sad look on Elizabeth's face and Cole dozing off on her. They looked like the perfect match.

"Alright till 3 tomorrow afternoon San Francisco time" said Benjamin.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth.

"But Beth do it please for Cole" said Benjamin. "We want to free our son and vanquish Raynor"

Elizabeth nodded.

Manor-1 am

Paige had just finished orbing Raynor in the basement.

"Dude has an eye problem" said Paige. "I seriously just did a sleeping spell on him"

Piper laughed and took a sip of her tea. Prue walked down fresh from a shower and in her pajamas.

She took a banana to eat.

"I can't wait till 3 I mean what is Ben thinking?" asked Piper.

"Well Piper you should relate to Elizabeth more" said Paige shrugging. "Just think this is maybe what Cole needs and this is weakening Balthazar"

"Yeah you have to let Elizabeth and Cole come at peace" said Prue.

"Alright alright" said Piper biting off a twizler. "I get it"

Phoebe walked in the kitchen slowly. The mood went down another couple notches.

"So you put the last of your boxes down?" asked Prue.

Phoebe nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning"

"I can't believe this" said Piper. "You're not even going to stay for the spell"

"Piper it's a 15 hour flight" said Phoebe. "I want to be there by night. You three can do it and then have Cole call me"

Paige wiped her tears. "Phoebe I'm sorry we couldn't have your party"

"That's not important" murmured Phoebe.

"You're leaving in 6 hours?"

"Shouldn't you get some rest?" asked Prue.

"Well I thought I'd spend time with my sisters before leaving" said Phoebe taking a stool next to Piper.

Piper put an arm around her shoulder. "I love you Pheebs"

Phoebe put her head on Piper's shoulder.

"We all love you Phoebe"

"I love you guys too" said Phoebe.

She took a twizzler from the package.

"Well I know we have a demon in the basement and in a crisis situation but I think we can fit in a movie" said Prue.

"I have the perfect one" said Phoebe.

Hotel in Venice

Elizabeth finished reading a fairy tale book to Cole. He was lying on the pillow in his blue silk pajamas. He was staring at his mother while she read and ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"So they lived happily ever after" finished Elizabeth. She shut the book and looked at Cole. She put her finger in his hand. "I don't want to let you go"

Cole sat up and crawled to Elizabeth and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. Elizabeth took him in her arms and smiled while tears pulled down her face.

"I won't be selfish you have to be there for your son now" said Elizabeth softly. She pulled Cole up and looked in his eyes. "I always loved you no matter what Raynor told you I just wasn't and couldn't be a good mother to you and that is no excuse. If I could take away all the torture that you put up with I would and I would take it myself. I want to be there for you Cole I want you to know that I am. I always will love you no matter what"

She kissed Cole's tears and took him in her arms as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Elizabeth hummed a familiar tune only to them and didn't fall asleep until he was safely asleep in her arms.

6 am

"Jason's here" said Phoebe.

"You sure?" asked Prue.

"Yeah orb me over here tonight when you guys celebrate" said Phoebe. "Give him my love"

Piper and Paige hugged her.

"We're going to go check on Raynor" said Piper.

"Have a safe flight" said Paige walking away with Piper.

Prue turned back to her sister.

"You wanna tell me the real reason you're running"

"I'm not running" said Phoebe. "This job is paying big if I go and the power of three is in tact"

"You're scared I know" said Prue.

"Yeah Prue maybe" said Phoebe. "I love Cole still okay, I do and if you guys have to vanquish him I can't be here for that and I can't see him lose another battle so sue me"

Prue opened her mouth. "Oh Phoebe I'm sorry"

"It's alright" said Phoebe. "I need to get over him but I don't really want to be here. It might sound selfish but it's what it is"

Prue hugged her. "Have a safe one"

"Thanks" said Phoebe. She picked up her last box and walked out of the manor to her new life.

Prue sighed as Jason drove away with Phoebe. She shut the door.

Basement

Piper was sitting on the steps while Paige went upstairs to make the vanquishing potion.

"How did you come back?" asked Piper eyeing him.

Raynor smirked at The Charmed One. He sensed great power from this witch.

"Not going to answer me?"

"Why should I?" asked Raynor. "The how I don't know but the who I do"

"Then who brought you back"

Piper was having some fears that Leo might have been the one to bring Raynor back to take Cole but she quickly shook that thought out. Leo was good now. She had to give him a second chance like she did Cole.

"I'll tell you if you let me go" said Raynor.

"Umm you'll tell me and then we'll see if I let you go" said Piper holding an athame in her hand and waving it.

"Torture methods huh?"

"No Raynor vanquish methods" said Piper. "Paige is upstairs as we speak making the potions"

"You think when Cole is turned back into an adult that Balthazar won't overtake him again?" asked Raynor. "That Elizabeth will make everything better? Thing is I killed Cole long ago and he'll always look at you as someone wanting to hurt him"

Piper conjured an energy ball and shot it at Raynor. He flipped back and fell to the floor. He got out of the ropes.

"Uh oh" said Piper.

Raynor tried to conjure an energy ball but it didn't work.

"You really think we didn't bind your powers" said Piper.

He charge at her and Piper shimmered out the way and behind him. He kicked her and Piper fell to the floor then Raynor picked up the knife and Piper froze him.

"Prue!" called Piper as she got up.

The basement door opened and Prue came down.

"Oh!" cried Prue as she tk'd Raynor against the wall. He crumpled to the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah" said Piper.

"Andy! Leo!"

They shimmered in with Ben in Leo's arms.

"We need Cole now we need to finish this" said Piper.

"I'll get Benjamin" said Andy looking at Raynor. "I don't even want to ask what happened"

"Well help us to tie him back up" said Prue.

Hotel in Venice

Elizabeth watched Cole as he slept cuddled to the blanket. She placed a kiss on his cheek and sighed when Benjamin orbed in.

"They need him now, right?"

Benjamin nodded.

"Come here first and look at him" said Elizabeth.

Benjamin climbed on the bed on Cole's other side. He smiled at how cute his son looked. Just like old times where him and Elizabeth would lay in the bed with their son, just watching and holding eachother. He looked at Elizabeth who was still looking at Cole.

"It's time" whispered Benjamin.

Elizabeth nodded and got off the bed.

"I bought all this stuff actually thinking I was going to keep him" said Elizabeth. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle. "Part of me wants to just take him now from all of you but that's selfish cause he's a father and a husband and he needs to be with them"

"You're good Elizabeth, you really are and you will be a good mother" said Benjamin. He stood up and kissed her forehead. She smiled slightly and walked to Cole.

"Sweetie it's time to wake up" said Elizabeth picking him up.

Cole made some fussy noises and then opened his tired eyes. Elizabeth held up the bottle of juice. Cole took it and drank some while cuddling up to his mother.

"This will work right?" asked Elizabeth fearfully.

"Yes it will by tonight Cole will be free" said Benjamin.

Manor

Piper, Paige, and Prue were moving the couches back and Paige orbed the clock in the basement.

"Man I hope this works" said Prue.

"Here, here" said Piper.

They heard the front door close and looked at eachother confusedly until she walked in and they smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down" said Piper. She hugged her.

"I had to be here" said Phoebe.

"What happened?" asked Paige.

"Jason and I were halfway to the airport when I told him that I had unresolved stuff with you guys so we're leaving tonight at 9" said Phoebe.

Prue and Paige hugged her.

"So where's Cole?" asked Phoebe.

"Right here" said Elizabeth shimmering in with Benjamin and Cole.

Cole was asleep due to the potion Elizabeth put in his bottle. She walked to the middle of the living room all Piper wanted to do was hug Cole but there would be plenty of time to do that. Elizabeth placed him carefully on the ground and stepped back.

"Everyone ready?" asked Elizabeth.

"We've been ready" said Phoebe.

"Ok" said Elizabeth thinking.

"Well..." said Prue.

"Well I didn't exactly have a reversal spell" said Elizabeth.

All four sisters rolled their eyes. The sisters got to thinking.

"We need Cole back to vanquish his evil half" started Paige.

Prue looked up. "To stop Raynor's plan"

"We ask the powers" continued Phoebe.

"To turn Cole back into a man" finished Piper.

A/N: End of chapter folks and a couple more chapters till the end of Part 3 of this fic. Next chapter will be filled with all action...and for you to finally see if the plan works. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.


	51. Beating the Enemy

Forbidden 51 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and support. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that everything works out. I wanted to keep Cole a baby a bit longer but I do want to get to Part 4 cause basically there's going to be a lot of Cole and Piper fluff. Also I want to focus on the other characters too.

Everyone watched as baby Cole slowly turned back to Adult Cole and Piper sighed.

"Piper you ready?" asked Prue. "In and out remember"

Piper nodded kneeled next to Cole. She kissed his lips and then laid beside him.

Life to life and mind to mind  
Our spirits now will entertwine  
We meld our souls and journey to  
The one whose thoughts we wish we knew

They watched as Piper closed her eyes.

"Now we need to keep guard" said Prue putting the crystals around the couple. "We should be expecting some company"

Cole's mind

Piper found herself in the Underworld in some sort of ritual cave. It was pretty cold for the Underword. She walked through the room and saw a medium size cage and there was someone laying down. Piper ran up and grabbed the bars.

"Cole" said Piper. "Cole please wake up"

Cole was lying on the cold steel only dressed in black pants. He looked asleep but not well at all. He was beaten and had cuts and bruises. Dried blood and dirt over his body. Piper wanted to cry but she needed to get to him first. She didn't know where Balthazar was so she had to be quick.

Piper shook the bars and was surprised when it budged. She pulled tightly and fell to the ground with the bar door. She grunted and pushed it aside cringing when it made a loud clatter.

She got up and climbed in the cage to her shivering husband. She touched him and he cringed while moaning.

"Cole it's Piper" she whispered.

His eyes fluttered open and Piper smiled when she saw her husband in those eyes.

"It's just another illusion" whispered Cole.

"No it's me" said Piper. "Watch"

She kissed him and he tried to pull away until he recognized her kiss and pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You're so cold and hurt" said Piper touching his cheek.

"He'll kill you" said Cole taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm so sorry Piper"

"No, no it's not your fault" said Piper. "But you're going to have to vanquish Balthazar, okay. Can you?"

He swallowed. "I think so"

"You have to" whispered Piper. "And Raynor is tied up at the manor. Do you want us to vanquish him before you get back?"

Cole cast his eyes low. "I...I don't know"

"We can vanquish him together so you'll have a peace of mind" said Piper.

Cole nodded. "I'll be back but now you must go"

Piper nodded but didn't move.

"I love you" said Cole.

"I love you too" said Piper. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here take this, it's the spell it'll work for you"

Cole looked at it and nodded. "Just say it?"

"You'll have to wound him first I couldn't bring an athame" answered Piper. "Once he's bleeding and down say the spell. We'll be there to catch his essence"

"Ok" said Cole. "Go he's coming"

Life from life and mind from mind  
Our spirits now will disentwine (or dis-entwine)  
We part our souls and journey home  
To let our thoughts be on their own.

Cole watched as Piper faded from his sight and for a moment he felt like giving up and crawling into a small corner, but she believed in him and once he saw that his fears back away. Just then he saw Balthazar walk in and he breathed a sigh before looking around to see how he could wound him.

Manor

Piper sat up slowly.

"How was he?" asked Paige.

"Not good" murmured Piper. She looked at her sleeping husband. "Where's Ben and Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth wasn't feeling well" said Phoebe. "They're going to be back soon though"

"Any attacks?" she asked as Prue moved the crystal.

Piper walked to the couch and Prue replaced it.

"Not yet" said Phoebe. "But Paige and I made about 20 Balthazar potions and the skin is running out"

"That's alright" said Prue. "After today we should never have to use that"

Basement

Raynor was struggling against the ropes, they were getting looser and looser. He couldn't wait to summon the Brotherhood and get his powers back. He was going to kill that Piper Halliwell first.

And then get his boy back

Upstairs

Piper was pacing in front of Cole.

"What's taking so long?" asked Phoebe.

Piper shrugged. "Something's happening"

Cole's mind

Balthazar hit the wall and laughed.

"Is that all you got weakling" laughed Balthazar.

Cole tried to catch his breath while trying to stay on his shaking legs. Balthazar never gave up. He was never strong without Balthazar. Not really...

Manor living room

Paige slid across the floor and hit the wall. The air was knocked out of her. She coughed. Raynor and his team of lackies surrounded the Halliwells.

"How'd you get out?" asked Piper.

Raynor shrugged. "Tell your little whitelighter lackies to make it tighter next time"

Prue got into fighting position.

"Trap those two" ordered Raynor. Two demons muttered something and next thing Phoebe and Prue were pinned to the wall by shackles. Prue had a blindfold over her eyes and couldn't move her hands. Phoebe was also trapped. Piper looked to her sisters.

"Piper!" cried Phoebe as Piper was suddenly hit by an energy ball. She slammed against Cole's barrier and back to the ground in pain. She couldn't move for a second and saw as Raynor charged towards her and Cole. She sat up and swung her legs around. Then delivered a kick to Raynor's side.

He fell to the side. She blew up the rest of the demons. She wasn't going to let this monster hurt her family anymore.

"Go Piper!" cried Phoebe.

Piper saw Paige get up.

"No Paige this is my fight" said Piper.

Raynor chuckled and waved his hand to shackle Paige.

"Let's go sweetheart" said Raynor.

Piper walked up and delivered several punches to Raynor but he was easily blocking them...

Cole's mind

Cole hit Balthazar in the side of the head with his elbow. Balthazar grunted, then laughed.

"What makes you think you can hurt me?" asked Balthazar facing Cole. "You're a weak human, always weak and you always needed me. Evil is your destiny, your family"

"You're wrong about that" said Cole. Just then Balthazar shimmered away from him and Cole turned around quickly looking for him. He was knocked from behind in his head and he felt intense pain. He fell to the ground when Balthazar jumped on top of him and started choking him. Cole grabbed Balthazar's wrist to loosen the death grip Balthazar had on him. He was also kicking his legs.

"Just give up this body was always mine anyway" growled Balthazar. "I was the killer, the Source's right hand man, you were just a face, a mask that I wore"

Cole was losing consciousness and the battle.

You're a weak human, always weak and you always needed me 

_Once a demon, always a demon_

_The Brotherhood is your family_

_Your life belongs to The Source_

He felt unworthy of living but then Piper formed in his head... We all deserve a second chance 

That's my business I'm a big girl with big powers" said Piper. Thunder roared across the sky.  
  
_"So Piper, what the hell do you want me to do!" screamed Cole. "Carry you into that room and make love to you!"  
  
"Duh!" cried Piper throwing her hands up in frustration._

It's morning already" groaned Piper as she opened her eyes.  
  
Cole nodded and Piper looked at him and smiled. Cole's heart melted.  
  
"Wow" whispered Piper as she turned over and got on top of him. She laid on his chest, crossed her arms on his chest and put her head on it just staring at him.

I, Cole Turner, take you Piper Halliwell, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.

I, P...iper Halliwell, take you Cole Turner, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.

Piper opened her eyes and laughed as Cole was covered in baby powder he sputtered and looked at Ben who was giggling also.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny" said Cole tickling Ben. Ben squirmed and laughed till he became red. Then Cole looked at Piper who opened her eyes and made a dash for the door. Cole grabbed the baby powder and threw a lot on her.  
  
The crowd cheered heavily and Cole embraced his wife and son. Piper smiled at Cole.  
  
"I knew you could do it" said Piper.

We can have our own little party later" whispered Cole.  
  
Piper giggled. With Ben, Prue, and Andy in the penthouse she wondered when that would happen but hey she wasn't going to complain.  
  
_"Let's make this a ten minute gig and we're out of here" said Piper.  
  
"Got it" said Cole._

_"I won't be selfish you have to be there for your son now" said Elizabeth softly. She pulled Cole up and looked in his eyes. "I always loved you no matter what Raynor told you I just wasn't and couldn't be a good mother to you and that is no excuse. If I could take away all the torture that you put up with I would and I would take it myself. I want to be there for you Cole I want you to know that I am. I always will love you no matter what"_

_She kissed Cole's tears and took him in her arms as he wrapped his arms around her neck_

Manor

Piper was breathing heavily against the wall as Raynor cornered her.

"Well I guess this is the end for you" said Raynor. "Say goodbye to your family"

Raynor grabbed Piper's neck and raised her legs off the ground choking her. Piper was slapping Raynor's arms as her sisters struggled to get free.

"You can't take me away" grunted Piper.

"Maybe I'll take your husband and your son" said Raynor after all he's cute.

That was it for Piper she was entirely angry now and the ground rumbled. The shackles unlocked and the girls fell to the floor. The ground was shaking and stuff was falling off shelves, picture frames falling and there was a loud crackle in the sky.

Raynor looked around while loosening her grip on Piper. Prue gasped as she looked at Piper. Her eyes were pure white. The doors swung open and a gust of wind went through. Paige crawled to Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe knocked the crystal breaking the barrier. Prue and Phoebe grabbed Cole and pulled him towards them. Glass was breaking and the wind was getting worse. Paige screamed when lightening crashed through the roof.

Raynor let Piper go who was levitating.

"You hurt him too much!" screamed Piper. "You have to pay"

Raynor had a look that you would have never seen in his eyes.

Fear

Fear of this woman, this witch, Higher Power, Charmed One, mother, and wife

Piper held her hand towards Raynor's legs and vines sprung out from the floor, around his ankles and wrists, and his neck.

"You want pain" said Piper. "You can feel it"

Cole's mind

Balthazar looked at Cole and brought his fist down when Cole suddenly grabbed Balthazar's fist and twisted it all around. Balthazar screamed while backing away. Cole got up slowly.

"I'm going back to my wife and child" said Cole. "With my body! And my powers!"

Cole breathed deeply and conjured and energy ball. Balthazar ran up with a knife. Cole kicked it away. Balthazar punched several times but Cole ducked and blocked.

"Done now?" he asked boredly.

Balthazar growled. Cole punched him in the jaw hard, then delivered a powerful kick to his ribs. Cole grabbed the knife.

"Goodbye Balthazar" said Cole as he slit Balthazar's neck. Then he took out the piece of paper and read the spell...

Inside of what is my shell  
I banish you from where you dwell  
Remove yourself from where I stand  
Escape my flesh now I demand!

Manor

"Prue he's convulsing!" cried Phoebe.

Paige held Cole's legs down ignoring the chaos taking place.

"Uh oh" muttered Prue. She turned to Piper. "Piper! Balthazar"

Piper didn't hear her. She was busy sending shock waves to Raynor. Prue saw the jar they were using to trap Balthazar unharmed. She ran to the other side of the room and grabbed it.

"Prue!" called Phoebe holding down her thrashing ex-husband.

Balthazar's essence emerged from Cole's mouth. Prue trapped it before it could escape. Cole started coughing and opened his eyes.

He woke up to three smiling faces but he was missing his wife. They helped him sit up.

"What's going on?" he asked weakly.

He saw Piper and opened his mouth. His wife was dressed in a goddess gown and he saw lightening coming from her hands. She was torturing Raynor.

"Piper!" cried Cole.

Piper swung her head towards her husband. Her eyes turned to normal as Cole got up slowly and was walking towards her. The wind died down and her clothes returned to normal.

"Cole" whispered Piper. Then she fainted.

Cole caught Piper before she hit the ground. Raynor was weakly looking at them, he was burned and half dead.

Cole felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Piper" he whispered looking into her angelic face.

Piper moaned and opened her eyes slowly to the eyes that were her husband.

"Cole" said Piper touching his face.

Cole leaned down and kissed her passionately. They were both crying as were the other sisters.

"I missed you so much" sobbed Cole kissing her neck.

"And I you" said Piper. "Thank you for coming back to me"

"Thank you for believing in me" said Cole.

Piper looked at Raynor.

"What do we do with him?" asked Piper.

Cole slowly looked at Raynor. "I have an idea"

10 minutes later

Piper, Cole, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe were in the Wasteland. They arrived there moments earlier.

"Go ahead Cole" said Piper kissing his cheek and rubbing his tummy. "We're here"

Cole grabbed Raynor who's hands were tied behind his back and walked a few feet ahead. He also had Balthazar's essence in his hand.

Cole let Raynor go and stepped back.

"There was a time where I thought of you as a father" said Cole looking at him. "You were the one to look up to, you were there to help me and to help me defend myself. You made me something and I want to thank you for making me realize that I can never be like you and I want to thank you for sending me on the mission of killing The Charmed Ones"

"That was The Source" said Raynor coldly. "I want nothing to do with you. You're pathetic and now I know that"

Cole smirked to himself and it faded. He handed Raynor, Balthazar's essence. Then he looked at it.

"Thank you for being my mask"

"Cole!" called Piper.

Cole looked back and then at Raynor.

"Goodbye" said Cole turning around and walking away from his past. He stopped. "Oh wait one more thing" He walked back to Raynor and punched him. "That was for my mother, my wife, and my family"

He walked quickly to Piper and they embrace.

"Let's go home" said Prue. Everyone locked arms.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SOMETHING!" screamed Raynor. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN WITH ME!"

Cole glanced at him one more time before the scene became a blur.

End of Chapter

A/N: You know this should have been the 50th chapter,lol. Well hope you enjoyed it!!!


	52. Coming to Terms

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the last chapter to Part 3. Enjoy...   
Forbidden 52 

"Cole!" called Paige slapping him on the arm.

"Huh?"

Cole looked at Paige who had been talking to him. The whole gang minus Benjamin and Elizabeth were at P3.

"This is like the fifth time you spazed out" said Paige. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" said Cole smiling.

Just then Piper and Prue came back with drinks.

"What were you two chatting about?" asked Prue.

"Well _I _was talking about work and a possible raise" said Paige.

"Raise?!" cried Cole. "For working about a week?"

"Come on we're family" said Paige. "And my car broke down for the seventh time this month which means I need a new car"

Piper sat next to Cole and held his hand.

"And where are Andy and Leo?" asked Prue.

"Elders" said Paige. "Just for a minute"

Prue sighed. "So we're going to have to watch these two?" asked Prue.

Piper stuck her tongue out. She looked at Cole. "You wanna go home?"

Cole nodded.

"See you guys later" said Piper.

Penthouse

Piper and Cole were in bed later that night sharing a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" asked Piper.

"Nothing" said Cole looking at her. "Really"

"Still a bit shaken from the other night?" asked Piper.

"A little" said Cole. "But really I don't feel like talking about it"

Piper nodded.

"I didn't know how much power you possessed" said Cole.

Piper looked up at him and smiled. "Jealous?"

Cole kissed her lips. "Not in the least"

"We should do something special you know as a family" said Piper. "To get your mind off of things and mine"

Cole glanced at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well ever since we left Raynor and Balthazar in the Wasteland you haven't talked about it" said Piper. She took the ice cream pint from his hand and sat up. Then she faced him. "We should talk about how you were possessed. I still have nightmares of seeing you in that cage"

"It's no big deal been there done that" said Cole.

Piper wasn't buying it and she raised her eyebrows.

"Like what do you want me to say!" cried Cole. "You want to bring up every bad moment in my life!"

"No" said Piper gently. "But I'm worried for you, for us"

"We're fine" said Cole getting up from the bed and stretching. He looked at Piper who was looking at the blanket with a frown. He sighed and sat at on the edge on the bed. "It's not easy"

Piper crawled up to Cole and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned on his back.

"Last night was the first night you were out of the penthouse and now that Ben is staying with Paige tonight you don't want to make love to me" said Piper. "You can't use him as an excuse. Is it that you don't trust me?"

"No it's not that, it's me" said Cole touching her arms and closing his eyes. "I mean he really told me some things that I can't get out of my head and I'm afraid that whatever brainwashing thing he did is still there"

Piper crawled to the edge and swung her legs over to sit beside him. She grabbed his hands.

"Sweetie you should have told me this" said Piper.

"I know but I couldn't" said Cole. "Leaving Raynor there is really bothering me as if I'm supposed to save him"

"Do you think maybe Paige could check you out or Leo?" asked Piper.

Cole shook his head.

"It's not necessary possible side effect" said Cole.

"We don't want side effects" said Piper.

"Let's go to bed" said Cole. "I'm tired and I know using your powers took a lot from you"

Piper nodded. "Ok but talk to me whenever you want I won't be the one to judge you"

Next Day

Prue heard the doorbell ring and walked out of the living room to get it. Her and Paige were playing with Ben and teaching him some tricks with powers. Leo was also sitting in the living room. She opened the door and saw Piper and Cole.

"Morning you two" said Prue.

Piper looked at Prue still in her pajamas.

"It's almost noon" said Cole.

Prue shrugged. "No work today thought I'd play with my favorite nephew"

She let them in and they all walked into the living room. Cole sat on the arm of the couch while Piper scooped up Ben.

"So you two have any personal time last night?" asked Paige smiling.

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Piper laughing.

Paige rolled her eyes. Piper stood up with Ben in her arms.

"Dah" called Ben reaching his arms towards Cole.

Piper looked at Cole who was staring something near the stairs.

"Cole" called Piper.

Prue snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked several times before looking to the worried faces.

"Nothing" said Cole getting up and running upstairs.

"Prue can you hold Ben?" asked Piper.

"Can I talk to him?" asked Leo.

The three sisters looked to the whitelighter and raised their eyes.

"Uh ok" said Piper bringing Ben closer.

Leo stood up and went upstairs. He felt like he could relate to Cole in some way. Before when he was married to Piper he felt like him and Cole connected in a brotherly way. Even though he would never admit it he thought him and Cole had a good relationship going.

That all changed when Piper and Cole set sights on eachother. He didn't find Cole upstairs in any of the rooms or in the bathroom.

_He must've_ _shimmered away, thought Leo._

Then he stopped and walked back to the bathroom. Seeing the bath curtain closed he opened it. Cole was indeed in there. His knees were tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Cole angrily wiped his tears away.

"Should have locked the door" muttered Cole.

Leo climbed inside and sat on the edge. "I could have orbed"

"What do you want?" asked Cole icily.

"You to explain what's wrong?" asked Leo.

"Oh and I'm going to tell you" snapped Cole. "My murderer"

Leo winced and Cole shook his head. "I'm sorry it just came out of nowhere"

Leo cleared his throat.

"He's still in my head" said Cole. "I know I hurt you guys and I can never take it back but then the premonitions or whatever they were of you guys killing me is popping up to. So I can't find the trust but on the other hand I want to"

He shook his head again and looked to the wall.

"I know how you feel" said Leo. "When Elder Simon got into my head using the jealousy and twisting that I felt helpless in a way but it made it so easier and I wish I could take the pain I caused away"

When Cole didn't respond he continued.

"I finally came to my senses when you didn't kill me in the Duel" said Leo. "Piper is starting to forgive me in some ways I mean she's letting me near Ben. I know you might feel hate for me but I'm so sorry and I know I can't take it back but I never meant to hurt Piper, you, or your son the way I did"

Cole could hear Leo's voice cracking and suddenly some of the hate he was holding towards Leo slowly crumbled away and he could feel some of Raynor's influence and his voice dying away.

He had to overcome his fear of his premonition of Piper killing him, he had to overcome his resent and hate towards Leo. Then maybe his guilt and his ties to Raynor will slowly disappear. Cole looked up and looked at the guilt ridden man before him. Then he put his hand on Leo's knees and squeezed in reassurance.

Leo looked at Cole and smile slightly.

"I was given plenty of chances at redemption and love" said Cole softly. "I took many lives yet Piper and the rest of you can see right through that. It takes a lot to overcome the fact that you took a life and sometimes you see the blood on your hands or have nightmares of your victims. I also know that if I slowly form that bond we once had and if I start to forgive you that you will be at peace. I think you deserve another chance. You helped more people and you guide them, I think that's enough. I might forgive but I don't forget and also one day I'll forgive what you did to Piper and Ben"

"Thank you" said Leo his eyes brimming with tears. Cole stuck his hand out and Leo took it. They squeezed then parted.

Cole sighed. "There's someone I have to see. Tell Piper I swear I'll talk to her when I get back"

Leo nodded. He saw Cole shimmer away and smiled to himself. He was finally getting his life back on track.

Leo got out of the tub and exited the bathroom. He could hear the sisters talking about Cole downstairs. He descended down the steps where Piper walked up.

"How is he?" asked Piper.

"Better" said Leo. "We both are. He'll talk to you when he gets back"

"Where did he go?" asked Piper.

"Elizabeth's"

Hotel

Elizabeth opened her hotel room door and saw her son standing outside his face tearstained. He looked at her and walked up.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Elizabeth opened her arms and took him in a big hug. She ran her hand through his hair and closed her eyes. She always wished for this moment to come and it finally has.

"Want some water, tea, coffee?" asked Elizabeth.

"Water is good" said Cole as Elizabeth pulled back and touched his face.

"Ok come here" she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the sitting area near the windows. "Sit and I'll be back"

She watched as Cole sat on the chair then hurriedly went to the kitchen section. Cole looked out the window and then back at his mother who was pouring water. She looked so young. Her face held a classic beauty that he could always remember. She turned and brought two glasses. Her curled brown hair bounced, and her lips matched her red robe. She handed him one then sat across from him.

"What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"I just always wanted you to hold me like that" said Cole softly. "And sing to me, tell me stories and I still envy that. I mean even when I was younger going to the Demonic School I'd see the kids' mothers pick them up and some of them were really maternal. I had no one to really go home to. I had nannies and Raynor at times. Sometimes I was left alone at night, cried myself to sleep. I wish you were there, why weren't you there?"

"I told you" said Elizabeth watching her son's tears fall. "I couldn't be a good mother, The Source always needed me for something. Cole I swear if I could take that back I would, I really would baby and I swear I will be a good mother. Just please forgive me and give me another chance to show you"

She got up and walked to him then got on her knees and covered his hands with her own.

"Please Cole" said Elizabeth.

Cole looked into her brown eyes and slowly nodded. "I always loved you and wished for this day"

She leaned up and hugged him. Then kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Congratulations" said Cole.

"On what?" asked Elizabeth.

"Your pregnancy" said Cole.

"Oh" said Elizabeth standing up and touching her belly. "How did you know?"

"When Balthazar overtook me he taunted me with that information" said Cole.

"Are you mad?" asked Elizabeth. "I mean the baby's Leo's"

"And I'm okay with that" said Cole nodding.

Elizabeth smiled a bit.

"Just please don't get married I don't think I could handle Leo being my stepfather" said Cole. "I'm old enough to be his grandfather"

Elizabeth laughed then her laughter faded. "Are you mad at your father?"

Cole sighed. "There's still some resentment from the brainwashing but he was trying to protect me, but also he hurt you"

"He was scared and I now know that" said Elizabeth. "How are you dealing with your premonitions?"

"Okay I guess" said Cole. "Helped me find my keys the other day. Thank goodness the personal gain does not apply to me"

"Yeah you're lucky" said Elizabeth smirking. "But umm your father and I are moving to Greece in a couple days"

"Oh" said Cole. "You _and _Dad"

Elizabeth waved her hand. "Not like that. He's going to take care of me I don't know how this pregnancy is gonna be. I had multiple miscarriages, I almost lost you giving birth. Leo wants this child and I do too so we're going to try"

"You'll be okay right?" asked Cole. "I mean if you need me I'll be there"

"Thank you" said Elizabeth.

Cole looked at his watch. "I should be getting back"

He stood up. "I needed this"

"So did I" said Elizabeth. They hugged and parted.

"If dad drops by tell him to call me" said Cole.

Elizabeth nodded. "How do you know he's coming?"

Cole raised an eyebrow. "I don't have my premonitions for nothing"

Manor

Cole rang the doorbell. This time Paige answered it and smiled at him.

"Come in" she said.

Cole nodded and walked in and to the living room where Piper and Ben were watching Spongebob.

"Sweetie" said Cole.

Piper turned and got up. Then she ran into Cole's arms.

"You okay?"

Cole nodded. "I can honestly say I'm now okay. This is going to be the new beginning to our life"

End of Part 3

A/N: Well that was the end of part 3, quick and to the point. Hope you enjoyed it. Right now I think Part 4 will be the last part to this fic, we'll see. My ideas don't really go beyond more than 9 or 10 chapters. You never know, you never knowï


	53. Ben's 2nd Birthday

A/N: Here is the beginning to Part 4. This will be dealing with several happy surprises and the possible birth of Elizabeth and Leo's child. Plus several people question their love for another.   
Forbidden 53 

3 Months Later

"Cole could you grab Ben!" called Piper from the dining room table at the penthouse. The table was covered with goody bags.

Cole emerged from his bedroom and walked towards Ben's play area. Ben was walking around holding his stuffed crocodile.

"He needs a bath" said Piper.

Cole nodded as he picked up his son.

"Time for the Birthday Bath" said Cole.

Ben squirmed in his grasp. He didn't want to take a bath.

"Ben your party is in 2 hours" said Cole walking into the bathroom.

"No" said Ben strongly.

Cole frowned.

"Don't you want to see all your friends?" asked Cole. "Party, cake, ice cream"

"I cream" said Ben happily.

Cole nodded while turning on the water.

"Good job" said Cole. Carrying Ben he walked to one of Piper's drawers to grab a towel. She always put Ben's towels in her drawer for some reason. As he searched he found something in between Piper's clothes. It was a small doll, it was almost tribal looking. He shrugged and put it back. Then grabbing the towel went back into the bathroom.

Manor

Paige and Prue shielded themselves as the demon vanquished before them. Paige huffed.

"That'll teach him not to attack us on our nephew's birthday" said Paige.

Prue sighed as she walked into the dining room to retrieve the gifts that they bought Ben.

"You wanna get Phoebe?" asked Prue.

"Yeah" said Paige. "Jumping time zones is not my favorite thing"

Prue rolled her eyes as Paige orbed out. She checked out the 5 gifts and made sure they were ok from the attack. A few minutes later Paige orbed in with Phoebe.

"Hey" said Phoebe hugging Prue tightly. She hadn't seen her sisters in three months. It was too much for her family to be orbing in and out all the time. So they wrote letters and talked by phone.

"You look great" said Prue.

"Notice anything different?" asked Paige.

Prue looked at Phoebe again and gasped. "Oh my goodness"

Phoebe smiled. "You like?"

"You're hair" said Prue touching it. "You chopped it off?"

"I know it's really short now but I wanted to change" said Phoebe. "Do you like it?"

"You know I do" said Prue hugging Phoebe again.

"Did you all get the gifts I sent you last month?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes as we told you a week ago" said Paige.

"Yeah you two really need to stop running up the phone bill" said Prue placing Ben's birthday gifts in a bag. Phoebe handed Prue 3 gifts.

"One's from Jason" said Phoebe. "I showed him pictures of Ben and he thought he was so cute"

"You should have brought him" said Paige.

"Oh yeah I'll say hey Jason want to take an orb to San Francisco to my nephew's party" said Phoebe.

"Tell him it's a new airport service" said Prue.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Well I'm supposed to be sleeping so let's go to this shindig"

Park

"Piper I'm not wearing the apron" protested Cole over the barbeque.

About 20 kids were running around the park playing on the swings and such.

"Come on" pleaded Piper. "It says kiss the cook and I like your outfit you wouldn't want to get grease stains on it"

Cole shook his head while flipping a burger. Sheila walked over to Cole and Piper. Darryl and Sheila haven't made big contact with The Charmed Ones ever since the whole Cole possessed mess and they haven't seen Cole since he was resurrected.

"What's going on?" asked Sheila.

Piper held up the apron and Sheila laughed. Piper started collecting the dirty paper plates on the picnic table.

"What would you like Sheila?" asked Cole.

"A hotdog would be good" she answered.

"Me too" said Piper.

"Mommy!" cried Ben running on his small chubby legs. Piper turned and scooped him up.

"What is it baby?" asked Piper.

"Cookie" he said.

Piper grabbed three chocolate chip cookies from the table and handed them to Ben. Then the boy squirmed to get down and Piper put him down. He ran off. Cole smiled after them.

"I can't believe we have this little angel" said Cole.

Piper leaned onto Cole's arm.

"You two are so cute" said Sheila.

Cole kissed the top of Piper's head and smiled at Sheila. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world"

"Look who's here" said Phoebe bringing over 4 people.

Piper and Cole turned to see Elizabeth, Patti, and Benjamin.

"Mom you came?"

"Uh yeah took a lot of convincing but I promised to be here for only an hour" said Patti rolling her eyes. She kissed Piper and Cole's cheek. "How are you two?"

"Great" said Cole.

"Never been better" said Piper.

Elizabeth engulfed Cole in a hug as did Benjamin. Then Benjamin hugged and kissed Piper. Elizabeth turned to Piper awkwardly. Piper shrugged and hugged her.

"We miss you guys" said Benjamin.

"You two definitely look darker" said Piper. She looked at Elizabeth. "Can I?"

Elizabeth nodded. Piper touched Elizabeth's tummy which was a little bigger but not much.

"I can feel he or she moving" said Piper.

"I already know the gender" said Elizabeth. "I can sense it"

"Oh really" said Piper. "I think I want to be surprised"

"I don't I want to know if I'm getting a brother or a sister" said Cole.

"Ok I want to know" said Piper.

Patti glanced at Benjamin and they made eye contact.

Leo walked over. "We're almost ready"

"Ok swell" said Sheila. "I'll round the kids up"

She walked away. Leo grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her away from the group.

"What's going on?" asked Patti.

"Oh Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Darryl, and Sheila made up a play and a magic show for the kids" said Piper.

Cole laughed. Piper elbowed him.

"I'm serious you should have saw the rehearsal last week" laughed Cole. He turned to Patti and Benjamin. "You two hungry before I put this out?"

"Wow" said Leo as he felt Elizabeth's stomach. "Sure an active one"

"I know the gender" said Elizabeth. "Want to know?"

Leo thought for a moment. "uh no I want to be surprised"

"That's what Piper said" said Elizabeth sitting down.

"So how are you?" asked Leo.

"So far so good" said Elizabeth. "Some frequent pains but I've been seeing a magical doctor"

Leo nodded. "Benjamin's been treating you well?"

"Of course" said Elizabeth.

Leo nodded. "Well is it okay if I took his place?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly and looked at Leo's hopeful eyes.

"Unless you're still into Benjamin and you two have something going on" said Leo.

"No!" cried Elizabeth. She rolled her eyes. "That was ages ago. I mean I killed the guy"

Leo nodded.

"I would love it if you would come back to Greece with me if that's okay with The Elders" said Elizabeth. "I don't want you to get in trouble. That's the reason I didn't ask you in the first place"

"They know about our child" said Leo. "They're very cautious and tense about it. There hasn't been a whitelighter-demon born so...Paige is here. She was the girls' whitelighter before I was reinstated"

"Ok" said Elizabeth smiling. "I'll talk to Benjamin. I feel he should spend more time with Cole anyway"

10 minutes later-Behind big blanket

"This is such a stereotype" muttered Phoebe as Prue was applying the big wart near Phoebe's nose.

"So are witches flying on brooms but weren't you the one directly responsible for that" commented Prue.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out. "I wonder why I've never tried that again"

"Don't" said Prue.

"Why does Paige get to be the princess?" whined Phoebe.

"Hush" said Prue giving Phoebe a broom. Prue had on a big black dress, her hair in a bun, and glasses just under her eyes.

"Prue you're up" said Sheila.

Sheila handed her a book as Prue walked on the stage. All the kids had smiles on their faces and little juice boxes as they sat on the ground. The parents were just behind them. Piper and Cole watched cuddled together from the picnic table.

"Welcome everyone" said Prue in a loud voice. "We have worked for days to give the best show we could and I hope you enjoy"

The kids clapped. Piper squeezed Cole's hand as she looked at Ben. Cole followed Piper's trail of sight. Looks like little Ben was quite the Charmer. He and another little girl with brown pigtails and two missing front teeth were laughing with eachother. Ben broke a cookie in half and gave it to the little girl.

"That's Mandy" said Piper. "I think our little boy has a crush maybe we should set up a play date"

"Goodness gracious Piper" said Cole. "He's only 2. Don't start putting my son on dates"

Piper rolled her eyes and smiled as she cuddled closer to Cole. She loved this man and her son. They were the best thing to happen in her life ever. They watched as the play moved along.

It was about Prince Leo who was to marry but had secret feelings for a peasant girl from a nearby village named Paige. Paige was in love with Prince Leo who saved her from a robber, Darryl. The night before Prince Leo is to make his decision on a wife Paige goes to a witch who could turn her into a princess but if Prince Leo didn't choose her, Paige had to give the witch Phoebe her beauty and her heart. Paige agreed she was sure Leo would pick her. The witch Phoebe did a spell so that Prince Leo would not choose Paige.

Paige attended the ball, Paige's fairy godmother Sheila had knowledge of what the witch was up to and counteracted the spell. She even went as far as to turn the witch into a toad.

The kids were in awe the whole time, quiet and really loving the play even though Leo kept forgetting his lines and was always adjusting his sword, Paige was wearing the wrong dress, Phoebe's wart fell off, and Darryl missed several cues.

They were doing the last scene and even Cole was enjoying this greatly. Prue continued with her narration by looking in the book.

"So the bad witch was turned into a toad by the Fairy Godmother" said Prue. Sheila dropped the potion Paige made to turn Phoebe into a toad. It worked perfectly. Sheila picked up Phoebe.

"I think I can find a place for you" said Sheila walking off the stage.

Paige and Leo who had been standing off to the side walked to the middle.

"You would give up your beauty and your heart?" asked Leo grabbing Paige's hand.

Paige nodded. "I would do anything for you"

Leo smiled. He bent on one knee and took out a ring.

"Would you marry me Princess Paige?" asked Leo.

Paige looked at the ring admirably and nodded. "I do"

Everyone clapped. Leo stood up and kissed Paige. Ewws went around, Prue gaped at Paige and Leo as did the others beside the curtain. Darryl whistled at them. They broke and looked at him.

"Let's keep it G rated would you?" asked Darryl.

Paige and Leo glanced at eachother and parted.

"And they lived happily ever after" said Prue clearing her throat.

More claps and cheers as Leo and Paige stepped off.

"Prue and Sheila did a really great job creating this" said Cole.

"Uh huh" said Piper slowly while trying to catch a glimpse of Paige and Leo.

"I wonder if that kiss was suppose to be there?" asked Cole looking at Piper.

"Uh huh" said Piper.

"Gee would you look at that a demon" said Cole.

"Yeah yeah" said Piper still looking.

"What's up?" asked Cole tapping Piper.

Piper shook her head. "Nothing it was just out there for a kids' play"

"It was fine" said Cole. "Let's go congratulate them"

"Everyone to the table for the cake and presents" announced Prue.

Piper and Cole walked hand in hand behind the curtain where the others were changing.

"Great job guys the children loved it" said Piper.

"You're welcome" said Darryl.

"Maybe I'll hire you guys next year" joked Cole.

"Yeah right" said Phoebe. "Not unless I'm the princess"

Paige laughed nervously. Suddenly Andy orbed in, Prue glared at him.

"I'm sorry" said Andy stepping back. "I missed it didn't I?"

"Yeah but you made it in time for cake" said Prue. "You're paying for it tonight buddy"

"Someone save me" muttered Andy while walking towards the picnic table. Cole followed him. Paige finished dressing and also walked away. Leo avoided eye contact. Piper followed her.

"What was that all about?" asked Piper.

"Nothing" said Paige.

Cole and Piper stood behind Ben as everyone sang Happy Birthday. The he opened presents and got a lot of great stuff, and then the Magic Show. Where Paige and Leo did a disappearing act, Phoebe did a levitation act, and Prue with no use of powers did card tricks. It was a great day.

Cole loaded the last of Ben's gifts into the backseat as Piper put Ben who was drifting off to sleep in the carseat.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" called Phoebe climbing into Paige's car.

Cole and Piper waved. Everything was cleaned and the guests were gone. Cole and Piper got into the front and looked at eachother.

"This was a great day" said Cole.

"I know it was special for you" said Piper.

"I hoped Ben had a great time" said Cole.

"He did" said Piper kissing Cole passionately. "I still wish you would have wore the apron"

Cole rolled his eyes and started the car.

Manor

Paige was lying awake thinking about the kiss her and Leo shared. It brought back the memories of their affair. She vowed never to love Leo again after he used her, but she couldn't help the feelings that were overwhelming her.

Leo was standing outside of Paige's door ready to knock but he put his hand down. Sighing he continued on his way to the bathroom.

End of Chapter 53

A/N: This chapter was a little breather. We had a lot of conflict and angst in the last three parts so I wanted to go to happier stuff. Hope you enjoyed it!! I actually have ideas for a part 5 so this story will continue onïï


	54. There is no Us

-1Forbidden

Chapter 54

Her Forbidden Desires

A/N: A year and almost eight months later and the biggest apology ever. But I just graduated from high school this past May so school was crazy. I had taken a fanfic sabbatical and lost my muse. But now hopefully the chapters will keep coming out of the woodwork. This fic will be ending soon…

It was a lazy Saturday Afternoon in the Halliwell Manor. Prue and Andy went out for the afternoon and that left Paige to do some working out. She had to get her mind off of Leo Wyatt. Not only was it totally distracting to her everyday life but it was just driving her crazy. But then there was that kiss…She turned up her IPOD a little higher before practicing her punches and kicks.

But that nagging question was always bothering her. Could she forgive him? He used her…he used her…for his own agenda. To get Piper back. She always tried to put herself in the whole Cole/Piper/Leo situation, but that never worked. Paige never loved anyone to that extent. She just got so frustrated sometimes. Paige hadn't had a date in two months! And with Leo living in the manor that wasn't helping at all. Angrily Paige did a 360 roundhouse kick and her foot connected on someone's face.

"Oh my God!" cried Paige as she pulled her ear buds out. "Leo!"

Leo groaned as he sat up and brushed the dirt from the plant pot off of him. Paige came over and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Leo moved around his jaw and nodded.

"Uh yeah" he said not bothering to mention the fact that he had been watching her for the past 5 minutes.

She was wearing exercise pants, with a black sports bra and her brown hair was back in a ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" she asked noting him only wearing flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Uh I live here" said Leo as he made his way towards the dining room and kitchen. Paige followed him.

"I know that" she said. "I mean everyone else is gone, it's a wonderful day"

"And I just got in 5 hours ago" explained Leo. "I've been to 5 different countries, 7 charges, and with Elizabeth"

Paige perked her head up as Leo got a mug to pour coffee in. "And how is the mother-to-be?"

Leo shrugged. "She's keeping face, but I know she's worried about any possible demonic threats and The Elders too"

"Any idea on when she's due?"

Leo shook his head. "Benjamin told me she had Cole 7 months into her pregnancy. It just varies"

"So when the baby is actually born are you going to be moving out?"

Leo put his coffee mug down. "I haven't really thought about it. Piper and Cole are talking about moving out of the penthouse and giving it to Elizabeth. But living with her?"

Paige smirked. "You should do what feels right"

They stared at each other for what seemed to be the longest before Paige broke the silence.

"Listen Leo we need to talk" said Paige clearing her throat. Leo shook his head.

"Why do we have to talk?"

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Well about us…"

"Let's go get some fresh air" suggested Leo. "I feel cooped up"

Paige nodded as she wrapped her earbuds around her IPOD. "Sure let me take a quick shower"

Then she left the dining room swearing she could hear her heart pumping.

45 minutes later

Paige and Leo were walking down the neighborhood. Leo had his hands in his pockets and Paige's thoughts were running wild. He hadn't said a word since they left the house. She didn't want to start a conversation. Right now she was acting as his guardian, his confidant.

"I feel like I'm finally coming together" said Leo. "In a way. I still have a lot of making up to do and sins to repent for, but I'm putting that monster I was behind me"

"That's good" said Paige. "That's one of the steps to your recovery. Most of us are putting all that behind us"

"Have you?" asked Leo as he stopped walking. Paige did also and looked at him.

"Should I?"

Leo looked away from her. "I don't know"

Paige cleared her throat. "In a way…I think I have. Then I think of how you dragged me down with you. I almost lost my sister, my nephew…my brother-in-law. I was manipulated and humiliated, and if we hadn't kissed that night things might have turned out differently"

"Maybe not" said Leo calmly. "For Piper to fall head over heals for Cole, there had to be something there to begin with. Our marriage was going downhill and she wanted someone who could make her feel like the only person in the world"

Paige shook her head and continued to walk. Leo walked after her and grabbed her arm lightly turning her around.

"I love you Paige" he admitted. "I found someone who made me feel like it didn't matter what I did. Someone who I could relate to. Your smart, and beautiful. One hell of a witch, white lighter"

Paige blushed slightly. "Please stop"

Leo's face fell, and she couldn't resist anymore. She captured his lips with a passionate kiss. Something she had been longing for since Ben's birthday. She wanted to feel him under her. Then he pulled away hesitantly and all she saw was sadness in his eyes. She pulled away tears building up in her eyes.

"But you can't give yourself to me" she whispered.

"Paige" said Leo softly as he touched her face but she lightly pushed his hand away. "I can't…not now. I have too much stuff going on in my life and I won't put you in my problems anymore"

Paige didn't look at him.

"I'll never be her" said Paige. "I'll never be Piper and you'll never love me, like you love her"

"Listen Paige" said Leo a bit sternly. "I don't want you to be like her. I want you to be you without you trying to live up to someone. I love Piper…always will, but she's moved on and I have to also"

She said nothing and held her arms.

"I can see this is tearing you up inside" said Leo. "When my probation is over I'm going to move out of the manor"

With that Paige Matthews orbed away. Leo looked around looking for any witnesses and cursed to himself.


	55. Forbidden Part III

-1A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here's another update. Getting closer to the birth of Elizabeth and Leo's child, but will it all go smoothly?

Forbidden

Chapter 55

Patricia Halliwell was a very annoyed ghost that day. She was in Elizabeth's apartment in Greece in the kitchen making tea for the pregnant demon. Why she was asked by Benjamin to keep an eye on her and check her health was anyone's guess? He was the best person to know that Patti hated Elizabeth for more reasons than one. She had been the cause of a few deaths of her ancestors, she had been a neglectful mother, and lest we not forget she was The Source's daughter.

She finished preparing the chamomile tea and took out a saucer. She placed it on that then picked up the two and placed it on the tray where several butter cookies lay. Lately Elizabeth had a strong sweet tooth and craved butter cookies day and night. That was better than the urge to go on a killing spree which demons often craved when pregnant.

Patti walked into the large living area where Elizabeth was actually on the patio looking out into the wonderful city. The demoness turned around to see her unwanted guest staring at her.

"Here this should calm your nerves" said Patti as she placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Good" said Elizabeth walking into the living area and waving her hand back. The two patio doors shut as she sat down. "Tea for one, looks like you won't be staying"

Patti made a face. "I'll only leave when Ben gets here"

Elizabeth looked at the dead witch with curious eyes as she picked up a butter cookie and bit a piece off.

"You and Ben are pretty close aren't you?" asked Elizabeth with a pointed look.

Patti turned her head towards her. "As close as two best friends can be"

Elizabeth laughed. "You Halliwells are a hoot…yeah you two are as much "best friends" as Paige and Leo"

Patti shook her head making her head full of curls shake with it. "Benjamin and I have never…it's not your business anyway. What do you care?"

"I don't Halliwell" said Elizabeth coolly as she sat back. "But I can see you have a strong attraction to my husband"

"Ex-husband" chimed in Patti.

Elizabeth smirked. "You may have the hots for my **_ex-husband_ **but I know you see the way he looks at _**me**"_

"Oh now I get it…you are jealous"

"Jealous…of a dead witch?" chuckled Elizabeth. "I have the body, the brains, the powers, oh and I'm still living and breathing"

"You won't be living and breathing in the next 5 minutes if you don't stop pushing me"

Elizabeth crossed her hands together. "I'm soo scared"

Just then Prue orbed in behind Elizabeth's chair to see her and her mother engaged in another one of their arguments. Prue sighed swearing that those two needed to get a grip. Elizabeth stood up.

"Alright you two!" called Prue as she stepped next to her mother. She put her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Ugh! What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth crossing her arms.

Prue rolled her eyes. "I came to see how you two were doing, and it looks like I came just in time"

Patti looked at her eldest daughter. "Nothing was going to happen"

"At least not to me" threatened Elizabeth.

Patti flicked her hand and froze the demon.

"Mom"

Patti looked at her daughter who looked at her disapprovingly. "Hey I don't recall you spending the last two hours with her"

Prue smirked. "So much for not loosing your cool"

Elizabeth then broke out of the freeze and conjured a fireball.

"Hey!" cried Prue as Elizabeth launched it towards Patti. Patti ducked down and the fireball hit the wall just as Benjamin orbed in.

"What in tarnations is going on here?" he asked looking at the three woman in front of him.

"Nothing" said all three of them at once.

_Women never change no matter how many decades you go through, he thought wearily_.

"Ben darling send the bit…oops I mean witches home please"

"Gladly" bit Patti. She looked at Elizabeth and saw that she was a bit pale and swaying slightly. "Maybe you should sit down"

"Don't tell me what to do"

Prue rolled her eyes. Just then Elizabeth cried out and clutched her belly. Patti and Prue grabbed her arms to keep her upright.

"Sit" ordered Patti. Elizabeth breathed in and out as she let Prue and Patti help her sit down. Benjamin was already at her side.

"Beth what's wrong?" asked Benjamin.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"I'm getting Leo" said Prue as she orbed out.

Patti rushed off to get some water.

"Ben you think it's…happening again?" asked Elizabeth fearfully.

Benjamin smiled reassuringly. "I don't think so…you just rest"

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth.

Benjamin couldn't answer it honestly. He was afraid for his wife's health and even for her unborn child. Never has a white lighter/demon child been born. Leo orbed in and kneeled beside Elizabeth.

"Tell me what's wrong?" asked Leo.

"I feel hot…and the baby…kicking hard…magical surges" she took a deep breath.

"Ok we need to get her to a bed" said Leo.

Benjamin nodded as Leo held on to Elizabeth's hand and orbed them all to her bedroom.

_Later that afternoon_

Cole, Piper, Benjamin, and Patti were in the living room discussing the situation. Cole was extremely worried about his mother as she wasn't getting any better. They all turned to the door as Leo stepped out.

"Is she going into labor?" asked Patti.

"Too soon to tell, she's not having contractions, her water didn't break" answered Leo. "Benjamin besides Cole did she have anymore children as far as you know"

He shook his head. "I don't believe she has. She was like this with Cole, having a half human child with a split personality took a toll on her"

"I don't get it" said Piper. "She's The Source's daughter that should make her immune to this kind of pain right"

"I don't know" said Patti shaking her head. "Elizabeth was conceived just before The Source came to power. She's very old. I'm thinking if it wasn't for Cole being half demon he never would have survived the birth"

"So our child could still survive" said Leo nodding.

"But what about my mother?" asked Cole. All heads turned to him. "Can she survive this?"

"Of course she can…it looks dark now, but she will get better"

"Our child is getting more powerful in her womb" said Leo. "Which is making her weak, and the longer her pregnancy the more power and energy it will take from her to stay alive and powerful"

"So your saying if she doesn't have the baby soon eventually this will kill her?"

No one said anything and Cole buried his face in his hands. Piper raked her fingers through his hair and assured him everything would be fine.

"I'll make anything I can to ease her pain" offered Piper. "Maybe there's something in the book dealing with magical births like this…you know with demons"

Cole nodded.

_Elizabeth's bedroom_

Elizabeth groaned loudly as the next bout of pain hit her body like an ocean wave. She had to remember that pain was nothing. She could suppress it…she had been living in the mortal world too long. Oh would her followers, and peers look down with shame at her. Well then again she would be cast out of The Underworld with the fact that she was carrying a white lighter's baby. She laughed slightly.

"Oh my precious baby girl how you cause me so much trouble" she said to herself.

"Well I guess I know your secret" said a voice by the door.

Elizabeth looked to see her handsome son coming in. He turned and shut the door behind him.

"Damn…" she muttered jokingly. She smiled. "Just don't tell anyone"

"Promises kept, never…"

"Forget" finished Elizabeth. "Oh wow you remember"

Cole nodded. "Of course I did, we had too many secrets for me to forget"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well don't just stand there, come sit"

Cole smiled lightly and proceeded to sit on the chair next to her bed.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"Oh it's okay…really…nothing I haven't went through before" she answered sighing.

"They're saying this could kill you" said Cole grimly. "You almost died while having me…"

"And magic has come a long way from the 1800's Cole" said Elizabeth. "If I survived with you, then I will survive for my girl"

Cole grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Listen Cole if anything should happen…"

"Nothing will happen"

Elizabeth kissed his hand. "I'm very old Cole…maybe not on the outside, but on the inside and magically. If something should happen I want you to save her and only her"

"Mom…"

"Balthazar" she snapped annoyed. "Don't question me, don't question my decision"

At the look he gave her she continued.

"I'm not doing this for me Cole" she continued. "I'm doing this for Leo as I continued my pregnancy with you for Benjamin. Because they were two men who were lost and needed hope. The human side of you weakened my hard heart, his love weakened my hard heart. The maternal instinct to protect you from my world was overbearing, and I failed. For Leo…this child means everything to him. He needs her, he may need Paige, but he doesn't need me as I don't need him"

"You know how far you've came?" asked Cole. "You're a demon through and through with no need for a conscious, but you are living proof that demons can be reformed. I know how much you needed to kill these past few months. I've gone through the withdraw, you can't just stop. Piper was my salvation and I guess my baby sister is yours"

Elizabeth casted her eyes down slightly and then nodded.

"Alright you rest now…I'll be back" promised Cole as he released his mother's hand. He left her bedroom.

He saw his father and Leo speaking to each other. Piper must have been in the kitchen cooking up that potion.

"I want to move her back to San Francisco" he stated simply.

"Move her?" questioned Leo.

"Did I stutter?" questioned Cole a bit crankly. "San Francisco is home, and that's where she should be"

Benjamin looked to Leo. "It's early we can still move her"

"Fine" gave in Leo. "As long as it's safe"

Cole nodded and walked to the kitchen where his wife and mother-in-law were making that potion.

"I could only fine something that could ease her pain for a little while" said Piper looking at him. "But I'll keep working at it"

Cole nodded. "We're moving her to the penthouse since I don't want her to have the baby in The Nexus"

"Are you sure that safe shimmering or orbing her across half the world?" asked Piper.

"I'll shimmer her as that uses less molecules and magic to do" said Cole. "Dad says it should be safe but we need to be closer to where our supplies are"

"I agree" said Patti nodding. "We can create a stronger potion for Elizabeth with The Book of Shadows, also we can get Paige and Prue for help and keep Ben close"

"Are we leaving now?" asked Piper as she bottled up the potions.

"As soon as possible"

"Okay then" said Patti as she threw the leftover contents in the trashcan.

_Halliwell Manor_

"Okay" said Prue as she held Ben in one arm against her waist. "We'll be there as soon as possible, and we'll bring The Book"

Then she clicked off the cordless and made her way to the kitchen where her sister was pouring juice into Ben's sippy cup.

"Paige we have to go to the penthouse now" informed Prue.

"Is she in labor?"

"No"

"Then we have to go why?" asked Paige.

"Uh because we are needed"

"No The Book of Shadows is needed"

"Paige" groaned Prue. "Listen I know you hate Elizabeth…"

"That would be an understatement"

"For Cole and Leo would you please come"

Paige sighed heavily. "No more demons in the family please"

"Can't help who we fall in love with Paige"

"Don't I know" said Paige off-handedly. "I guess I'll get The Book of Shadows and meet you there"

"Okay" said Prue as she orbed away with Ben.


	56. One step closer

**Forbidden**

A/N: Surprise surprise another chapter so soon? I told you i intended to finish this story. Three years is long enough eh? The end is coming sooner than you think with more twists and turns. Also please please review if you read, it helps me to write faster and better. I accept everything, flames, comments, anonymous reviews. I hope to finish this novel length story with at least 500 reviews. Make that happen...pretty please :-)

Chapter 56

Elizabeth flicked through the channels of this television for quite some time looking for something remotely interesting to watch. She was tucked in bed per order of the entire family. She couldn't get any sleep especially when everyone was just outside the door creating potions and planning the birth of her daughter. She rubbed her belly and looked at the door as someone knocked. She moved her hand to gesture the door then stopped short remembering Benjamin's suggestion that her powers shouldn't be used.

"Come in" she said.

Leo opened the door and shut it behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" responded Elizabeth as she licked her lips.

Leo looked at the television which had been stopped at the home shopping network.

"Are you sure?" asked Leo. "Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe a drink…a roll in the hay?" she said waving her hand nonchalantly. At the look of Leo's face she chuckled slightly. "Just kidding"

Leo smirked slightly then looked at Elizabeth's exposed belly. Elizabeth looked at it too.

"The baby's moving around" she said as she looked back at the white lighter.

Leo approached the bed and laid beside Elizabeth propping his head up near her belly. Then he placed his hand on her belly searching for any kicks.

"Anytime now" confirmed Leo.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded. "I know…I'm ready"

"We didn't even get the nursery ready" said Leo chuckling. "But we can continue in Greece for a little bit while you find a place"

Elizabeth didn't say anything but stare at the ceiling.

_Penthouse Living Room_

"We have to increase protection in the penthouse" said Cole thoughtfully as he sat next to Prue on the couch.

Piper was in Ben's bedroom reading him a bedtime story, Benjamin and Paige were grinding ingredients for a new potion, and Patti was flicking through The Book of Shadows again.

"You really think demons would try to come here?" asked Paige looking at his brother-in-law.

"Demons…people sent from The Elders…sure"

"They tried to kidnap Little Ben" reasoned Prue.

Paige looked down and Prue shook her head. "I'm sorry Paige"

"No it's okay it happened"

"Better safe than sorry" said Benjamin changing the subject. "This is not going to be easy, and we can only count on us"

He turned his head towards Piper who quietly shut the door to Ben's room.

"Finally got the little tyke to sleep" said Piper. "How's Elizabeth?"

"We gave her a light potion to ease the pain and she seems to be resting now" answered Patti. "Leo is with her now"

"So have The Elders said anything about this?" asked Cole.

"Just that they want to see and examine the baby after the birth" said Ben shaking his head. "Poking and prodding a child…"

"They are up to something" said Piper nodding and looking up as she sat on the other side next to her husband. "They are always the first to speak up about something that's not 'normal'"

Everyone else nodded.

"That's alright we have The Power of Three, Cole you have a lot of power, we have a healer" listed Paige. "We should be good"

"With Ben's birth Prue and I set up a protective circle for me to give birth in" said Piper looking at everyone.

"Like our ancestor Melinda Warren" confirmed Prue looking at Paige and Patti. "It kept several demons out while Andy could ward them off the best he could"

Cole frowned slightly thinking of how scared Piper must have been and that initial fact that he was dead. He gave Piper a kiss on her head.

"Then we should get started on that" suggested Cole.

"The protective circle casted by Paige, Piper, and me should definitely strengthen things"

Patti smiled at her girls happy to see all of them though she was desperately missing Phoebe.

"Do you girls have all the necessary ingredients?" asked Benjamin.

Piper looked at the array of ingredients on the table and then went through the list of ingredients in her head that were stored in the magical cabinet.

"We may need one or two items" she said after a couple moments.

"Write a list and then Patti and I will retrieve those items"

"Dad you sure it's safe for you to go walking around downtown?"

"Son I've been dead for over 100 years I doubt anyone would remember me even if I was a political figure man"

"Okay just hurry back for mom"

"Honey your mom will be fine" assured Elizabeth as she squeeze his hand.

Piper then lead Benjamin and Patti to the dining room table so she could write the ingredients down. Leo came out of the bedroom and sighed. Cole and the others stood up.

"I need to check in with The Elders per their order" said Leo. "I can't dismiss it"

Cole nodded understandably. He watched as the white lighter orbed out.

"Come on Cole" said Prue trying to keep Cole busy. "I'll go over the protection circle with you"

"I'll be back" said Paige excusing herself as she stood up. She saw that everyone was pre-occupied and went into Elizabeth's bedroom. The raven haired seductress was asleep and Paige contemplated leaving before Elizabeth spoke.

"I smelled you before you even walked in here so what do you want?" she asked keeping her eyes closed.

"No it's nothing" dismissed Paige as she changed her mind.

"Stop lying" demanded Elizabeth coolly as she opened her eyes to reveal her cold silver eyes.

Paige nodded and moved a bit closer.

"I don't like you very much" started Paige. "In fact I don't like you at all"

"Feeling's mutual for more reasons than one" interrupted Elizabeth.

"You've killed the father of your child, you abandoned and corrupted him, you've slept with Leo, and you two created this child" finished Paige. "I don't know what anyone sees in you but evil"

"Than you have a lot to learn" said Elizabeth smirking. Then her smirk slowly disappeared. "I know more of this hate stems from the fact that Leo knocked me up instead of you"

"I'm not ready for a child" insisted Paige.

"Sure you are" countered Elizabeth. "Maybe you are not mature enough to handle a child, or you have other things you would like to do first, but if the time came you would take over"

"I'm sorry" said Paige shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know maybe I'm going crazy

"We're doing as much as we can to make you comfortable" assured Paige. "It shouldn't be long now"

She checked her watch. "Sorry for disturbing your sleep"

She turned to leave when Elizabeth spoke again.

"He will come to you…he will give into his feelings for you Paige" promised Elizabeth. "It shouldn't be long now"

Paige shuddered slightly and left the bedroom feeling even more nerved by her. No matter how motherly she tried to be she was every bit The Source's daughter, and she was keeping something from all of them.


	57. Birth of Elizabeth and Leo's baby

**A/N:Lately I've been feeling down about the lack of reviews i've been getting for the last couple chapters. I know that my writing is so-so and that i've been a bad author since this story is in its third year. But this series...novel...whatever is ending in 3-5 chapters definately. I have one last twist for you and then my first ever Piper/Cole story will be complete. So please R&R so I can write faster. I accept everything: negative/positive comments, suggestions, and anonymous reviews. Help me get to my goal of 500 reviews. Thanks and much love!**

**Forbidden **

Chapter 57

"Elizabeth just breath darling take deep breaths" urged Benjamin as he held his ex-wife's hand tightly. She was doing the same almost to the point of making him cry out. She let out another loud cry and fell back against the pillow as the contraction hit harder than last.

"Can we do this now?" she growled angrily still annoyed at being stuffed in this bedroom while everyone else were still preparing.

"The girls are casting the protective circle this instant…we must not disturb them" informed Benjamin. "Just a little longer"

He took the cool washcloth and patted Elizabeth's sweaty face. She squeezed her eyes tightly wanting this demon out of her. Leo burst in the door an anxious look on his face. Benjamin looked at him.

"The girls are ready" he said rushing to Elizabeth.

Tears were pouring from Elizabeth's eyes. Her body felt like it was on fire and it was being stretched from all sides. Her vision was swarming all over the place and she wanted to incinerate everyone in the room. She felt herself being picked up and Leo telling her that she would be okay.

Benjamin led the way into the living room. He saw Piper, Prue, and Paige sitting in a triangular shape around the glowing force field. They were chanting softly eyes closed their aura now visible. Piper's was green, Paige was pink, and Prue was yellow. Prue muttered a last incantation and threw some powder on the force field before the girls fell out of the spell breathing heavily. Cole startled asked if they were okay.

"That was exhausting" breathed Paige her head spinning.

Prue nodded. "Try doing it by yourself"

She looked at Leo and Elizabeth who was gripping Leo's shirt as all hell.

"Alright Leo you can place her in" said Prue. Cole swallowed fearfully as he looked at his mother's ashen face and her weakening cries.

Patti squeezed Cole's arm lovingly and he gratefully smiled at her.

"Take care of her" he said. Patti nodded.

"Alright let's do this" said Patti carrying the supplies she needed to deliver this baby as she did Piper's.

Patti murmured something before entering the force field.

"The girls will stay in their protective positions until we're done" explained Patti to Cole and Benjamin. "If there is a threat at least two can leave at a time so we need you two to hold off things as long as you can"

Cole nodded. "No one is getting to my mother"

Benjamin smiled and nodded.

"Elizabeth how are you doing there?" asked Patti.

"I'm doing handy dandy you stupid bitch" she cried.

"Ok then" said Patti. "At least you're coherent. Now let's keep track of those contractions"

_An hour later_

"I can't do this!!" screamed Elizabeth as she tightened her hold on Leo's arms.

"Yes you can" encouraged Leo as he patted her head with a cool washcloth. He turned his head towards the chaos in the living room.

Prue cried out as she was backhanded against Cole and they both fell over the couch onto the floor. There were demons shimmering in left and right. Paige and Prue had to leave their spots to help and Piper had enough power to keep up the force field. Paige was in a corner half conscious bleeding from her head. They lost count to how many demons they vanquished trying to take the heir to the throne. Cole even got into a shouting match with a white lighter who was a messenger for The Elders. They wanted Elizabeth contained where they could keep a close eye on her.

Cole and Prue jumped as a fireball went through the middle of the couch creating a hole.

"I had enough of this" snapped Cole as he looked at Prue who nodded. "One…two…three"

Prue stood up and telekinetically threw the large horn bearing demon through the glass doors then Cole stepped around the couch and thrusted his hand out to release a fireball when a stream of fire erupted instead. Benjamin watched with surprise as he finished healing the red-headed witch. The smell of the incinerating demon was almost too much to bear. Cole shut his hand abruptly and looked at his hand in horror.

"The Source" murmured Paige.

"No!" cried Prue and Benjamin then they blushed embarrassingly.

Prue went to Cole and put his hand down. "The Source is gone. It's just another one of your powers inherited from your mother"

Cole swallowed hard and looked at Prue. "I know…it's just painful memories and when I just used it…the power felt good"

"We'll talk later bro" said Prue tapping Cole's hand reassuringly.

Cole nodded and started walking back to the force field. He then turned around abruptly.

"My eyes didn't turn black or anything right?"

"Son" chuckled Benjamin. "You are perfectly non-possessed and no they didn't"

"I see the head!" cried Patti in success.

Prue and Paige ran back to their respective places as Cole and Benjamin once again took place around the force field.

"Elizabeth listen to me" said Patti. Elizabeth looked close to passing out, she was pale and her lips were dry. This was really killing her. "You are almost there but I need just two huge pushes maybe one"

"Oh hell" said Elizabeth weakly. "I can't…I can't"

She collapsed against Leo in tears. Leo met her face to face and looked her in the eye.

"I hope everyone heard that" said Leo as he kept his eye on Elizabeth. "That the big bad bitch of The Underworld **can't** do it"

"Leo I wouldn't piss her off" warned Cole.

"I would" said Benjamin with a smirk. "Makes her work harder"

"Haha" grunted Elizabeth as she sat up a little more once again clutching Leo's arm so tightly that Leo swore blisters were starting to form from the head.

"Fine you no good…" she drifted off and Leo smiled thinking it was better that he didn't hear the rest. She gritted her teeth and pushed with all her strength.

"That's it" urged Pattt as she grabbed the baby's neck. Cole watched fascinated by the whole transaction. The girls were getting weaker he could tell as they began to perspire from chanting. They just needed a little more time.

There was a slight rumble almost like an earthquake and the lights were flicking on and off. Cole moved up to Piper as she collapsed exhaustedly against him. Prue and Paige fell out of the spell also holding themselves up by their elbows. Cole kissed Piper's head as she fought through the dizziness. The force field fell as the beautiful cries of a girl filled the room. Piper smiled.

"It's a girl" she announced suctioning out the baby's mouth, nose, and ears.

Leo had tears in his eyes and wanted to hold his baby girl so bad. He felt Elizabeth go limp against him.

"Mom!" cried Cole.

Leo laid her down on the ground and immediately got to healing the mother of his child, but Cole already knew that Leo's efforts would be futile. Elizabeth was demon through and through. He remembered when Leo healed him from Piper's almost fatal cut a few years back. Being half healed and the whole process was not fun. He stared at the white lighter as he was jolted back.

"Leo" cried Paige as she crawled towards him. "Are you alright?"

Leo nodded and hung his head. "There's nothing I can do"

"What do you mean you can't!" screamed Cole enraged even though he knew the logic of it all. He felt Piper put slight pressure on his arm.

"She's barely breathing" informed Benjamin with tears in his eyes.

Patti cradled the baby and slowly stood up to continue the care. Patti knew that Elizabeth would want the baby taken care of first.

"Baby can you?" asked Cole desperately as he stared at his wife.

Piper moved her eyes around his face and then to Elizabeth.

"She can't either" said Benjamin. "Piper cannot abuse her power in that matter…"

"I don't give a damn screw the powers that be" snapped Cole.

Prue raised her eyes as did everyone else. Since when did Cole go off at his father.

"Coleridge Benjamin Turner you will not speak to me in that manner" scolded Benjamin.

Piper could see that Cole was so angry she could feel him shaking. He glared at his father before apologizing.

"Now as I was saying Piper doesn't have that much power after what she and her sisters did" he finished explaining. "I love your mother too and I don't want her to die, but you know this is what **she** wanted"

"I have one more idea" said Cole as he pulled Piper away and crawled back before shimmering away.

Piper watched through tearful eyes and total shock.

_Ten minutes later_

Paige and Leo were sitting on the couch as Leo cradled his newborn sleeping daughter in his arms. Paige sat closely unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful child.

"She is going to break a lot of hearts someday" whispered Paige.

Leo smiled. Piper and Prue watched the three from the opposite couch fighting sleep. They were waiting for Cole and watching Patti and Benjamin tend to Elizabeth. Her breathing seemed to be getting slower and the bleeding stopped for a bit due to Piper's power.

"Prue she better make it" said Piper leaning against her older sister as she used to always do. " I don't know how far Cole would go…or who he'll lash out at"

Her gaze went to Leo as she said this.

"You know how Cole is" said Prue softly. "He's a hothead but he knows what matters and how life is"

"That won't be enough" said Piper. "People pulled that talk with me when you died and I could think about was blowing them up"

Prue smirked and kissed her sister's cheek before they abruptly stood up. Patti and Benjamin who were covered in blood also stood up in shock as Cole shimmered in with a man dressed in a dark suit. Cole was holding the man tightly on the back of his neck. Then with a thrust the man crashed into a potted plant. Then Cole grabbed the man's neck again and pulled him up.

"Leo, Paige get out of here now" ordered Patti in total shock.

Leo observed the man and a second later was already orbing out with his new family.

"Heal her now or I will cook your organs slowly and painfully" threatened Cole darkly as he dropped the demon.

Cole crossed his arms ignoring the looks from his family. He looked at Piper though who looked at him as though he was a stranger in her home.


	58. A New Day

-1A/N: knocks shyly Does anyone remember me and this story, lol. I'm back with another chapter with my usual apologies. I've just gotten stuck with this story which only has one or two chapters left. And the twists and turns aren't over yet! Please R&R! What would you like to see happen??

Chapter 58: A New Day

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open as the sun hit her pale face. Her vision swam and she shut her eyes once again. Immediately and almost instinctively she ran her hand over her belly only to not find it swollen as it had been before, but flat and tight as it was months ago. She once again opened her eyes in alarm and sat up. She almost fell back dizzy but two arms lowered her back to the bed and she groaned.

When was the last time she felt this weak?

"You're awake I see" said a pleased voice. Elizabeth smirked and sighed. That could only be the voice of her ex-husband, or dead husband at that.

"My baby" murmured Elizabeth.

"Is a healthy baby girl and in the hands of her father" confirmed Benjamin as he made his way and sat on his bed. "You do remember giving birth right?"

Elizabeth shrugged and did remember flashes here and there. It did not matter much. As long as her daughter was alive as she. "I want to see her"

"Actually Leo has taken her to see The Elders…"

"What?!" screamed Elizabeth as she sprung up once more, dizziness once more overtaking her but she did not lay back down.

"Calm yourself" said Benjamin trying to get her to lay back down but she shrugged his hands off. "You knew that they wanted to see the child"

"Yes examine it like some experiment…Benjamin they could take my child" said Elizabeth. "You don't know what almost happened to Cole when he was born, because he was half human"

"Don't worry, you have the whole Halliwell clan up there with her" said Benjamin getting up and pouring Elizabeth a glass of water. Elizabeth threw her legs over the side wishing for anything she could shimmer up there but knew full well she couldn't.

"When are they coming back?" asked Elizabeth calming down. "How long was I out?"

"They should be back shortly" answered Benjamin. "And you have been out for two days, resting, you've been through a lot"

There was knocking on the door and they heard a voice.

"Dad we heard yelling"

Benjamin opened the door quickly and was faced by Piper and Cole who looked in worriedly apparently thinking there was a demonic attack.

"Cole" breathed Elizabeth smiling. Cole walked in and hugged his mother tightly. Grateful that she was alive. She still looked tired, but the most fascinating thing was the sparkle in her eyes as she saw her only son, and her smile was as breathtaking as he remembered.

"Are you hungry or anything?" asked Piper embracing the scene happily. It was a happy moment. Cole pulled away and sat on the bed next to his mother.

"I could use a bath first, and then yes I could use a meal" said Elizabeth gratefully.

"Good I will start dinner" she said looking to the inhabitants of the room. Cole smiled gratefully. He watched as his wife left the room. They had made up yesterday, and he had apologized for putting half his family in danger with the dark lighter, but he couldn't apologize for bringing the dark lighter to heal his dying mother. Benjamin looked between his son and his…well they had never gotten a divorce and she would always be his first love, his wife.

"I will go start on that bath for you Beth" said Benjamin leaving the two to themselves.

Elizabeth let out a sigh and looked at her son, Cole could swear he saw regret there, sadness.

"It's all over mom" said Cole taking her small hand into his.

"You look tired son" said Elizabeth touching his face lightly.

"Never mind that" said Cole smiling. "Piper and I have decided we really have to move out of the penthouse, so much stuff has happened there…the bad and the good. We're going to find a home. We want you and the baby to come live with us…you know if you want. I don't know if you and Leo were planning something…I know he's living here, but…yeah it's your decision, but we don't have to worry about bounty hunters, or The Source and…"

"Cole slow down" chuckled Elizabeth. She tightened her hold, and then sighed again. "It sounds wonderful, like a fantasy"

"Yeah but it's not" said Cole getting up and walking to the manor window. "It's going to happen. So I'll see you downstairs soon"

Elizabeth nodded the smile far from her face. Cole walked over and kissed her cheek. Then he held her shoulders and their eyes met. "I won't let anything happen to you"

Then he walked to the door stopped by the sound of her voice.

"Cole" she called. He turned around and looked back at the woman on the bed. "Neither will I. Always know that no matter what I do…no matter my decision, you all will be safe"

"Ye…yeah" said Cole confused at the tone of her voice. It sounded like something was to come. Almost like goodbye. He shook it off though, his family wouldn't be broken up anymore. He went downstairs and welcomed the smell that was emanating from the kitchen. He couldn't wait for dinner, he longed for a home cooked meal. He hadn't eaten anything the day before except for a cup of coffee and maybe a piece of toast. The day before that had been no time for eating.

Instead of walking to the kitchen though to sneak in a taste of whatever was ready he walked into the sunroom instead where his laptop was located. He sat on the lounge and opened his laptop. Clicking on AIM he was searching for one online member, he wasn't surprised to find out that she was.

_CBTurner: Still working on that book Halliwell?_

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: Hello counselor, how is everything?_

_CBTurner: My mother is awake and looking well. Leo is still not back and Piper and I made up just after I got off online with you_

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: Oh wow that's great Cole_

_CBTurner: Yeah but…something is going to go down. I know it._

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: You got a premonition??_

_CBTurner: No, instincts_

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: Hmm, I don't think you should dwell on it. Be happy, be with the family. You know start looking for that house_

_CBTurner: You know me…_

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: If you want I can try to drum up a premonition, I've been working on it lately_

_CBTurner: No…you're right. If something is going to happen and we're not supposed to know, then leave it be_

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: I think Jason wants to pop the question Cole_

Cole could feel his heart skip a beat as he read the sentence over again.

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: …_

_CBTurner: Do you want that?_

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: sighs I don't know. What do you think?_

_CBTurner: gives are you serious look_

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: Right, why do I keep forgetting I'm talking to my ex-husband_

_CBTurner: Do you love him?_

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: Yes_

_CBTurner: Then why are you asking me for advice_

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx: I have to go, it's late _

_CBTurner: Goodnight_

_XxxAskPhoebeXxx has signed off_

**Upstairs**

Elizabeth was sitting in front of the vanity brushing her long silky hair, and sitting on a chair deep in thought. She barely flinch at the view of the shimmer through the mirror and even when the person materialized and it wasn't her son did she not falter.

"You better have good reason for coming here" she said bitingly.

The demon looked at her fearfully and bowed his head. "My queen The Underworld is in disarray and groups of demons are threatening a takeover, they are wondering where their leader is. We few ask for our queen to come with us at this moment"

"I'll do no such thing" snapped Elizabeth quickly her dark eyes flashing. "I thought I informed my second in command that I will be there in due time"

"He is dead" said the demon shuddering. "Hung in the main corridors, patience is not our virtue" He didn't dare make eye contact with Elizabeth for he feared death. Being the messenger was never a good thing.

Elizabeth tightened her hold on her brush, but kept a tight face. No one in The Underworld could ever witness her vulnerability. "And I suppose these are the demons who tried to kill me and my daughter"

The demon nodded and kept his head bowed.

"They are foolish rebels" said Elizabeth coldly. "I will deal with them upon my arrival, inform everyone to expect their queen to show up in hours time. And inform those attempting to override my position that they should disappear and quickly"

"Yes my queen" he muttered before shimmering away.

Elizabeth let out a deep breath before looking in the mirror once more only to find her staring at her husband who looked at her sadly.


	59. The start of a Goodbye

-1**Forbidden Chapter 58**

Elizabeth adverted her gaze from her husband's and cleared her throat. She continued to brush her hair as if nothing happened, but she knew that Benjamin saw that demon and possibly heard everything. What he exactly heard she was curious about.

"Is dinner ready?" she asked coolly.

She barely saw Benjamin come at her so quickly. He snatched the brush from her hand and slammed it on the table, then grabbed her shoulders and turned her body to face him.

"Wow you haven't gripped me that hard since that night in the hotel room" she said teasingly.

"You think this is a joke?" asked Benjamin skeptically.

Elizabeth's eyes turned cold and she shrugged from his grasp. "Don't look at me like that Ben"

She got up from the chair and moved to the window.

"So when were you planning to tell everyone of your new position Elizabeth?" asked Benjamin heatedly.

"Keep your voice down" shushed Elizabeth. "I need a drink"

"When?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I don't know…I was hoping to hold out until I held my daughter but…I'm needed"

"You're needed here Beth…here with your family"

"Ben…"

"No you listen" interrupted Benjamin walking up to Elizabeth. "You have a son, a daughter-in-law, a newborn daughter that need you. That are looking to heavily include you in their life…Cole is just beginning to trust you again. You owe him"

"I'm doing this for him Ben" insisted Elizabeth. "For everyone. I am next in line for that throne and if I do not receive my full power of The Source the underworld will be in chaos. Everyone will be after The Charmed Ones to be that leader"

"Bull!" cried Benjamin. He took a breath and looked at her coldly. "You should have never come back. You've been nothing **but** trouble Elizabeth. The best thing you can do is get out of our lives"

Elizabeth tightened her lips and promptly smacked Benjamin across the cheek. He stumbled back slightly and they were both startled at the sound of the knock on the door. Elizabeth stared at the door.

"Dinner's ready" called Piper from the other side.

"I'll be down"

She listened for Piper's faded footsteps and turned back to Benjamin but he was already gone.

20 minutes later

"Come on Ben eat your peas" cooed Piper holding the spoon up to Ben who tightened his lips as soon as the yucky peas were placed in front of him. He tried to kick his way out of his high chair but one stern look from his mother stopped him.

"No" cried Ben.

Meanwhile Cole was looking between his parents who were sitting on the opposite side of the table but seemed miles apart. Elizabeth seemed a little too interested in her chicken while Benjamin didn't seem to touch anything at all.

"Is something wrong?" asked Cole finally.

They both looked at him not really knowing what to say.

"No" they said simultaneously, then looked at each other and back to the plate.

"So you two are getting a new place?" asked Elizabeth trying to change the subject.

Cole took a sip of his wine and nodded.

"Of course I think we stayed at the penthouse longer than intended" said Piper.

"We'll need someplace that's big and close to here" said Cole. "Two kids, and three or four adults seeing as what Leo wants to do you know?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat and reached for her wine.

"I think it'll be fun" said Piper. "Until we all have different opinions of what kind of house we want"

"And the décor" said Cole.

"Well you and your mother have the same taste Cole" pointed out Benjamin.

"Excuse me" said Elizabeth getting up from the table and going outside.

"Is she okay?" asked Cole getting ready to go after her.

"Yes let's let her be" suggested Benjamin.

Cole sat back down and was immediately met with a plastic kiddie bowl against the head and peas falling all over him.

"Ben!" cried Piper.

Cole groaned and looked at his son who was laughing.

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with a two year old telekinetic" moaned Piper. "I better ask mom the best way to handle it"

Benjamin smiled.

"Ow Ben" said Cole rubbing the side of his head. He stood up and went to go get the mini vacuum.

Piper took off Ben's bib done with the food fight for the night. "And that's no lemon cake for you young man"

She looked up at the sound of multiple orbing.

"WE'RE BACK!" cried Paige as she, Leo, the baby, Prue, Andy, and Patty materialized.

"Oh my God!" cried Piper happily. "Cole!"

Benjamin got up and embraced all of them. Cole came back to the living room.

"All is good?" he asked seeing Leo with the baby.

He nodded. "They want her demonic powers bounded and what that will do to her white lighter half we won't know for a long time , but that is the deal"

"Yeah those bas…" Paige stopped herself. "Those bad people threatened to keep the baby and possibly banish her if we didn't comply"

"Can you believe their nerve?" asked Prue shaking her head.

"Well let's forget about them now…how's Elizabeth?" asked Patty.

"She's right here" said Elizabeth. "And I have something to say"

They all turned around and before Elizabeth could speak she caught sight of her baby who was moving around in Leo's protective arms. The room got quiet and Leo smiled while walking up to the mother of his child.

"It's our baby girl" whispered Leo as he passed the baby onto Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth started to tear up unintentionally and didn't even realize until a tear fell on her daughter's rosy cheek. Bright bluish gray eyes stared up at her curiously. She was beginning to fuss.

"Shh shh baby girl" said Elizabeth rocking her slightly in her arms. She haven't held a child so small in more than a century. She felt so light and fragile…Elizabeth knew she wanted to protect her daughter from the evil world"

She looked up at Leo. "Bind her powers right away…it's easier at this age. I wish I had bounded my child's powers once before. I'm not going to let this chance pass"

Leo nodded. "The girls will do it" He looked back at Paige who he knew didn't like the idea of binding anyone's powers but she also knew that she would be connected to the underworld up for the throne of the Underworld and that could not be her destiny.

"Let's get a picture" said Benjamin.

"Good idea" nodded Prue. "I'll get a camera"

She went to the basement.

"You two need to come up with a name" pointed out Andy.

"Right" said Elizabeth.

"How about Annette Crystal Wyatt?" suggested Leo softly. Elizabeth could barely take her eyes off her daughter.

"What do you think Paige?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Annette Crystal Wyatt"

Paige nodded as did everyone else.

"A nice ring to it" said Paige.

"What did you want to tell us mom?" asked Cole.

"I'm back" said Prue. "Okay everyone who has never or who hasn't died within the past 50 years please gather in the living room"

"Counts half of us out" joked Andy.

"I have to clean Ben up really quick" said Piper picking him up from the high chair. "You have a new baby auntie honey"

Elizabeth moved to the living room holding Annette feeling like she could never let her baby go. She kissed the top of her head and sat down on the couch. How could she leave her child…her children? How could she tell them? She truly didn't want to cause any more pain for Cole, yet there was no other option. She was always raised to take over the throne. She knew this day would come, you didn't get close to a seer for no reason. Prue came back with the camera and immediately started ordering people where to sit.

"Okay Cole sit next to your mother" started Prue as she scanned the room. "Then Piper next to him. Leo on the other side of Elizabeth…and Paige next to him"

"Are you sure cause it seems more like a…" stumbled Paige uncomfortably.

"Paige come on" said Leo patting the place next to him.

"Alright" she sighed plopping down next to him.

"Cute little setup" commented Andy as Piper came back with Ben. She sat next to Cole with Ben on her lap.

"Alright on the count of three" prepped Prue. "One….two….three"

She clicked the camera catching the scene. "Alright shall we continue dinner"

"I'd rather go straight to desert" said Andy going towards the dining room.

"I'll make some coffee" said Cole getting up with Piper and Ben following him.

"Can you take her?" asked Elizabeth turning to Leo. "I would like to have a word with Paige…alone?"

Leo raised his eyebrow and looked at the two with uncertainty.

"Well go one we're just going to talk" said Elizabeth with a smirk.

Paige looked at Leo with almost a pleading look. She hated Elizabeth and hated that she and Leo were connected forever.

"Okay" said Leo getting up gently. "I'm gonna put Annette to bed"

He saw Piper by the stairs ready to take Ben up also. Paige sighed as Leo left the living room. The two women looked at each other for a bit.

"Wow where should I start?" asked Elizabeth to herself.

Paige bit her bottom lip and moved her gaze to the floor.

"Okay…I want you to be Annette's mother"

A/N: Alright once again not a very good chapter I'm satisfied with but as you can tell these are fillers because I want to end at chapter 60. A very even number. I will try to tie up as much loose ends as I can.

But here is your chance for the author to answer some of your questions. Let me know which characters you want gone, how you want the ending to be like…or general questions about the story and/or the characters? Ex. Why the thought of Leo and Paige together? Or How did you come up with the fic? I will answer all questions in the final chapter.

So please review and thanks for your reader loyalty!!


	60. Author's Note

Forbidden 

Author's Note

Hi everyone…I can't believe I've been working on this story for five years!! Well I will give you that final chapter I've been promising. And with that I do believe that Forbidden will be the last story that I post to the Charmed fanfic world. I haven't read a Charmed fan fiction in about two years. I haven't even watched the show in sometime. I'm now investing my time into Gossip Girl a show that I absolutely adore. I'm sorry for my faithful readers that are waiting for endings to my other Charmed stories, but I no longer have the passion to continue them. Piper/Cole has always been my favorite pairing to dabble with so that's why I will want to finish Forbidden. Thanks again to all my Charmed readers for indulging yourself in my stories and giving me that encouragement as a writer. I like to do things that are out of the norm and you've been big support. 

Just because I won't be writing anymore Charmed fan fiction does not mean I wouldn't want to beta anyone's work. If you would like tips, or me to look over any of your future stories you can add me to MSN at slytherin__ or just PM me through fan

Sincerely,

Mig


End file.
